L'or, l'argent et le cristal
by haniPyanfar
Summary: Treize ans après la bataille finale, les enfants nés après la guerre, entrent à Poudlard. Que sont devenus leurs parents ? HP/DM.
1. Chapter 1

L'or, l'argent et le cristal.

Ceci n'est pas un spoiler du véritable tome 7. Vous pouvez lire même si vous n'avez pas lu la version française de « Deathly Hallows ». J'ai changé les noms et les évènements. Certains personnages ne sont pas morts ( trop triste ), D'autres se sont mariés en dépit du bon sens. Enfin …

Il y a juste quelques allusions mais ça ne tue pas le suspense et ce ne sont pas de vraies révélations. Vous pouvez vous lancer … Et n'oubliez pas les reviews si ça vous a plu et si vous voulez la suite.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Déclaration : Les lieux et personnages appartiennent à jamais à Madame Joanne K. Rowling, mais comme je n'aime pas son épilogue, j'en ai inventé un moi-même, pour mon plaisir et celui de celles et ceux qui viendront lire.

C'est vrai quoi ! Elle est tristounette cette fin … Une si belle saga … finir sur un quai de gare … C'est désolant … C'est contraire à toutes les attentes des fans … C'est mièvre …

Bon ! D'un autre côté, il faut penser aux enfants, aux ados boutonneux et aux nanas nunuches qui n'ont jamais entendu parler de lemon ou de yaoi.

Alors soit ! Faisons comme dans les maisons bourgeoises. Cachons les secrets dans le coffre-fort lui-même dissimulé sous un banal tableau du genre : « Nénuphars sur un bassin » ou « Les champs de lavande sur les collines de Pegomas ».

Nous serons les seuls à savoir que sous l'image bien sage, bien lisse se cache une histoire d'amour hors du commun, celle d'un beau blond aux yeux gris et d'un beau brun aux yeux verts.

Oui ! Déchaînons-nous ! Bousculons les conventions ! Soyons gais ! Heu … gays …Draco et Harry for ever !

Alors, si vous n'aimez pas les histoires d'amour entre personnes du même sexe, passez votre chemin.

Ou alors justement, lisez. Peut-être que cette histoire imaginaire vous ouvrira les yeux sur la vie réelle et qu'elle vous montrera que l'amour entre deux personnes, quel que soit leur sexe, c'est une belle chose, un éclat de lumière dans notre monde assombri par la pollution de l'air, de l'eau, de la nature et aussi et surtout, par la corruption des esprits par la haine, le racisme et la violence.

Vive l'amour d'où qu'il vienne ! Love et coetera !

Bonne lecture ! Enjoy !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 1 : Premier septembre deux mille onze.

Treize années ont passé depuis la bataille finale.

Il faisait très doux en cette fin d'été. L'air était léger, les rayons du soleil réchauffaient la ville de Londres, son Tower Bridge sur la Tamise, son palais de Buckingham, son abbaye de Westminster et bien sûr, sa célèbre gare de King's Cross.

C'était une belle matinée. Des familles sorcières, joyeuses et affairées, poussant leurs chariots chargés de bagages et d'animaux en cage, traversaient le pilier de séparation entre la partie moldue de la gare et le quai 9 ¾ où le Poudlard Express attendait ses jeunes voyageurs en soufflant des panaches de fumée blanche. C'était le jour de la rentrée et pour une fois, il faisait beau.

Un jeune homme apparut, accompagné d'une fillette de onze ans. Il était mince, tout en muscles déliés. Il avait une démarche légère, on sentait en lui un sportif bien entraîné, un joueur de Quidditch sans doute, probablement un attrapeur.

Son visage était souriant. Il avait l'air très jeune, peut-être même trop pour être le père de l'adolescente. Ses cheveux noirs, coupés assez court, dégageaient son front marqué d'une fine cicatrice presque invisible. Il avait des pommettes hautes et des lèvres rouges.

Mais le plus étonnant, c'étaient ses yeux. Ils étaient verts, de l'exacte couleur de l'émeraude Muzo de Colombie, la plus limpide. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne les cachait plus sous des lunettes. Un sortilège de bonne vue, appliqué par un excellent ophtalmomage, l'avait délivré de ce handicap dès qu'il avait commencé à faire du sport de haut niveau.

Il était remarquablement beau avec son teint bronzé et ses vêtements seyants. Il portait avec élégance un jean assez serré et une veste près du corps. Il attirait irrésistiblement les regards des gens qui d'ailleurs le connaissaient tous et le saluaient en passant.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Potter. Content de vous voir. »

« Bravo, Potter ! Les Chevaliers de Larquebuz ont fait une magnifique saison !. »

« Harry ! C'est ta fille ? On dirait ta petite sœur ! »

« Salut, Griffondor ! Une nouvelle recrue pour notre Maison ? »

Il répondait d'un mot, d'un geste, d'un sourire. Il avait l'habitude. Sa fille riait. Elle adorait son père et elle était fière de lui. Elle avait un fin visage ovale, un teint blanc et des cheveux roux mais pas du roux flamboyant de sa mère Ginny Weasley, plutôt du roux écureuil de sa grand-mère maternelle, Lili Evans. Et elle avait les yeux de son père. Elle était jolie comme un cœur et ne s'en préoccupait guère.

« On est les premiers, papa. Tante Hermione et oncle Ron ne sont pas encore là. J'ai hâte de voir Xavier. J'espère qu'on ira tous les deux à Griffondor mais il dit qu'il préfèrerait aller à Serdaigle. Il plaisante, hein papa ?

-- Peut-être pas, Rosalba. Tu n'arrêtes pas de le taquiner.

-- Mais il est toujours fourré dans ses bouquins. Il a déjà lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, le livre des Sortilèges et Enchantements et il a commencé l'étude des potions.

-- Il ressemble à sa mère, tu le sais bien. Elle aussi a failli aller à Serdaigle. »

L'adolescente fit une moue boudeuse. Elle aimait bien son cousin Xavier mais elle le trouvait trop sérieux. Elle préférait de beaucoup rire et s'amuser. Bien sûr, elle n'avait ouvert aucun livre mais elle avait appris à voler sur l'un des balais de son père et elle adorait sa baguette magique.

Elle était allée acheter ses fournitures scolaires sur le Chemin de Traverse avec sa grand-mère Molly Wesley car son père était en Finlande pour un grand tournoi de Quidditch. Il lui avait parlé à son retour du stade extraordinaire construit au bord d'un lac. Les matchs se déroulaient au-dessus de la surface de l'eau et s'y reflétaient comme dans un miroir.

La jeune sorcière avait essayé ses robes chez Madame Guipure, acheté ses livres à la librairie de Fleury et Bott, fait un détour par la boutique de farces et attrapes de ses oncles Fred-et-Georges et enfin, Molly et elle étaient entrées chez Ollivander.

Le fabricant de baguettes l'avait tout de suite reconnue. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père et elle avait les mêmes yeux verts que lui. Il l'avait saluée d'un « Bonjour, Miss Potter » avec un aimable sourire. Puis il avait commencé à prendre ses mesures et à sortir des boîtes, les unes après les autres.

Il avait eu l'air extrêmement surpris quand, après bien des essais, une baguette particulière avait choisie la jeune fille. C'était un modèle unique. Elle était en aubépine, ce n'était pas un bois courant et de plus son cœur était formé de trois fils entrelacés, l'un d'or, l'autre d'argent, le troisième de cristal.

Dès que Rosalba avait commencé à essayer des baguettes, celle-ci s'était agitée dans sa boîte, frappant doucement l'emballage jusqu'à ce qu'Ollivander la sorte et elle avait alors littéralement sauté dans la main de l'adolescente. Ollivander n'avait rien dit de ses particularités . Il était assez content de la vendre car elle dormait dans son carton depuis plus de trente ans.

Cependant, il avait hésité. D'une part, la fameuse baguette avait été commandée par un mystérieux client qui n'avait pas donné son nom, mais finalement, personne n'était venu la chercher et elle n'avait pas été payée d'avance.

D'autre part, et il n'y avait aucun doute la-dessus, elle semblait destinée à Rosalba. Comme les félins qui choisissent leurs maîtres, la baguette d'aubépine avait choisi sa propriétaire et celle-ci en était très fière.

Elle était aussi très fière de son animal de compagnie, un chat blanc aux yeux dorés qui pour l'instant dormait sur un coussin dans un panier fermé posé sur sa malle. C'était un cadeau de son oncle Bill et de sa tante Fleur qui était aussi sa marraine.

Son père avait été étonné. Il pensait qu'elle prendrait un hibou, pourquoi pas une chouette des neiges comme Hedwige, le bel oiseau qu'Hagrid lui avait offert pour son onzième anniversaire et qui était morte de vieillesse quelques années auparavant.

Sa fille avait vu sa photographie animée prise par Colin Crivey, le plus grand fan de Harry pendant sa scolarité et maintenant encore. Mais non, elle avait choisi un chat et l'avait appelé « Lancelot ».

« Tu comprends, papa, Xavier veut un hibou. Ce n'est pas la peine que j'en ai un aussi. Il me prêtera le sien. Je veux un chat comme tante Hermione. Tu ne m'as jamais dit quel animal de compagnie avait maman … Un boursouflet ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ah ! Cette petite chose en poils que j'ai vu dans la boutique d'oncles Fred-et-Georges ? C'est un jouet, pas un animal ! »

Harry regardait sa fille d'un air à la fois heureux et mélancolique. Cette journée lui rappelait tant de souvenirs ! Que de chemin parcouru depuis vingt ans ! Que de joies ! Que de peines aussi ! Mais c'était la première fois que les enfants des élèves de septième année qui avaient participé à la guerre faisaient leur rentrée à Poudlard.

Le château avait été restauré dans toute sa splendeur, rien ne rappelait la terrible bataille qui s'était déroulée dans ses murs et dans le parc. Comme chaque année, les quatre Maisons attendaient leurs nouveaux pensionnaires. Mais les rivalités entre elles s'étaient estompées au fil du temps, même entre Griffondor et Serpentard. Les bannières s'étaient unies pendant la guerre. Elles ne s'étaient pas séparées de nouveau après. Sauf bien entendu pour les matchs de Quidditch !

Les professeurs étaient nouveaux eux aussi. Même Binns avait pris sa retraite. Harry savait que Neville Londubat envisageait de devenir professeur de Botanique dès que le poste serait libre. Pour le moment, il était chercheur dans une serre expérimentale du Ministère de la Magie. Il s'était marié avec Hannah Abbott à la surprise générale et leur fils Romulus entrait aussi à Poudlard cette année.

Il y avait eu d'autres mariages inattendus : Théodore Nott avait épousé Padma Patil et Justin Finch-Fletchey sa jumelle Parvati. Luna Lovegood était la compagne de Seamus Finnigan mais refusait toujours le mariage malgré les demandes répétées de son compagnon et la naissance de leurs trois enfants.

Il y en avait d'autres, Harry n'était pas au courant de tout, il avait beaucoup voyagé ces dix dernières années mais il avait vu Dimitrius Nott, Clarissa Finch-Fletchey et Eléanore Finnigan-Lovegood monter dans le Poudlard Express. La vie avait repris son cours. Les blessures s'étaient refermées. La paix régnait sur le monde sorcier.

Il n'y avait que de LUI dont on était sans nouvelles depuis la fin de la guerre. Qu'était-il devenu ? On le disait parti à l'étranger. Pourtant il n'avait rien à redouter. Il était de leur côté au moment de la bataille. Mais il avait disparu et son souvenir s'était presque effacé de la mémoire de Harry. Presque. Sauf dans des moments comme celui-ci.

La brise légère rabattit soudain la fumée de la grosse locomotive rouge sur le quai et quand elle se dissipa, Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer. A quelques pas de lui se tenait une apparition. Est-ce parce qu'il venait d'y penser ou était-ce un effet de son imagination ?

Un homme magnifique était là, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc brillant sous le soleil. Il était élégamment vêtu d'un manteau trois quart en cuir noir, ouvert sur un pantalon très ajusté, noir lui aussi, et sur une chemise verte qui faisait ressortir son teint pâle.

A côté de lui se tenait un jeune garçon de onze ans qui lui ressemblait. Draco Malfoy, ancien Prince des Serpentards, était de retour. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils s'écrièrent en même temps :

« Malfoy ! – Potter ! »

Puis, malgré la foule qui les entourait, malgré le halètement de la machine, il y eut une plage de silence. Un courant magnétique passa entre eux, effaçant tout autre présence. Ils étaient seuls au monde.

Cela dura une seconde, une éternité. Ils revinrent sur terre quand une voix joyeuse, à l'accent typiquement américain, s'exclama :

« Monsieur Potter ! Je suis si content de vous rencontrer ! Mon père m'a souvent parlé de vous ! »

Il se passa alors une chose étrange, Draco Malfoy pâlit. Sa peau déjà d'un blanc laiteux devint presque diaphane, des veines bleues apparurent sur ses tempes et ses yeux gris s'élargirent, faisant ressembler son regard à deux petites flaques d'argent.

Mais il garda un air impassible et dit en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon :

« Potter, je te présente mon fils, Jonathan. »

Après une seconde de stupeur, Harry désigna l'adolescente qui l'accompagnait et dit :

« Voici ma fille, Rosalba. »

Puis ils se turent, restant immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux.

Jonathan fit un geste et dit : « Haï ! » à l'américaine mais Rosalba lui tendit la main et il la serra en s'inclinant un peu pour montrer ses bonnes manières. Les deux adultes étaient perdus dans leurs pensées.

« _Il n'a pas changé depuis Poudlard … Plus musclé sans doute … Il a l'air si jeune … Il est seul ? Où est sa femme ? Et ses deux inséparables ? … Ses yeux sont si verts sans ces horribles lunettes… »_

_« Merlin qu'il est beau ! Quel homme magnifique ! Son fils lui ressemble mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accent ? D'où viennent-ils ? Cette blondeur … Tiens, il ne met plus de gel … »_

Sans s'apercevoir du silence de leurs parents, les adolescents discutaient déjà.

« Tu connais mon père ?

--Oui, je l'ai vu jouer au Quidditch à Baltimore. C'était mon premier match. Père m'expliquait le rôle de chaque joueur. Il m'a dit que c'était le plus rapide attrapeur du monde. Son équipe a écrasé la nôtre mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'était vraiment magnifique.

--Tu viens des Etats-Unis ? Il n'y a pas d'école de Sorcellerie là-bas ?

-- Si, mais père veut que j'aille à Poudlard, comme lui.

--Tiens, voilà justement mon cousin Xavier avec ses parents, les amis de papa. Oh ! Son hibou est superbe. »

Les Weasley venaient d'apparaître. Xavier, un adolescent aux yeux très bleus et aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés, poussait un chariot chargé d'une malle et d'une cage renfermant un hibou moyen duc aux plumes blanches et noires et aux yeux dorés.

Ron tenait par la main un autre garçon plus jeune et Hermione portait une petite fille qui regardait partout avec de grands yeux étonnés. Ces deux-là par contre étaient roux comme leur père.

C'est la réflexion que se fit Draco quand il vit apparaître la famille Weasley. Il sourit intérieurement de leur air stupéfait. Mais ce fut d'un ton froid qu'il les salua d'un :

« Weasley . Granger. »

Harry et Ron rougirent en même temps. Le Serpentard n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi distant. Mais Hermione sourit. Les grands airs Malfoyens ne l'impressionnaient plus. Elle dit :

« Bonjour, Malfoy. Je ne m'appelle plus Granger mais Weasley. Tu n'as pas oublié Ronald, mon mari, je pense, et voici nos enfants, Xavier, Philippe et Bérénice. C'est ton fils ? ajouta-t-elle en désignant le bel adolescent blond et souriant.

-- Heu … oui. Je vous présente Jonathan Malfoy. »

La petite tirade d'Hermione avait un peu estomaqué Draco. L'ancienne Griffondor avait du répondant. Mais ces retrouvailles étaient inattendues et aucun des adultes ne savait trop comment se comporter vis à vis des autres.

Les enfants n'avaient pas ces problèmes. La petite fille glissa des bras de sa mère et se dirigea vers la cage du chat.

« Ze veux le caresser ! Ze veux le prendre ! Ouvre la cage, Zalba !. »

Tout le monde se mit à rire devant son minois extasié. Même Draco se permit un sourire et l'atmosphère se détendit aussitôt. Harry souleva la petite et entrouvrit la porte de la cage.

« Ne le réveille pas, Bérénice. Il va bientôt être l'heure du départ. Caresse-le tout doucement. »

Pendant ce temps, Jonathan et Rosalba admiraient le hibou, immobile sur son perchoir.

« Comment l'as-tu appelé, Xavier ? Oh non ! Pas Pigwidgeon !

-- Mais non voyons ! Il s'appelle Démosthène.

-- Où as-tu été chercher un nom pareil ?

--C'est celui d'un ancien homme politique grec.

-- Je me disais aussi … Et toi, Jonathan, as-tu un animal de compagnie ? »

Le jeune garçon lui fit un clin d'œil. Il repoussa un peu l'encolure de son tee-shirt et sortit un sac de toile attaché autour de son cou par un cordon. Son père le regarda d'un air mécontent.

« Je t'avais dit de le laisser à la maison.

-- Je ne peux pas, père. Il mourrait si je l'abandonnais. Allez, Oscar, montre-toi. »

La tête d'un serpent apparut en haut du sac. Il sortit sa langue fine et siffla. Harry éclata de rire. Les autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Draco eut le temps de penser :

« _Il est encore plus beau quand il rit … »_

Mais Harry parlait à Jonathan :

« Je crois qu'il n'aime pas le nom que tu lui as donné. Il vient de te dire son nom véritable. Il s'appelle – Sssssss LLLiiiiii Sssui ZzzzZ – , cela veut dire à peu près – Glisser sur le Sable Sec --. C'est du Fourchelangue, ajouta-t-il d'un air un peu gêné. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé avec les serpents. »

Jonathan poussa un cri de joie.

« Vous avez compris ce qu'il a dit ? C'est son nom ? Vous parlez Fourchelangue ? Oh ! Apprenez-moi, je vous en prie. Je voudrais tant savoir s'il est heureux avec moi. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Ssss … Oh ! Répétez … S'il vous plaît ! Je l'aime tant …

-- N'ennuie pas Monsieur Potter avec ces bêtises, Jonathan, dit Draco d'un ton sévère. Je ne sais pas si tu as le droit d'emporter ton serpent à Poudlard. Autrefois, seuls les chats, les hiboux et les crapauds étaient autorisés.

-- Mais plus personne n'a de crapaud maintenant, intervint Hermione. Si ce serpent est apprivoisé, il sera le bienvenu dans la Maison Serpentard.

-- Je ne sais pas dans quelle Maison j'irai, reprit Jonathan, mais Serpentard me plairait bien. Monsieur Potter, je vous en prie, apprenez-moi son vrai nom.

-- Il te l'apprendra lui-même. Tu n'as qu'à l'écouter avec ton cœur.

-- Parlez-lui encore. Est-il heureux ? C'est tout ce que je souhaite savoir. »

Harry regarda Draco, celui-ci fit un geste d'assentiment et une petite conversation sifflée s'engagea.

« Il est content de vivre avec toi. Il te remercie de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Il aime ta chaleur quand tu le tiens contre toi.. Si tu pouvais lui donner un peu de lait de temps en temps, il adore ça. »

Les trois têtes enfantines, la blonde, la brune, la rousse, se rapprochaient autour de Harry et du serpent. Les adolescents étaient ravis, les adultes charmés, même le bel homme blond qui perdait peu à peu son air distant.

Tout à coup, deux grands chariots passèrent sur le quai pendant qu'une voix venant de nulle part claironnait :

« Les bagages dans le premier chariot, les cages avec les animaux dans le deuxième . Montez dans les wagons, il reste cinq minutes !! »

Jonathan remit rapidement le sac avec le serpent sous son tee-shirt.

« Je n'ai pas de cage, dit-il avec embarras. Et je n'aime pas laisser Os … heu …Ssss tout seul.

--Aucune importance, dit Rosalba. Tâchons de trouver un compartiment pour nous trois. Tu nous raconteras son histoire et nous essayerons d'apprendre son nom. »

Il y eut des embrassades et Harry fut surpris de voir Malfoy serrer son fils dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais vu le Serpentard si démonstratif.

« Envoie-moi de tes nouvelles au château. Demande aux autres comment faire avec les hiboux de l'école. Je t'en enverrai un avec ta nouvelle baguette magique dès qu'Ollivander aura fini son travail. Au revoir mon fils. Je t'aime. »

Draco avait chuchoté ces mots à l'oreille de Jonathan, puis il l'embrassa et le lâcha. L'adolescent avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Un Malfoy ne pleure pas, murmura Draco.

-- Si, quelquefois », répondit le jeune garçon en essuyant ses joues d'un revers de main.

Xavier passait des bras de son père à ceux de sa mère, tiré d'un côté par son frère et de l'autre par sa sœur qui disait avec des sanglots plein la voix :

« Ze veux pas que tu t'en vas, Savier … Ze t'aime, tu sais … »

-- Tout ira bien, papa… Ne t'inquiète pas, maman … Ne fais pas trop de bêtises, Philippe … Je t'aime aussi, mon bébé … »

Rosalba s'était jetée au cou de son père.

« Sois sage, ma chérie. N'ennuie pas trop ton cousin J'attends un hibou dès demain. Je t'aime.

-- Moi aussi, papa. J'aurai de tes nouvelles par la Gazette du Sorcier, comme d'habitude. Noël arrivera vite. A bientôt ! »

Les grandes roues de la locomotive rouge patinèrent un peu, un nuage de fumée blanche sortit de la cheminée, le train s'ébranla, emmenant avec lui ses jeunes passagers qui faisaient aux fenêtres un dernier signe à leurs parents émus, demeurés sur le quai de King's Cross. Une nouvelle vie commençait, pour les uns comme pour les autres.

Pendant que le Poudlard Express s'éloignait, ceux qui restaient passaient par petits groupes la barrière entre les deux mondes. Ron pensait que la maison allait être bien vide sans son fils aîné mais le second se rappelait déjà à son bon souvenir.

« Papa, j'y vais quand, moi, à Poudlard ? »

Tenant la fillette par la main, Hermione dit à Harry :

« Tu viens déjeuner à la maison dimanche prochain ?

-- Impossible. Nous sommes en pleine préparation de la Coupe Inter Celtique. Je pars en Irlande dans trois jours. A bientôt.

Harry se dirigea vers le pilier de séparation mais avant de traverser, il se retourna et fit un signe d'adieu à Draco qui n'avait pas bougé. Tous les deux pensaient presque la même chose.

_« Quelle étrange rencontre ! C'est bizarre de le revoir comme ça, sur un quai de gare … En tous cas, nos enfants ont l'air de mieux s'entendre que nous. C'était si bête, cette rivalité constante … J'aimerais le revoir … »_

L'un des deux pourtant avait la gorge serrée. Le choc avait été violent pour lui. Car un souvenir lui taraudait le cœur. Un souvenir lointain … Une étreinte … Des bras qui se referment … Un baiser … Un seul et unique baiser échangé … juste avant la bataille … Un souvenir qui l'habitait encore alors que LUI ne semblait pas s'en rappeler …


	2. Chapter 2

L'or, l'argent et le cristal.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Déclaration : Lieux, coutumes et personnages appartiennent à Madame J.K.Rowling et cette histoire ne me rapporte ni or, ni argent, ni même cristal. Dommage …

Par contre, les enfants et leurs histoires sont à moi. J'ai bien dit que j'inventais une fin alternative. Sinon, où serait le challenge ?

Rating : K+ …. Pour le moment … Je préviendrai en cas de changement.

Couple : Devinez … A votre avis … Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? … Pour répondre à certaines demandes, je précise que cette fic parle bien à la base des relations entre les adultes, Harry, Draco et d'autres. Mais ces relations sont conditionnées par la présence et les réactions des enfants. Les deux parties sont donc développées simultanément.

A ce propos, si vous avez une observation, positive ou négative, à me faire sur l'évolution des personnages, faites-le sans hésitation. Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, et je vous en remercie par avance.

Une petite review ne prend pas longtemps et ça fait tellement plaisir à l'auteur qui s'use, par pure bonté, les doigts et les yeux sur son clavier.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 2 : Treize ans ! Merlin et Morgane ! Treize ans …

Ils s'étaient installés dans un compartiment vide et Jonathan avait sorti délicatement le serpent de son sac de toile. C'était un joli reptile d'environ trente centimètres, aux écailles vertes avec des reflets dorés, plus claires sous le ventre. Sa tête triangulaire était fine et portait trois grosses écailles d'un noir bleuté.

Il s'allongea confortablement le long du bras que Jonathan avait posé sur sa cuisse. Rosalba et Xavier le regardaient avec admiration. Mais en bons connaisseurs des animaux, ils ne le touchèrent pas. C'était au serpent de leur faire signe en premier.

Ils essayèrent d'apprendre son nom exact mais il n'était pas donné à tout le monde de parler le Fourchelangue. Jonathan fut le plus performant. Il réussit à siffler :

« SsssS Suiz … »

Son mince compagnon parut s'en contenter. Il posa sa tête sur la main ouverte, ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

« Comment l'as-tu trouvé ? demanda Xavier.

-- C'est toute une histoire. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai découvert mon statut de sorcier.

-- Tes parents ne t'avaient rien dit ?

-- Non. Ma mère n'est pas sorcière. Seul, mon père est sorcier. Mais depuis son arrivée en Amérique, il avait abandonné le monde magique. Il m'a tout révélé quand mes dons se sont manifestés, à cause de SsssS Suiz justement.

-- Raconte - nous, si tu veux, bien sûr, dit Rosalba.

-- Hé bien voilà. J'avais huit ans et je me promenais dans un parc avec ma mère quand j'ai vu trois grands garçons qui riaient et semblaient beaucoup s'amuser. L'un d'eux avait une longue baguette et frappait quelque chose qui se trouvait sur le sol.

Je me suis approché et j'ai vu qu'ils tourmentaient une pauvre bête qui se tordait sous les coups. L'un d'eux a ramassé une grosse pierre et s'apprêtait à l'écraser. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça s'est passé. La colère m'a pris. Je me suis précipité sur eux.

Je ne sentais pas ma force. Je les ai repoussés avec mes mains et c'était comme dans les films d'action. Ils ont été projetés assez loin. Ils sont tombés les uns sur les autres. Quand ils se sont relevés, ils m'ont regardé comme si j'étais le diable et ils se sont sauvés à toute vitesse.

Je me suis penché et j'ai ramassé un malheureux serpent qui tremblait et saignait. Il n'avait même plus la force de se débattre. Ma mère n'a rien dit, elle avait l'air choquée. Quand on est rentré à la maison, elle a prévenu mon père.

-- Pourquoi ? Tu n'avais rien fait de mal !

-- Non, mais elle avait compris que j'avais, comme lui, quelque chose de particulier. Il m'a révélé à ce moment-là qu'il était sorcier et que j'avais hérité de ses dons. Ma mère étant Moldue, il ne pouvait pas savoir à l'avance si j'étais comme elle ou comme lui. Alors il n'avait rien dit. Il attendait un signe de ma part.

Il était très heureux de cette révélation. Il m'a serré dans ses bras plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Je crois même que j'ai vu des larmes dans ses yeux. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr parce qu'il dit toujours qu'un Malfoy ne pleure pas.

Il a pris le serpent dans ses mains, il l'a caressé tout doucement et ses blessures se sont refermées. Quand il me l'a redonné, il m'a dit : « Prends-en soin. C'est l'emblème de ma Maison. » A partir de ce moment, je suis allé vivre chez lui et il m'a tout expliqué.

-- Tes parents n'habitaient pas ensemble ? …Oh ! Pardon, je suis indiscrète.

-- Ce n'est rien. Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais cinq ans. Ils avaient une … incompatibilité de sentiments. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que cela veut dire. Ma mère m'a dit que je comprendrais quand je serais plus âgé. Ils sont quand même restés bons amis.

Ma mère s'est remariée mais mon père est resté seul. Il s'est occupé de moi et quand j'ai eu dix ans, il a décidé de rentrer dans son pays, en Angleterre, pour que je puisse aller à Poudlard. Il a racheté le château de sa famille. Il est en train de le réaménager. Les travaux seront terminés pour Noël.

Tu as de la chance, dit-il en se tournant vers Xavier. Tu as une famille qui t'aime. Moi aussi, j'ai un petit frère et une petite sœur mais je ne les vois qu'aux vacances. Ils vivent avec ma mère et son nouveau mari. Lui a un fils de mon âge de son premier mariage. Il s'appelle Marty mais il n'est presque jamais à la maison quand moi, j'y suis. Il va chez sa mère.

Son père ne m'aime pas. Il m'a même traité de monstre un jour où nous étions seuls. Il défend à ses enfants de jouer avec moi parce que je risque de les contaminer si je suis comme mon père. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire par là. Etre sorcier, ce n'est pas une maladie.

J'aimerais avoir une grande sœur comme toi, Rosal, tu permets que je t'appelle Rosal … ou Rosie si tu préfères. Appelez-moi Jon, c'est plus simple.

-- Rosal, ça me va. Mon cousin, c'est Xav. Ma mère voulait que je porte un nom de fleur, comme toutes les filles dans la famille de ma grand-mère Evans. Elle avait choisi « Rose ». Mon père avait choisi un nom de garçon, Albus. C'est celui d'un ancien directeur de Poudlard. Finalement, ça a donné Rosalba.

Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé avoir un petit frère mais ma mère est morte quand j'avais cinq ans alors qu'elle était enceinte. Une histoire d'inconta …d'incomba … d'incompa …ti … bilité sanguine, d'après ce que je sais. C'est le même mot que toi.

Ma mère pouvait avoir un enfant avec mon père mais une deuxième grossesse l'a rendue très malade. C'est assez rare et personne ne s'en était aperçu à Sainte Mangouste. C'est l'hôpital sorcier de Londres. Mon père aussi est resté seul.

-- Nous avons beaucoup de points en commun finalement. Nous sommes enfants uniques et nous avons été élevés par nos pères.

-- Oh mais nous avons failli ne pas nous connaître. Je devais naître en janvier mais j'ai fait une surprise à mes parents. Je suis venue au monde en avance, juste pour fêter le dernier jour de l'année.

-- Comment ? Mais ce n'est pas possible. Moi aussi je suis né le 31 décembre ! Nous sommes jumeaux !! »

Ils se regardaient avec chacun un grand sourire sur le visage. Xavier eut l'air vexé.

« Et moi alors, je ne compte plus ? Je suis ton cousin germain, tout de même !

-- Tu es plus que ça, Xav, tu le sais bien. Tu es mon frère, mon si gentil et si sérieux grand frère. Lui est né en juillet, précisa-t-elle à Jonathan. Où est-ce que je vais quand mon père part jouer au Quidditch dans le monde entier ? Chez mamie Molly ou chez toi, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin cette année, papa voyagera moins puisqu'il va travailler au Ministère de la Magie. »

Le train roulait dans la campagne. Le temps passait. Ils discutaient tous les trois comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Vingt ans après la rencontre de Harry, Ron et Hermione, un nouveau trio d'inséparables se formait.

Plusieurs jeunes élèves passaient dans le couloir. A la vue du serpent toujours endormi sur le bras de Jonathan, leurs réactions étaient diverses. Un garçon et une fille poussèrent la porte et demandèrent s'ils pouvaient entrer. Ils se présentèrent.

« Dimitrius Nott.

-- Eléanore Finnigan – Lovegood. »

D'autres s'enfuyaient, Clarissa Finch-Fletchley par exemple et aussi Laetitia Zabini qui poussa des cris d'orfraie.

Le chariot des friandises passa. Ils firent une grosse provision de bonbons de toutes sortes. Jonathan ne connaissait ni les chocogrenouilles ni les dragées de Bertie Crochue. Il y eut des éclats de rire quand il tomba sur un bonbon vert qu'il prit pour de la menthe et qui se révéla être au goût d'épinards.

Ils en vinrent à parler des fournitures scolaires qu'ils avaient achetées sur le Chemin de Traverse. Rosalba sortit sa baguette magique d'une poche de sa veste. Elle expliqua fièrement que la baguette l'avait choisie en sautant directement dans sa main.

Elle fit un geste rapide et une gerbe d'étincelles rouges et or jaillit de son extrémité. Les autres essayèrent d'en faire autant avec leur propre baguette mais il y eut peu de résultat. Seul Xavier fit sortir deux ou trois étincelles qui s'éteignirent rapidement.

Jonathan montra sa baguette qui ne produisit rien. Il expliqua qu'il en aurait bientôt une autre, en bois d'aubépine, que son père avait commandée spécialement pour lui chez Ollivander.

« En aubépine, dit Rosalba d'un air étonné, comme la mienne ? Comment sait-il qu'elle te conviendra ?

-- Dans la famille de mon père, tous les garçons ont une baguette en aubépine.

-- Dans ce cas, essaye la mienne, pour voir. »

Elle lui tendit le mince morceau de bois qui avait tant de pouvoirs dans le monde sorcier. Il le prit délicatement. Rosalba avait déjà remarqué qu'il avait des mouvements très doux. Il fit le même geste qu'elle et une magnifique gerbe d'étincelles vertes et argent jaillit de la pointe et illumina tout le compartiment.

Le soir, à la répartition, Jonathan et Dimitrius furent envoyés à Serpentard, Rosalba et Clarissa à Griffondor, Romulus et Laetitia à Pouffsouffle, Xavier et Eléanore à Serdaigle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Draco Malfoy avait rendez-vous dans un bar moldu avec son ancien camarade de Maison, Théodore Nott. Celui-ci n'avait pas été inquiété à la fin de la guerre. Comme plusieurs autres Serpentards, il avait rejoint les Forces du Bien avant la bataille finale.

Mais son père Mangemort avait été condamné à finir ses jours à Azkaban. Il y était mort deux ans plus tard sans avoir manifesté le moindre regret. Une grosse partie de sa fortune et son manoir avaient été confisqués, ce qui était aussi le cas pour tous les serviteurs de Lord Voldemort.

Avec ce qu'il avait pu sauver, Théodore avait racheté une petite imprimerie et il l'avait fait prospérer. Il éditait et imprimait de nombreux ouvrages qui avaient beaucoup de succès : les livres de Gilderoy Lockard par exemple et des romans à l'eau de rose pour les sorcières d'un certain âge, des récits de voyage, des guides de vulgarisation scientifique consacrés aux inventions magiques ou moldues, des manuels scolaires et des abécédaires pour jeunes enfants sorciers et bien sûr, de nombreuses biographies.

Tous les ans, il sortait au moins un livre qui parlait de Harry Potter. Les gens en étaient friands, même si tout et n'importe quoi avait été dit sur lui. Au début, on avait révélé son enfance malheureuse et glorifié son combat contre le Lord Noir mais maintenant, on s'intéressait surtout à sa carrière d'attrapeur. Le dernier était un album de photographies sorcières montrant diverses figures de Quidditch. Il était vendu au profit d'une œuvre caritative.

On ne l'appelait plus le Survivant ou Celui qui a vaincu mais La Main de Merlin ou La Fusée d'or ou d'autres vocables plus ou moins stupides. L'intéressé s'en moquait comme de son premier balai.

Théodore était donc la personne rêvée pour Draco Malfoy qui cherchait des renseignements sur le nouvel Harry Potter. L'ancien Serpentard arriva tout souriant et complimenta Draco sur sa forme. Il était vraiment heureux de revoir son camarade de classe et parla avec enthousiasme de leurs deux fils qui s'étaient retrouvés à Serpentard.

« Ils sont déjà très amis, dit-il. Le serpent de ton fils est devenu la mascotte de notre Maison. Mais l'ambiance à Poudlard est bien meilleure qu'à notre époque. Dimitrius me parle souvent dans ses lettres de la fille de Potter et du fils de ceux que tu appelais jadis la Belette et la Sang de Bourbe. Ces mots n'ont plus cours et c'est tant mieux. Nous étions très bêtes à l'époque.

-- J'ETAIS très bête et je vous entraînais tous. Mais dis-moi, LUI, qu'est-il devenu ?

-- Tu veux la vérité, je suppose, pas le bla-bla habituel ?

-- Oui. Je l'ai revu à King's Cross et ça m'a fait un choc. Il a beaucoup changé.

-- Oui, et il n'a pas eu que de la chance. Tu sais pour sa femme, Ginny Weasley ?

-- Non. J'ai seulement appris qu'elle devait épouser Potter juste après avoir terminé sa septième année d'école. Nous étions aux Etats-Unis et nous vivions comme les Moldus. Mon père avait coupé les ponts avec l'Angleterre.

-- Ce que je vais te dire ne trahit aucun secret. Sorcière Hebdo en a fait ses choux gras à l'époque. Après la bataille, Potter est resté six mois dans une sorte de coma. Peu après son réveil, ce journal a annoncé ses fiançailles avec la petite Weasley.

D'après ce que je sais, c'était prématuré, rien n'avait encore été décidé. Mais tu connais l'avidité des journalistes people pour tout ce qui concerne le Survivant.

Cependant, la nouvelle a été confirmée quelque temps après et le mariage a été célébré l'été suivant, quand Ginny a eu terminé ses études. Puis leur fille Rosalba est née. Ils étaient très heureux, leur bonheur faisait la une des journaux.

Potter venait de rejoindre les Chevaliers de Larquebuz. C'était une petite équipe à ce moment-là mais par la suite, grâce à lui, c'est devenu une des meilleures équipes d'Angleterre.

C'est alors que les choses se sont gâtées. Potter était souvent en déplacement. Tu sais ce que c'est que le sport de haut niveau. Sa femme était seule et, paraît-il, très jalouse. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien à dire. Tu connais Potter et sa loyauté.

Elle l'espionnait et lui faisait des reproches, parfois même en public. Leurs relations se sont dégradées. Il a même été question de divorce. Puis il y a eu cet épisode très douloureux pour eux tous.

Leur fille allait avoir cinq ans quand la femme de Potter fut de nouveau enceinte. Il y avait donc une accalmie dans le couple. Ce que tous ignoraient, c'était que cette nouvelle grossesse allait déclencher une maladie irréversible.

Je te passe les détails mais Ginny mourut quelque temps plus tard, laissant sa gamine orpheline et Potter de nouveau frappé par le malheur. Tout le monde pensait qu'il ne se remettrait pas de ce nouveau deuil mais il a trouvé la consolation et le réconfort dans le Quidditch.

Il est resté seul. Pourtant ce ne sont pas les occasions qui lui ont manqué. Les filles sont toutes folles de lui. C'est vrai qu'il est beau gosse. Mais il n'a eu à ma connaissance aucune aventure durable. Quelques coups ici ou là, pendant ses déplacements à l'étranger peut-être. Mais c'est tout.

Le Quidditch et sa fille, il n'a rien d'autre. Il adore sa gamine qui est copine avec nos fils d'ailleurs. Elle est, paraît-il, très amusante mais aussi tête-de-bois que son père à notre époque. Elle régente tout son petit monde. Il faut dire qu'elle est très jolie, adorable même. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-- Jolie, intelligente, volontaire, c'est tout à fait ça. Merci pour tous ces renseignements.

-- A propos, pourquoi m'as-tu questionné sur les Potter ? Tu n'as pas l'intention de leur pourrir la vie, comme autrefois ?

-- Certainement pas. Je tenais juste à me mettre au courant de tous les changements survenus en treize ans. »

Ils bavardèrent encore un peu et quand ils se quittèrent, Théodore Nott regarda songeusement partir son ancien camarade d'école.

« Tous les changements ? Mais nous n'avons parlé que de Potter. T'intéresserait-il particulièrement ?

_« Sorcière Hebdo, pensait Draco en rentrant chez lui, c'est dans ce torchon que j'ai lu l'annonce de son prochain mariage … C'est ce qui m'a décidé à … obéir à mon père et à m'intéresser à Mélanie … Le cours de la vie tient à peu de choses … Rien qu'une malheureuse coïncidence … Enfin, pas si malheureuse … J'ai un fils et il me ressemble … Que demander de plus … »_

Mais cette réflexion avait un arrière goût d'amertume.


	3. Chapter 3

L'or, l'argent et le cristal.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Déclaration : Tout est à J.K.R. … J'enrage …

Anciens couples : GW / HP, (beurk ) , Moldue / DM , ( re beurk ! ) , HG / RW ( bon ça, c'est normal ) et quelques autres couples hétéros, sinon comment auraient-ils eu des enfants, je vous le demande …

Couple à venir : Draco s'intéresse à Harry mais notre beau brun lui rend-il la pareille ? That is the question

.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 3 : Les jumelles … mais non, pas les sœurs Patil …

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'a fait Malfoy depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry ? J'ai eu des tuyaux par Lavande Brown, qui travaille au service de l'état civil.

-- Oui, bien sûr. Son retour en Angleterre en a surpris plus d'un. ( _Moi le premier, pensa-t-il in petto._ )

-- Je peux déjà te dire pourquoi personne ne savait où il était parti. Il avait changé de nom. Il disait s'appeler Dray Black, c'est le patronyme de sa mère Narcissa et aussi celui de Sirius. Ce doit être son père qui avait arrangé cela. Tous leurs papiers étaient à ce nom, même l'intitulé de leur compte bancaire.

-- Comment le sais-tu ?

-- Mais parce que Draco a voulu reprendre son nom véritable en revenant en Angleterre. Il a donc dû faire une déclaration au Ministère de la Magie. Heureusement, il avait fait enregistrer son mariage avec une Moldue Américaine, la naissance de son fils et aussi son divorce sous le double patronyme Malfoy-Black. Sa femme était donc au courant de sa vie antérieure.

-- Ah ! Il est divorcé ? Depuis quand ?

-- Depuis six ans. Il a vécu chez les Moldus pendant treize ans, tu te rends compte ? Qui aurait imaginé ça de Malfoy si fier de son sang pur ? Et son père était pire ! Enfin, il a eu la chance de ne pas aller à Azkaban comme les autres Mangemorts.

-- Lucius Malfoy n'a pas été envoyé en prison parce qu'il s'était joint à nous à la fin de la guerre, quand Voldemort a fait assassiner sa femme Narcissa. Il était espion pour l'Ordre, tu le sais très bien et c'est grâce à lui si nous avons eu les bons renseignements avant la bataille finale. Mais il avait la Marque des Ténèbres et sa fortune a été confisquée comme celle des autres. Il n'avait peut-être pas d'autre choix que d'aller vivre chez les Moldus. Est-ce qu'il avait de la famille en Amérique ?

-- Non, mais contrairement à ce que tu crois, il n'était pas ruiné. Il avait pris la précaution de placer une grosse somme d'argent dans une banque moldue et il était actionnaire d'une chaîne de grands magasins américains : Lancaster and Spencer, tout cela sous le nom de Black, bien entendu.

Je tiens ces renseignements de Rose Zeller, du département des Comptes. Draco Malfoy a dû lui indiquer l'origine des fonds qui lui ont servi à racheter leur Château. Tu sais qu'il avait été confisqué après la guerre. Il a été vendu à plusieurs reprises mais les nouveaux propriétaires ne restaient jamais longtemps.

Les elfes de maison s'y incrustaient, ils refusaient d'être libérés, personne ne réussissait à les expulser et ils faisaient de l'existence des nouveaux venus un véritable enfer. Ils ont accueilli le fils Malfoy comme un héros et se sont mis au travail pour remettre la maison en état.

Le pire ou le meilleur si on veut, c'est que maintenant, ils sont libres mais ils sont tous restés au château. Ils sont, paraît-il, enchantés de leur nouveau maître. Ils adorent son fils Jonathan et chantent ses louanges. Il est si gentil, si attentionné envers eux …

D'ailleurs, Xavier et Rosalba ne disent pas autre chose dans leurs lettres. Il y a un nouveau trio d'inséparables à Poudlard. Ta fille en a tout de même voulu à notre fils d'avoir choisi la Maison Serdaigle. Elle est assez exclusive en affection. Elle peut se montrer rancunière. Mais c'est heureusement terminé.

Pour en revenir à Lucius Malfoy, il est mort deux ans après la fin de la guerre, quelque temps après le mariage de son fils avec la fille Spencer, l'héritière des grands magasins. Il avait un cancer et personne ne le savait.

Je pense que Lucius a arrangé le mariage pour que son fils soit à l'abri du besoin. Cela m'étonne tout de même que Draco Malfoy ait accepté ça. Combien de fois m'a-t-il traitée de Sang de Bourbe ! Je croyais qu'il devait épouser Pansy Parkinson. Mais la guerre a bouleversé tant de choses … »

_Oh oui ! La guerre avait bouleversé bien des choses … S'il n'était pas resté six mois dans le coma … S'il ne s'était pas réveillé alors que les Malfoy avaient déjà disparu … S'il avait pu témoigner au procès de Lucius … S'il avait pu revoir Draco avant son départ …. SI _…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Octobre s'achevait. Dans tout Poudlard, on préparait Halloween. Ce jour-là, à l'heure du courrier, on vit arriver une superbe chouette des neiges qui survola les élèves avant de se poser près de Jonathan Malfoy. A l'une de ses pattes était attaché un paquet.

Ssss Suiz, occupé à boire du lait dans une soucoupe, prit peur. Les serpents et les chouettes ne s'aiment pas. Il se réfugia vivement sous le tee-shirt de son maître. Mais la chouette se contenta de tendre sa patte à Jonathan. Celui-ci ouvrit le paquet d'une main tremblante.

Il y trouva une lettre et la baguette magique qu'il attendait depuis la rentrée. Non pas que sa baguette actuelle soit défectueuse mais elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel alors que celle de Rosalba faisait des merveilles. La jeune fille surpassait tous les autres élèves dès que le cours nécessitait l'emploi d'une baguette magique.

Enfin, elle perdait cet avantage en potions, en astronomie, en histoire de la magie, en soin aux créatures magiques et en étude des Moldus du point de vue sorcier. Là , Xavier et lui étaient de loin les meilleurs. Mais maintenant qu'il avait sa baguette d'aubépine, il espérait rivaliser avec elle dans tous les cours.

Il déroula le parchemin joint à la baguette et lut :

« Mon cher fils,

Ollivander a enfin terminé la fabrication de ta baguette magique. J'espère qu'elle te conviendra. Il te recommande de t'exercer avec elle et de l'habituer à ta main sans permettre à quelqu'un de la toucher avant qu'elle ne t'obéisse parfaitement.

Il te signale aussi qu'une autre baguette d'aubépine est à l'école et qu'il ne faut pas mettre ces deux baguettes en conflit. Il dit qu'elles sont jumelles et qu'elles feront exactement le même travail. Surtout, on ne doit pas les obliger à se battre en duel, cela pourrait avoir de graves conséquences. Si tu connais le ou la propriétaire de l'autre baguette, prends tes précautions ou utilise ta baguette première.

La chouette qui t'apporte ce courrier t'appartient. Caresse-la et donne lui un nom. Elle t'obéira et portera tous tes messages. Evite tout de même de l'envoyer aux Etats Unis. Ta mère n'apprécierait pas sa venue.

Ordonne-lui d'aller dans la volière de l'école. Ne la mets pas en présence de ton serpent. C'est un animal magique, elle ne lui ferait sans doute aucun mal mais son instinct chasseur pourrait se réveiller.

La rénovation du château avance bien. Les elfes t'envoient le bonjour. Amuse-toi bien pour Halloween. Je t'embrasse. Ton père qui t'aime. Draco Malfoy. »

Si Ron ou Hermione avaient pu lire cette lettre, ils n'en seraient pas revenus. Elle montrait à quel point Draco était attaché à son fils. Le père de Jonathan était à l'opposé du Serpentard froid et orgueilleux d'autrefois. Seul, Harry avait pu deviner la tendresse qui se cachait sous cette apparence dédaigneuse. Une fois, une fois seulement …

Plusieurs élèves quittèrent leur place à table et se dirigèrent vers celle des Serpentards. Bien sûr, parmi eux, il y avait Xavier et Rosalba. Jonathan caressa la chouette. Il lui avait déjà choisi un nom : « Ludivine ». Elle s'envola ensuite et tous les yeux se fixèrent sur la baguette magique.

L'adolescent la regardait d'un air émerveillé … Sa précieuse baguette d'aubépine … Il l'effleura, la caressa et la prit délicatement dans sa main. Il fit un seul mouvement et les étincelles vertes et argent jaillirent de sa pointe en feux d'artifices. Mêmes les professeurs assis à leur table tournèrent la tête vers lui.

Il l'embrassa, la serra sur son cœur. Il avait envie de crier, de danser. Mais il se figea quand la main de Rosalba se tendit vers lui.

« Prête-la moi, dit-elle, je veux voir si avec moi les étincelles seront rouges et or. »

--Heu … Non, je n'ai pas le droit … Ollivander dit que … Heu … Il ne faut pas … »

Il bégayait et les autres le regardaient d'un air surpris. Jonathan ne refusait jamais rien à Rosalba. L'adolescente eut l'air vexée puis tout à coup, elle éclata de rire.

« Nous verrons au prochain cours laquelle sera la meilleure ! »

Jonathan eut un soupir de soulagement. Rosalba pouvait être effrayante quand elle se mettait en colère. Elle n'était pas pour rien la fille de Ginny Weasley, spécialiste des sortilèges de chauvefuries ! Heureusement, elle était rarement de mauvaise humeur.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ils eurent l'occasion de comparer les performances de leurs baguettes à leur premier cours commun, Sortilèges et Enchantements.

Le professeur Flitwick avait pris sa retraite deux ans auparavant et coulait des jours heureux au pays de Nelwins avec sa femme, ses deux enfants et ses nombreux petits enfants. L'un d'eux, Valerius, était justement en troisième année à Serdaigle.

Il avait été remplacé par Mrs. Prudence Shelton, une sorcière au doux visage et à la voix agréable, mais très exigeante dans le travail. Les élèves l'aimaient bien car elle distribuait ou enlevait des points aux Maisons avec sévérité mais justice.

Ce jour-là, elle demanda aux Griffondors et Serpentards réunis de transformer une plume en feuille et inversement. C'était le début de l'année, on n'utilisait pas encore de petits animaux pour des sortilèges difficiles. Mais elle remarquait déjà les élèves les plus doués.

Ainsi Rosalba Potter avait des dons certains pour les sortilèges. Elle s'approcha de la table où l'adolescente s'installait d'habitude en compagnie de Jonathan Malfoy. Ils avaient l'air de faire un concours entre eux et ils parlaient un peu trop fort, dérangeant ainsi les autres élèves.

« Plumella Follia », disait Rosalba en faisant un léger mouvement de torsion du poignet.

Et sa plume de cygne se transformait en une feuille de platane parfaite.

« Folliara Pluma », ajoutait-elle et la feuille redevenait plume de cygne.

A côté d'elle, Jonathan prononça les mêmes formules et fit le même geste. La professeur n'attendait pas de lui un grand résultat. Il était bon élève mais réussissait rarement ses sortilèges du premier coup. Or, à sa grande surprise, sa plume de faisan devint aussitôt une feuille de chêne sans défaut et celle-ci se retransforma en plume sans problème. Les deux adolescents se mirent à rire.

« Cinq points de moins pour Griffondor et Serpentard, dit-elle. Vous troublez la concentration de vos camarades. »

Puis elle s'arrêta près d'eux et ajouta :

« C'était trop bruyant mais c'était très bien. Refaites chacun votre exercice. »

Un peu calmés par la réprimande, ils recommencèrent les deux sortilèges et les réussirent à la perfection.

« Miss Potter, avez-vous apporté une aide quelconque à votre camarade ? Ce travail est individuel. Il appartient à chaque élève de faire ses preuves..

-- Non, professeur, je n'ai pas aidé Jonathan. Mais il a enfin reçu sa nouvelle baguette magique. Il a plus confiance en elle que dans l'autre, alors, il fait des progrès.

-- Montrez-la moi », dit-elle en tendant la main.

Le jeune adolescent maîtrisait parfaitement sa nouvelle baguette. Il pouvait maintenant la laisser prendre par d'autres. La professeur la saisit sans toucher la pointe et sans la serrer trop fort. Elle était spécialiste en baguettes magiques et savait que celles-ci étaient assez chatouilleuses quand elles étaient entre des mains étrangères.

« Bois d'aubépine, dit-elle, c'est rare. Connaissez-vous la composition de son cœur ?

-- Non, mon père ne le dit pas dans sa lettre.

-- Venez dans mon bureau après le cours. Nous ferons une analyse. Vous l'accompagnerez, Miss Potter. La vôtre aussi est en aubépine. J'aimerais faire une comparaison entre les deux. Cinq points pour Griffondor et Serpentard pour avoir si bien réussi votre exercice. »

Mrs. Shelton était sévère mais juste.

Elle possédait un appareil qui ressemblait à une petite balance de cuivre, comme celle qui se trouvait dans le grand Hall du Ministère de la Magie et qui servait à identifier les baguettes magiques de chaque sorcier. Un ruban de parchemin indiquait toutes les caractéristiques de la baguette qu'on déposait sur son étroit plateau.

Elle commença par analyser celle de Rosalba.

« Vingt-cinq centimètres, bois d'aubépine, cœur formé de trois brins entrelacés, un d'or, un d'argent, un de cristal, en service depuis le vingt août deux mille onze », lut-elle sur le petit rouleau de parchemin.

Puis elle posa la baguette de Jonathan sur le plateau de l'appareil. Elle découvrit avec surprise exactement les mêmes mesures, mais la date était le trente et un octobre, le jour où la chouette Ludivine avait apporté le paquet au jeune sorcier.

Elle fut stupéfaite. Les deux baguettes étaient identiques, elles étaient exceptionnelles et le fait de les trouver ensemble à Poudlard, propriétés de deux enfants étrangers l'un à l'autre, était de probabilité quasiment nulle.

Les Malfoy et les Potter n'avaient aucun lien de parenté, ni du côté paternel, ni du côté maternel. Les adolescents avaient vécu loin l'un de l'autre ces dernières années mais Jonathan précisa que son père connaissait bien Harry Potter puisqu'ils étudiaient à Poudlard ensemble et qu'ils étaient dans le même camp à la fin de la guerre.

Rosalba ajouta d'un air un peu gêné que son père et Draco Malfoy n'étaient pas très … amis dans leur jeunesse. En fait, autrefois, les Griffondors détestaient les Serpentards et réciproquement. Elle avait entendu sa tante Hermione et son oncle Ron raconter en riant les farces qu'ils se faisaient mutuellement. Mais son père ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

Mrs. Shelton était très intriguée mais les adolescents ne savaient rien de plus. Elle décida de leur expliquer pourquoi cette histoire de baguettes semblables l'intéressait tant.

« Les trois brins entrelacés sont très rares, dit-elle. Ils sont fabriqués par les Gobelins et il faut du temps pour les forger. Cela explique pourquoi vous avez dû attendre votre baguette si longtemps, précisa-t-elle pour Jonathan Mais ce qui est important, c'est leur signification. Ils sont le symbole de l'amitié, de l'amour, d' un grand attachement entre deux personnes, par exemple entre vous et votre père, jeune Malfoy.

Vous dites que votre baguette vous a choisie chez Ollivander, Miss Potter. Là, le lien ne s'explique pas. C'est peut-être juste un hasard, une chose en relation avec votre famille. Je ne peux vous en apprendre davantage.

Prenez garde cependant. Les baguettes de cette nature sont sensibles aux sentiments des personnes qui les entourent. Une haine trop forte les ferait exploser. Une atmosphère d'amour au contraire les stimule. Heureusement, Griffondors et Serpentards ne sont plus ennemis comme autrefois. Vous pouvez donc utiliser vos baguettes sans crainte. »

En sortant du bureau de Mrs. Shelton, Jonathan et Rosalba se regardèrent avec étonnement. Bizarre tout de même, cette histoire de baguettes jumelles. !

La professeur était encore plus étonnée qu'eux. Elle n'avait pas tout révélé aux deux adolescents. Le fait le plus étrange était que les baguettes de ce genre n'étaient pas destinées à des enfants. C'étaient des baguettes de prestige, pas des outils de travail. Elles s'échangeaient entre adultes, le plus souvent à l'occasion de fiançailles ou de mariage.

Elles étaient magiques mais en plus, elles étaient des gages d'amour. Mrs. Shelton pouvait comprendre que Mr. Malfoy aime beaucoup son fils mais elle trouvait cela un peu excessif. Et la petite Potter, pour quelle raison avait-elle été choisie par sa baguette ?

0o0o0o0o0

Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter s'étaient rencontrés par hasard au Ministère de la Magie. Ils s'étaient retrouvés devant le même ascenseur. Harry allait au niveau sept, au Département des Sports et Draco au niveau quatre, au Service de contrôle des Créatures Magiques. Ils pensèrent exactement la même chose.

_« C'est lui ! Quelle chance ! Je suis si heureux de le revoir ! Si j'osais … »_

Ils avaient attendu ensemble devant la grille dorée l'arrivée de l'ascenseur au bruit de ferraille.

_« Il a l'air en pleine forme … »_

Ils s'étaient salués courtoisement, Draco avait souri …

_« Merlin ! Qu'il est beau ! »_

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi, ils étaient seuls dans la cabine, hormis quelques avions de papier portant des notes de service d'un étage à l'autre. Quand l'ascenseur s'était arrêté au niveau sept, une main avait retenu la grille avant qu'elle ne se referme.

« J'ai fini dans une demi-heure, ça te dirait de prendre un verre ? Il y a un bar et un salon de thé au niveau un. Si tu as le temps bien sûr … »

_« S'il accepte, je mettrai dix gallions dans la Fontaine de la Fraternité … »_

Une légère hésitation, une seconde de silence et puis …

« D'accord ! je te rejoins en haut dès que j'ai terminé … »

_« Merlin, Morgane et tous les autres, merci ! Je n'oublierai pas ma promesse.»_


	4. Chapter 4

L'or, l'argent et le cristal.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Personnages appartenant à J.K.R. : Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. Merci à elle de me les prêter, même si c'est à l'insu de son plein gré.

Mes créations personnelles : Rosalba, Xavier et Jonathan, 11 ans, en première année à Poudlard et quelques autres élèves et professeurs.

Rating : K+ jusqu'à ce chapitre. Après, ça risque de changer.

Merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont envoyé des messages ou qui m'ont mise dans leurs favoris ou dans leurs alertes. Je vous adore.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles.

Harry arriva au salon de thé du niveau un, essoufflé, les joues rouges, avec un bon quart d'heure de retard.

_« Loué soit Merlin ! Il est encore là ! »_

_« Merlin merci, le voilà. »_

Ils se sourirent. Après avoir commandé un thé au jasmin, Harry expliqua :

« Excuse-moi, mais j'ai eu affaire au sorcier le plus borné que je connaisse. Il y a dimanche un tournoi de Quidditch à Edimbourg., avec des joueurs venant de toute l'Ecosse. C'est juste une manifestation sympathique, une réunion entre joueurs amateurs de tous âges, venus se retrouver comme tous les ans entre amis pour faire la fête.

Sous prétexte que je dois y assister, ce crétin veut en faire une cérémonie grandiose avec podium, jeunes filles apportant des bouquets de fleurs, coupes et médailles. Si j'organise un truc comme ça, tout le monde va croire que je veux me faire de la publicité et que j'ai convoqué la presse en mon honneur. J'ai refusé, tu penses bien ! Mais il insistait, le bougre ! Enfin ! Il a fini par entendre raison .

Dire que ce bureaucrate rassis n'a sûrement pas mis ses grosses fesses sur un balai depuis sa sortie de Poudlard ! Je ne pensais pas que ce travail au Ministère serait quelquefois si ennuyeux ! Dès que je suis dans mon bureau, je rêve d'en sortir au plus vite !

J'aurais peut-être dû accepter ce poste d'entraîneur des Blacks Kangaroos à Adélaïde en Australie. Mais je voulais rester à Londres maintenant que Rosalba est à Poudlard. Et toi, ton entrevue s'est bien passée ?

-- Très drôle !. Je suis allé faire enregistrer la libération de mes elfes de maison. J'ai dû donner leurs noms et fournir pour chacun une photographie magique. Ils vont avoir des « papiers d'identité ». Ils ne savent même pas ce que c'est. Enfin, si ça leur fait plaisir….

Mais le mieux ou le pire, c'est selon, c'est qu'ils m'ont demandé de leur rapporter un catalogue de vêtements de chez « Gai Chiffon ». Je les paie cinq mornilles par semaine. Ne dis rien, ils ont obstinément refusé de gagner plus. Alors, ils veulent commander des tenues de travail en accord avec leur nouveau standing.

Regarde. J'ai trouvé ça au bureau d'accueil du niveau quatre. Il y a même des costumes de jardiniers ou de nurses. C'est stupéfiant ! »

Ils se penchèrent tous les deux sur les pages illustrées et ne purent retenir leurs rires devant les tenues extravagantes présentées par les mannequins elfes maquillés et prenant des poses ridicules.

Leurs deux têtes étaient toutes proches, la blonde, la brune et quand ils levèrent les yeux, ils oublièrent les treize années passées. Ils étaient à Poudlard, jeunes étudiants prêts à rire de tout, pour une fois complices … comme ce matin-là, juste avant la bataille.

Ils burent leur thé tout en parlant de choses et d'autres, des enfants en particulier. Ce fut un moment très agréable et ils en savouraient chaque minute. Ce rapprochement était si inattendu, si insolite qu'ils en doutaient eux-mêmes.

Au moment de partir, Harry se demandait comment faire pour être sûr de revoir bientôt Draco mais ce fut celui-ci qui, le premier, proposa après avoir toussé discrètement :

« Tu dis que tu seras à Edimbourg ce dimanche ? Je dois me rendre à Glasgow en fin de semaine pour mes affaires. J'irais bien faire un tour à cette compétition sportive. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu un match de Quidditch. Ce devrait être amusant … »

Ce voyage en Ecosse était un tout petit mensonge mais sur le moment, Draco Malfoy n'avait pas trouvé mieux. Il était loin le temps où il avait la répartie cinglante et la moquerie facile. Désirer l'amitié de Harry Potter et faire ce qu'il fallait pour l'obtenir demandait de la diplomatie et de la patience. Heureusement, maintenant, il n'en manquait pas.

Ils se revirent à Edimbourg et plusieurs fois ensuite à Londres sous divers prétextes : la remise en service d'une cheminée du château au bureau des Transports Magiques pour Draco …

« Et je me suis dit : Si je passais le voir … il s'ennuie peut-être, je lui montrerais les costumes choisis par mes elfes … »,

Et pour Harry, la recherche d'un livre introuvable sur le Quidditch aux Iles Féroé :

« Même Hermione ne le connaît pas, mais je sais que la bibliothèque du château est très fournie … »

Puis ils n'eurent plus besoin de prétextes. Ils se donnaient rendez-vous dans des restaurants moldus pour dîner, rire et bavarder. Mais si leurs regards se croisaient fréquemment, ils évitaient de se toucher.

Un soir, la main de Harry avait frôlé celle de Draco sur la salière et ils avaient senti en même temps une secousse électrique les traverser. Ils étaient devenus amis et craignaient de se perdre en allant plus loin.

Ils s'envoyèrent des petits messages anodins par hiboux puis ils se téléphonèrent. Car le téléphone avait fait aussi son apparition au Ministère. Harry avait ainsi un bonne occasion de rire à son bureau. Les pieds sur la table, le combiné collé à l'oreille, il écoutait Draco lui raconter la dernière trouvaille de ses elfes …

« … Et maintenant ils parlent comme dans les livres : « Si Mister veut bien se donner la peine … » ou « a cup of tea, Sir ? » avec des voix haut perchées, c'est à mourir de rire … Les elfes féminines portent des costumes de soubrettes avec des petits bonnets de dentelle posés entre leurs deux grandes oreilles. Elles sont à la fois irrésistiblement drôles et en même temps attendrissantes … »

Malfoy attendri par ses elfes, c'était renversant et Harry riait … Cependant, leurs conversations ne portaient jamais sur les treize dernières années ou alors par allusions courtes et peu précises.

Ils parlaient de Poudlard et rappelaient l'époque des blagues et des sarcasmes, en se moquant de leur stupidité d'alors. Ils échangeaient les points de vue de leurs enfants quand ils recevaient du courrier d'eux par hiboux. Ils discutaient de sujets d'actualités. Mais des pans entiers de leur vie restaient dans l'ombre.

Harry savait que Draco avait épousé Mélanie, l'héritière de Donald Spencer, l'un des fondateurs des Grands Magasins, mais il ignorait en quelles circonstances ce mariage avait eu lieu.

Draco avait compris que Harry ne lisait pas les journaux people et qu'il détestait particulièrement Sorcière Hebdo.

Cette relation de simple amitié avait duré jusqu'à la mi-novembre. Ils parlaient du passé lointain, du présent, un peu de l'avenir proche mais certains sujets étaient tabous. Ainsi, Draco n'avait jamais évoqué ses difficultés à s'adapter complètement à sa vie américaine.

Curieusement, ce n'était pas les objets moldus qui l'avaient le plus dérouté. Contrairement à ce que lui et sa famille laissaient entendre, il savait se passer de la magie. Chaque année, aux grandes vacances, surtout quand il était jeune et que Voldemort n'avait pas encore repris le pouvoir, ses parents et lui passaient un mois dans des contrées moldues touristiques en dissimulant leur état de sorciers.

Lucius Malfoy avait placé une partie de sa fortune dans une grande banque américaine et tenait à ce que son fils puisse tenir son rang des deux côtés de leur monde. Draco savait donc se servir de tous les appareils moldus même s'il prétendait à l'école que ces inventions étaient stupides.

Le challenge imposé par son père était de passer une journée de vacances sans se servir de sa baguette magique et Draco le réussissait souvent. Bien entendu, il était hors de question d'utiliser la magie en présence de Moldus et Lucius et Narcissa étaient passés maîtres dans cet art. Draco avait suivi leur exemple. C'était un simple exercice de volonté.

Cela lui avait été bien utile quand, après le procès qui l'avait en partie blanchi mais l'avait dépouillé de sa fortune sorcière, son père avait décidé de s'installer aux Etats Unis et avait coupé les ponts avec Londres. Il avait même renié le nom des Malfoy et avait pris celui de son épouse bien-aimée, Narcissa Black.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Draco avait rencontré pour la première fois Mélanie Spencer à une réception donnée par le père de la jeune fille. Elle était extrêmement jolie et elle l'avait surpris par sa joie de vivre et son indépendance d'esprit.

Elle n'avait pas été élevée d'une manière très sévère. Elle était gaie, sportive, cultivée, libre et elle était tombée amoureuse de lui au premier regard. Reniant tous ses anciens principes, Lucius Black, ex Malfoy, avait dit à Dray, ex Draco, qu'il approuverait son mariage avec une Moldue. Il détestait maintenant tout ce qui se rapportait au monde de la magie et avait remisé sa baguette dans son coffre-fort.

Dray appréciait beaucoup la fille Spencer, il aimait bavarder avec elle, il l'invitait à danser dans les soirées mondaines mais il ne lui faisait pas d'avances amoureuses. Il était assez réservé quand il s'agissait de dévoiler ses sentiments. Cependant, six mois après leur installation en Amérique, il avait répondu au vœu de son père et il avait demandé Mélanie en mariage.

Cela s'était passé quelque temps après le premier malaise de Lucius. Dray/Draco voyait bien que la santé de son père se dégradait mais celui-ci refusait d'aborder le sujet. Il vieillissait, disait-il, c'était tout. Mais après son second évanouissement, il avait accepté de rencontrer un Médicomage. Son refus de la magie n'allait tout de même pas jusqu'à accepter les soins d'un médecin moldu.

Dans la salle d'attente se trouvaient des revues sorcières. Lucius les avaient dédaignées mais Dray avait feuilleté un Sorcière Hebdo échoué là par hasard et ses mains avaient tremblé lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur une certaine page.

Il avait regardé longuement la photo et sa légende puis il avait reposé le magazine. Son visage n'avait rien reflété de son émotion intérieure. Il savait parfaitement dissimuler ses pensées. Son père n'avait rien remarqué.

Ensuite, il avait commencé à courtiser Mélanie et la jeune fille en avait été extrêmement heureuse. Leur mariage avait donné lieu à des fêtes fastueuses et la jeune femme avait été assez vite enceinte à la grande joie des parents et grands parents. Leur fils était né un 31 décembre et leur bonheur paraissait sans nuages.

Pourtant Mélanie s'était vite rendu compte que Dray n'était pas aussi amoureux d'elle qu'elle de lui. Il se montrait exemplaire envers son épouse et adorait leur fils mais elle sentait grandir entre eux une certaine distance. Il ne partageait plus très souvent sa chambre et elle l'avait parfois surpris en train de rêver avec un air assez triste.

Elle eut peur d'avoir une rivale mais son mari ne s'intéressait pas aux autres femmes. Ce fut seulement quand Jonathan eut trois ans qu'elle surprit son secret. Lors d'une soirée chez les Lancaster, elle le vit fixer avec intensité, avec un désir qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns décoiffés avec art et portant par pure fantaisie des petites lunettes rondes devant ses yeux clairs.

Elle s'aperçut alors que Dray s'intéressait aux hommes, toujours le même type d'hommes, des bruns assez minces, aux airs d'adolescents mal dans leur peau, portant le plus souvent des lunettes. Mais jamais il n'avait le moindre geste déplacé ou le plus simple mot, la plus petite phrase pouvant passer pour une invite.

Jusqu'à cette réception maudite … Ce soir-là, le jeune homme brun était présent. Il s'appelait Jill et c'était un petit neveu de Oswald Lancaster, le second actionnaire des grands Magasins. Tout le monde savait qu'il était gay. Et Dray avait trop bu. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais, il était toujours maître de lui. Mais cette fois, il avait commencé à « flirter » avec le beau jeune homme.

Ils avaient disparu de la réception et Mélanie les avait trouvés dans le parc, en train de s'embrasser langoureusement. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas été le seul témoin de ce spectacle. Jason Jones, celui qui allait devenir son second mari, l'avait vu lui aussi et il était passionnément épris d'elle.

Il avait tout manigancé. : d'abord les insinuations perfides, ensuite la séparation puis le divorce des deux époux et enfin sa conquête de la jeune femme. Il était lui-même divorcé, il avait un fils de l'âge de Jonathan et à cause d'une éducation rigide, il détestait les « comportements déviants ». En fait, il haïssait les homosexuels mais il se gardait bien de le montrer.

Jonathan avait vécu chez sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre qu'il était sorcier. Malgré son chagrin, car elle aimait tendrement son premier enfant, elle l'avait alors confié à son père, à la grande satisfaction de Jason Jones qui lui, ne l'aimait pas. L'enfant ressemblait trop à « Dray Black ».

OoOoOoOoOoO

On était au début de décembre. A Poudlard, il faisait froid et les élèves s'emmitouflaient dans leurs capes pour sortir dans le parc. Jonathan venait de recevoir une lettre de son père. Il courut vers Rosalba et Xavier qui contemplaient de loin le saule cogneur.

L'arbre était toujours aussi dangereux quand on s'approchait trop près de lui mais il portait sur son tronc une marque profonde datant de la grande bataille. Chaque année, en histoire de la magie, Honorae Clamper, le professeur qui avait pris la place de Binns, faisait un cours pour expliquer cette blessure et pour mettre les jeunes élèves en garde contre de possibles coups de branches.

Jonathan s'arrêta près de ses deux amis et leur dit d'une voix essoufflée mais joyeuse :

« Mon père vous invite au château le 31 décembre pour fêter notre anniversaire, le tien, Rosal, et le mien en même temps. Ton père est d'accord . Il va demander leur avis à tes parents, Xav, mais il est sûr de leur réponse. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

-- Quelle bonne idée, dit Rosalba en sautant de joie, réchauffant ainsi ses pieds engourdis.

-- Tout à fait d'accord, dit Xavier en souriant. Rosalba vient chez nous d'habitude. Mais ce sera plus amusant de faire vos deux fêtes au même endroit.

-- Qu'est-ce que tu fais aux vacances de Noël, Jon ? Tu pourrais venir nous voir.

-- Ce n'est pas possible. Je passe le début des vacances chez ma mère aux States. Je prends l'avion le jour de notre départ de Poudlard .et je ne reviens que le 29 décembre. Je dois me partager entre mes deux parents. J'adore ma mère. Elle est très belle, vous savez. Je vous montrerai sa photo mais c'est une photo moldue, elle ne bouge pas. C'est dommage.

-- Ton père sera tout seul alors. Noël est une fête de famille. Il va s'ennuyer.

-- Je ne crois pas. Il me dit dans sa lettre que les elfes de maison ont prévu des réjouissances pour la fin des travaux au château. Vous verrez comme il est beau quand vous viendrez. Je ne savais pas que la famille Malfoy possédait un manoir en Angleterre. D'ailleurs, quand j'étais petit, je m'appelais Black, pas Malfoy … »

Jonathan s'arrêta brusquement et rougit. Il n'avait jamais dit à ses deux amis que son père avait repris son nom véritable en revenant dans son pays. Draco lui avait recommandé le silence. Les Black étaient une grande famille sorcière anglaise et pendant la guerre, Sirius Black faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix mais son frère Regulus avait été Mangemort et Bellatrix Lestrange-Black était une fan absolue de Lord Voldemort.

Treize ans plus tard, les souvenirs s'étaient estompés mais le nom de Black frappa Rosalba. Son père lui avait un peu parlé de ses grands-parents, Lili Evans et James Potter et de leurs camarades de Poudlard, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Ils avaient feuilleté ensemble l'album photos souvenir, offert par Hagrid, le demi-géant. Elle reprit vivement :

« Black ? Pourquoi ? Tu es parent avec Sirius Black, le parrain de mon père ?

-- Oui, j'ai étudié la généalogie de ma famille. Ma mère Narcissa était sa cousine mais ils ne se fréquentaient pas. Elle était à Serpentard, lui à Griffondor, le contraire de nous aujourd'hui. Les deux Maisons se détestaient. Heureusement, tout ça, c'est terminé.

-- Mais pourquoi avoir changé de nom, dit Xavier surpris. Oh ! Pardon ! Je suis indiscret.

-- Non, non, dit Jonathan en rougissant encore un peu. C'est mon grand-père qui l'avait décidé en venant aux Etats Unis. »

Il se tut et ses amis n'insistèrent pas. Le sujet mettait le jeune garçon mal à l'aise. Si on change de nom, si on se cache, c'est qu'on a commis une faute ou qu'on a quelque chose à se reprocher. Son père lui avait affirmé que non. C'était juste la volonté d'une personne âgée, aigrie après la guerre.

Mais l'imagination de Rosalba galopait déjà. Elle recherchait toujours pourquoi sa baguette, la même que celle de Jonathan, l'avait choisie. Fallait-il chercher de ce côté-là ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Draco et Harry avaient combiné ensemble l'invitation de Rosalba et de Xavier pour les anniversaires. Ils s'étaient enfin avoués leur attirance mutuelle et ils essayaient de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était pas facile, un gouffre de treize ans les séparait.

Ils n'avaient en commun qu'un souvenir, un moment lumineux entre deux tranches de vie, celle « d'avant » où ils se détestaient avec une hargne enfantine et celle « d'après » faite d'attente déçue, de résignation puis d'oubli.

Mais cette petite étincelle avait illuminé le plus noir jour de la guerre et elle avait laissé dans leur cœur une trace indélébile. Chacun avait cru que l'autre avait oublié et ils avaient découvert que, au contraire, cet instant magique, ils le partageaient toujours.

C'était le matin de la bataille, très tôt. Harry, complètement paniqué, au bord du désespoir, errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il savait que Voldemort arrivait avec son armée de Mangemorts, de Géants, d'Inferis, de Loups Garous. Et leur défense semblait si faible face à cette force déferlante …

Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. Quand il se trouverait face au Lord Noir, face à son destin, aurait-il le courage de se battre ? N'y avait-il pas d'autre alternative que celle de tuer ou de mourir ?

Son désespoir l'avait conduit en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. C'était une aube bleue, un brouillard léger traînait dans le parc en longues écharpes. Des oiseaux, insoucieux du Mal qui approchait dans une rumeur grondante, chantaient, sifflaient, trillaient. Les Sombrals immobiles veillaient aux portes de Poudlard.

Harry tremblait de froid et de peur. Soudain, une cape avait été posée doucement sur ses épaules. Il s'était retourné, le visage blanc, les yeux remplis de larmes, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et c'était Draco qui était là, un Draco souriant, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté, si différent du jeune homme hautain habituel que Harry avait cru à une apparition.

Malfoy et plusieurs autres Serpentards avaient rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix et se battaient aux côtés des Forces du Bien. Mais ils gardaient leurs distances vis à vis de Harry. Malfoy le traitait encore volontiers de Balafré, en y mettant tout de même moins de mépris. Il disait haut et fort qu'il était là uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas se plier aux volontés d'un Tyran mégalomane.

Mais ce matin-là, ses yeux, son sourire, tout son visage reflétaient seulement une grande tendresse. Il avait attiré Harry dans ses bras et sans rien dire, il l'avait serré contre lui, lui communiquant sa chaleur et sa force.

Ils étaient restés immobiles de longues minutes, et c'étaient des minutes enchantées. Leurs corps étaient rivés l'un à l'autre, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, le monde autour d'eux disparaissait. Ils étaient seuls, unis dans une sphère lumineuse.

Puis Draco s'était détaché de Harry, leurs regards restant liés, les yeux verts cloués aux yeux gris. Et Draco avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Un seul et unique baiser … assez profond pour être inoubliable, assez long pour en perdre le souffle.

Puis il avait souri et murmuré :

« Tu le vaincras. On se revoit après la bataille. »

Il était parti, la dernière vision de Harry avait été l'éclair lumineux de ses blonds cheveux. Et treize années étaient passées, jour après jour, nuit après nuit, avant leurs retrouvailles.

Un soir de novembre, dans un hôtel de Rome en Italie et cette fois, cela ne devait rien au hasard.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La coupe du monde de Quidditch aurait lieu dans deux hivers à Sydney, en Australie et une question agitait plusieurs pays des Balkans. Devaient-ils former tous ensemble une grande et puissante équipe ou devaient-ils aller aux sélections en ordre dispersé ? Depuis la guerre qui avait déchiré les Moldus de ces pays, mêmes les sorciers étaient divisés sur ce sujet.

Le départements des Sports et Jeux magiques du Ministère avait proposé un arbitrage. Harry Potter, le célèbre attrapeur, recevrait les dirigeants de clubs de ces pays en terrain neutre et servirait de médiateur. Il avait le charisme et l'autorité nécessaires pour mener à bien cette mission diplomatique.

Harry avait une bonne connaissance des pays des Balkans. Le jeune attrapeur qui lui avait succédé dans l'équipe des Chevaliers de Larquebuz était Bulgare. Il avait fait ses études à Durmstrang et Viktor Krum y enseignait le vol sur balai et le Quidditch. C'était une excellente référence.

Harry avait repéré le jeune prodige lors d'un tournoi à Berlin et l'avait fait recruter par son équipe. Il souhaitait prendre ses distances avec le sport professionnel et ne jouait plus qu'en réserve. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait accepté un poste au Ministère.

La réunion devait se tenir à Rome, l'Italie étant proche et non impliquée dans les conflits. Harry avait réservé une chambre au Palazzo Carpegna.

Draco voyageait pour ses affaires. Dès qu'il était arrivé aux Etats Unis avec Lucius, il avait obtenu un poste à responsabilités chez Lancaster et Spencer. Son goût très sûr et son élégance naturelle l'avaient prédestiné au département des vêtements masculins de Haute Couture.

Il suivait les évolutions de la mode, supervisait les commandes, recherchait les nouveautés sans jamais tomber dans l'excès ou dans l'extravagance. Ce monde très fermé l'avait rapidement adopté. Le label « Dray Black » était gage de bon goût tout en étant branché. Les jeunes hommes de la haute société américaine achetaient tout ce qui portait sa griffe.

Après son divorce, il avait continué à travailler pour Lancaster et Spencer. Il en était toujours actionnaire et avait gardé de bonnes relations avec son ex femme et son ex beau-père. Mais il avait maintenant son bureau en ville et quand il avait décidé de rentrer en Angleterre, il l'avait transféré à Londres.

Draco était à Rome depuis quatre jours pour découvrir les collections de chaussures du prochain hiver. Les commandes de printemps étaient faites depuis six mois déjà. Lui aussi était descendu au Palazzo Carpegna. Il repartait pour Londres le lendemain de l'arrivée de Harry. Ils passeraient ainsi une soirée ensemble et chacun de leur côté, ils en espéraient beaucoup.

Ce soir-là, enfin, ils osèrent ouvrir leurs cœurs. Et cette nuit-là fut leur première nuit.


	5. Chapter 5

L'or, l'argent et le cristal.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Madame Rowling mais ce qu'ils font dans ce chapitre est indépendant de sa volonté. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on fait un épilogue qui ne plaît pas aux fans. Ils en inventent un autre.

Attention ! Le rating change et passe à T. Le premier lemon est soft, le deuxième est plus explicite. Il est signalé par une ligne continue. Vous pouvez le lire … ou pas. A votre bon plaisir !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 5 : Flash back sur Harry.

Harry n'avait jamais trompé Ginny de son vivant. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de tentations. Tous les joueurs de Quidditch célèbres étaient dans le collimateur des jeunes et jolies sorcières et même des autres … Et Harry était célèbre à plus d'un titre …

Mais il s'était rendu compte que les femmes ne l'intéressaient guère. Il était poli et aimable avec elles mais sans plus. Cela n'empêchait pas Ginny d'être terriblement jalouse. Elle avait toujours été possessive et supportait mal les obligations liées à la gloire de son mari.

Leur mariage avait été décidé d'une étrange façon. Harry avait été gravement blessé à la fin de son duel avec Voldemort. Il était resté des mois dans un semi-coma à Sainte Mangouste.

Il avait des périodes d'agitation violente. A d'autres moments, il était plongé dans une somnolence qui ressemblait à la mort. Il ne reconnaissait personne et ne supportait plus la lumière. Les médicomages étaient très inquiets. Malgré tous leurs efforts, ils n'obtenaient guère de résultats.

Pourtant, un matin au début de décembre, Harry ouvrit les yeux et reconnut Ron à son chevet. L'amélioration se fit alors sentir et le jeune Survivant put recevoir des visites. Hermione et tous les Weasley se relayèrent auprès de lui.

Quand les vacances de Noël arrivèrent, Ginny aussi vint le voir. Elle était en septième année à Poudlard car le nouveau directeur, Amedeus Conally, un ancien Serdaigle, avait tenu à ce que l'école accueille les élèves malgré les traces de la bataille finale.

Ce fut à ce moment que les rumeurs commencèrent à se répandre et que la presse sorcière se mit de la partie. La Gazette du Sorcier était assez discrète mais Sorcière Hebdo s'en donna à cœur joie.

Sa reporter vedette, Simona Replett, interrogea les anciens camarades d'école de Harry et Parvati Patil lui révéla sans penser à mal la brève idylle que celui-ci avait eu avec Ginny l'année précédente.

Il n'en fallut pas plus. La soi-disant romance du Sauveur du monde sorcier avec une jolie jeune fille rousse occupa la Une pendant plusieurs jours. Les intéressés avaient beau démentir, rien n'y faisait.

Un jour, un photographe prit un cliché de Harry faisant quelques pas dans le couloir de l'hôpital en s'appuyant sur le bras de Ginny. Le jeune homme était en rééducation car pendant son semi coma, ses muscles avaient fondu.

C'était une photo prise avec un appareil moldu, les appareils magiques étant interdits dans l'hôpital. On y voyait Harry regarder une Ginny toute souriante avec un air heureux.

Sorcière Hebdo publia la photo le lendemain dans sa page centrale et dans le but de devancer tous les autres médias sorciers, le journal annonça les fiançailles du célèbre Harry Potter avec la fille d'Arthur Weasley, le premier adjoint du Ministre de la Magie, et même leur mariage prévu pour l'été, lorsque la jeune fille aurait terminé ses études.

C'était malheureusement cette page que Draco Malfoy avait lue quand il avait accompagné son père chez son médicomage. Peu de temps après, l'emploi des photographies moldues avait été fortement déconseillé dans les journaux sorciers car on leur faisait dire ce qu'on voulait et c'était rarement la vérité..

La semaine suivante, Sorcière Hebdo avait été obligée de publier un démenti en première page mais le mal était fait. Harry trouvait toujours Ginny très belle mais elle l'attirait moins qu'avant …moins qu'avant ce baiser qu'il ne pouvait oublier.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tous les anciens sympathisants de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient venus voir Harry pendant sa convalescence. Un jour Théodore Nott était arrivé, une grosse boîte de chocogrenouilles à la main et Harry lui avait demandé des nouvelles de Draco. La réponse lui avait fait très mal : Les Malfoy avaient disparu et personne ne savait où ils étaient partis.

Après la guerre, les Mangemorts encore vivants avaient été jugés et leurs biens confisqués. Lui, Théodore, en savait quelque chose, il ne lui restait presque rien de la fortune de son père.

Lucius Malfoy avait été dépouillé comme les autres mais il n'avait pas été envoyé à Azkaban. Son épouse Narcissa avait refusé de servir Voldemort qui aimait s'entourer d'une cour de jolies femmes et de beaux jeunes hommes. Un jour de colère, le Lord Noir l'avait fait assassiner. Il ignorait le grand amour qui liait les époux Malfoy. Lucius n'avait pas montré son chagrin mais il avait juré de se venger.

Il avait espionné le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Saigneur comme il le nommait tout bas. Il avait fourni des renseignements importants à l'Ordre du Phénix par l'intermédiaire de Severus Snape et il avait trahi son soi-disant Maître le jour de la bataille finale. Mais trop peu de personnes avaient pu témoigner en sa faveur le jour de son procès et l'ancien Mangemort avait été condamné à l'exil.

Lorsque les employés du Ministère s'étaient présentés au Château pour en prendre possession, ils n'avaient trouvé là que des elfes de maison peu coopératifs. L'un d'eux voulut bien expliquer d'un air dégoûté que ses Maîtres étaient partis en utilisant la poudre de Cheminette, sans rien emporter de leurs richesses, avec juste les vêtements qu'ils avaient sur le dos.

Le Ministère perdit leurs traces. Les employés ne s'étaient d'ailleurs pas donné beaucoup de peine pour les retrouver. Théodore ne savait rien de plus. Il promit de demander à Pansy Parkinson si elle avait d'autres renseignements. Mais cela ne servit à rien. Draco n'avait pas donné de ses nouvelles.

Ne sachant plus vers qui se tourner, Harry s'était adressé à Hermione.

« Pourquoi veux-tu des nouvelles de Malfoy ? Il s'est battu avec nous mais il nous a toujours méprisés.

-- On devait se revoir après la bataille.

-- Il voulait t'insulter ou se moquer de toi.

-- Non, Hermione. Je ne crois pas. »

Harry avait dit ces paroles en détournant les yeux. La jeune fille soupçonna une raison particulière à cette demande. Elle fit des recherches sans en parler à personne. Le peu qu'elle trouva l'aiguillonna sur une fausse piste. Elle dit à Harry :

« Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de la famille Malfoy dans le monde sorcier. Draco et son père sont les derniers à porter ce nom et ils ne sont nulle part.. Mais j'ai consulté un ordinateur moldu et j'ai découvert des Malefoi en Nouvelle Zélande. C'est peut-être une ancienne branche de la famille. Je vais chercher dans cette direction. »

Il s'avéra que ces Malefoi étaient d'origine française et aucun ne correspondait à Lucius ou à Draco. Hermione avait eu la bonne idée de s'orienter vers le monde moldu mais elle n'imaginait pas que l'orgueilleux Lucius ait pu décider de renier son nom.

Harry espéra, il attendit jusqu'au printemps puis il se résigna. De nouveau, Ginny vint le voir et contrairement à lui, elle l'aimait toujours passionnément. Il se laissa peu à peu entraîner dans une nouvelle idylle et cette fois, l'annonce de leurs fiançailles fut officielle.

Ils se marièrent au milieu de l'été, le même jour que Ron et Hermione. La famille Weasley était ravie et la fête fut plus joyeuse que celle de Bill et Fleur deux années auparavant. Il ne furent pas dérangés par une attaque de Mangemorts.

La naissance de Rosalba combla les jeunes époux mais déjà les premiers désaccords apparaissaient entre eux. Quand Ginny mourut, Harry eut beaucoup de peine car la jeune femme avait été sa seule compagne et c'était la mère de sa fille.

Mais le grand amour n'existait plus entre eux depuis longtemps et malgré le encouragements de Molly, il n'envisagea pas de se remarier. Surtout pas après ce qui se passa en Afrique du Sud l'année suivante.

OoOoOoOoOoO

L'équipe nationale anglaise de Quidditch se trouvait à Durban et Harry en était l'attrapeur vedette. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, une équipe professionnelle sud africaine avait été constituée. Un nouveau stade ultra moderne attendait son inauguration à quelque distance de la ville, il avait été construit magiquement sur un terrain qui, aux yeux des Moldus, semblait raviné, broussailleux et peu accessible.

Pendant l'apartheid, les sorciers sud africains, qu'ils soient afrikaners, zoulous, xhosas ou autres, s'étaient montrés discrets. Bien entendu, chacun connaissait la valeur des différentes magies pratiquées dans le pays, il n'y avait entre eux aucun racisme mais l'époque était dangereuse pour les uns comme pour les autres, ils devaient être prudents et ne se rencontraient qu'en secret.

De temps en temps, ils organisaient des matchs de Quidditch amateurs dans des lieux isolés mais quand l'apartheid avait été supprimé, il avait fallu plusieurs années pour reconstituer une équipe nationale digne de ce nom. Elle était bien sûr multiraciale et pour fêter le retour à la normale, un grand tournoi avait été organisé dans le stade flambant neuf.

Ce fut à ce moment que Harry découvrit sa véritable nature. Il fit la connaissance de l'attrapeur sud africain, un métis issu de plusieurs races, blanche, noire et indienne, et, comme souvent dans ces cas-là, le jeune homme était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Cependant, Harry ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Il avait l'habitude des milieux sportifs essentiellement masculins et il traitait ses équipiers comme des camarades, presque des frères. La plupart étaient d'ailleurs mariés comme lui l'avait été auparavant.

Le match contre l'Afrique du Sud fut le théâtre d'un événement inattendu. Les deux équipes finirent le match à égalité, ce qui n'arrivait pratiquement jamais. Les jeunes Africains étaient très rapides, leurs balais étaient neufs et performants, ils avaient à cœur de montrer leur détermination et leur adresse.

Ils menaient par 170 à 30, pour la plus grande joie de leurs supporters et à la grande honte des joueurs anglais qui se faisaient déborder de toutes parts. Leur capitaine, Olivier Dubois hurlait comme un possédé tout en essayant vainement de défendre ses buts face à la déferlante adverse.

Pendant tout ce temps, le vif d'or était resté invisible et Harry commençait lui aussi à s'énerver. Tout à coup, il aperçut un scintillement doré au ras du gazon, juste en dessous de lui. Il fonça dans une étourdissante feinte de Wronski. Les spectateurs se levèrent d'un bloc, encourageant les deux attrapeurs qui descendaient presque côte à côte.

Olivier Dubois commit alors une grosse faute, il regarda vers Harry au lieu de surveiller ses buts et un poursuiveur africain en profita pour marquer une ultime fois. Le score passa à 180 à 30 juste avant que Harry n'attrape la petite balle dorée, donnant 150 points à son équipe.

Quand le tableau d'affichage passa à 180 partout, il se fit dans le stade un grand silence. Puis les ovations retentirent sur les gradins, les chapeaux volaient, les spectateurs faillirent renverser les barrières et les deux équipes furent portées en triomphe.

Ce demi-succès, ou demi-échec, restait en travers du gosier des Anglais mais finalement, ils se montrèrent beaux joueurs et participèrent à la grande fête organisée par leurs hôtes. Ce fut à ce moment que Harry eut la révélation de ses véritables préférences sexuelles.

Liam, l'attrapeur sud africain, s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un verre de vin de son pays avec un sourire éblouissant et un étrange lueur dans le regard. Il parlait mal l'anglais mais sa voix était douce et … enveloppante. D'ailleurs, les mots étaient presque inutiles.

Harry fut immédiatement fasciné, véritablement ensorcelé par le jeune homme aux yeux sombres, à la peau dorée, aux doux cheveux mi longs, lisses comme un écheveau de soie. Il en oublia ce qui les entourait. Les bruits, la musique, les conversations autour de lui s'entremêlèrent, s'assourdirent, perdirent leur sens. Les visages s'estompèrent.

Il ne resta que Liam et lui et quand le jeune homme prit sa main et l'entraîna, il ne résista pas une seconde. Il entra dans un monde nouveau et éblouissant. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite chambre. Harry se demanda vaguement si Liam les avait fait transplaner.

Le premier baiser le prit par surprise et il le trouva si envoûtant qu'il y répondit aussitôt avec ardeur. Puis il sentit des mains se promener sur son corps, éveillant des sensations inconnues et brûlantes. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de pareil et gémissait sourdement.

Il ne reprit conscience qu'un instant, quand ses vêtements lui furent enlevés un à un et que des lèvres expertes se mirent à parcourir sa poitrine et son ventre. Il sursauta et eut le réflexe de prononcer les sorts de protection pour lui et son partenaire.

C'était une règle à ne jamais négliger et les responsables de l'équipe la rappelaient toujours avant chacun de leurs déplacements. Harry n'en avait jamais eu besoin jusque aujourd'hui, mais il n'oublia pas les précautions élémentaires.

Ensuite, il repartit dans un monde de plaisir et d'enchantements. Liam était un dieu du sexe et il avait deviné en un clin d'œil que Harry était bisexuel sans le savoir et donc qu'il était inexpérimenté. Il entreprit de lui faire découvrir de nouveaux paradis.

Il lécha, embrassa, mordit, caressa le corps offert. Il prépara Harry avec beaucoup de soin et de patience et quand il prit possession de lui, il put lire sur son visage un pur ravissement.

Jamais Harry n'avait ressenti pareille extase. C'était au delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Le sexe de Liam provoquait en lui des secousses de plaisir intense à mesure que le jeune métis accélérait ses puissants coups de reins. Quand ils se libérèrent tous les deux, Harry eut l'impression qu'il explosait.

Puis ils restèrent immobiles. A demi allongé sur son partenaire, Liam le laissait récupérer tout en lui murmurant en afrikaner de douces paroles et en caressant ses cheveux et son visage. Le jeune homme savait se montrer tendre envers ses amants. Il ne baisait pas, il faisait véritablement l'amour et Harry n'aurait pu rêver meilleur initiateur.

Quand il émergea de l'enchantement, il fut accueilli par un sourire rayonnant et quand ils se rhabillèrent tous les deux, il dit simplement avec une franchise absolue :

« Merci, Liam. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. »

Il prononça une incantation et une chaîne avec un petit pendentif en forme de lion apparut au ceux de sa main. Son corps était fait d'argent pur et une crinière d'or recouvrait sa tête où brillaient deux yeux de cristal. Il l'offrit à son jeune amant qui eut un sourire d'enfant avant de le glisser dans sa poche de poitrine.

C'était vrai. Harry n'oublia jamais les moments de pur bonheur qu'il avait passé dans les bras de Liam. Pourtant la découverte de sa bisexualité ne changea pas le regard qu'il portait sur son entourage masculin ou féminin. Pendant plusieurs mois, il eut l'impression d'avoir rêvé ces moments magiques.

Puis un jour, à l'occasion d'un déplacement en France de son équipe, les Chevaliers de Larquebuz, il sentit de nouveau son corps s'éveiller au désir sexuel. Un jeune poursuiveur des Cigalons de Marseille lui tapa littéralement dans l'œil. Seulement cette fois, ce fut lui qui prit la direction des opérations.

Il se découvrit une tendance dominatrice et tendre à la fois et combla de délices son jeune partenaire, dont il oublia le nom mais pas la peau douce. La même aventure se répéta à intervalles assez espacés et quand il retrouva Draco, il comptait cinq ou six conquêtes faciles, la plupart à l'étranger, et bien sûr sans lendemain.

Il s'était pourtant aperçu d'une chose : A part Liam, tous les jeunes gens qui partageaient ses plaisirs étaient minces, ils avaient un visage fin et une peau très pâle, des cheveux blonds et lisses et des yeux noirs … Ils ressemblaient tous plus ou moins à Draco … Il l'avait compris dès qu'il l'avait revu et que le souvenir du baiser magique lui était revenu en mémoire.

Bien sûr, chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient, il sentait son corps s'éveiller à nouveau mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses aventures passagères. Ce n'était pas seulement son sexe qui réclamait une satisfaction, c'était son cœur qui battait plus fort et plus vite.

Il se sentait heureux de vivre, il riait et bavardait avec entrain, ses yeux pétillaient de contentement. Mais il n'osait aller plus loin dans leur relation nouvelle de peur de la voir se briser. C'est dans cet état d'esprit fait d'espoir et de crainte qu'il avait retrouvé Draco au Palazzo Carpegna, au milieu du mois de novembre.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ils dînèrent en bavardant et en souriant de leurs boutades. Harry avait fait la connaissance de l'interprète qui l'aiderait dans ses contacts avec les dirigeants des clubs des Balkans. Etrangement, c'était un Gobelin à la voix haut perchée, vêtu d'un sévère costume noir et argent. Le jeune homme imita sa voix flûtée et son débit volubile.

Draco raconta sa rencontre avec un jeune Italien qui vouait un véritable culte aux pieds féminins. Il classait les femmes selon leur pointure et les jugeait d'après la hauteur de talon, la variété de cuir et la couleur de leurs chaussures, en harmonie avec leur tenue vestimentaire. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'il avait presque toujours raison.

« Il distingue plusieurs sortes de coquettes, la vénale, l'ingénue, la perverse, la dilettante … Il dit qu'un jour, il a détecté une femme vampire et qu'il s'est enfuit en voyant son pied dépasser de sa longue robe rouge. Il n'avait peut-être pas tort. Il en reste un clan dans les Carpates … »

A la fin du repas, le silence s'était installé entre eux. Ils se regardaient furtivement en dégustant une délicieuse glace et ne savait comment passer à quelque chose de plus intime. Finalement, ils sortirent dans le jardin d'hiver, à l'arrière du Palazzo. Ils y étaient seuls, dissimulés aux yeux du monde par des bosquets et de grosses plantes en pot.

Ils ne surent pas qui fit le premier geste. Leurs mains se frôlèrent, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un simple mouvement de leurs corps. Les bras de l'un encerclèrent une taille mince, les mains de l'autre se glissèrent dans des cheveux soyeux et ils se retrouvèrent perdus dans leur inoubliable souvenir.

Les années passées loin l'un de l'autre étaient abolies. Ils avaient dix-huit ans et en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, un jeune Serpentard donnait de la force à un Griffondor éperdu, au matin d'une terrible bataille. Le même baiser profond, la même tendresse, la même communion des corps et des âmes …

Ils ne se séparèrent que quand le souffle leur manqua. Ils se regardèrent en souriant puis ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, entrecoupant leurs étreintes de petites phrases hachées :

« Tu m'as tellement manqué …

-- Je n'ai jamais oublié …

-- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

-- Pourquoi t'es-tu marié ?

-- Tu avais disparu …

-- Sorcière Hebdo annonçait tes fiançailles …

-- Oh ! Je hais ce torchon …

-- Toutes ces années passées …

-- Sans toi … »

Leurs corps étaient rivés l'un à l'autre, leurs mains se crispaient et recherchaient le contact de leur peau, leurs langues se mêlaient et se caressaient, leurs lèvres meurtries se gonflaient … Ils n'étaient plus que désir. Haletants, presque à bout de forces, ils se séparèrent mais leurs mains restèrent liées.

« Ne nous quittons pas ce soir …

-- Rejoins-moi, chambre 120 …

-- Oui. Dès que le personnel aura quitté l'étage …

-- Pars devant. Il vaut mieux qu'on ne nous voit pas rentrer ensemble. »

Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Ils avaient tous les deux les joues en feu, les cheveux en bataille, les vêtements en désordre et une bouche rougie et gonflée par les baisers échangés. Ils avaient tout à fait l'air de ce qu'ils étaient : deux amoureux après un galant rendez-vous. Fort heureusement, ils ne croisèrent personne en regagnant chacun leur chambre.

OoOoOoOoOoO LEMON OoOoOoOoOoO

Il était onze heures quand un léger coup retentit à sa porte. Il se précipita pour ouvrir. Il mourait d'impatience. Son visiteur tenait un petit bagage à la main.

« Oh ! Tu as apporté ton baise-en-ville ?

-- Quoi ? Mais non. Qu'est-ce que tu vas supposer … C'est juste que …

-- Ne dis rien ! Viens ! Viens ! Je t'attends depuis si longtemps …

-- Non … Arrête … Juste un instant … »

Il se précipita vers la salle de bain et lui ferma la porte au nez en éclatant de rire. Il ressortit vêtu d'un pyjama boutonné jusqu'au col. Mais il ne fallut que quelques instants pour qu'il se retrouve entre ses bras, avec des mains baladeuses partout sur son corps et des lèvres qui prenaient possession de sa poitrine.

Seulement, il voulait jouer lui aussi . Alors, il repoussa son partenaire, le faisant tomber sur le dos au milieu du grand lit . Il s'assit sur lui, attrapa ses mains et les cloua sur l'oreiller au-dessus de sa tête, le laissant sans défense face à un adversaire déterminé à l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif.

Il se tortilla, se libéra et ils commencèrent une joyeuse bataille en riant aux éclats, en se chatouillant, en recourant à tous les bons moyens pour grappiller des baisers, pour faire disparaître leurs vêtements, et aussi la légère gêne née de cette première fois. Soudain, ils se retrouvèrent nus, l'un au-dessus de l'autre. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, ils cessèrent de rire . Une autre joute amoureuse commençait.

Leurs baisers se firent plus appuyés, plus profonds, plus exigeants. Une chaleur suffocante les envahit d'un coup pendant que leurs sexes proches se gonflaient brusquement de sang et de sève. Ils gémirent en même temps, sentant des vagues continues de plaisir les envahir.

Leur respiration se fit bruyante, saccadée. Ils se fixèrent, les yeux verts accrochés aux yeux gris. Ils étaient immobiles, soudain conscients d'entamer une relation totalement nouvelle, quelque chose qui pouvait engager le reste de leur vie,

Ils eurent en même temps un instant d'appréhension, de doute, de vertige. Etaient-ils prêts à remettre leur avenir en cause ? A s'attacher de nouveau à quelqu'un ? A changer de vie ?

Mais cela ne dura qu'une fugitive seconde. Ils s'étaient trop désirés, trop attendus. Qu'importait demain ? Il fallait vivre au présent et le présent, c'était lui, ses yeux, son visage, son corps, sa peau, la chaleur de son sexe contre sa cuisse … C'était LUI …Il n'y avait rien d'autre …

Il fit courir ses lèvres sur sa poitrine, sur son ventre. Des yeux, il quêta un accord avant de toucher du bout de la langue la longue verge tendue. Il lécha, titilla puis engloutit le sexe dressé et entreprit une série de mouvements de haut en bas qui provoqua chez son partenaire son premier cri, son premier appel.

La voix était rauque puis partait tout à coup dans les aigus. Quand il glissa une main entre ses cuisses pour atteindre l'entrée de son intimité, il le sentit se raidir et un cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Alors, il parla, rassura, câlina par petits mots, par onomatopées apaisantes.

Il pensait bien que son partenaire avait eu, comme lui, des aventures. Mais ce n'était pas pareil que se donner à quelqu'un qui comptait vraiment. C'était un peu comme une première fois. Alors, il se montra entreprenant mais patient.

Les doigts d'une de ses mains s'aventurèrent dans l'étroit cercle de chair pendant que l'autre flattait le ventre dur, la virilité vibrante. Son regard ne le quittait pas et il lisait l'accord tacite dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. D'ailleurs les appels se faisaient pressants :

« Viens ! Viens ! Viens maintenant ! »

Il se positionna, veillant à ce que son partenaire soit installé confortablement pour que le plaisir suive très vite l'intrusion douloureuse puis il guida son sexe durci dans l'étroite cavité. Un cri puissant retentit et il fut content d'avoir pensé à mettre sur la chambre un sort de silence. Il resta immobile un instant, laissant son partenaire s'habituer à sa présence puis il s'aventura plus loin, englouti, aspiré au fond d'une intimité chaude et accueillante.

En appui sur ses mains, il donna un premier coup de rein, guettant la réaction de son amant. Un cri rauque et un mouvement des hanches lui répondirent. Alors, il entama un va et vient d'abord lent puis de plus en plus rapide. Ce faisant, il effleura, toucha, frappa le point sensible, le lieu de tous les plaisirs.

Le résultat fut immédiat et triomphante sa récompense. Son partenaire répondait à ses avances en bougeant ses hanches au même rythme. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens. Son visage reflétait une joie insensée, il gémissait des appels, des mots incompréhensibles. Ses mains erraient dans ses cheveux, sur son dos.

Ce bonheur qu'il donnait, il le ressentait lui-même au plus profond de son corps. Son souffle se faisait sifflant, il sentait la sueur couler au creux de ses reins. Son cœur s 'emballait et celui de son partenaire faisait de même. Ils atteignaient ensemble un point de non retour. Ils n'étaient plus que plaisir.

A peine s'il entendit celui qui faisait maintenant partie intégrante de lui murmurer faiblement :

« Je vais venir, je vais venir … «

Et il le sentit exploser contre son ventre. Sa délivrance suivit de peu. Il donna encore quelques coups de rein puis il se retira et s'effondra sur l'autre corps, aussi épuisé que lui. Ils restèrent immobiles et muets pendant plusieurs minutes, attendant que le calme revienne, que leurs muscles se détendent, que leur excitation s'apaise.

Une tête posée sur une épaule se releva doucement, des yeux voilés s'éclaircirent, des sourires tendres se répondirent. Un doigt effaça deux larmes qui perlaient à des paupières. Un sortilège chuchoté rafraîchit leurs corps et les draps les enveloppèrent.

Au creux d'un grand lit, deux amoureux un peu sonnés, encore étonnés de l'intensité du plaisir qu'ils venaient de partager, déjà alanguis, gagnés par le sommeil, deux jeunes hommes beaux comme des anges se murmuraient des paroles d'amour et des remerciements, ils échangeaient des baisers légers avant de s'endormir enfin, heureux, apaisés, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	6. Chapter 6

L'or, l'argent et le cristal.

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

Harry et Draco appartiennent à Madame J.K.Rowling.

Les enfants sont à leurs parents et un peu aussi à moi. Mais ils m'échappent de plus en plus. Ils vivent leur vie d'ados. J'espère qu'ils se comportent bien … Sinon dites-le moi et je les tancerai d'importance. ( Traduction :je les réprimanderai, je les morigènerai, je les admonesterai … enfin je leur ferai la tête au carré.)

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 6 : La fête d'anniversaire.

« Vos baguettes sont jumelles ? » s'exclama Harry en regardant Jonathan et Rosalba d'un air stupéfait.

On était le 31 décembre. L'ancien Griffondor, sa fille et Xavier étaient arrivés vers trois heures en utilisant la poudre de Cheminette. Draco et son fils les attendaient dans le grand salon du château Malfoy.

La pièce avait été décorée par les elfes de maison. Bien que Noël soit passé, un sapin recouvert de givre étincelant et orné de boules multicolores et de guirlandes se dressait dans l'un des angles. A ses pieds étaient posés de nombreux cadeaux. Un lustre et des candélabres aux nombreuses bougies illuminaient la scène.

Les vœux d'anniversaire s'étaient succédés, les papiers emballant les cadeaux gisaient maintenant à terre. Un bon feu ronflait dans la cheminée. Harry et Draco se regardaient fugitivement, ils gardaient secrète leur nouvelle relation et ils partageaient avec un grand plaisir la joie des enfants.

Les elfes, eux aussi, avaient préparé des cadeaux. Ils étaient arrivés au salon, vêtus de leurs nouveaux costumes et chose curieuse, ils les portaient avec une certaine élégance. Ils ne paraissaient pas ridicules. On aurait dit que la distinction naturelle de leur maître rejaillissait sur eux.

Puis, tous ensemble, ils avaient parcouru une partie du château, admirant au passage les tapisseries claires, les tableaux, les objets d'art répartis dans les grandes pièces aux meubles raffinés et aux légers rideaux de mousseline. Les elfes étaient tout réjouis et très fiers de leur travail de rénovation. Jonathan avait dit vrai, le manoir Malfoy était un enchantement.

Le jeune garçon avait entraîné ses deux amis dans sa chambre et leur avait montré les cadeaux moldus qu'il avait reçus de sa mère lors de son séjour aux Etats-Unis. Il en avait d'ailleurs rapportés pour les offrir à Rosalba et à Xavier qui ne connaissaient que les jouets du monde sorcier.

Pendant ce temps, Draco et Harry discutaient au salon en se souriant paisiblement. Ils s'étaient revus et aimés à plusieurs reprises depuis leur voyage en Italie, mais toujours en secret, dans des lieux moldus où ils n'étaient pas connus. Harry en particulier prenait garde à ne pas être suivi par des journalistes.

Les trois enfants revinrent tout excités par leurs jeux et leurs découvertes. Ils soufflèrent les bougies sur les deux gâteaux d'anniversaire apportés en grandes pompes par les elfes, ils les découpèrent en riant beaucoup, en offrirent une part à chacun et tous burent du jus de citrouille pétillant en renouvelant les souhaits et portant des toasts.

C'était à ce moment que Jonathan et Rosalba avaient sorti leurs baguettes magiques pour faire voler des étincelles multicolores devant les elfes éblouis. Draco et Harry s'étaient alors rendu compte que les sortilèges étaient en tout point semblables et que les deux baguettes étaient jumelles.

« Je ne savais pas que la baguette de ma fille était en aubépine, dit Harry. C'est sa grand-mère Molly Weasley qui l'a emmenée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle m'a seulement dit que la baguette l'avait choisie. Un cœur fait d'or, d'argent et de cristal ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

-- C'est assez rare. Dans la symbolique des baguettes magiques, l'or et l'argent représentent les sentiments. Le cristal en exprime à la fois la force et la fragilité. Il est porteur d'ondes soit positives soit négatives selon la personne à qui la baguette est destinée.

Quand je suis allé acheter celle de Jonathan dans la boutique d'Ollivander, celui-ci m'a dit qu'il n'en avait qu'une et qu'il venait de la vendre à une nouvelle élève de Poudlard, toi, Rosalba. J'ai dû commander celle de mon fils , c'est pour cela qu'il l'a reçu le jour d'Halloween.

-- Mais pourquoi celle-là spécialement, demanda Xavier. Il faut en essayer plusieurs pour trouver celle qui nous convient. La mienne est en châtaignier et son cœur est un crin de licorne mais il m'a fallu dix essais pour trouver la bonne.

-- Ce n'était pas nécessaire pour Jonathan. Une baguette toute simple lui convenait déjà mais tous les premiers-nés garçons de la famille Malfoy ont une baguette d'aubépine. J'ai choisi le cœur en souvenir de mon parrain. Il m'avait un jour raconté une légende à propos d'une baguette de ce type, l'histoire de deux personnes qui se retrouvaient après une longue séparation et … »

Draco s'interrompit et détourna les yeux. Mais les enfants n'avaient pas remarqué son trouble. Heureux d'avoir des détails sur sa baguette, Jonathan demanda :

« Qui est ton parrain, papa ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui.

-- Il est mort pendant la grande guerre. C'était un héros et Voldemort l'a tué. Il s'appelait Severus Snape, » ajouta Draco en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

Mais l'ancien Griffondor n'eut pas l'air surpris ou fâché. Il sourit et répondit :

« Je connais le rôle important que le professeur Snape a joué pendant la guerre. J'ai appris bien des choses sur lui quand je suis sorti du coma après la bataille. Il a commis des actes étranges mais tu as raison, c'était un héros. J'ignorais seulement que c'était ton parrain.

-- Mon père et lui s'étaient connus à Poudlard. Severus était plus jeune que mon père mais il a eu l'occasion de lui rendre un très grand service. Ils sont restés liés et mes parents lui ont demandé d'être mon parrain bien qu'il soit de sang mêlé. Mon père affichait haut et fort son attachement pour les Sangs Purs mais il avait des relations dans tous les milieux, même chez les Moldus. Il n'était pas aussi borné qu'il le paraissait. »

Pendant ce temps, Rosalba, toujours à l'affût de renseignements sur sa baguette magique, réfléchissait. Soudain, elle s'écria :

« J'ai déjà entendu le nom du professeur Snape. Oncle Ron et tante Hermione en parlaient à propos de Poudlard. Il enseignait … attendez … les potions, oui c'est ça, les potions. Tu l'as connu aussi papa ?

-- Oh ! oui, chérie, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Je l'ai bien connu. Il me détestait et pendant six ans, il a fait de ma vie un enfer. Je ressemblais trop à mon père et j'avais les yeux de … »

Soudain Harry s'arrêta, frappé par une coïncidence. Il savait que Severus Snape avait été amoureux fou de sa mère Lili Evans et qu'il avait trahi le Lord Noir parce que celui-ci, contrairement à sa promesse, ne l'avait pas épargnée quand il était venu à Godric Hollow pour le tuer. Et si …Il exprima tout haut la pensée qui venait de surgir dans son esprit.

« Et si Severus Snape avait commandé cette baguette en souvenir de la légende ? Pour l'offrir à la jeune fille qu'il aimait ? Ma mère peut-être ? J'ai appris après sa mort qu'il en avait été passionnément amoureux.»

Il se tourna vers Draco, l'air bouleversé. Les trois enfants l'écoutaient, fascinés. Ils allaient découvrir un secret, quelque chose qui les intriguaient depuis que Prudence Shelton, la professeur de sortilèges, avait examiné leurs baguettes et avait découvert qu'elles étaient jumelles. Ce fut Draco qui reprit la parole.

« C'est bien possible, en effet. Si cette baguette était chez Ollivander depuis si longtemps, si elle ne convenait à personne avant toi, Rosalba, je crois savoir pourquoi elle t'a choisie. Ce serait alors une belle histoire, comme la légende que mon parrain m'avait racontée. Mais elle finit plus tristement.

Severus Snape aimait une jeune fille. Un jour, sans doute pendant sa dernière année à Poudlard, il commanda en secret à Ollivander une baguette magique spéciale, une de ces baguettes qu'un jeune homme offre à sa promise le jour des fiançailles. Ce sont des choses qui se faisaient autrefois dans les vieilles familles sorcières. Il a voulu ressusciter la tradition. Il a dû penser très fort à elle en choisissant le bois d'aubépine, l'or, l'argent et le cristal pour le cœur.

Malheureusement, la jeune fille aimait un autre homme et Severus n'alla pas chercher la baguette qu'il avait commandée. Celle-ci resta longtemps prisonnière dans sa boîte sur un rayonnage d'Ollivander. Et puis un jour, une enfant entra dans la boutique et la baguette crut reconnaître celle à qui elle était destinée. En fait, c'était toi, Rosalba, la descendante de la jeune fille que Severus Snape a aimé désespérément et pour laquelle il a trahi son terrible Maître. »

Ils restèrent tous silencieux un moment mais pour les adolescents, l'histoire n'avait pas la même résonance que pour les deux adultes. C'était un secret palpitant mais cela n'avait pas d'incidence directe sur leur vie. Pour Draco et Harry, c'était beaucoup plus douloureux car cela leur rappelait leur vie passée.

Pendant que les trois enfants bavardaient gaiement, ils se regardaient avec tristesse. Les sentiments n'étaient pas toujours réciproques. Eux commençaient tout juste à s'apprécier, à partager quelque chose, sans savoir si c'était réellement de l'amour. Et si un jour, l'un aimait et l'autre pas ? En même temps, l'ancien Griffondor se demandait fugitivement à qui le père de Jonathan avait pensé en commandant la baguette de son fils …

Ils revoyaient tous les deux Severus Snape, cet homme sombre à l'âme tourmentée, leur ancien professeur de potions, capable de haïr un enfant parce que son père lui avait pris celle qu'il aimait mais aussi capable de mourir pour l'aider et le protéger.

Ces réflexions mélancoliques étaient une étrange façon de terminer cette fête si bien commencée. Ils chassèrent leurs pensées moroses pour partager les rires et les jeux des enfants insoucieux de ces lointaines histoires. Puis ce fut l'heure pour les invités de repartir chez eux.

Xavier prit le premier la poudre de Cheminette et donna l'adresse de ses parents. Il retrouverait son oncle Harry et Rosalba le lendemain, jour de l'An, au Terrier. Puis ce fut le tour de Rosalba. Au moment d'entrer dans les flammes vertes pour regagner sa propre maison, l'adolescente s'écria :

« Mon écharpe de Griffondor ! Je l'ai laissée dans ta chambre, Jon.

-- Je vais la chercher. Pars, Rosal, je la donnerai à ton père. »

La jeune fille disparut dans les flammes vertes et Jonathan se précipita dans le couloir pour aller chercher l'écharpe oubliée, En fait, il la trouva très vite sur la rampe, en bas de l'escalier. il revint aussitôt au salon et s'arrêta à la porte, cloué sur place.

Son père et Harry Potter étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Ils se souriaient … tendrement et son père caressait … doucement la joue de son vis à vis … Il y avait autour d'eux une sorte … d'aura … Leur couple exprimait quelque chose … que Jonathan n'avait jamais ressenti … un sentiment de bonheur … de plénitude …

Il fut secoué d'un frisson et recula dans le couloir. Il attendit un moment pour que son cœur batte moins vite. Il avait vu quelque chose … d'interdit …de tabou … Mais quand il entra ensuite dans le salon, il vit les deux hommes discuter tranquillement. Ils lui sourirent. Le père de Rosalba prit l'écharpe, le remercia et disparut à son tour.

Jonathan eut l'impression d'avoir rêvé.

OoOoOoOoOoO

C'était le soir. Installés devant la cheminée, Harry et sa fille sirotaient une infusion chaude avant d'aller se coucher. Rosalba repensait à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue l'après-midi dans le salon Malfoy. Elle demanda :

« Dis-moi, papa, pourquoi ne parles-tu jamais de la guerre ? Laetitia Zabini m'a posé des tas de questions sur toi et le Lord Noir et je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre à part ce que tout le monde sait, que tu étais blessé, que vous avez lancé les deux derniers sortilèges en même temps, que l'Avada Kedavra de Lord Voldemort s'est retourné contre lui et que tu es resté dans le coma pendant six mois.

C'est vrai que tu n'avais pas beaucoup le temps de me raconter des histoires autrefois. Tu étais souvent absent quand tu étais attrapeur dans l'équipe des Chevaliers. Je me rappelle aussi que maman te faisait des scènes. J'étais petite mais ça m'a marquée. Quelquefois, je pleurais toute seule dans mon lit pendant que vous vous disputiez.

D'accord, c'est très loin tout ça maintenant, mais finalement, je devrais connaître des tas de secrets et en fait, je ne sais rien Tiens, c'est comme l'histoire de ma grand-mère Lili. Je découvre aujourd'hui seulement qu'elle avait un amoureux secret et que ma baguette magique lui était peut-être destinée. Raconte-moi des histoires de ta jeunesse, papa. Tu n'es pas si vieux que ça, après tout . »

Rosalba parlait, parlait et Harry se rendait compte que les années avaient passé bien trop vite. Non, il n'était pas « si vieux », il se sentait même très jeune depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Draco. Mais lui et sa fille appartenaient à deux générations différentes

Ainsi, le nom de Harry Potter figurait dans les livres d'Histoire de la Magie à côté de ceux d'Albus Dumbledore et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et pour les enfants nés après la guerre, c'était déjà de l'histoire ancienne.. Il soupira et tout à coup, des mots résonnèrent à ses oreilles :

« … bien contente que tu ne te sois pas remarié. Je n'aimerais pas avoir une belle-mère. Jonathan m'a raconté des choses à propos du nouveau mari de sa mère. Il n'est vraiment pas gentil avec lui quand ils sont seuls. Mais il n'ose rien dire en public. Papa, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « anormal » ? Pourquoi l'accuse-t-il d'être « gay ». Mais tout le monde devrait être gai, c'est beaucoup mieux que d'être triste, non ? »

Quelque chose se déchira devant les yeux de Harry. Il regarda sa fille avec étonnement. Ce n'était plus une enfant. Bientôt, elle passerait au statut de jeune fille. Elle se posait des questions sur des sujets nouveaux et elle lui en posait aussi. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Hermione ou à Molly. Pour certains sujets sensibles, seule une femme serait en mesure de renseigner Rosalba avec clarté et avec délicatesse. Mais il pouvait peut-être répondre à certaines de ses interrogations.

« Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais sur tes grands-parents Potter, Rosalba.. Ils sont morts quand j'avais un peu plus d'un an et leur souvenir est associé pour moi à la lueur verte d'un sortilège mortel. D'eux, il me reste seulement ma cape d'invisibilité et les photos de mon album.

La première fois qu'elle t'a vue, ta grand-tante Pétunia a dit que tu avais les yeux verts et les cheveux roux de sa sœur Lili. Les images magiques sont en noir et blanc, on ne distingue pas les couleurs. Mais elle a remarqué tout de suite la ressemblance.

Dire qu'il aura fallu que ton grand-oncle Vernon meure pour que tu fasses sa connaissance et celle de ton cousin Dudley … Elle a enfin pardonné à sa sœur d'être sorcière … »

Vernon Dursley était mort d'une attaque d'apoplexie quand Rosalba avait neuf ans. Cela s'était produit quelques jours après que son fils, devenu un champion de boxe mi-lourd renommé, ait présenté à ses parents sa fiancée Jessica, une superbe sprinteuse d'origine jamaïcaine, qu'il avait rencontrée lors d'une compétition sportive. Vernon n'avait, semble-t-il, pas supporté que son énorme fils soit mené à la baguette par une fille noire aux longues jambes et à la langue bien pendue.

Pétunia avait envoyé à Harry un faire-part de deuil et l'ancien souffre-douleur des Dursley était allé à l'enterrement, accompagné de sa fille. La tante Marge les avait regardés avec dédain mais la tante Pétunia, en larmes, avait serré la fillette sur son cœur en l'appelant « sa Lili chérie ». Ils s'étaient revus à plusieurs reprises et les mauvais souvenirs s'étaient peu à peu estompés …

« Ta mère Ginny avait aussi les cheveux roux mais ils étaient plus flamboyants, aussi rouges que ceux de Ron, de Philippe et de Bérénice. Xavier, lui, a les cheveux de sa mère. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu pleurais en nous entendant nous disputer.

Tu sais, Rosalba, j'aimais beaucoup Ginny mais nous avions tous les deux des caractères assez opposés. L'entraînement et les matchs de Quidditch étaient très durs. L'équipe a dû se battre pour devenir championne. Ta mère aurait voulu que je sois plus souvent à la maison et je la comprends.

Mais le Quidditch m'apportait tant de joies après les années noires de la guerre que j'ai peut-être fait passer ma carrière avant ma famille …La guerre … Tu veux que je te parle de la guerre … »

La voix de Harry se fit soudain amère. Il oublia qu'il parlait à une enfant. Les mauvais souvenirs remontaient dans sa mémoire comme du fiel dans sa gorge …Cette année de plomb où il avait dû fuir devant Voldemort et ses sbires, les recherches infructueuses, les insinuations sur le rôle ambigu de Dumbledore et la terrible attaque de l'école …

« Que veux-tu raconter à la petite Zabini ? Que Voldemort avait divisé son âme en sept Horcrux ? Que deux d'entre eux ont blessé Albus Dumbledore si fort qu'il en est mort, aidé en cela par Severus Snape ? Que Ron, Hermione et moi, nous avons failli périr plusieurs fois pour trouver et détruire ces morceaux d'âme noire ?

Que tant de gens ont donné leur vie pour qu'enfin je puisse abattre le terrible Lord Noir ? … Hagrid … Minerva MacGonagall … Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin … Maugrey Fol-Oeil … Sibylle Trelawney … et Dobby, l'elfe libre … et mes camarades d'école … Dean Thomas … Millicent Bultrode …Terry Boot …et Dennis Crivey qui n'avait pas encore seize ans … Tout ce sang … Toutes ces vies brisées …

-- PAPA … »

Le cri de Rosalba tira Harry de sa transe .La jeune fille avait les larmes au yeux. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son père, serrant son cou de toutes ses forces en disant :

« Pardon papa … Je ne savais pas que ça te ferait aussi mal … Ne me parle plus jamais de la guerre … Dis-moi que tu es heureux avec moi. Je t'aime tant, papa. Ne pensons qu'aux bonnes choses. Demain, nous irons au Terrier, nous ferons la fête avec toute la famille. Dis-moi que tu ne m'en veux pas … »

Harry serra sa fille contre son cœur. Elle était sa joie, sa consolation, ce qu'il avait de plus merveilleux au monde … avec Draco … qu'il venait tout juste de retrouver … Rosalba … et Draco … Comment concilier ces deux amours extrêmes …

OoOoOoOoOoO

Jonathan se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant comme une feuille. Il avait fait un cauchemar. Sa chambre était silencieuse, faiblement éclairée par le feu mourant dans la cheminée. Il était au château Malfoy. Tout était tranquille. Pourtant, il lui semblait encore entendre la voix sifflante de Jason Jones, le second mari de sa mère.

« Laisse mes enfants tranquilles ! Et surtout, ne t'approche pas de mon fils, c'est un garçon normal, lui, pas un homo ! Je suis bien content que tu repartes demain en Angleterre auprès de ton anormal de père. Oui, ton père est gay et plus tard, tu seras comme lui, une erreur de la nature. File dans ta chambre, fais tes valises et disparais de notre vie ! Si seulement c'était pour toujours ! Et pas un mot à ta mère sinon tu ne la reverras jamais ! Va-t-en ! »

Cela s'était passé quelques jours après Noël. La mère de Jonathan était partie présider une fête destinée au personnel de Lancaster et Spencer et à leurs enfants. Jason Jones était dans son bureau. Marty, son fils d'un premier mariage, était seul au salon. Jonathan l'avait rejoint. Le garçon avait le même âge que lui, pourtant, ils avaient rarement eu l'occasion de s'amuser ensemble.

Cette fois, ils avaient reçu des consoles de jeux vidéos en guise de cadeaux de Noël. Et c'était plus amusant d'y jouer à deux que tout seul. Ils avaient commencé un jeu où des monstres s'affrontaient dans une sorte de labyrinthe. Ils étaient assis côte à côte, ils s'amusaient bien et riaient beaucoup. Une voix terrifiante les avait interrompus.

« MARTY ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tout seul avec LUI ? Je te l'ai interdit ! File dans ta chambre ! Tu seras privé de télévision jusqu'à la fin des vacances !

-- Oui, père, avait balbutié Marty, tout pâle. Et il était sorti très vite du salon.

-- Et toi, avait repris l'homme en furie, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Laisse mes enfants tranquilles ! Et surtout ne t'approche pas de mon fils … »

Le discours était resté planté dans la mémoire de Jonathan. Le jeune garçon, révolté par les paroles entendues, surtout celles qui concernaient son père, avait tout de même parlé à sa mère.

« Maman, pourquoi ton mari dit que mon père est anormal ?

-- Oh ! Il a dit ça ? Il n'aime pas beaucoup ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. Ce doit être parce que Dray est sorcier.

-- Non, ça il ne le sait pas. Il dit aussi qu'il est gai et que c'est une erreur de la nature. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Mais Mélanie Jones-Spencer avait rougi et détourné la tête.

« Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ces choses-là, avait-elle répondu. Ton père t'expliquera plus tard.

-- Mais enfin, être sorcier, ce n'est pas une maladie ! Pourquoi m'interdit-il de jouer à des jeux moldus avec Marty ?

-- Heu … Ce doit être parce que Marty est inscrit dans une institution religieuse assez sévère. Il a peur que tu aies sur lui une mauvaise influence à cause de l'école que tu fréquentes. Il est persuadé que les collèges anglais sont des lieux de perdition et qu'on n'y apprend pas la différence entre le Bien et le Mal.

Jason est un homme très gentil, tu sais, mais il a des principes. Oublie tout ça, mon chéri. Ce sont des paroles en l'air. As-tu vu les jouets que j'ai achetés pour tes camarades d'école ? Penses-tu qu'ils leur plairont ? »

Jonathan avait été très déçu par les réponses de sa mère. Il avait senti une sorte de … distance … de fossé entre eux … C'était comme si elle l'aimait moins qu'avant …

Peut-être qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui depuis qu'elle avait Michael et Elena, son demi-frère et sa si jolie petite sœur … et puis, il y avait Marty . Il avait pris sa place sans doute. Jonathan rentra en Angleterre, le cœur lourd et des questions plein la tête.

Mais ces questions, il n'osa pas les poser à Draco. Il eut peur que celui-ci ne l'aime plus non plus. Les enfants sont si fragiles ! Perdre l'amour de son père aurait bouleversé Jonathan.

Alors, quand Xavier et Rosalba vinrent au château pour les anniversaires, il leur en parla à eux. Malheureusement, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait de réponses. Homo ou gay étaient des mots qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ou comme l'adolescente, ils ne les avaient pas bien interprétés.

Les tourments s'installèrent dans l'esprit de Jonathan. Là où une explication claire aurait peut-être suffi, le secret et l'ignorance commencèrent leurs ravages insidieux.

Ils reprirent le Poudlard Express à la fin des vacances. Ils étaient tous les trois dans leur douzième année, Xavier depuis six mois, Rosalba et Jonathan, les faux jumeaux, depuis quelques jours. Le temps de l'enfance était derrière eux. Ils allaient devoir affronter leurs premières joies et leurs premières peines de jeunes adultes.


	7. Chapter 7

L'or, l'argent et le cristal.

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

Personnages : Harry et Draco sont la propriété exclusive de Madame Rowling. Je les emprunte pour la bonne cause.

Par contre, les nouveaux professeurs de Poudlard sont à moi. La grande guerre a fait des ravages parmi les anciens et d'autres plus chanceux sont en retraite. Un sang neuf coule dans les couloirs et dans le parc du château. Les élèves aussi sont nouveaux, forcément. On est en 2012 tout de même.

Rating : T pour l'ensemble de la fic. Léger lemon au début du chapitre.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 7 : Le début de la tempête.

Il avait beaucoup neigé depuis le début de l'hiver. Le parc du château Malfoy était recouvert d'un épais tapis immaculé, les ifs et les sapins étaient encapuchonnés de blanc et des cristaux de glace scintillaient le long du chemin étroit déblayé par les elfes depuis la grande grille ouvragée jusqu'au perron de la maison.

Harry admira le paysage de carte postale sous le ciel bleu azur. Il avait transplané de Londres à l'entrée du parc. C'était la première fois qu'il venait passer un week-end chez Draco. Jusqu'à présent, ils s'étaient retrouvés en secret dans des hôtels moldus, jamais deux fois le même. Ils craignaient tous les deux les indiscrétions de la presse.

Il n'avait pas utilisé la Poudre de Cheminette car le Ministère pouvait surveiller les déplacements effectués de cette manière. Ce n'était pas la même chose lorsqu'il était venu l'autre fois avec les enfants : ce jour-là, il y avait une raison à sa visite. Mais un sorcier trop curieux pourrait trouver bizarre de voir le grand Harry Potter se rendre seul chez son ex ennemi fraîchement revenu au pays.

Draco avait donc invité Harry chez lui pour le week-end et l'ancien Griffondor se demandait quelle signification donner à ce changement d'attitude. Son jeune amant voulait-il plus qu'une liaison secrète ? Ou au contraire trouvait-il que leur relation amoureuse avait assez duré et qu'il était temps de rompre ?

Il eut la réponse à ses questions quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il vit Draco descendre les escaliers en courant, dévaler l'étroit chemin et se jeter dans ses bras, l'air radieux. Il soupira d'aise en serrant contre lui le corps mince de celui qu'il aimait.

Le jeune Serpentard avait beau le combler de baisers et de caresses, Harry n'était pas tranquille. Il avait perdu trop de gens qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient en retour et il n'était plus sûr de rien. La joie manifeste de Draco soulagea son cœur anxieux. Il décida d'oublier pour le moment les questions qu'il se posait et de profiter pleinement de ces journées de bonheur.

D'ailleurs, Draco avait bien fait les choses. Ils dînèrent devant la cheminée du salon. Les elfes avaient préparé des plateaux de nourritures délicieuses et ne les dérangèrent pas. Ils burent du champagne dans la chambre illuminée de dizaines de bougies avant et après avoir fait l'amour et s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme blond s'éveilla le premier. Sa nuit avait été remplie de rêves agréables. Il sentit près de lui un corps chaud encore endormi et le vit tressaillir et trembler. Son visage se crispait et un fin voile de sueur couvrait son front. Son compagnon devait faire un cauchemar. Il le secoua doucement et les yeux verts s'ouvrirent en papillonnant un peu.

« Draco ! cria Harry d'une voix haletante.

-- Je suis là, lui répondit-il en caressant ses cheveux. Ce n'est rien, juste un mauvais rêve.

-- Non … Non, c'est autre chose. J'ai vu … J'ai senti … Draco, quelque chose nous menace.

-- Harry ! Harry ! Rien ne peut menacer le vainqueur de Voldemort !

-- Je ne parle pas d'une menace physique. C'est une sorte de prémonition. Cela m'arrivait … autrefois. Je n'avais pas ressenti cela depuis très longtemps … Pardon, tu dois me trouver ridicule …

-- Non, Harry. Au contraire. Parle, dis-moi ce que tu as rêvé. Ensemble nous y verrons plus clair.

-- Ensemble … Justement … Nous étions ensemble … heureux … enfin je crois … Et puis il y a eu un éclair et un grand coup de tonnerre … et un fossé nous séparait … Tu t'éloignais de moi … sans un geste … sans un sourire … Tu me tournais le dos et tu t'en allais … Et je restais seul … encore une fois …

-- NON ! Harry ! Je ne te laisserai pas ! Je t'ai trop attendu. Je … je t'aime … Je ne veux pas te perdre. Pas une nouvelle fois ! Dis-moi que tu m'aimes aussi … »

Draco serrait Harry contre lui si fort qu'il l'étouffait presque. Il continuait à murmurer des « Je t'aime » à son oreille et c'était lui maintenant qui tremblait. Le jeune sorcier brun le repoussa doucement et le regarda dans les yeux, le visage grave.

« Draco, je t'aime aussi, depuis longtemps, depuis ce baiser inoubliable, depuis toujours en fait, tu le sais … Mais que veux-tu de moi ?

-- Que veux-tu dire ?

-- Veux-tu qu'on continue à se voir en cachette ? Veux-tu plus ? Veux-tu moins ? Pour combien de temps me veux-tu ?

-- Mais … Mais c'est une question idiote ! Je te veux près de moi ! Je veux te voir, te toucher, te sentir. Je veux te parler, rire avec toi. Je veux t'aimer …

-- Mais veux-tu vivre avec moi ?

-- Je … Je ne sais pas … C'est trop tôt peut-être … Et puis il y a Jonathan, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

-- Oui, et il y a Rosalba. Tu as raison. N'en parlons plus. Excuse-moi d'avoir gâcher ton réveil. Ce n'est qu'un rêve après tout. J'ai déjà vu pire. Tiens, le jour se lève. Y a-t-il un plus grand bonheur que de se réveiller un dimanche matin dans le même lit que celui qu'on aime ? Ah ! ajouta-t-il en se blottissant contre Draco, j'ai froid. Réchauffe-moi et moi aussi je te réchaufferai … »

Un bras sortit de dessous la couette. Des doigts claquèrent, le feu se mit à ronfler dans la cheminée et qui des deux commença une série de chatouilles ? ils ne le surent pas mais elle se prolongea, se transforma en assauts de caresses, en concours de baisers, en concert de gémissements, pour tout dire en séance de plaisirs intenses et partagés qui leur fit oublier l'étrange scène du réveil.

Ils passèrent un week-end magnifique.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A Poudlard aussi, il avait abondamment neigé. Mais l'épaisse couche blanche avait été rapidement piétinée par de jeunes sorciers réjouis. Il y eut des cris, des rires, des courses sans fin, des mémorables batailles de boules de neige et sur le lac gelé, les élèves firent l'apprentissage d'une nouvelle matière : le patinage.

Katrina Fath, la professeur de vol sur balais, avait introduit à l'école des sports moldus mais avec des variantes sorcières. Ainsi, elle initiait les élèves à la course de vitesse ou de fond. Sans baguette magique, c'était simple, il fallait juste être le plus endurant ou le plus rapide.

Avec une baguette magique, on pouvait courir sur le lac. Toutes les cinquante foulées environ, il fallait prononcer le sort : « Petraquam ! » Si on oubliait, les pieds s'enfonçaient dans l'eau, on ralentissait et on perdait la course. Le calmar géant veillait et rattrapait au vol les malchanceux qui sombraient.

Il y avait aussi le saut en longueur ou en hauteur. Là, pour rester en l'air le plus longtemps possible, il fallait savoir utiliser le « Levitare ! » La notion d'équilibre s'apprenait à la poutre moldue puis sur une corde raide en utilisant le sort « Aequilibrium ! »

Mais le seul sport collectif restait le Quidditch et les matchs inter Maisons étaient les seuls moments où Serpentards et Griffondors s'opposaient encore comme autrefois. Rosalba avait appris à voler avec son père, elle était excellente en cette matière mais son ambition n'était pas de devenir la plus jeune attrapeuse du siècle. Elle était trop insouciante pour cela.

Quand le lac gela, la professeur de sports fit apparaître des patins à glace et les élèves s'exercèrent d'abord sans magie. Miss Rosa Prettygirl, la nouvelle infirmière, eut à soigner quelques entorses et foulures ainsi que des bleus et des fesses endolories, mais rien de grave.

La baguette magique permit ensuite de faire seul ou en couple des figures étourdissantes. Le plus doué se révéla être Xavier Weasley qui fit équipe pour l'occasion avec Daria Lester, une gracieuse Pouffsouffle de deuxième année. Leurs évolutions sur glace devinrent l'attraction de ce glacial hiver.

Le nouveau professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, Noël Dupont, était français. Il avait étudié à Beauxbâtons puis il s'était marié avec une sorcière irlandaise, Elwin Kimberlain, qui enseignait les runes anciennes. Il l'avait accompagnée à Poudlard. Il eut l'occasion, cet hiver-là, de montrer aux élèves divers animaux qui sortirent par grand froid de la Forêt Interdite.

Deux licornes et un licorneau s'installèrent pour quelques jours dans l'ancien enclos du potager et ils se régalèrent des choux qui y poussaient. Plusieurs hippogriffes vinrent rôder jusqu'aux grands escaliers de l'entrée, quêtant de la nourriture.

On vit aussi quelques marques de sombrals apparaître sur la neige, mais seuls deux élèves purent voir les noirs chevaux dragons de leurs yeux. Ils avaient été témoins d'un grave accident de voiture. Heureusement les acromantules ne se manifestèrent pas. Elles hibernaient tranquillement à l'abri de leurs gigantesques toiles.

Graup, le géant, était parti après la mort d'Hagrid. Il avait demandé à être conduit dans l'Oural où il espérait trouver une compagne. Le Ministère de la Magie, qui n'avait jamais accepté sa venue en Angleterre malgré les services qu'il avait rendu pendant la guerre, lui avait offert le voyage de retour.

Les centaures avaient disparu. On disait qu'ils avaient entrepris une sorte de migration à la recherche de compagnes femelles. Mais on racontait aussi qu'ils regrettaient de ne pas avoir participé à la guerre, à l'exception de Firenze, qui, par leur faute, avait été égorgé par un Mangemort. Mais on disait tant de choses …

Il ne restait donc pas de témoins de la terrible bataille sauf les murs du château et le saule cogneur qui semblait s'être un peu assagi. Il avait pris Lancelot, le chat blanc de Rosalba, en amitié. Il le laissait grimper dans ses branches et de temps en temps, on pouvait voir une brindille caresser le félin qui ronronnait d'aise.

Au début, l'adolescente avait eu peur pour son animal favori. Elle s'était approché très près de l'arbre et avait failli recevoir un coup sur la tête. Mais Lancelot s'était frotté contre le tronc rugueux et Rosalba avait cru entendre, à sa grande surprise, le féroce saule cogneur soupirer de contentement.

Les trois grandes serres étaient recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de neige. Mais il faisait doux à l'intérieur. Madame Chourave, qui avait été gravement blessée pendant la guerre, avait laissé sa place à son fils Aloïs, spécialiste en plantes guérisseuses.

Il était professeur de botanique et travaillait en étroite collaboration avec Wilma Draggardottir, une redoutable sorcière islandaise, nouvelle professeur de potions depuis deux ans. Comme autrefois Severus Snape, elle terrorisait les élèves mais son savoir était immense.

Curieusement, elle avait un chouchou qui n'était autre que Jonathan Malfoy. Il faut dire que le fils de Draco avait hérité des dons en potions de son père. Il savait doser les ingrédients avec précision, il évaluait sans erreur les temps de cuisson et ses préparations étaient toujours parfaites.

Par contre, la professeur n'aimait pas Rosalba qu'elle traitait d'évaporée. Elle lui avait interdit d'apporter sa baguette magique en classe, Elle prétendait qu'elle était maléfique alors que celle de Jonathan, au contraire, était bénéfique.

Aussi, quand Démosthène, le hibou de Xavier, apportait à Harry des nouvelles de sa fille, il n'était pas rare d'y trouver des récriminations sur « cette abominable Drag qui faisait que l'embêter ». L'ancien Griffondor se disait avec nostalgie que tout changeait mais que rien ne changeait à Poudlard.

Les jours passèrent. Janvier se termina et dès la première semaine de Février, l'ambiance changea dans les quatre Maisons de Poudlard.. L'atmosphère se fit à la fois électrique et langoureuse. La Saint Valentin approchait.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cela commença chez les filles de cinquième et sixième années. On les voyait se déplacer en petits groupes et glousser quand elles rencontraient des garçons. Certaines avaient déjà des amoureux, d'autres changeaient de petit ami toutes les semaines, d'autres encore, moins jolies ou moins chanceuses, se contentaient de se moquer ou de médire.

Les garçons n'étaient pas en reste. Les plaisanteries pas toujours très fines fusaient au passage des plus jolies filles mais ceux qui étaient seuls se demandaient à qui ils allaient envoyer une carte et surtout, fallait-il y joindre les nouveaux chocolats en forme de cœur vendus chez Honeydukes ? L'école bruissait de rumeurs et de secrets chuchotés.

Plusieurs élèves de classe terminale avaient des amoureux attitrés. Depuis quelques années, les pensionnaires majeurs avaient droit à une chambre individuelle et ils ou elles y recevaient leurs élues ou leurs copains du moment ou de longtemps.

Il y avait même chez les étudiants de septième année quelques couples officiellement fiancés. Des mariages étaient prévus dès la fin de la scolarité. La Saint Valentin était donc attendue avec impatience.

Les plus jeunes étaient moins sensibles à l'effervescence grandissante. Bien sûr, il y avait déjà eu des coups de cœur mais cela restait plutôt fleur bleue. Xavier « adorait » sa partenaire de patinage, la jolie Daria, mais il l'embrassait juste sur la joue en rougissant un peu.

Jonathan avait du succès et Ssss Suiz y était pour quelque chose. Souvent, des adolescentes faisaient semblant de s'intéresser au serpent mais c'était plutôt le jeune garçon qui les attirait. Il était aimable avec toutes et n'en préférait aucune.

Rosalba avait une véritable cour de prétendants et s'en moquait éperdument. Elle était rieuse, elle aimait s'amuser de tout et ne prenait rien au sérieux. C'était pour cela que la professeur de potions la traitait d'évaporée. Pourtant, sous ses dehors insouciants, elle savait se montrer affectueuse et disponible au bon moment. Ses amis pouvaient compter sur elle.

Elle avait fait la conquête de Valerius, le petit-fils du professeur Flitwick, qui était en troisième année à Serdaigle.. C'était un garçon de petite taille, comme son grand-père. Il ne mesurait qu'un mètre trente et ne grandirait plus beaucoup mais il était remarquablement beau.

Il était fou de Rosalba, il lui envoyait des petits poèmes bien tournés et faisait apparaître des fleurs chaque fois qu'il passait près d'elle. L'adolescente l'aimait bien. Il était agréable et jamais envahissant. C'était son préféré et puis, être courtisée par un garçon de quatorze ans, intelligent, aimé de tous et convoité par d'autres, la flattait et l'amusait.

Laetitia Zabini et Clarissa Finch-Fletchley la jalousaient et lui faisaient de petites vacheries en douce mais elles ne se moquaient pas ouvertement d'elle. Une fois, Rosalba s'était mise en colère contre un élève de deuxième année qui s'en prenait à un plus petit que lui et tout le monde avait pu s'apercevoir que la « gentille » Rosalba pouvait se transformer en furie.

Elle avait écopé d'une réprimande sévère du directeur et d'une semaine de retenue car elle avait refusé de s'expliquer après avoir rossé son adversaire, mais le garçon en question gardait un souvenir cuisant de ses griffes et du sortilège de Furonculus qu'elle lui avait jeté. Rosalba Potter était une adolescente adorable mais rebelle. Comme son père et sa mère.

Le matin de la Saint Valentin, au petit déjeuner, la fête commença. Les cartes bleues ou roses volaient dans tous les sens. Certaines filles en recevaient beaucoup, d'autres faisaient grise mine. Les fameuses boîtes de chocolats en forme de cœur, rouges avec des rubans dorés, atterrissaient devant des filles réjouies ou même devant des garçons embarrassés. La grande Salle ressemblait à une ruche bourdonnante.

Byron McAlistair, le plus beau jeune homme de l'école, n'ouvrait même pas les multiples lettres qui lui parvenaient. Sandy Rhodes dansait de joie entre les tables parce que Kévin Sirk, le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa Maison, lui avait enfin déclaré sa flamme.

Keith Mooravian et Penny Franklin s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Des petits cœurs roses explosaient partout, des serpentins dorés s'enroulaient au cou des filles, tout le monde s'amusait avant que les cours de la journée ne commencent.

Les hiboux apportaient encore plus de courrier que d'habitude et une petite chouette grise fit tomber « L'écho des jeunes sorcières », un nouveau journal féminin, sur la tête de Laetitia Zabini. L'adolescente qui avait fini de lire les quatre cartes qu'elle avait reçues, le prit et poussa une exclamation que toute la table des Griffondors entendit.

« Rosalba ! Ton père est en première page du journal !

-- Ce n'est pas un scoop, Laetitia. Mon père est souvent dans les journaux.

-- Oui, mais cette fois, il n'est pas seul.

-- Ah bon ? Il est avec une fille ?

-- Non, il est avec un homme.

-- Bah ! Un joueur de son équipe ou un champion étranger. Mon père est souvent invité aux réceptions du Ministère.

-- Pas du tout ! Il est avec le père de Jonathan Malfoy.

-- Et alors ! Ils se connaissent ! On est allé chez lui pour notre anniversaire.

-- Ce n'est pas de ça que parle l'Echo des jeunes sorcières. Tiens, regarde. »

Et elle leva bien haut la première page du journal. La une était occupée par une photo, mais c'était un cliché pris avec un appareil moldu. L'image était immobile. On y voyait deux visages très proches. C'était sans conteste Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Ils se regardaient et se souriaient. La légende était brève, écrite en caractères gras :

« UN NOUVEAU COUPLE ? »

Rosalba éclata de rire.

« C'est une photo moldue, ça ne veut rien dire. On peut les truquer comme on veut. Il n'y a que les images magiques qui disent la vérité. Si tu savais combien de fois les journalistes ont essayé de piéger mon père avec des trucs pareils ! Tu es bien naïve, ma pauvre Laetitia !

-- Attends ! Il y a un article en page trois … Ecoute : Notre photographe Hugo Simmons, qui faisait un reportage dans le Londres moldu sur le chanteur vedette du groupe « Osaka Stars », a surpris l'ancien attrapeur vedette des Chevaliers de Larquebuz alors qu'il déjeunait dans une auberge discrète avec un revenant du monde magique, Draco Malfoy.

Les deux hommes semblaient très « amis ». Y aurait-il anguille sous roche entre le fils de Lucius Malfoy, l'ancien Mangemort, et le Vainqueur de Celui – Dont – On – Peut – Maintenant – Prononcer -- Le -- Nom ? Nous offrons à nos lectrices cette superbe image en cadeau pour la Saint Valentin.

-- Les journalistes racontent n'importe quoi !

-- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent, les journalistes ? » fit tout à coup une voix masculine à côté de Rosalba.

Jonathan avait entendu la voix haut perchée de Laetitia malgré le bruit qui les entourait. Le nom de son père l'avait frappé. Il saisit le journal et pâlit en voyant la photo. Le souvenir de ce qu'il avait entr'aperçu le jour des anniversaires lui revint brusquement en mémoire. Il dit d'une voix sifflante :

« Redis la moindre chose sur mon père et tu auras de mes nouvelles !

-- Mais moi, je ne dis rien ! reprit Laetitia sans se démonter. C'est le journal qui …

-- Ce n'est pas un journal, c'est un torchon », cria Jonathan en froissant les feuilles de papier et en les jetant à terre..

Autour d'eux, les autres élèves les regardaient avec curiosité. Le jeune Serpentard était connu pour son caractère aimable. Le voir aussi en colère était surprenant. Xavier, qui avait un frère et une sœur assez turbulents, réagit au quart de tour. Il saisit Jonathan par le bras et le tira vivement hors de la Grande Salle. Rosalba les suivit.

Ils trouvèrent une classe encore vide et y entrèrent.

« Jonathan, calme-toi, dit Xavier. Ce n'est pas grave. Les journaux people sont à l'affût du moindre ragot. Les photographes suivent le père de Rosalba à la trace. Il ne se passe pas de mois sans qu'on lui invente une aventure quelconque. Demain personne n'y pensera plus.

-- Alors pour vous, c'est normal que mon père soit mêlé à cette histoire ? Mon père n'est pas homo.

-- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Jonathan ? s'écria Rosalba qui commençait à s'énerver aussi. Tu as déjà dit quelque chose comme ça le jour des anniversaires. Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles. »

Depuis les vacances de Noël, la jeune fille avait complètement oublié ce que l'adolescent leur avait raconté sur Jason Jones et ses accusations mauvaises. Elle était trop insouciante et n'avait pas cherché à se renseigner sur des mots qui ne signifiaient rien pour elle. Et puis son père ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet, il avait seulement évoqué la grande guerre avec une voix si triste qu'elle ne voulait même plus y penser. Jonathan reprit d'une voix froide :

« Moi, je crois que j'ai compris maintenant. Etre homo, c'est quand un homme aime un autre homme comme une femme. Sur la photo, on dirait deux amoureux. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Mon père est normal.

-- Le mien aussi ! Je t'interdis de dire le contraire !

-- Taisez-vous tous les deux, coupa Xavier d'une voix forte. Ne nous énervons pas à cause d'un stupide article de journal. Vos pères sont des amis, tout simplement. Calmez-vous et retournons dans la Grande Salle. Les cours vont bientôt commencer. Et puis, cette Zabini de malheur serait bien trop contente si elle vous voyait vous disputer. Allez ! Serrez-vous la main et allons finir de déjeuner. J'ai encore faim, moi ! »

Xavier avait hérité du féroce appétit de son père. La boutade détendit l'atmosphère. Jonathan et Rosalba se sourirent avec un peu de gêne. Mais le jeune Serpentard fut tourmenté toute la journée et ce fut bien pire quelques jours plus tard.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Draco avait vu la photo et lu l'article. La fureur le prit. Malgré toutes leurs précautions, ils avaient été photographiés ensemble. Il ne prit pas le temps de prévenir Harry qui, il le savait, assistait au Ministère à une importante réunion à propos de la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch. Il saisit son téléphone et appela directement « L'écho des jeunes sorcières ». C'était la dernière chose à faire.

Il exigea qu'un démenti soit publié le lendemain en première page et menaça de porter plainte car il était interdit aux journaux sorciers de se servir de photographies moldues. Rosalba avait raison sur ce point, il était très facile de les truquer.

Cela mit la puce à l'oreille du photographe. On ne proteste pas si fort si on n'a pas quelque chose à cacher. Il avait vendu assez cher la photo à ce nouveau journal qui voulait se faire connaître et publiait une vérité pour cent mensonges. D'accord, il y aurait un démenti le lendemain dans « L'écho » mais la série complète des clichés paraîtrait ailleurs, plus tard.

Il contacta d'autres journaux et « Sorcière Hebdo » lui ouvrit ses pages. Simona Replett, l'ancienne journaliste était devenue rédactrice en chef et avait fait de ce magazine un puissant organe de presse, avec de nombreux abonnés partout dans le pays.

Huit jours plus tard, la même grande photo était à la une et il y en avait neuf autres à la page cinq. Elles n'étaient pas animées mais le résultat était le même que si le photographe avait utilisé un appareil magique. Elles avaient été prises en continu et sans aucun truquage possible, elles montraient distinctement Harry Potter prendre une main de Draco Malfoy entre les siennes et leurs sourires complices se répondre.

Un article très complet accompagnait les photos. Les anciennes vies des deux ex ennemis s'y étalaient avec de nombreux détails malheureusement tous exacts et incontestables. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Un scoop croustillant allait occuper les esprits et les colonnes des journaux pendant un moment et ça tombait bien, il n'y avait pour l'instant ni grosse catastrophe, ni rébellion, ni attentat pires que l'ordinaire.

Cette histoire était une providence pour la presse et elle allait causer le malheur de plusieurs personnes. Mais comme disait autrefois la grande Rita Skeeter, l'idole de Simona, morte tragiquement juste après la guerre dans un attentat inexpliqué : « Le devoir de tout journaliste est de dire la vérité au monde entier. Et tant pis si cette vérité dérange. »

.


	8. Chapter 8

L**'**or, l'argent et le cristal.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Sorcière Hebdo appartient à J.K.Rowling ainsi que Harry Potter et les Malfoy. Mais elle a la gentillesse de nous les prêter à condition qu'on ne leur fasse pas trop de mal. Enfin, je brûlerais bien un petit peu ce foutu journal mais comme je ne veux pas aller à Azkaban …

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'encouragent par leurs messages, particulièrement celles qui n'ont pas d'adresse FFNet et à qui je ne peux répondre. Merci , vraiment merci beaucoup. Vous êtes le réconfort des auteurs de fanfics.

Rating : T pour une conversation en fin de chapitre.

Chapitre 8 : Sorcière Hebdo.

C'était dimanche. Jonathan arriva dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner avant Rosalba et Xavier qui faisaient volontiers la grasse matinée ce jour-là. Pourtant, il était tard car les hiboux avaient déjà apporté le courrier.

Il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards et remarqua un attroupement de filles qui avaient l'air très excitées. Dès qu'elles le virent, elles se précipitèrent vers lui et une élève de troisième année lui mit sous le nez une page de « Sorcière Hebdo »..

« Regarde ! Revoilà la photo de ton père avec Harry Potter ! Et il y en a d'autres ! Tu vois bien qu'ils sont ensemble. Moi, ça ne me dérange pas, chacun fait ce qu'il veut mais il y a plein de détails sur eux du temps de leur jeunesse. Alors ils se connaissaient bien mais ils étaient ennemis ? Raconte-nous … »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Jonathan, qui était resté jusque là figé et muet, lui arracha le journal des mains et sortit en courant de la Grande Salle. Il hésita une seconde sur la direction à prendre. Mais il vit plusieurs élèves descendre l'escalier venant des dortoirs et, attrapant au passage une cape posée près de l'entrée, il se précipita dehors.

Il faisait moins froid mais la neige durcie recouvrait le sol d'un tapis glacé. Il chercha des yeux un endroit où se réfugier pour lire cet horrible journal et aperçut Aloïs Chourave sortir d'une serre sans fermer la porte à clé. Il attendit un peu puis il pénétra doucement à l'intérieur. Au moins ici, il serait tranquille.

Il ouvrit le journal d'une main tremblante. La photo lui sauta au visage. Il suivit ensuite des yeux la série des autres images. Moldues ou pas, elles étaient d'excellente qualité et leur sens était clair.

Les deux hommes avaient la même expression que ce maudit jour d'anniversaire. Ils se regardaient comme … des amoureux … comme un garçon et une fille prêts à se … bécoter … à se lécher la figure … comme il l'avait vu faire par des grands …

Jonathan eut un brusque sursaut de … dégoût. Les paroles du mari de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire : « Ton père … anormal … homo … » En même temps, il imaginait … il voyait … Harry Potter prendre la main de son père entre les siennes … et ces sourires …

Il ferma les yeux très fort puis les rouvrit. Mais rien n'avait changé. La blanche clarté de la serre éclairait les deux visages sur la page de ce sale journal. Et ils avaient l'air si … heureux …

Non, ce n'était pas possible … Jonathan s'assit par terre, appuyé contre une table où étaient alignés des pots de jeunes mandragores. Il laissa tomber les feuilles de papier et se recroquevilla, les jambes serrés entre ses bras, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Il repensa à ses tourments et à ce qu'il avait fait pour les résoudre.

N'ayant pas eu de réponses aux questions qu'il se posait, n'osant pas en parler avec d'autres élèves ou avec le Directeur de sa maison, Livio Greenglass, le professeur d'astronomie, un homme bon mais assez austère, il était allé à la bibliothèque. Xavier faisait toujours ça quand il avait des recherches à faire, sur n'importe quel sujet.

Les dictionnaires qu'il consulta lui donnèrent des réponses sèches et circonstanciées. Omo … non, homo … voir homosexuel : personne qui éprouve une attirance pour les individus de son propre sexe. Les mots qu'il lut ensuite lui retournèrent l'estomac : gay … pédé … tapette …travesti … et pour les filles, parce que ça existait aussi chez les filles … lesbienne … gouine …

Jonathan n'avait que onze ans, il lui était impossible de faire la part des choses. La réalité brute lui explosait au visage. Mais il refusait de toutes ses forces d'associer les mots qu'il lisait à l'image de son père. Non, ce n'était pas vrai …Les journaux disaient n'importe quoi …Ou alors …

Le jeune garçon chercha un responsable à cet état de choses. Il en trouva un. Tout ça, c'était la faute du père de Rosalba, le célèbre Harry Potter. L'homo, c'était lui et il essayait de séduire son père parce que son père était le plus bel homme du monde. Et bien sûr, personne n'oserait rien dire au plus grand attrapeur de Quidditch depuis un siècle …

Jonathan n'imaginait même pas la réalité physique des relations homosexuelles. Il pensait seulement aux couples qu'il voyait flirter, s'embrasser, se caresser dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il était seul avec sa vision des choses, une vision très partielle, déformée par l'ignorance et brouillée par ce qu'en avaient dit sa mère et Jason Jones.

Le silence qui régnait autour de lui le calma un peu… Il ne fallait pas y croire. Voilà, c'était ça, il n'y croirait pas … pas tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr …Il allait envoyer sa chouette Ludivine à son père pour lui demander … quoi ? S'il était … gay ? Non … Son père avait été marié. Sa mère était très belle. Ils s'aimaient puisqu'il était né.

Il y avait juste cette … incompatibilité de sentiments. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Peut-être que sa mère était tombée amoureuse d'un autre …de ce mauvais homme … Jason Jones … Ses parents s'étaient séparés mais ils étaient restés amis … Non, toute cette histoire ne rimait à rien. Ce n'était pas la faute de son père.

C'était Harry Potter qui lui faisait des avances … Oui, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose … C'était le père de Rosalba qui essayait … Que disait ce … torchon sur leur jeunesse ? Ils se connaissaient et ils ne s'aimaient pas … Ils étaient ennemis …

Jonathan se redressa, il reprit le journal et commença à lire le long article publié sur trois pages entières par Sorcière Hebdo. Et ce qu'il découvrit le faisait de temps en temps pâlir et trembler. Son père lui avait très peu parlé de son enfance et il ne savait pratiquement rien sur ses grands-parents Malfoy.

Il avait vécu aux Etats Unis d'Amérique. Quand il était petit, il ignorait qu'il était sorcier. Son nom, c'était Black, comme son père. Il ne savait rien de la grande guerre contre le Lord Noir et même maintenant, il ne connaissait que ce qu'en disait le livre d'Histoire de la Magie.

Il découvrait que son grand-père Lucius avait été un terrible Mangemort, que sa grand-mère Narcissa, qui était si belle, avait été assassinée … Il y avait des comptes-rendus de procès, des accusations, des demi-vérités et des demi mensonges …

Et il y avait le Grand, le Magnifique Harry Potter qu'on portait aux nues, le Sauveur, l'Elu, le Vainqueur de Voldemort … Et le journal rappelait complaisamment comment le jeune Héros avait été en butte à la malveillance des Serpentards et en particulier de celui qui se considérait comme leur Prince : le beau et maléfique Draco Malfoy …

Oh bien sûr ! Ce dernier avait fini par rejoindre les rangs des Défenseurs du Bien. Il avait combattu vaillamment au côté de l'Ordre du Phénix mais au cours de la dernière année seulement. Quant à dire que Lucius Malfoy était un espion auprès de Voldemort … le doute était permis puisqu'il avait disparu après son procès.

Et voilà que son fils, qui s'était caché à l'étranger et qui avait amassé une fortune dans l'univers de la mode masculine, réapparaissait et s'affichait avec son ex ennemi … Pour quelle obscure raison ?

L'article était parfait de mauvaise foi. Rien n'était faux mais il y avait tant de sous-entendus qu'on pouvait douter de tout. Jonathan était d'ailleurs trop jeune pour saisir la plupart des allusions. Il ne voyait qu'une vérité brute : son père lui avait caché bien des choses et Harry Potter n'était pas son ami …

Aussi quand il entendit des voix qui l'appelaient et qu'il reconnut, toute proche, celle de Rosalba, la colère le prit. Il se releva et attrapa à sa ceinture sa baguette magique.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Xavier et sa jeune cousine étaient arrivés dans la Grande Salle presque en même temps. Ils avaient été aussitôt assaillis par des élèves des Quatre Maisons plus âgés qu'eux, réclamant des explications et des détails supplémentaires.

Une Serpentarde de troisième année, Patricia Loren, récriminait parce que leur ami, le jeune Malfoy, lui avait volé son magazine. Mais quand elle vit les yeux de Rosalba se foncer et la jeune fille serrer les poings, elle recula ainsi que d'autres élèves un peu trop excités. Les colères de la petite Potter étaient déjà célèbres.

Xavier avait parcouru des yeux un journal qui traînait sur la table des Griffondors. Il comprit aussitôt le problème. Il entraîna Rosalba dans le Grand Hall et chercha Jonathan des yeux. Ne le voyant nulle part, il supposa que le jeune garçon était sorti pour échapper aux questions de ses camarades et en parla à sa cousine.

Ils décidèrent de partir à sa recherche mais avant, ils passèrent par leur dortoir pour prendre leur chaude cape d'hiver. Quand ils sortirent dans le parc, ils se séparèrent et appelèrent leur ami qu'ils devinaient tous les deux terriblement affecté. Xavier se dirigea vers le lac, de l'autre côté du saule cogneur. Rosalba prit la direction opposée et longea les serres.

A tout hasard, elle essaya d'ouvrir les portes, sachant qu'elles étaient d'habitude fermées à clé. Les plantes magiques pouvaient être dangereuses. Il était interdit de pénétrer dans les serres en dehors des cours de botanique. Mais l'une d'elles s'ouvrit sur une simple poussée et l'adolescente entra en appelant :

« Jon ? Tu es là ? Jon ? »

Ce qu'elle vit alors la cloua sur place. Celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami lui faisait face, le visage déformé par la fureur, sa baguette magique pointée vers elle. Mais elle ne s'affola pas et dit d'une voix rassurante :

« Ce n'est que moi, Jon. Tu n'as rien à craindre. C'est encore cette photo dans le journal, hein ? Ne t'inquiète donc pas … »

Mais il lui coupa brutalement la parole.

« Tu peux parler, toi ! Ce n'est pas ton père qu'on traite de fils de Mangemort ! Ton illustre Père ! Le célèbre, le magnifique Harry Potter ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Ton père est un salaud ! Il est homo ! C'est un sale pédé et il essaye d'entraîner mon père dans ses magouilles. En plus, on accuse mon grand-père d'être un Mangemort ! Mais je ne laisserai personne attaquer ma famille. Je suis un Malfoy, moi, un Black par ma mère. On est des Sangs Purs ! Mon père est normal, il n'est pas pédé, il n'est pas homo comme le tien ! Fiche le camp ! Je ne veux plus voir ta sale figure ! Dehors ! »

Pendant tout ce discours prononcé d'une voix haineuse, Rosalba était restée muette de saisissement. Puis tout à coup, sa fureur se déchaîna, égale à celle de Jonathan. Sa baguette magique sauta dans sa main et elle hurla :

« Tais-toi ! Crétin de Serpentard ! Un seul mot sur mon père et je te pulvérise ! »

Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, tremblant de la même fureur et lancèrent un sortilège en même temps. Ce n'étaient que les plus simples d'entre eux. Mais leur effet fut stupéfiant.

« Jambencoton ! » cria Jonathan.

«Petrificatus ! » hurla Rosalba.

Xavier qui avait entendu leurs vociférations et entrait dans la serre au même moment vit les deux adversaires vaciller. Le jeune Serpentard essaya de se raccrocher à la table près de lui mais un phénomène étrange se passait.

Les deux baguettes pointées l'une vers l'autre se mettaient à briller. Une lumière aveuglante les reliaient d'un trait de feu qui soudain se décomposa en trois couleurs distinctes, les couleurs primaires, le bleu électrique, le rouge sang et le jaune flamboyant.

Jonathan et Rosalba, frappés par les sortilèges, tombèrent en même temps, lentement, comme au ralenti. Le jeune garçon entraîna avec lui la table où se trouvaient les mandragores et Xavier ne put qu'assister, impuissant, au désastre.

Les deux baguettes explosèrent, projetant des esquilles de bois dans toute la serre. Plusieurs petites boules de feu traversèrent la toiture de verre et retombèrent à l'extérieur, faisant fondre la glace aux points d'impact. L'or, l'argent et le cristal des deux cœurs avaient fondu et s'étaient transformés en projectiles brûlants.

Dans le même temps, plusieurs pots se brisèrent en tombant et quelques mandragores commencèrent à pousser leurs hurlements de mort. Heureusement, elles étaient encore jeunes. Leurs cris étaient faibles. Les trois adolescents furent seulement projetés à terre et s'évanouirent..

Le professeur de botanique qui revenait vers les serres, entendit les féroces petites plantes et courut voir ce qui se passait. C'était un adulte et le sortilège des mandragores n'était pas assez puissant pour l'atteindre.

Il enregistra la scène d'un coup d'œil sans en saisir toutefois la gravité. Il jeta sa cape sur les mandragores. Les cris s'arrêtèrent mais les trois adolescents restèrent sur le sol, immobiles et inconscients.

Les esquilles de bois provenant des baguettes avaient transpercé plusieurs plantes, des Coxinus à grosses fleurs retombantes qui se balançaient au travers de la serre en sifflant. Mais plus grave, des morceaux de bois pointus s'étaient enfoncés dans la chair des trois adolescents et le sang perlait de leurs blessures.

Rosalba avait été frappée au bras gauche et au cou. Jonathan saignait d'une oreille et une longue aiguille était fichée dans sa poitrine. Ils avaient tous les deux la main droite brûlée par l'explosion de leur baguette. Xavier n'avait que quelques écorchures au visage.

Ils reprirent connaissance à l'infirmerie. Miss Prettygirl, Aloïs Chourave et Amedeus Connaly étaient présents et les regardaient d'un air sévère. L'infirmière avait déjà soigné leurs blessures, heureusement superficielles. Le directeur de l'école ouvrait la bouche pour commencer ses réprimandes mais Jonathan poussa un cri.

Il s'était aperçu qu'on lui avait ôté son pull et son tee-shirt et qu'un pansement entourait sa poitrine. Le sac de toile dans lequel il transportait son serpent était posé sur sa table de chevet et il était taché de sang. Il s'écria :

« Où est Ssss Suiz ? Qu'en avez-vous fait ? »

Ce fut le professeur de botanique qui lui répondit doucement.

« Ton serpent est mort, Jonathan. Un écharde lui a transpercé la tête. Il t'a probablement sauvé la vie car cet éclat de bois aurait pu atteindre ton cœur. Console-toi en pensant qu'il n'a pas souffert. »

Avec un gémissement déchirant, le jeune garçon cacha son visage dans l'oreiller et il éclata en sanglots. Miss Prettygirl s'approcha, lui mit une main sur l'épaule et lui parla à voix basse. Mais il n'était plus en état de comprendre. Trop de malheurs lui étaient arrivés en même temps et il ne pouvait retenir ses larmes.

Il pleura longtemps. Personne ne disait rien. L'infirmière l'avait pris dans ses bras et le berçait doucement. Puis il se calma peu à peu. Il se redressa et vit sur les lits voisins Xavier et Rosalba qui le regardaient tristement.

Mais sa peine était trop récente et sa colère toujours présente. Il serra les lèvres et détourna les yeux. Leur amitié était brisée. Vu les circonstances, une réconciliation paraissait impossible.

Le directeur les avertit alors gravement qu'il avait déjà envoyé un hibou à leurs parents. Messieurs Potter, Malfoy et Weasley allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Les trois fauteurs de troubles devraient répondre de leurs actes. Le châtiment était proche.

Devant leurs pères et le directeur de l'école, Jonathan et Rosalba refusèrent obstinément de s'expliquer. Xavier qui n'avait pas pris part au duel, n'en révéla pas la cause, qu'il avait devinée en entendant les cris de ses deux amis. Il raconta seulement l'explosion des baguettes. Il ne put faire autrement car il y avait des dégâts dans la serre et ils avaient été blessés tous les trois. Mais lui aussi refusa d'en dire plus devant les adultes réunis..

La sanction fut sévère. Ils furent exclus de Poudlard pour trois jours, trois longs jours qu'ils devraient passer chez eux avec diverses punitions données par les Directeurs de leurs Maisons respectives, Prudence Shelton pour Griffondor, Livio Greenglass pour Serpentard et Elwin Kimberlain pour Serdaigle.

L'école bruissait de rumeurs toutes plus surprenantes et plus folles les unes que les autres. Trois enfants aux caractères bien différents durent affronter leurs pères qui ne l'étaient pas moins. Et ce qui en résulta allait les marquer pour toujours.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ron et Xavier arrivèrent à la maison alors qu'Hermione préparait le repas du soir. Le jeune garçon se jeta dans les bras de sa mère en pleurant.. Mais celle-ci lui dit tendrement :

« Nous parlerons plus tard, mon chéri. Nous allons manger tranquillement, Philippe et Bérénice iront se coucher et tu nous raconteras toute l'affaire. Sache que je ne te crois coupable de rien. Ton père et moi, nous avons toute confiance en toi. Installe-toi dans le fauteuil et calme-toi avec un livre. Ron, ne tourne pas comme un lion en cage. Aide-moi, s'il te plaît. »

La famille Weasley s'était installée depuis six ans dans un joli cottage situé dans la grande banlieue moldue de Londres. La maison était assez isolée et implantée au milieu d'un vaste terrain couvert d'arbustes décoratifs, de massifs de fleurs et d'une pelouse verdoyante.

Cet espace était nécessaire car en fait, une partie de la maison, la partie sorcière, était invisible aux yeux des Moldus. Quand ceux-ci s'en approchaient trop près, ils ressentaient aussitôt une envie pressante et s'éloignaient rapidement.

Personne ne pouvait se douter que le couple tranquille qui vivait là avec ses trois charmants enfants appartenait au monde de la sorcellerie. Ils avaient même une voiture, un monospace qu'ils conduisaient très prudemment.

Ron était devenu Auror. Au début de sa carrière, il avait été l'un des meilleurs chasseurs de mages noirs d'Angleterre. Ses supérieurs vantaient sa ruse et sa clairvoyance. Maintenant, il n'allait plus beaucoup sur le terrain.

Il était Superviseur des Aurors pour tout le sud du pays et ses équipes étaient renommées pour leur sang-froid face au danger et leur excellent entraînement à réagir dans les cas difficiles. On faisait même parfois appel à elles de l'étranger.

Hermione avait travaillé un temps au Ministère de la Magie dans le service des relations avec les Moldus. Elle était très efficace et sa connaissance des deux mondes l'aidait à trouver des solutions auxquelles d'autres sorciers n'auraient pas pensé.

Mais quand Xavier eut cinq ans, sa vie prit un autre cours. Elle s'aperçut que ses enfants ne pourraient pas fréquenter, comme elle l'avait fait dans sa jeunesse, une école primaire moldue. Xavier était surdoué et il s'y connaissait déjà en magie et sortilèges. Sans le vouloir, il aurait pu se trahir.

Alors Hermione décida tout bonnement de devenir institutrice pour enfants sorciers. C'était à ce moment qu'elle et Ron avait acheté le cottage. Ils avaient fait construire l'annexe par des compagnons bâtisseurs sorciers et dans cette partie de la maison, il y avait une salle de classe et une « modeste » bibliothèque, à la fois moldue et sorcière, comprenant de nombreux livres de toutes sortes.

On y trouvait aussi bien les contes de Beedle le barde que Oliver Twist, des bandes dessinées ou des albums découvertes clairs et bien illustrés parfois moldus, parfois sorciers. Le Guide des Champignons et Alice au Pays des Merveilles se référaient aux deux cultures. La différence entre les deux mondes n'était pas tranchée.

Et puis apprendre à lire, à écrire et à compter était obligatoire pour les enfants sorciers comme pour les jeunes Moldus. La magie était un plus mais l'étude des coutumes et des objets de l'autre monde l'était aussi.

Ainsi, il y avait des appareils fascinants dans la salle d'apprentissage : une télévision, un lecteur de DVD, un ordinateur, un four à micro ondes, un réfrigérateur et tout ça fonctionnait non pas avec de la magie mais avec de « l'électricité » !

Hermione espérait pouvoir accueillir bientôt des enfants de couples non sorciers dont la magie aurait été détectée très tôt. Elle se souvenait de son étonnement et de celui de Harry lorsqu'ils avaient découvert Poudlard. Elle avait pensé à tout ce qui pouvait favoriser l'étude dans son école. A l'arrière se trouvaient même une cour de récréation enchantée et une petite piscine.

Très vite, les familles sorcières des alentours avaient pris l'habitude d'envoyer leurs jeunes enfants à l'Ecole Primaire d'Apprentissage des Usages Magiques et Moldus ( A.P.A.U.M.M. ) et Hermione en profita pour écrire les livres scolaires concernant toutes les matières qu'elle enseignait.

Elle en avait confié l'impression et la vente à Théodore Nott et ses ouvrages commençaient à avoir un certain succès.. Son école était devenue un établissement pilote et le Ministre de la Magie lui avait même décerné l'année précédente l'Ordre de Merlin de deuxième classe.

Xavier et Rosalba avaient été ses premiers élèves. Elle leur avait donné une bonne éducation à la fois scolaire et sociale et elle avait donc été très surprise quand un hibou de Poudlard était arrivé, demandant d'urgence la venue des parents du jeune Weasley pour faits graves.

Ron était parti aussitôt, elle devait rester à la maison pour s'occuper de Philippe et de Bérénice. Mais elle s'était fait toute la journée un sang d'encre. Maintenant, ils étaient tous les trois dans le salon, le feu brûlait dans la cheminée, tout était tranquille. C'était le moment des confidences..

Ron était assis dans son fauteuil favori, sa seule cigarette de la journée à la main. Après des années de dépendance, il était parvenu à vaincre son addiction et à se contenter chaque soir de ces quelques bouffées de plaisir.

Xavier s'était installé contre sa mère, les bras passés autour de sa taille, la tête sur son épaule. Hermione lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

« Je suis si désolé, commença-il. Je suis arrivé trop tard dans la serre. Ils s'étaient lancé des sortilèges et leurs baguettes brillaient comme du feu. Et puis, il y a eu ces éclairs et ce sifflement strident et cette explosion … C'était terrible ! Si seulement j'avais cherché Jonathan de ce côté et pas vers le lac … J'aurais pu empêcher … J'aurais pu les raisonner … Ils avaient l'air tellement en colère … Maman, papa, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ?

-- Rien, mon chéri. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, dit doucement Hermione. C'est arrivé comme ça. Il y a dans la vie des choses qui nous échappent. Il faut seulement les accepter et essayer de trouver les bons remèdes. Tu vois, c'est l'une de ces expériences qui te feront grandir, qui t'aideront à devenir adulte.

-- Mais, reprit Ron, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu les mettre tous les deux dans cet état ? Rosalba est une fille très gentille, très tranquille. Je ne l'ai vu se fâcher qu'une fois, quand ce gamin qui taquinait souvent ses camarades de classe a pincé Bérénice. Elle lui a flanqué une telle gifle qu'il a gardé la joue rouge toute la journée et elle lui a crié dessus si fort qu'on l'entendait depuis la rue.

-- Oh ! ça lui arrivait plus souvent que tu ne crois, pas avec nous mais avec les autres enfants. Quand elle était toute petite, elle s'emportait facilement, comme sa mère Ginny. Elle ne savait pas encore se dominer. Mais elle avait fait de gros progrès. C'est vrai que par certains côtés, elle est très mûre mais quelquefois, elle agit encore comme une enfant de cinq ans. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu la mettre aussi en colère ? Peux-tu nous le dire mon chéri, à nous, tes parents ?

-- Je … C'est une histoire entre Jon et Rosalba … Mais vous êtes les meilleurs amis de oncle Harry … Alors … Je crois que …à vous, je peux le dire … C'est à cause de … leurs pères …

-- Tu veux dire Harry et Draco Malfoy ? Je te l'ai toujours dit, Mione. On ne peut pas faire confiance à ces gens-là. Déjà pour les anniversaires, je n'étais pas trop d'accord mais …

-- Ron, dit Hermione d'un ton de reproche, nous ne savons rien, comment peux-tu juger ainsi, sans autre explication. Peux-tu préciser, Xavier ?

-- Hé bien, fit le jeune garçon après avoir respiré un bon coup, ça a commencé par cette photo et puis Sorcière Hebdo a publié un article …

-- Sorcière Hebdo ! On devrait interdire cette feuille de chou ! Simona Replett ! Si je le tenais, je lui tordrais le cou !

-- Chut, Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de la liberté de la presse ?

-- Cette presse-là ? Elle n'a pas fait assez de torts à Harry ?

-- Pourtant, elle a beaucoup de lecteurs et surtout de lectrices. Les gens adorent les potins. Parle, Xavier, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette photo et ces articles ?

-- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire mais j'ai vu la photo. On y voit oncle Harry avec le père de Jonathan comme si c'était … comme s'ils étaient …

-- Quoi ? Ils se battent ? Comme autrefois ? grogna Ron en manquant de s'étouffer avec la fumée de sa cigarette.

-- Non …On dirait qu'ils sont … amoureux, » souffla Xavier en rougissant.

Un long silence régna dans la pièce chaude et tranquille. Xavier avait appuyé son front contre l'épaule de sa mère. Ron était muet de stupeur mais quand il ouvrit la bouche pour exploser, Hermione lui fit impérativement signe de se taire. Elle caressa tendrement la tête de son fils et dit :

« Xavier, mon chéri. Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Tu vas aller te coucher, je te donnerai un peu d'élixir de passiflore et tu dormiras bien. Demain, en allant à son travail, ton père achètera Sorcière Hebdo et me l'enverra par hibou. On avisera quand on sera au courant de tout. Allez, au lit, mon poussin ! Tu as eu pour aujourd'hui ton content d'émotions. Tes punitions attendront. Va ! »

Restés seuls, les époux Weasley se regardèrent. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Harry n'en aurait donc jamais fini avec les ragots ? Ces journaux people étaient une véritable plaie ! Le lendemain, ils y virent plus clair. Xavier termina ses devoirs de punitions en moins d'une journée. Le reste du temps, il bavarda avec sa mère.

Celle-ci lui expliqua beaucoup mieux que « l'Histoire de la Magie » la grande Guerre contre Voldemort, elle démêla pour lui la vérité des insinuations de Sorcière Hebdo et lui révéla les faits d'armes des Malfoy père et fils.

Et quand Xavier rapporta les paroles accusatrices échangées par Jonathan et Rosalba à propos de leurs pères, il trouva à ses côtés deux adultes attentifs qui purent lui parler des relations humaines, de l'amitié, de l'amour qui unit un homme et une femme et qui peut aussi, plus souvent qu'on ne croit, lier l'une à l'autre des personnes du même sexe.

C'était assez courant dans le monde magique. Les sorciers étaient de ce point de vue plus francs que les Moldus pour qui les relations homosexuelles étaient encore assez taboues. Il y avait des couples sorciers homos connus, dans le monde du sport, de l'art, de la musique, de la mode et même dans le monde politique, au Ministère de la Magie ou chez les Aurors. Etrangement, comme ces couples avaient reconnu leur homosexualité, la presse people n'en parlait pas. Ce n'était plus des scoops croustillants, ça n'intéressait plus les lecteurs.

Cependant, la plupart de ces unions étaient parfaitement anonymes et la vie des personnes concernées était aussi discrète que celle de n'importe quelle famille. Une loi avait été votée cinq ans auparavant, autorisant le mariage entre personnes du même sexe et donnant à ces couples les mêmes droits que les couples hétéros, à charge pour eux bien sûr d'assumer les mêmes devoirs. Les uns n'allaient pas sans les autres.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, Ron parla à son fils d'un couple homo de sa connaissance, deux Aurors très compétents qui formaient une équipe indissociable dans le travail comme dans la vie. Xavier les connaissait, ils étaient venus quelquefois chez eux et rien ne les différenciait des autres personnes. Ils étaient charmants, très drôles aussi, surtout le plus jeune.

Xavier posa sans détours à son père une question sur la façon dont ces deux hommes « s'aimaient ». Il avait seulement un peu rougi. Un instant, Ron pesa le pour et le contre. Puis il fit preuve de la même franchise que son fils.

« Ils font la même chose qu'un homme et une femme, Xavier. Ils se prouvent leur amour en s'unissant. L'un des deux pénètre l'autre par l'orifice que nous avons tous entre les fesses et leur plaisir est comparable à celui des hétéros. A l'école, ta mère a dû te faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle. Elle a toujours pensé que moins il y avait de tabous sur ces questions-là, mieux c'était.

Je partage son avis même si je ne pensais pas avoir une conversation de ce genre avec toi si tôt. C'est une bonne chose que tu nous fasses confiance quand tu as des questions à poser, Xavier. La vérité bien dite est meilleure que n'importe quel mensonge. Je suis fier de toi. Va te coucher maintenant, ta mère nous a laissés seuls exprès pour discuter, je pense. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas déçu.

-- Non, papa. Tu as été formidable. Je vous aime, toi et maman. Vous êtes les meilleurs parents du monde. Bonne nuit et merci, » répondit Xavier en l'embrassant.

Ron poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Cela n'avait pas été facile pour lui. Hermione avait dû le persuader pour qu'il parle ouvertement de l'homosexualité avec son fils. Mais finalement, elle avait raison. Il espérait s'en être bien sorti. En Roumanie, son frère Charlie avait un petit ami, dompteur de dragons comme lui, mais peu de personnes étaient au courant et il n'en parlait surtout pas devant sa mère. Molly Weasley était de la vieille école et sans rien reprocher à son fils, elle était désolée qu'il ne puisse pas avoir d'enfant. Enfin, c'était sa vie …

Trois jours plus tard, Ron ramena Xavier devant le portail de Poudlard. Le jeune garçon était rassuré et il n'appréhendait pas trop ce retour à la vie scolaire. Il y aurait sûrement des questions, surtout dans la salle commune de sa Maison.

Mais il saurait y faire face, parler peu, sans mentir, faire comprendre aux autres que cette histoire ne les regardait pas et qu'il fallait passer à autre chose : les cours, les devoirs et aussi les jeux et les fous rires, tout l'univers d'un étudiant ordinaire de Poudlard.

Ces trois jours s'étaient relativement bien passés pour Xavier. Mais cela avait été moins simple pour les autres Les conversations avaient été plus difficiles pour Jonathan et Draco et pour Rosalba et Harry. Les deux adolescents revinrent à l'école assez perturbés et pour leurs pères commença une difficile période.


	9. Chapter 9

L'or, l'argent et le cristal.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy appartiennent toujours à J.K.R. … Vous savez bien? … Une dame anglaise qui a écrit sept livres connus dans le monde entier … traduits en toutes sortes de langues … des best-sellers quoi ! ! !

Le « pégase » dont il est question dans le texte est une création de « artemis ». Elle m'a permis de l'utiliser. Elle en parle dans sa fic : « Re découverte au clair de lune. » Allez lire si vous ne connaissez pas. Un Drarry poétique et superbe.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 9 : Duel et conséquences.

Rosalba et son père avaient transplané directement sur le toit en terrasse de leur maison, elle aussi située dans la banlieue moldue de Londres, mais dans un autre quartier que celle des Weasley. C'était une bâtisse claire et moderne, sans étage, aux larges baies vitrées donnant par devant sur une pelouse descendant en pente douce vers la rue et sur les côtés et à l'arrière, sur un jardin anglais parfaitement entretenu.

Bien entendu, cette demeure était enchantée. Les voisins moldus la trouvait très ordinaire car le sortilège de Mutamnésie transformait tout ce qu'ils voyaient de magique en souvenirs moldus.

Ainsi, Harry avait embauché un couple d'elfes de maison pour s'occuper du ménage, de la cuisine et du jardin et aux yeux des gens du quartier, c'étaient juste des employés d'un certain âge, travailleurs, efficaces et très dévoués à leur patron. Le seul reproche qu'on pouvait leur faire, c'était d'être peu bavards.

Si la cheminée fumait parfois même l'été, c'était par pure fantaisie du propriétaire, un beau jeune homme qu'on voyait souvent accompagné de sa charmante fille. Sa femme était morte quelques années auparavant.

Il avait parfois des invités qu'on ne voyait ni arriver ni repartir, mais chacun voyage comme il veut, n'est-il pas ? En fait, le toit en terrasse était une parfaite aire de transplanage et la cheminée était reliée au réseau magique des Cheminettes.

Cela n'empêchait pas Harry d'avoir une belle voiture de sport qu'il conduisait par plaisir quand il avait besoin de se détendre, après la saison des grands matchs de Quidditch. Il voulait profiter de la vie après la guerre et, pour oublier son enfance miséreuse chez les Dursley, il s'était entouré de belles choses.

Il avait fait construire cette maison où entraient l'air et la lumière. Avec Ginny, il avait choisi de beaux meubles modernes et il avait fait installer le meilleur de la technologie moldue : télévision, home cinéma, chaîne stéréo et depuis peu un ordinateur relié au réseau Internet magique.

Il faisait toujours bon grâce au chauffage par le sol et à la climatisation et les appareils ménagers nombreux faisaient le bonheur des deux elfes libres, Jessy et Domy. Ginny se plaisait beaucoup dans cette maison mais quand elle avait commencé à faire ses crises de jalousie, elle se plaignait d'y être trop seule.

Rosalba, elle, s'y sentait bien, à l'abri du monde extérieur. C'était son nid, son cocon, son refuge. Elle adorait sa chambre claire, toujours un peu en désordre, remplie de tous ses souvenirs. Aussi, quand elle arriva chez elle après cette terrible journée où elle avait perdu tant de choses, elle se dit qu'enfin, elle allait pouvoir se reposer, retrouver son espace vital calme et tranquille et faire le point sur ce qui s'était passé.

Mais Harry, lui, était tourmenté. Pourquoi y avait-il eu un dangereux duel entre Rosalba et le fils de Draco ? Que s'était-il passé ? La directrice de la Maison Griffondor, Prudence Shelton, lui avait parlé des baguettes d'aubépine. Elle semblait lui reprocher d'avoir confié à une enfant une baguette potentiellement dangereuse. Enfin, il allait parler avec sa fille et il en aurait le cœur net.

Il comprit cependant qu'il ne fallait rien brusquer. Il connaissait le caractère de Rosalba, il la savait mûre sur certains points et encore enfantine pour d'autres . Aussi attendit-il le calme du soir pour aborder le sujet. Jessy avait apporté au salon un plateau avec un verre de whisky pur feu pour lui et une tasse de tilleul menthe pour l'adolescente.

Le feu brûlait dans la cheminée avec un crépitement léger, la lumière était atténuée. Tout était tranquille. Rosalba s'était assise au bord de son fauteuil favori, en face de son père. Elle garda un moment les yeux baissés puis voyant qu'il attendait qu'elle parle, elle jeta tout à trac :

« C'est de sa faute ! C'est lui qui a commencé ! Il t'a … insulté ! Il a dit que tu étais un salaud et que tu voulait faire du mal à son père ! Il t'a traité de tous les noms ! Il criait ! Je n'ai même pas compris tout ce qu'il disait ! Et tout ça à cause de cette photo moldue ridicule dans Sorcière Hebdo ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre son père et toi ? Vous vous entendez bien, non ? Je n'y comprends rien … Papa … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sa voix tremblait maintenant. Elle se leva et se jeta au cou de Harry en pleurant. Il la serra contre lui, caressant ses cheveux, murmurant des petits mots tendres à son oreille, attendant qu'elle se calme. Mais déjà son cœur cognait à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Draco … Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec Draco … avec le père de Jonathan …

OoOoOoOoOoO

Au château Malfoy, la discussion avait commencée dès que Jonathan et son père avaient pénétré dans le hall d'entrée. L'adolescent, rouge de colère et en même temps rongé par le chagrin, avait crié :

« C'est de sa faute à elle ! C'est à cause d'elle que mon serpent est mort ! A cause de son père ! Harry Potter ! Il nous hait, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai lu l'article de Sorcière Hebdo ! Je comprends pourquoi toi et grand-père, vous êtes partis en Amérique et pourquoi vous avez changé de nom .

Et maintenant que tu es revenu en Angleterre, il veut se venger de toi ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je les aurais évités, elle et son cousin … J'aurais choisi d'autres amis, dans ma Maison, chez les Serpentards … Père … Mon serpent … Je l'aimais tant … Et il m'aimait aussi … Papa … »

Draco l'avait écouté sans pouvoir l'interrompre, sans faire un geste. Mais quand il avait vu les larmes couler tout à coup sur les joues de Jonathan, il l'avait pris dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui, sans dire cette fois qu'un Malfoy ne pleurait pas, en murmurant au contraire des petits mots de consolation et en caressant ses cheveux.

Les accusations dites pêle-mêle, les phrases décousues étaient autant de coups de poignard qui l'atteignaient en plein cœur … Harry …Qu'est-ce que Harry avait à voir avec le duel … Qu'est-ce que ce sale journal avait encore inventé ? Quels ragots avait-il sortis des oubliettes pour vendre encore plus ses pages remplies d'insanités ?

Il était bien dommage que la loi sur la liberté de la presse, votée après la Grande Guerre, interdise aux sorciers de jeter des sortilèges sur les journaux ou sur les journalistes. Il aurait bien tordu le cou de Simona Replett, une ancienne Serpentarde qui plus est ! Mais toute atteinte à cette loi était punie d'un séjour à Azkaban !

Pour en avoir le cœur net, Draco envoya un de ses elfes acheter le journal à Pré au Lard. La série de photos le fit pâlir. Mais Jonathan avait parlé en premier de l'article. Il allait lui falloir du temps et de la patience pour tout lui expliquer et démêler le faux du vrai.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le nom de Sorcière Hebdo avait amené un rictus de mépris sur les lèvres de Harry. Mais les journalistes people, et particulièrement Simona Replett, avaient raconté sur lui tant de bobards que personne ne les croyait plus.

On l'avait fiancé au moins vingt fois avec de jolies filles qu'il n'avait souvent croisées qu'une seule fois. On avait même annoncé son mariage secret avec Barbra Sutherland, la poursuiveuse des Alaouettes du Canada.

Il avait eu tant d'accidents divers qu'il aurait dû mourir cent fois. On avait même annoncé son enlèvement par des pirates, son naufrage et son échouage sur une île déserte la seule fois où il était parti en croisière sur un bateau moldu.

Personne n'était dupe et pourtant, les sorciers et les sorcières s'arrachaient ce maudit journal dès qu'il publiait un article sur lui. On lui faisait mener une existence de roman alors qu'au contraire, il essayait de vivre comme le commun des mortels.

Pourtant, jamais Sorcière Hebdo n'avait évoqué une relation quelconque entre lui et un autre homme. Et il avait fallu que la première fois, ce soit avec cette photo de Draco et de lui. Quand Rosalba en avait parlé, il avait envoyé Domy acheter un exemplaire au Chaudron Baveur.

L'adolescente n'avait pas paru choquée par la série de photos. Harry se demandait ce qu'elle connaissait des relations entre les adultes. Sa grand-mère Molly ou Hermione lui avaient sûrement expliqué certaines choses. Il eut l'occasion d'en parler sérieusement avec elle le lendemain soir.

Il avait passé une grande partie de la journée au Ministère de la Magie. Il y avait un problème dans l'organisation de la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Pendant ce temps, Rosalba avait commencé ses devoirs, surveillée par Jessy qui l'adorait. Le soir, ils s'étaient assis côte à côte sur des coussins, devant la cheminée. Ils savouraient une crème glacée préparée par Domy.

Rosalba récriminait. Elle n'avait plus de baguette et faisait ses punitions sans utiliser la magie. Elle ne pouvait pas corriger ses fautes, éliminer une tache d'encre, trouver rapidement la réponse à une question à l'aide d'un simple sort appris en classe d'enchantements. Elle perdait beaucoup de temps et n'était pas satisfaite du résultat de ses efforts.

« Je travaille comme une Moldue, disait-elle. C'est comme si j'étais encore dans la classe de tante Hermione. Regarde, papa. Il y a des ratures partout sur mes parchemins. Drag ne va pas être contente de mon devoir de potions. On ira quand chez Ollivander pour m'acheter une nouvelle baguette ?

-- Demain après-midi, je pense. Cette fois, c'est moi qui t'accompagnerai. Tu trouveras certainement une baguette qui te conviendra mieux que la première. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois battue en duel. Répète-moi ce que Jonathan t'a dit et qui t'a mise si fort en colère ? »

Rosalba rougit. La veille au soir, dans son lit, elle avait plusieurs fois repassé la scène dans sa tête. Des mots la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne les comprenait pas. Elle posa sa coupe de glace vide, elle se tourna vers Harry et répondit par une autre question.

« Papa, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire homo ? Homme, je comprends. Tante Hermione nous a fait des cours d'éducation sexuelle avant mon entrée à Poudlard. Je connais la différence entre les filles et les garçons. Je sais ce qui se passe quand un homme et une femme se marient et qu'ils veulent avoir des enfants. Mais homo, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le moment était venu. Harry la regarda dans les yeux et dit avec douceur :

« C'est le mot qu'a employé Jonathan quand il a vu la photo de Draco et moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas une insulte. On dit qu'un homme est homo quand il aime un autre homme.

-- Mais … mais d'habitude, les hommes aiment les femmes ! Toi, tu aimais maman, non ? Tu l'aimais d'amour, c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes mariés … Un homme qui aime un autre homme … Ah ! Tu veux dire quand deux hommes sont amis, comme toi et oncle Ron ? Alors, tu peux aussi être ami avec le père de Jonathan. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. »

Harry laissait sa fille réfléchir tout haut, elle était sur la bonne voie, il fallait lui laisser du temps. Il reprit :

« C'est plus que de l'amitié, Rose. C'est aussi de l'amour. »

L'adolescente savait que quand son père l'appelait Rose, c'est que c'était important. De l'amour … Entre deux hommes … Cependant, elle ne réagit pas du tout comme Harry le pensait. Elle ne vit pas les implications physiques de cette relation. Elle ne connaissait qu'une sorte d'amour, celle qui menait au mariage. Ce fut donc d'une voix un peu tremblante qu'elle demanda :

« Tu veux dire que le père de Jonathan va venir habiter avec nous ? Comme si vous étiez mariés ? Ils s'installeront ici tous les deux ? Mais ils vont dormir où ? Est-ce que je garderai ma chambre pour moi toute seule ? Et si Jonathan est encore fâché et qu'on recommence à se battre … Papa … Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée … »

Et tout à coup, Harry éclata de rire. Sa fille trouvait normal qu'un homme en aime un autre ! La seule chose qui la gênait, c'était le fait d'habiter ensemble ! Elle le regardait rire avec des yeux ronds. Merlin ! C'était encore une enfant, elle découvrirait bien assez tôt certains aspects de la vie. Il riait encore quand il répondit :

« Mais non, voyons ! Il n'est pas question que les Malfoy viennent s'installer ici ! Ils ont déjà un château rien que pour eux ! Je voulais simplement que tu ne sois pas surprise si tu voyais d'autres photos de Draco et de moi ensemble ou si un article parlait d'une relation amoureuse entre nous, c'est tout. Sauf que pour une fois, ce sera vrai. Es-tu fâchée ?

-- Fâchée ? Mais pourquoi ? Si ça te rend heureux, je suis heureuse aussi. Tu as bien mérité un peu de bonheur. Et puis, tu seras moins seul puisque maintenant je suis à Poudlard. Non, ça ne me gêne pas du tout que tu aimes Draco Malfoy. D'ailleurs, il est très beau. Laetitia Zabini dit qu'elle en est amoureuse et que son père le connaissait quand il était à Poudlard … »

Rosalba parlait, parlait, et Harry se détendait. Bien sûr, tout n'avait pas été dit, il reprendrait cette conversation avec sa fille plus tard, quand elle aurait encore évolué. Il avait trop souffert des mensonges pour raconter n'importe quoi à Rosalba. Et il aimait trop Draco pour nier cet attachement, surtout si les journaux people se mettaient de la partie.

Il fallait maintenant régler cette histoire avec Jonathan. Il espérait que Draco avait pu avoir une discussion positive avec son fils. Les enfants sont bien plus tolérants que ne le croient leurs parents. Il se dit que cette histoire de duel était peut-être une bonne chose. Sa déception n'en fut que plus cruelle quelque temps après..

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le lundi, Jonathan avait passé sa journée à faire ses devoirs. Sa baguette d'aubépine étant détruite, il avait repris l'autre, la première que Ollivander lui avait vendue.. Elle était en if et son cœur était un crin de pégase, un cheval ailé devenu très rare. Aux dires du fabriquant de baguettes, il n'en existait plus qu'un troupeau dans les montagnes de Macédoine.

Curieusement, maintenant que la baguette d'aubépine avait disparu, l'ancienne fonctionnait à merveille. Rosalba lui avait dit au début de l'année qu'il n'avait pas assez confiance en elle. Rosalba … Pourquoi pensait-il à cette fille, cause de tous ses malheurs, de la mort de Ssss Suiz surtout …

Pourtant, maintenant, il admettait qu'il avait des torts. Elle n'était pas responsable de ce que faisait son père. Sa colère fondait contre la jeune fille et elle grandissait contre Harry Potter.

La veille au soir, son père lui avait bien expliqué que la haine n'existait plus entre les Maisons Griffondor et Serpentard et qu'au contraire, elles s'étaient unies pour vaincre le terrible Lord Voldemort. Son grand-père avait été Mangemort, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus mais il s'était racheté à la fin de la guerre. Jonathan n'avait pas à en avoir honte. Et le nom des Black qu'ils avaient porté en Amérique valait bien celui des Malfoy.

Jonathan avait admis tout cela mais il y avait autre chose … Ce soir-là, il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il décida qu'il parlerait des photos le lendemain avec son père …

Draco avait été absent toute la journée. Il n'était pas prévu dans son planning que son fils soit exclu de Poudlard pendant trois jours. D'importantes réunions de travail se tenaient dans le salon discret d'un grand hôtel de Londres.

Les représentants américains de Lancaster et Spencer étaient arrivés. La nouvelle ligne de vêtements griffée « Dray Black » devait sortir au prochain automne. Les concepteurs et les stylistes travaillaient dessus depuis plus d'un an. Tout le staff était là. On ne pouvait prendre aucun retard.

Jonathan ne revit donc son père que le soir au dîner. Draco était épuisé par une journée de discussions non stop. Lorsque, après le repas, son fils se mit à lui poser des questions, il n'y fit pas assez attention. Il ne réagit que quand le nom de Harry arriva dans la conversation.

« … Mais dis-moi, père, pourquoi sur ces photos Harry Potter te tient-il par la main ? »

Encore préoccupé par certains détails des discussions de l'après-midi, il répondit distraitement :

« Il ne me tient pas par la main, nous parlions de … »

Il retint à grand peine la phrase qu'il allait dire : « nous parlions de notre prochain rendez-vous dans une auberge d'Ecosse … » Sans trop bafouiller, il inventa un mensonge sur le champ.

« Je lui avais demandé … s'il acceptait de poser pour les photographes de mode avec des vêtements portant ma marque, ça le faisait rire. Il disait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être connu et que d'autres jeunes hommes beaucoup plus beaux que lui …

-- Alors il ne te faisait pas des avances ? coupa Jonathan.

-- Des avances ? De quoi veux-tu parler ? reprit Draco tout en sentant un frisson glacé courir le long de son dos.

-- Je me disais que Harry Potter était peut-être homo. Il ne s'est pas remarié après la mort de sa femme.

-- Mais je ne me suis pas remarié non plus !

-- Oui, mais toi, tu es normal, tu n'es pas homo. »

Et tout à coup, le jeune garçon revit « l'autre », il entendit de nouveau sa voix mauvaise « Ton père est un monstre, il est gay, il est homo, il est pédé … » Il se mit à crier, les mains crispées aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil :

« Dis-le moi, papa ! Dis-le moi que tu n'es pas pédé. Je ne le supporterais pas. Dis-moi que Jason Jones n'a pas raison, qu'il m'a menti … …

-- TAIS-TOI , JONATHAN ! »

La voix avait claqué comme un fouet. Ils se regardaient, aussi pâles l'un que l'autre. Draco reprit tout aussi froidement :

« Tes paroles sont inadmissibles. Monte dans ta chambre. Immédiatement. Je t'attends demain matin au petit déjeuner avec des excuses. »

Jonathan se leva brusquement et sortit sans répliquer. Mais pour tous les deux, la nuit promettait d'être longue et difficile. Le jeune garçon se tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Il avait la gorge serrée , ses yeux picotaient mais les larmes qui auraient pu soulager sa peine ne parvenaient pas à couler. Son père n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

Draco était resté assis dans son fauteuil, frappé de stupeur. Le mot employé par son fils l'avait profondément blessé. C'était un mot vulgaire, un terme de dérision. Comment Jonathan le connaissait-il ? Et surtout, que venait faire Jason Jones dans la conversation ?

Il n'aimait pas cet homme. Il ne comprenait pas comment Mélanie, son ex femme, avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Il le trouvait faux. Il avait toujours l'air aimable et souriant mais Draco savait à quel point il pouvait dissimuler ses véritables sentiments.

La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était que Jason Jones aimait Mélanie à la folie. Mais de là à persécuter son fils … Quoique leur ressemblance devait le gêner … Il était certainement soulagé par leur départ en Angleterre. Il souhaitait séparer totalement la mère et le fils.

Il harcelait Jonathan pour qu'il ne vienne plus en vacances chez eux. Il lui avait révélé méchamment son secret avec des mots … des mots qui faisaient le plus de mal possible. La fureur monta brusquement en lui. Cet homme était un salaud, un immonde salaud. Mais il allait tout faire pour protéger son fils.

Tard dans la nuit, alors qu'il finissait un verre de whisky pur feu, il prit une décision. Jonathan ne devait en aucun cas souffrir à cause de lui. Il avait trouvé une solution. Il se demanda s'il devait prévenir Harry … Harry … Il l'aimait tant … Chaque fois qu'ils pouvaient se retrouver, c'était un tel bonheur … Le jour où ces maudites photos avaient été prises, ils étaient si heureux … Ils avaient un peu trop bu, ils avaient beaucoup ri et ils s'étaient aimés avec passion …

Il faillit lui téléphoner mais l'heure tardive l'en dissuada. Non, quand les enfants auraient regagné Poudlard, il le contacterait discrètement. Harry serait d'accord. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. D'ailleurs, sa fille Rosalba avait peut-être réagi de la même façon que Jonathan. Un peu de patience et tout s'arrangerait …

Rien n'était moins sûr.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les trois jours d'exclusion des punis se terminaient. Xavier était assez tranquille. Son père avait téléphoné longuement à son oncle Harry et tout semblait s'arranger pour Rosalba. Quand l'adolescente avait pris le téléphone, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait une nouvelle baguette magique et qu'elle avait terminé ses devoirs de punitions. Ils avaient comparé leurs résultats et ils étaient semblables. Xavier avait l'esprit en paix.

Rosalba était plus tourmentée. Cette histoire entre son père et Draco Malfoy était moins simple qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler de nouveau avec Harry à cœur ouvert. Ils étaient allés ensemble chez Ollivander pour acheter une nouvelle baguette. Maintenant que celle d'aubépine avait été détruite, il lui avait été facile d'en choisir une autre. Elle était en érable et son cœur était un cheveu de Velane, comme celle de sa marraine Fleur.

Et le fabriquant de baguette avait confirmé les suppositions de Draco Malfoy quant à l'histoire de la baguette au cœur d'or, d'argent et de cristal. Il avait retrouvé le vieux registre où figurait la commande, le sorcier était désigné par les lettres S.S. et la destinataire par les initiales : L.E. Cela permettait à l'enchantement accompagnant la baguette de fonctionner.

Pour Ollivander, c'était une bonne chose que cette baguette ait été détruite. Elle s'était trop chargée de magie en attendant sa destinataire. Rosalba était très contente de la nouvelle qui avait volontiers corrigé ses fautes et effacé les taches sur ses parchemins de punitions.

Mais le soir, au lieu de rester à la maison et de discuter avec elle comme la veille, son père avait été appelé en urgence au Ministère de la Magie. Il y avait un gros problème en Australie, là où devait se construire l'énorme stade de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et on faisait appel à Harry Potter en personne. Rosalba ne savait pas pourquoi les corvées tombaient toujours sur son père.

Aussi le soir, elle avait réfléchi toute seule et le problème des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes l'avait effleuré. A onze ans, elle pouvait imaginer les baisers, les caresses, la complicité de deux personnes vivant ensemble, la salle de bain qu'on partage, les repas, les sorties en voiture dans le monde moldu, les promenades sur le Chemin de Traverse, tout ce qu'elle avait connu quand sa mère était encore présente, mais son imagination s'arrêtait là.

Elle sentait qu'il y avait autre chose et elle aurait voulu en parler mais son père n'était pas là. C'était comme autrefois, quand il partait pour les tournois de Quidditch et qu'elle restait seule avec Ginny et ses crises de jalousie. Mais elle n'en voulait pas à son père. Il était célèbre, les gens avaient besoin de lui, c'était comme ça et on ne pouvait rien y faire.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Au matin du dernier jour, Jonathan avait rejoint son père dans la salle à manger. Les yeux baissés, il avait présenté ses excuses pour ce qu'il avait dit la veille. Draco avait soupiré. Pendant qu'il se versait une dernière tasse de café et que son fils se servait un bol de céréales, il avait dit, exactement comme s'il continuait la conversation de la veille :

« Non, Jonathan, je ne suis pas pédé et je t'interdis de prononcer ce mot. Maintenant, parle-moi de Jason Jones. Comment se comporte-t-il avec toi ? Te fait-il des réflexions devant ta mère ? T'a-t-il fait le moindre mal ?

-- Non, père. Devant maman, il est toujours très correct. Mais juste avant mon retour, aux vacances de Noël, il était très en colère parce que je jouais avec son fils Marty. C'est à ce moment qu'il a dit ces choses sur toi. Mais je savais bien qu'il avait tort. Tu es le meilleur des papas et je t'aime tant … Est-ce que je suis obligé d'aller en Amérique aux prochaines vacances ? J'aimerais mieux rester avec toi. On irait se promener en voiture … On jouerait au tennis comme l'année dernière … Et j'aimerais revoir les courses de chevaux … Tu m'y emmèneras encore dis, papa ?

-- Mais tu ne veux pas aller voir ta mère ?

-- Heu … Oh ! si, bien sûr … Mais ce n'est pas aussi amusant qu'avec toi. Elle doit s'occuper de Michael et d'Elena. Elle les aime beaucoup et … je … je ne sais pas si elle m'aime encore …

-- Ne redis jamais une chose pareille, Jonathan. Ta mère t'aime énormément et elle est fière de toi. Tu dois aller chez elle à Pâques mais est-ce que cela te ferait plaisir si ton grand-père Donald t'invitait dans son ranch ? Tu pourrais apprendre à monter à cheval et faire de belles balades ? Je peux lui téléphoner si tu veux ? »

Jonathan fit la moue et ne répondit ni oui ni non. Draco comprit que son fils se montrait possessif. Il avait peur de le perdre et il était jaloux de … de Harry bien sûr, ou de toute autre personne à qui son père s'intéresserait. L'avenir s'annonçait difficile.

Draco pensait à ce qu'il avait prévu de faire pour arranger les choses. Le soir, il transplana avec son fils devant la grille de l'école. Il espérait secrètement rencontrer Harry … par hasard bien sûr mais le concierge qui avait succédé à Argus Rusard leur annonça que Jonathan était le dernier et qu'il était attendu immédiatement chez le directeur. Draco recommanda à son fils de se réconcilier avec Xavier et Rosalba.

Mais l'adolescent avait été trop perturbé par les derniers évènements. En son for intérieur, il s'était promis au contraire de s'éloigner d'eux et de se rapprocher de ses camarades Serpentards. Il appréciait beaucoup Dimitrius Nott et puis, Lee et Mia, les jumeaux Wong, étaient intéressants. Il pourrait travailler avec eux en potions et en sortilèges.

Il pourrait aussi regarder sans trop rougir Desdemone Mulligan, une deuxième année qui avait reçu au moins vingt cartes à la Saint Valentin, l'élève la plus jolie de toute sa promotion, toutes Maisons confondues. Il lui avait semblé qu'elle le regardait parfois en souriant gentiment. Non, il ne se laisserait plus prendre au piège de l'amitié, ça faisait trop mal.

Rentré à la maison, Draco appela Harry au téléphone. Mais il eut une mauvaise surprise. Ce fut Jessy qui lui répondit. Son maître était absent et elle ne savait pas quand il rentrerait. Il laissa un message et attendit en vain une réponse. Il reçut une lettre le lendemain par hibou. Elle le laissa à la fois triste et heureux. Elle disait :

Draco, je t'écris très vite car je suis obligé de partir cette nuit pour l'Australie. Je ne sais pas quand je serai de retour. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé avec Jonathan. Prends soin de toi et ne m'oublie pas. Je t'aime. Harry.

Le lundi suivant, la Gazette du Sorcier, le plus important et le plus sérieux journal d'Angleterre, publiait le premier d'une série de quatre articles intitulé : Notre sorcier du mois, Draco Malfoy, sa vie, son combat, sa réussite, son avenir. Une superbe photo s'étalait en première page : Un jeune homme beau comme un dieu, vêtu avec classe, nonchalamment assis dans un fauteuil, jambes croisées, souriait en agitant légèrement une fine main blanche. Le Prince des Serpentards était de retour.


	10. Chapter 10

L'or, l'argent et le cristal

L'or, l'argent et le cristal.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Tout est à J.K.R. sauf un personnage assis en position du lotus sur une pierre et quelques serpents.

Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un centime mais je ne serais pas contre quelques petits messages d'encouragement … si elle vous plaît toujours bien sûr …

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 10 : Retour à une vie normale.

Les trois exclus de Poudlard s'étaient retrouvés dans le bureau du directeur juste avant le dîner. Rosalba était revenue à l'école en fin d'après-midi, avec un peu d'avance sur l'horaire prévu. Son père s'en était excusé auprès du concierge de l'école. Il était convoqué de toute urgence au Ministère de la Magie et devait transplaner sur le champ.

Ron avait ramené Xavier à l'heure dite et Jonathan était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard. Maintenant, ils se tenaient tous les trois debout, les yeux baissés, devant le directeur, l'ancien Serdaigle Amedeus Connaly, dans l'attitude du coupable repentant. Ils n'en pensaient pas moins.

Jonathan en particulier avait la rancune tenace mais il obéissait à son père qui lui avait recommandé de se montrer raisonnable. Au contraire, en le voyant, Rosalba s'était rappelé la mort de Ssss Suiz et souhaitait se réconcilier avec lui. Xavier les regardait l'un et l'autre, alternativement. Ne sachant trop quelle attitude prendre, il promenait son regard sur le décor qui les entourait.

L'ancien bureau de Dumbledore avait bien changé. Les délicats instruments d'argent avaient fait place à des appareils fonctionnels, moldus à l'origine mais adaptés au monde magique. Un téléphone d'un modèle ancien trônait sur le bureau. On ne pouvait utiliser de portables car la magie du château troublait les ondes.

Un ordinateur était installé sur une table de verre et il était relié à un écran plat de bonnes dimensions, à un clavier pourvu de quelques touches supplémentaires que les Moldus ne connaissaient pas et à une imprimante au débit ultra rapide. A proximité se trouvait un cube blanc portant l'inscription « MagiqInternet ».

il n'était installé que depuis la rentrée et le directeur hésitait encore à s'en servir. C'était Pompilius Campbell, le professeur d'Histoire des us et coutumes du monde moldu, qui l'utilisait. En plus de son travail de vulgarisation auprès des élèves, il était le secrétaire du directeur.

Mais il écrivait encore souvent à la plume sur de longs parchemins. Les sorciers avaient autant de difficultés à s'adapter aux appareils multimédias que les non sorciers en avaient à comprendre la magie.

Amedeus Connaly, assis sous les portraits des anciens directeurs, observait les trois fautifs d'un œil sévère. Après leur avoir fait un bref discours sur le danger des duels et leur avoir fait promettre de ne jamais recommencer, il leur demanda de se serrer la main en signe de paix. Sans se parler, les trois adolescents se comprirent.

La poignée de main de Jonathan était sèche et ses yeux étaient froids. Sans le savoir, il avait le même visage que Draco autrefois, quand il était l'orgueilleux Prince des Serpentards. En sortant du bureau, Xavier et Rosalba échangèrent un regard désolé. C'en était fini de leur trio complice, du moins pour un certain temps.

Ils retrouvèrent avec plaisir leurs camarades de Maison dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Tous les trois étaient bien décidés à garder bouche cousue sur le duel et sur leurs punitions respectives. Rosalba se précipita à la table des Griffondors avec un grand sourire.

« Tout va bien, leur dit-elle. Quelqu'un a pensé à me copier les cours que j'ai manqués ?

-- Moi, dit Clarissa Finch-Fletchley qui voulait se faire pardonner ses petites moqueries, mais la magicopieuse a été prise de folie. Elle est bizarre, cette machine, elle a tout imprimé en rouge sous prétexte que nous sommes à Griffondor.

-- Tu nous montreras ta nouvelle baguette magique ? ajouta Lucy Diamond, une petite brunette au nez retroussé.

-- Dommage que ton père ne soit pas resté dîner avec nous. J'aimerais tant avoir un autographe de lui, » soupira Coxie Bradley, une quatrième année, avec un air extasié

Rosalba sourit. C'était vrai, tout allait bien, elle avait retrouvé sa place dans sa chère Maison.

Xavier, lui aussi était heureux d'être de retour. Ses camarades Serdaigles lui avaient beaucoup manqué. Il serra quelques mains en s'exclamant :

« Content de vous retrouver, les amis ! »

Eleanore Finnigan Lovegood leva le pouce et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle était amusante, cette fille, intelligente et drôle, vraiment. A la table voisine, celle des Pouffsouffles, Daria Lester, sa partenaire de patinage, lui souriait et Romulus Londubat lui faisait des grands signes tout en agitant des feuilles couvertes de dessins très colorés.. Ils faisaient partie du même club de Bandes Dessinées japonaises, les « Mangas ». Xavier soupira d'aise.

Jonathan fit une arrivée remarquée à la table des Serpentards. Dimitrius Nott se précipita vers lui et ils échangèrent leur salut particulier : deux mains qui claquent, deux poings qui se touchent et les mains gauches tenant les mains droites repliées en têtes de serpent se faisant face.

Les jumeaux Wong se séparèrent pour lui faire de la place entre eux. Patricia Loren, la troisième année, toujours aussi gaffeuse, jeta un froid en lui demandant ce qu'il avait fait du corps de son serpent. Elle se prit une bonne claque derrière la tête par son voisin mais Jonathan répondit gravement :

« Je l'ai enterré dans le parc de ma maison, sous une pierre blanche. N'en parlons plus, si vous voulez bien. »

Quelques regards peu amènes se dirigèrent vers les Griffondors. A l'extrémité de la table des Serpentards, le plus beau jeune homme de l'école, un élève de septième année, croisa le regard de Jonathan puis il se tourna vers un autre garçon, un grand Serdaigle aux curieux yeux vairons. Ils semblaient se poser des questions sur leur jeune camarade de première année.

Cela dura juste un instant et Jonathan n'y prit pas garde. Il était trop heureux d'être si bien accueilli par les autres. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'à cause de lui, sa Maison avait perdu 200 points d'un coup. Celles de Serdaigle et de Griffondor aussi. Si bien que pour la première fois depuis l'an 2000, les Pouffsouffles étaient largement en tête pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry était dans l'avion qui l'emmenait à Sydney, en Australie. Tout s'était passé très vite. Une voiture officielle l'attendait devant sa maison. Jessy et Domy avaient fait sa valise pendant qu'il écrivait un petit mot à Draco. Il aurait bien voulu lui parler mais l'avion partait dans quelques heures. Le ministère se chargerait de prévenir ses amis Ron et Hermione ainsi que Rosalba à Poudlard.

A l'aéroport, un jeune sorcier australien avait déjà pris les billets et l'attendait avec impatience. Il devait lui expliquer ce qu'on attendait de lui pendant le voyage qui durerait plus de vingt heures. Il était hors de question de transplaner sur de si longues distances. Il aurait fallu faire une dizaine d'escales sur des terrains de transplanage internationaux avec toutes les tracasseries que cela représentait. Les sorciers avaient donc pris l'habitude d'utiliser les avions de ligne moldus. Harry l'avait fait souvent. Les matchs de Quidditch l'envoyaient aux quatre coins du monde.

Le jeune sorcier australien se nommait Karjen Melko. Il était fils de moldus, de père ukrainien et de mère flamande. Il connaissait parfaitement les deux mondes. Il avait des cheveux d'un blond de paille, un visage rose et un sourire à dégeler le plus têtu des technocrates. C'était un ambassadeur parfait. Dans l'avion, il mit autour d'eux un sort de confusion. Les autres passagers le voyait discuter avec son voisin mais ne pouvaient comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

Tout en piochant dans le plateau repas, il expliqua à Harry que les bâtisseurs du grand stade prévu pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch rencontraient un problème inattendu : un mage indien, un très vieux swami sorti on ne savait d'où, était apparu au beau milieu du terrain et refusait obstinément de partir.

Sa puissance magique était telle que rien ne pouvait le faire bouger de la pierre plate sur laquelle il s'était installé dans la position du lotus. Il faisait venir à lui d'un claquement de doigts un bol de riz et une carafe d'eau par jour. Il ne dormait pas, il n'avait pas de besoins naturels et particularité suprême, il parlait une langue incompréhensible.

C'était vraiment très étrange de voir cet homme seul, presque nu, le visage parcouru de rides profondes, les bras et les jambes squelettiques, les cheveux couverts d'un gros turban vert, assis au milieu de ce vaste terrain sec, sans herbe, sans arbre, parsemé de centaines de pierres plates.

« On dirait un paysage lunaire, expliquait Karjen. Personne n'y vient jamais. Nous avons demandé aux. tribus aborigènes si la construction du stade les dérangeait. Ils ont répondu par la négative. Aucun de leurs mystérieux chemins ne passe par là, ce n'est pas un lieu sacré et on n'y trouve aucune plante, aucune pierre, aucun animal remarquables. Enfin si, et c'est là que nous avons besoin de vous, Monsieur Potter.

-- Acromantules ? Bombyx mutants ? Veracrasses ? Fourmis géantes ? » dit Harry avec un sourire et un soupir résigné. On lui avait déjà demandé tant de choses extravagantes qu'il ne s'étonnait plus de rien. Enfin, de là à le faire venir d'urgence en Australie … Ce devait être sérieux …

Karjen se mit à rire. Il ne connaissait Harry Potter que de réputation : attrapeur vedette de Quidditch et accessoirement, ancien vainqueur d'un sinistre mage noir, mais ça, c'était plus lointain. Il découvrait un jeune homme plaisant, pas du tout imbu de sa célébrité comme il l'avait craint. Il reprit plus sérieusement :

« Non, il s'agit de serpents. Dès qu'on approche du terrain, des centaines de taïpans du désert sortent de sous les pierres. C'est l'une des espèces les plus venimeuses du monde, leur morsure est mortelle. D'habitude le sortilège « Expecta Serpensortis » les fait partir mais là, c'est impossible.

Le plus étrange, c'est qu'ils n'attaquent personne. Dès qu'on s'éloigne, ils disparaissent tous sous les pierres. L'un de nos sorciers les plus âgés a découvert que le mage leur parlait et qu'il utilisait le Fourchelangue. Il dit aussi que ses yeux sont étranges et que, quand il les fixe, il a l'impression qu'on parle dans sa tête. Il semble que le mage attende quelqu'un … »

Harry comprit aussitôt pourquoi on l'avait fait venir. Depuis la disparition de Lord Voldemort, il était le dernier, enfin il le croyait, à parler la langue des serpents. Ainsi, il y en avait d'autres. Tant mieux, cette faculté ne se perdrait pas avec lui. Jusqu'ici, Rosalba n'avait pas manifesté de prédispositions pour ce don..

Il discuta encore un peu avec Karjen. C'était un agréable compagnon de voyage. Puis ils dormirent le plus qu'ils pouvaient en pensant au décalage horaire et finalement, ils arrivèrent sans encombres dans le quartier sorcier de Sydney.

C'était une petite enclave avec quelques magasins d'articles magiques, une banque affiliée à Gringott et les services administratifs. La plupart des familles sorcières habitaient un quartier réservé dans les faubourgs de la ville. Un sortilège Repousse Moldus suffisait à le protéger.

Le ministre australien de la Magie et le responsable du Départements des Sports et Jeux magiques se précipitèrent vers Harry dès son arrivée. L'heure était grave. Les matériaux magiques de construction du stade commençaient à arriver et on ne savait où les stocker. Les ouvriers sorciers recrutés commençaient à murmurer que le terrain choisi était maudit. Ils parlaient de se faire embaucher ailleurs.

Enfin c'était la pagaille complète et Harry dut transplaner jusqu'au désert de pierres à peine une heure après son arrivée. Ce qu'il vit le laissa perplexe. Les quatre sorciers qui l'avaient accompagné restèrent prudemment en arrière. Harry s'avança tout seul vers le mage assis sur sa pierre. Aussitôt, des centaines de serpents apparurent.

Il s'arrêta pour les observer et siffla en Fourchelangue :

« Je viens en ami. »

En fait, il émit juste deux sons qui devaient signifier « venir » et « ami ». Harry ne s'était jamais demandé comment il parvenait à se faire comprendre des serpents. C'était implanté dans sa tête depuis que Voldemort avait essayé de le tuer.

Il savait cependant que c'était une langue simple, formée de « mots », de sifflements émis à la suite les uns des autres et signifiant quelque chose pour les reptiles. Il « pensait » ce qu'il voulait dire et les sifflements sortaient tout seuls de sa bouche. De même, il « entendait » les serpents siffler et son cerveau traduisait en phrases normales.

Le résultat de son intervention le stupéfia. Presque tous les serpents disparurent en fumée. Ce n'était qu'une illusion projetée autour de lui par le vieux sorcier qui montrait ainsi sa puissance et éloignait les importuns.

Il ne resta que cinq reptiles qui dressèrent la tête. L'un d'eux se tenait aux pieds du mage, si près qu'il aurait pu le mordre en un centième de seconde. Mais il ne bougeait pas et sa langue fourchue sortait de sa bouche par à-coups.

Il y eut un sifflement que Harry traduisit mentalement par « tranquille », les véritables serpents se glissèrent sous les pierres et disparurent à leur tour. Puis le vieil homme fit signe au jeune sorcier de s'approcher. Harry s'avança et salua, les mains jointes à la hauteur de son visage.

Le mage inclina la tête puis ils prononça quelques mots incompréhensibles, des voyelles dures dites d'une voix rauque. En même temps, une phrase en anglais s'imprima dans le cerveau de Harry qui comprit aussitôt que le vieux sorcier était legilimens.

« Qui es-tu ? Tu es bien trop jeune pour être celui que j'attends. »

-- Mon nom est Harry Potter. Qui êtes-vous ? Et qui attendiez-vous ? » dit le jeune sorcier d'une voix normale.

Le mage le comprit car il répondit de son étrange voix et son jeune vis-à-vis eut une révélation. Le vieil homme ne parlait pas un langage inconnu, il avait seulement une malformation de la gorge qui l'empêchait de prononcer les consonnes.

C'était pour cette raison que les sorciers australiens qui avaient essayé de communiquer avec lui ne l'avaient pas compris et comme ils étaient nombreux, il était difficile de « parler » dans leur tête. Mais avec Harry qui était seul, le mage utilisait la légilimencie en même temps que les sons.

« Les autres m'appellent Sri Araun Haralamane. J'attendais un ancien ami, Tom Jedusor. Es-tu de sa descendance ? Cela expliquerait le fait que tu parles Fourchelangue. »

Harry resta bouche bée pendant plusieurs secondes puis sentant ses jambes se dérober sous lui, il s'assit en tailleur en face de l'étrange mage, un homme qui avait connu Lord Voldemort de son vivant. Mais quand et où ?

« Tom Jedusor ? dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Il est mort il y a plus de treize ans. Où l'avez-vous connu ?

-- Je l'ai rencontré en Inde dans sa jeunesse. Nous avons perfectionné ensemble notre connaissance du Fourchelangue. C'était un grand legilimens. Un occlumens aussi. Il était assez secret. De quoi est-il mort ? «

Harry ne sut que répondre. L'image du duel se forma dans sa tête et il eut un violent tressaillement. C'était le dernier souvenir qu'il avait de la bataille. Le moment horrible où il avait cru que tout était perdu avant de tomber dans le coma.

Lord Voldemort était son adversaire dans le combat à mort qui les opposait et il avait prononcé l'Avada Kedavra L'Expelliarmus que Harry avait lancé au même moment n'était pas mortel mais les deux sorts avaient réagi l'un en face de l'autre. Comment ? Personne n'en savait rien.

Harry revoyait une sorte d'explosion aveuglante. Puis l'Avada s'était retourné contre Voldemort et l'avait tué. Tom Jedusor était mort, lui était gravement blessé et la prophétie s'était accomplie. Le jeune homme serra les dents, les paroles refusaient de franchir ses lèvres. Mais le vieux sorcier avait lu la réponse à sa question dans sa tête. Il ne manifesta pourtant aucune contrariété.

« C'était écrit, reprit-il. Tom Jedusor avait deux voies possibles devant lui. Il a choisi la mauvaise. Tu n'es donc pas de sa lignée. Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Harry reprit difficilement sa respiration. Il s'était attendu à tout mais pas à cette résurgence de son passé. Il avait fait un voyage qui l'avait mené de l'autre côté de la terre et il y retrouvait un sombre épisode de sa jeunesse. Il se secoua et, pensant aux quatre sorciers qui l'attendaient plus loin, il reprit :

« Ce lieu avait été choisi pour y construire un grand stade de Quidditch. Pourquoi vous y opposez-vous ?

-- Je ne m'y oppose pas. Ces sorciers sont stupides, ajouta-t-il en désignant les quatre silhouettes lointaines. Il faut seulement attendre encore quelques jours. Les femelles taïpans ont pondu leurs œufs sous ces pierres et l'éclosion est proche. Dès que les jeunes seront nés, nous partirons, les serpents et moi. Va leur parler puis reviens. Je dois maintenant me reposer. »

Le vieil homme ferma les yeux. Harry, encore sous le choc de la révélation, se leva et se dirigea vers ceux qui l'attendaient avec impatience. Il leur rapporta les paroles du mage et ce fut le soulagement général. Mais il n'évoqua pas la révélation qui venait de lui être faite.

Quand il revint près du vieil homme, il vit qu'un abri formé d'une toile épaisse soutenue par deux piquets de bois l'attendait. Une couverture aux rayures vives était étendue sur le sol. Sans penser un seul instant aux serpents qui nichaient tout près, il s'allongea, ferma les yeux et plongea dans un profond sommeil.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il resta dans le désert pendant sept jours, se nourrissant de riz et se contentant d'une carafe d'eau comme le vieux sorcier. Il ne ressentait ni la faim, ni la soif, ni la chaleur. ni aucun autre besoin naturel. C'était étrange, on aurait dit que l'espace-temps était entre parenthèses.

Il parlait avec le vieil homme et aussi avec les cinq serpents. Il se reposait plusieurs fois par jour car la légilimencie était épuisante et leurs conversations ne duraient jamais très longtemps.

Sri Araun évoqua sa jeunesse, les difficultés qu'il avait rencontrées à cause de son défaut de langage, son début d'apprentissage de la langue des signes dans une école pour sourds-muets, puis sa découverte de la légilimencie.

« Ce don s'est manifesté à ma puberté. Je devenais un homme et un sorcier en même temps. Heureusement en Inde, la magie est une chose naturelle. Mes parents m'ont conduit dans un ashram et j'ai tout appris avec un Maître. C'est lui qui s'est aperçu que si je ne pouvais communiquer avec les humains autrement que par la pensée, je parlais aux serpents.

Ils étaient nombreux dans le temple. Un jour, un couple de mambas noirs est arrivé, ce sont des serpents très dangereux, ils faisaient peur à tout le monde et je leur ai demandé de partir en sifflant. Je ne savais pas que c'était du Fourchelangue.

Mon Maître était surpris. C'est un don très rare, disait-il. Il a fait des recherches à partir de mon horoscope et il a trouvé que j'étais né à une date de notre calendrier qui favorisait ce don. Mais pour qu'il se révèle, il faut certaines circonstances, un danger soudain ou un grand désir d'apprendre.

Ou bien comme Tom Jedusor, il faut avoir un ancêtre ayant déjà ce don. Il parlait d'un très puissant sorcier nommé Salazar Serpentard. Ainsi, en voulant te tuer, il t'a marqué au front et t'a transmis certains de ses pouvoirs ? Quand es-tu né ? En juillet ? Non, cela ne correspond pas à la bonne date … »

Ils avaient mis un jour entier pour échanger ces informations. Le vieil homme « parlait », s'interrompait, se reposait et reprenait la conversation exactement où elle s'était arrêtée. Harry lui avait demandé pourquoi il prononçait les voyelles en même temps qu'il exerçait sa légilimencie. Le vieux mage lui avait répondu en souriant :

« Les pensées vont tellement plus vite que les paroles ! Mon interlocuteur n'aurait pas le temps de me comprendre. Donc, je parle et je pense à la même vitesse. C'est plus simple.»

Un autre jour, le jeune sorcier avait raconté son enfance et son adolescence malheureuses et le combat sans merci qu'il avait dû mener contre Tom Jedusor qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort.

« Il avait divisé son âme en sept parties, sept Horcrux, espérant ainsi être immortel. Mes amis et moi, nous les avons recherchés pour les détruire. L'un d'eux était caché dans son serpent, Nagini. D'ailleurs Voldemort avait une tête de serpent lorsqu'il a repris une forme humaine. Son nez et ses yeux n'étaient pas humains … »

Harry s'apercevait qu'il pouvait évoquer ces années noires sans ressentir des bouffées d'amertume comme autrefois. Parler avec le vieux mage, qui l'écoutait avec bienveillance, soulageait son cœur et son âme de toute la rancœur accumulée pendant sa douloureuse jeunesse. Il n'avait plus qu'un désir, être heureux avec sa fille … et Draco.

« Qui est cette enfant dont l'image ne te quitte pas ? Et qui est cet homme qui habite ton cœur ? demanda un matin le vieil homme. La fin du séjour de Harry dans le désert approchait, les œufs de l'une des femelles taïpans étaient en train d'éclore.

Harry rougit un peu mais il ne pouvait rien cacher au mage legilimens. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait aucune honte à avoir : son amour pour Draco était sincère et partagé.

« L'homme est la personne que j'aime depuis très longtemps. Et l'enfant est ma fille, Rosalba. Elle a 11 ans depuis décembre dernier. Sa mère est morte. »

Le vieux mage médita un moment. Pourtant il ne s'était pas assoupi comme les autres fois. Il regardait Harry en ayant l'air de peser le pour et le contre. Puis il se décida :

« Quels sont exactement la date et le lieu de naissance de ta fille ? J'aimerais consulter son thème astral.

-- Elle est née à Londres le 31 décembre 2000 à 8 heures du soir, avec presque deux semaines d'avance, dit Harry en souriant tendrement. Cette naissance était l'un de ses rares très bons souvenirs.

Sri Araun se pencha vers Harry avec un air bizarre sur le visage. Sa voix se fit plus rauque encore et sa pensée s'imprima fortement dans la tête du jeune sorcier.

« Le 31 décembre, dis-tu ? Tom Jedusor est né le même jour, en 1926 et moi aussi, si on considère votre calendrier, mais en 1921. Est-ce un signe ? »

Il claqua des doigts et un parchemin apparut devant lui, portant une carte du ciel accompagnée de dessins et de signes étranges. Le vieil homme la contempla longuement, suivant du doigt diverses arabesques, des spirales, des lignes droites ou brisées, marmonnant ses voyelles à voix basse. Puis il se redressa et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

« Ta fille est née dans la bonne période. Elle et tous ceux qui sont nés au même moment ont la possibilité de parler le Fourchelangue. Je ne dis pas qu'ils le feront, la plupart des gens ignorent leurs possibilités, mais ta fille le peut.

-- Mais elle n'a jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour ce don, répondit Harry. Il est vrai que je n'ai parlé Fourchelangue devant elle qu'une seule fois, quand son camarade d'école … »

Harry revit brusquement la scène sur le quai de King Cross. Jonathan, le fils de Draco … né le même jour que Rosalba … et son serpent dans un sac de toile accroché à son cou … Jonathan qui voulait parler Fourchelangue … Jonathan Malfoy, de la Maison Serpentard …

Il se pencha vers le vieux mage et questionna avec de l'espoir dans la voix :

« Un autre jeune sorcier, né le même jour, mais aux Etats Unis d'Amérique, pourrait-il avoir aussi le don ? Son animal de compagnie était un serpent.

-- Oui, je le crois.

-- Mais pourquoi ni Rosalba, ni lui n'ont réagi quand j'ai parlé devant eux avec Ssss Llliii Suizzz ?

-- Glisser sur le sable ? C'est un beau nom pour un serpent. Tu dis qu'ils n'ont que 11 ans ? Ils sont peut-être trop jeunes. Ta fille est-elle pubère ? A cet âge, la plupart des fillettes indiennes le sont.

-- Elle ne l'était pas à Noël dernier mais cela a peut-être changé. Sa tante Hermione m'en a vaguement parlé. Je n'ai pas fait attention. Sa mère doit lui manquer dans ces moments-là. Heureusement que sa tante et sa grand-mère sont là pour l'aider ! Je n'ai jamais voulu me remarier. J'aime les hommes … non, j'aime un homme et j'espère qu'il m'aime aussi … »

Le vieux mage le regarda longuement, sans répondre puis il s'assoupit. Le lendemain, quand Harry se réveilla, il s'aperçut que de nombreux petits serpents grouillaient sur le sol.

« Tous les œufs ont éclos, dit le mage. Nous quitterons cet endroit pendant la prochaine nuit. Pour le moment, parlons en Fourchelangue pour que les jeunes s'habituent à nous. Ils n'ont pas d'oreilles externes, le sais-tu ? Ils perçoivent nos sifflements par les vibrations de l'air, par les ondes de propagation des sons.

Ils sentent aussi le rayonnement de chaleur provoqué par notre corps. C'est pour cela que j'ai mis autour de nous un léger sort de protection. Mais ils s'habitueront vite à notre présence. Ils cherchent déjà leur nourriture, des insectes, des vers minuscules. Les adultes capturent les petits rats du désert mais leurs proies se font rares.

Je vais les transporter dans un lieu plus propice. Malgré cela, plus de la moitié des jeunes ne vivra même pas une semaine. Ils ont aussi leurs prédateurs, des oiseaux en particulier. Je ne les protègerai pas. Il faut respecter la loi de la nature. Seuls les forts ou les malins survivent. »

Le soir, quand tous les serpents se glissèrent sous les pierres, ils parlèrent une dernière fois. Harry avait une question à poser : quelque chose l'intriguait.

« Sri Araun, comment se fait-il que vous vous soyez trouvé là, au moment où ces serpents avaient besoin de vous ?

-- C'est un hasard, Harry, un heureux hasard. Il était écrit que nous devions un jour nous rencontrer. Je vais retourner dans mon pays et mourir bientôt. Mais avant, j'ai voulu faire une dernière fois le tour du monde. Je l'ai fait quatre fois déjà, mais pas tout seul. Je l'ai fait avec mon ami, mon frère, mon compagnon.

Pendant cinquante années, nous avons vécu côte à côte, nous avons parcouru de nombreux pays, nous avons vécu dans des villes surpeuplées ou dans des déserts comme celui-ci, approfondissant toujours nos connaissances.

J'appartiens à une riche famille, lui était issu d'une caste très pauvre mais c'était mon âme sœur. Nous nous sommes aimés sans jamais nous toucher. Il est mort il y a deux ans et je visite une dernière fois les lieux où nous sommes allés.

Dans ce désert, nous avons étudié les étoiles pendant cent nuits et j'ai parlé Fourchelangue avec les taïpans. Quand j'y suis revenu, il y a quelque temps, il régnait ici une grande confusion. Les serpents ne voulaient pas partir à cause de leurs œufs. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour les aider. J'avais le pressentiment que c'était important. Et tu es arrivé.

Je suis heureux de t'avoir connu, Harry Potter. Je suis heureux que la langue des serpents ne disparaisse pas avec moi. Je suis heureux de voir une fois encore que la vie est faite de coïncidences heureuses et de rencontres inattendues. Je te dis adieu maintenant car je dois me reposer avant le voyage. Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie. Sois heureux avec l'homme que tu aimes. Adieu, Harry Potter. »

Le vieux mage ferma les yeux et ne bougea plus. Il avait « parlé » longtemps, presque sans s'arrêter. Il était épuisé. La nuit tomba et le jeune sorcier s'endormit. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il était seul. Sri Araun Haralamane et ses amis serpents avaient disparu et Harry eut l'impression de sortir d'un songe.

Les deux premières choses qu'il fit lorsqu'il fut de retour dans le monde civilisé, ce fut d'avaler un énorme petit déjeuner à l'anglaise avec une montagne de toasts, des œufs au bacon, un pichet de thé et du jus de fruits exotiques. Il s'était aperçu qu'il mourait de faim et de soif.

Puis il prit un bon bain pour débarrasser son corps et ses cheveux de la poussière et du sable du désert. Cette semaine entre parenthèses le laissait à la fois surpris et heureux. Il avait tant appris auprès du vieux mage !

Il tenta plusieurs fois de téléphoner à Draco mais soit la ligne était occupée, soit la sonnerie résonnait dans le vide et il ne voulait pas laisser de message écrit. Finalement, il renonça et s'apprêta à lui faire la surprise de son retour.

Il resta en Australie quelques jours de plus. Le ministre de la Magie insista pour donner une réception en son honneur. On lui fit visiter des lieux magiques, comme Uluru, l'énorme rocher sacré des aborigènes, ou des monuments moldus, comme le célèbre opéra en forme de coquillages de Sydney .Deux semaines étaient passées quand il arriva à Londres.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La veille de son retour était paru dans la Gazette le dernier article concernant le sorcier du mois : Draco Malfoy. L'ancien Prince des Serpentards y parlait de son avenir, de ses projets concernant son travail et de son possible remariage.

« Le manoir Malfoy attend une châtelaine depuis longtemps, disait-il dans une interview exclusive. Ma mère Narcissa enchantait ces murs. Maintenant que mon fils est à Poudlard, je peux enfin penser à moi, à un prochain bonheur.

-- Avez-vous déjà fixé votre choix ?

-- Non, pas encore. Mais les jeunes et jolies sorcières ne manquent pas.

-- Et qu'en est-il de cette histoire publiée par des journaux people, concernant votre possible relation avec Harry Potter, l'attrapeur de Quidditch ?

-- C'est une rumeur infondée. Potter est juste un ami, rien de plus. »


	11. Chapter 11

L'or, l'argent et le cristal.

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

Les lieux et les personnages ainsi que le Fourchelangue sont la propriété de Madame J.K.Rowling. Ce que font Harry et Draco pendant le lemon n'appartient qu'à eux. Ils s'aiment, c'est leur droit.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 11 : Première faille.

Depuis son retour en Angleterre, Draco Malfoy avait partagé son temps entre le monde magique et l'autre. Il avait un bureau dans le Londres moldu mais en fait, il travaillait toujours avec ses collaborateurs américains restés au pays. Il utilisait tous les moyens de communications multimédias pour rester en contact avec eux.

Les réunions comme celles qui avaient eu lieu quand Jonathan avait été exclu de Poudlard étaient exceptionnelles. Et Draco pensait qu'elles étaient vraiment mal tombées, tout comme le fait que Harry soit parti si précipitamment en Australie. Mais c'étaient les hasards de la vie, on ne pouvait rien y faire.

Draco était tout de même inquiet pour diverses raisons. La première était l'état d'esprit de son fils et sa réaction violente devant sa possible homosexualité. Tout à son amour pour Harry, il n'avait pas envisagé un obstacle aussi important à son bonheur futur.

Il avait décidé d'accompagner son fils en Amérique aux prochaines vacances de printemps. Il devait agir face au problème posé par Jason Jones. Mais il était hors de question de le rencontrer personnellement. Une confrontation pouvait mal tourner tant cet homme était faux, aimable en apparence et haineux en secret.

Draco comptait s'adresser au père de Mélanie, Donald Spencer, qui aimait beaucoup son petit-fils Jonathan. C'était un homme sévère mais juste, un véritable patriarche pour sa famille. Curieusement, il n'en avait pas voulu à Draco au moment du divorce. Il avait conservé avec lui de bonnes relations à la fois d'affaires et d'affection.

Draco se rendait bien compte qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi entre deux mondes. Il voulait mettre fin à ses activités pour le groupe Lancaster et Spencer. Il pensait mettre ses actions au nom de son fils et proposer l'un de ses collaborateurs pour le remplacer à son poste de conseiller.

Lester O'Sullivan serait parfait pour ce travail. Il avait ce grain de génie qui fait les grands stylistes. Il fallait l'attacher à la Maison avant qu'un groupe concurrent ne lui propose un meilleur poste. Draco y réfléchissait très sérieusement, il n'avait jamais négligé son travail. Il pensait ensuite mettre en œuvre son projet « Drakkar ».et fonder sa propre société en Angleterre.

Sa deuxième préoccupation était Harry. Quelle serait sa réaction quand il lirait les articles parus dans la Gazette du Sorcier ? Sur le moment, l'idée d'accepter la proposition d'être « Le sorcier du mois » lui avait paru excellente. Il n'en était plus aussi sûr.

Au début de janvier, il avait été contacté par le directeur du journal, Ignatius Fish, ancien Serpentard , qui avait entendu parler de son retour. Il était un peu à cours d'idées pour sa rubrique « Sorcier du mois » et il avait pensé que Draco Malfoy, ancien Prince de sa Maison au temps de la grande guerre, ferait un bon sujet d'articles.

Il y avait quelque chose de mystérieux dans sa disparition puis dans son retour au pays. L'homme était beau, libre, riche, il avait racheté le manoir Malfoy, il avait un fils à Poudlard, tout cela cadrait bien avec sa rubrique qu'il voulait à la fois sérieuse et distrayante. Draco Malfoy n'avait accepté qu'à la fin du mois de février, juste à temps pour que les articles paraissent dans le courant du mois de mars.

Tout s'était très bien passé. Le jeune sorcier avait donné des informations exclusives sur son long séjour chez les Moldus et sur sa vie personnelle en Amérique. Les interviews étaient intéressantes, surtout pas racoleuses comme celles des journaux people. Son équipe de photographes avait pu travailler dans le château même et les images magiques étaient excellentes.

Celle des elfes de maison en particulier, avec leurs costumes d'opérette, apportait une touche des plus plaisantes et le maître de maison était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Les abonnées féminines du journal allaient se pâmer d'envie. La petite phrase concernant un possible remariage allait déchaîner les mères de toutes les filles à marier, jeunes et moins jeunes. Oui, Ignatius Fish était content de lui.

Draco l'était beaucoup moins. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de parler d'une châtelaine pour le manoir et surtout que penserait Harry quand il lirait la phrase le concernant ? Bien sûr, il avait dit cela pour rassurer Jonathan. Beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard étaient abonnés à la Gazette. Les articles couperaient court aux vilaines rumeurs.

Mais Harry risquait de le prendre très mal. Il fallait qu'il le voit dès son retour d'Australie. C'était vraiment une malchance, ce départ précipité. Il n'avait pas osé demander des nouvelles à Hermione ou à Ron et le Ministère était muet sur la question. Quand le mauvais sort s'en mêle …

OoOoOoOoOoO

C'était dimanche après-midi et cela faisait deux semaines que Draco n'avait pas de nouvelles de son jeune amant. Il se morfondait au château quand le gong de l'entrée résonna. Un elfe de maison vint lui annoncer un visiteur mais celui-ci apparaissait déjà à la porte du salon. Draco eut juste le temps de penser :

_« Harry ! … Merlin ! Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas lu la Gazette ! »_

Déjà le jeune homme brun, tout sourire, se jetait dans ses bras, nichait son visage dans son cou et murmurait à son oreille :

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je viens juste de rentrer. Je suis venu te voir en premier. Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? »

Le déranger ? Mais Harry était fou ! Déjà les bras du blond se refermaient sur une taille mince. Déjà ses lèvres se posaient sur des cheveux indisciplinés puis glissaient sur la joue rouge jusqu'à la bouche tendre. Déjà les soupirs se répondaient, les regards se cherchaient, les yeux verts rieurs se reflétant dans les yeux gris argentés.

Déjà la passion prenait possession d'eux. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Leurs corps se tendaient l'un vers l'autre. Leurs lèvres se caressaient, leurs langues se goûtaient. Les mains de Harry se perdaient dans des cheveux soyeux, celles de Draco passaient sous la cape de voyage et erraient sur le dos, les épaules, la taille, les reins de son jeune amant. Il pensait :

«_ Merlin soit loué ! Il n'a pas lu ce stupide article ! Je lui en parlerai plus tard … Je lui expliquerai … Pour l'instant, je veux juste … »_

Le toucher, l'embrasser, le caresser … Lui faire l'amour … Là, maintenant, tout de suite … Tous ces jours … Toutes ces nuits … Sans lui … Les mots étaient inutiles, les baisers se faisaient plus appuyés, les corps s'enflammaient …

Ils s'écartèrent un peu l'un de l'autre et échangèrent un regard affamé. Les mains de Draco dégrafaient fébrilement la cape qui tombait à terre. La veste prenait le même chemin. Le pull, la chemise étaient des barrières dressées devant son désir. Il les soulevaient, cherchant la peau nue, redessinant les muscles durs, caressant les creux et les rondeurs … Il perdait la tête …

Le remords d'avoir prononcé des paroles blessantes pour Harry devant le journaliste et de les avoir vues publiées dans ce maudit article décuplait l'amour que le blond jeune homme ressentait. Il voulait d'avance se faire pardonner et multipliait les gestes de tendresse.

Soudain, il glissa à genoux devant Harry, le front posé sur son ventre, les bras croisés sur ses reins, serrant de toutes ses forces. Tout Malfoy qu'il était, il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses sentiments. Il murmurait des paroles insensées :

« Je t'aime … Je te veux … J'ai envie de toi … Tout de suite … Viens … Viens … »

Mais Harry tira sur ses cheveux pour qu'il se relève.

« Pas comme ça … Allons … dans ta chambre … Je te veux … aussi … »

Ils transplanèrent. Le doux soleil de ce début de printemps illuminait la pièce. Ils n'avaient jamais fait l'amour en plein jour, en pleine lumière. Ils se délivraient l'un l'autre de leurs vêtements tout en échangeant de multiples baisers et se retrouvèrent nus, allongés, entremêlés, sur un lit accueillant et complice.

Ils se regardèrent,. La peau de Draco était d'une blancheur de nacre, celle de Harry était plus dorée. Ils avaient tous les deux conservé un corps souple et svelte, l'un grâce au Quidditch, l'autre parce qu'il avait pratiqué le tennis, le golf et l'équitation quand il vivait en Amérique. Ils se souriaient et déjà leurs mains se faisaient aventureuses.

Soudain Draco ne contrôla plus sa flamme, tout son corps le brûla, son sexe se gonfla et se tendit si fort qu'il en trembla d'excitation. Ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue, ses dents prenaient possession du corps offert et le même feu embrasait le cœur, le corps, le sexe de Harry. Ils étaient dévorés par la passion, l'amour les consumait, ils s'abandonnaient totalement à leur désir.

Dans l'état second où il se trouvait, dans cet ailleurs où plus rien n'existait que Harry et lui, Draco prépara son partenaire et entra aussitôt en lui. Leurs cris se répondirent … Souffrance et volupté … Sensation magique de ne faire qu'un, d'être indivisible, de s'appartenir maintenant et à jamais …

Un premier coup de rein … Un premier gémissement … Des mains qui agrippent ses hanches et l'attirent au plus profond d'une caverne moelleuse … Deux corps dont les mouvements s'accordent et se répondent … Des cœurs affolés qui battent à coups redoublés … Une chaleur d'enfer qui fait sourdre une fine sueur sur des corps en fusion … Les deux amants réunis se donnaient l'un à l'autre presque avec rage. Ils s'étaient tant désirés, tant attendus …

Leur corps à corps dura longtemps. Ils étaient près de l'extase et ne voulaient pas y céder, souhaitant par-dessus tout profiter de ce moment de plénitude. Enfin, ils explosèrent en même temps et retombèrent sur les draps froissés, presque sans forces, sans paroles, les yeux clos pour garder le plus longtemps possible en eux le souvenir de ces instants superbes, les plus intenses qu'ils aient passés ensemble depuis leurs retrouvailles.

Les derniers rayons de soleil de l'après-midi illuminaient la pièce. Un parfum d'herbe nouvelle et de terre mouillée se répandait, mêlé aux senteurs de l'amour. Un silence peuplé de soupirs apaisés et de lointains chants d'oiseaux accueillait leur retour à la vie réelle.

Un sort murmuré fit disparaître sur leurs ventres la trace de leur union, un autre les enveloppa d'un drap frais et d'une courtepointe verte. Bien au chaud, allongés sur le côté, se faisant face, ils se souriaient, s'effleurant du bout des doigts, écartant d'un visage radieux une mèche blonde, redessinant une ancienne cicatrice à peine visible sur un front.

Ils eurent soudain conscience en même temps qu'ils venaient de vivre le moment le plus beau de leur vie et qu'ils ne seraient peut-être plus jamais aussi heureux que dans cet instant-là. Comme pour leur donner raison, un nuage voila le soleil, la chambre s'assombrit et Draco fut foudroyé par une terrible pensée. Il devait parler à Harry.

Son brusque changement de visage alerta aussitôt son compagnon.

« Draco, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Le jeune homme blond ne voulut pas briser trop vite l'instant magique, il répondit par une autre question :

« Quelqu'un t'a vu arriver au château ?

-- Non, pourquoi ? ça te gêne que je sois arrivé comme ça, sans prévenir ? Je croyais que tu serais content. Je n'ai pas réussi à te joindre en Australie. Je suis désolé …

-- Harry ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire … Je suis profondément heureux de te voir … En fait, je crains les journalistes … Les photographes surtout … Harry … J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer … »

Et les mots s'enchaînèrent tout seuls : l'attitude étrange de Jonathan, sa question angoissée, sa réaction et cette mauvaise solution trouvée, cette série d'articles, cette interview qui maintenant lui faisait honte, ce mensonge qui ne se justifiait que par son amour pour son fils … Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il se tut, osant à peine lever les yeux sur son vis à vis.

Lorsqu'il le regarda, il vit un visage très pâle, des yeux remplis à la fois de tristesse et de colère, des yeux qui brillaient étrangement dans la chambre assombrie, les yeux d'une personne au bord des larmes. Il voulut attirer Harry contre lui mais celui-ci le repoussa avec fermeté.

« Non », dit-il. Il se leva, rassembla d'un geste ses vêtements épars et passa dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en sortit, Draco s'était levé aussi et s'était rhabillé. Ils se fixèrent en silence. Les yeux verts étaient un peu rougis, les yeux gris brillaient trop fort à leur tour. Ils sortirent de la chambre et descendirent dans le hall. A chaque marche d'escalier, un pensée martelait le cerveau de Draco :

_« Un Malfoy ne pleure pas … »_

« Je dois réfléchir à tout ça, dit Harry en regardant Draco droit dans les yeux. Nous en reparlerons une prochaine fois mais je te préviendrai quand je viendrai te voir. Au revoir … »

Il détourna son regard et soupira.

« C'était un merveilleux après-midi, ajouta-t-il en agrafant sa cape.

-- Harry … attends … je t'aime …

-- Moi aussi », dit-le jeune homme brun et il sortit. Draco ne s'était jamais senti aussi misérable de toute sa vie.

Harry transplana sur le toit de sa maison. Draco lui avait proposé de lire la Gazette du sorcier au château mais le jeune homme brun préférait lire les articles chez lui, seul, au calme.

Il était abonné à ce journal et un hibou le livrait tous les matins. Bien sûr, les Moldus du quartier ne voyait voler qu'un oiseau ordinaire, un pigeon, une pie, un corbeau. En général, Harry parcourait des yeux la première page, lisait les gros titres à l'intérieur mais il ne s'intéressait vraiment qu'aux pages sportives.

Il trouva les exemplaires des deux semaines passées, bien rangés sur un plateau par les elfes, avec le courrier sorcier du Ministère et le courrier moldu, essentiellement des prospectus et des factures, déposé par le facteur dans la boîte aux lettres en bas de la pelouse. Il repéra les quatre journaux où figurait « le Sorcier du mois » et commença à lire.

Il fut surpris par la bonne tenue des interviews, le contenu très intéressant des articles et la qualité des photos magiques. La presse ne l'avait pas habitué à tant d'égards. Il apprit ainsi beaucoup de détails sur la vie de Draco en Amérique, sur la mort de Lucius Malfoy et sur les projets d'avenir de son compagnon. Il y avait des sujets qu'ils n'osaient pas encore aborder quand ils étaient ensemble.

Ainsi, Draco voulait créer une nouvelle ligne de vêtements pour sorciers et sorcières. Il disait avec raison que la façon de s'habiller devait évoluer et que les robes sombres et les longues capes noires étaient passées de mode. Il fallait prendre aux Moldus ce qu'ils avaient de bon dans leur habillement, cela d'autant plus que maintenant, les sorciers fréquentaient régulièrement l'autre monde.

Il espérait convertir les jeunes gens de sa génération et même les plus âgés au confort des costumes trois pièces pour les hommes et à l'élégance de robes courtes et des tailleurs pantalons pour les femmes, des ensembles qui se prêtaient facilement à la transformation, selon le genre de cérémonie à laquelle on était invité.

Les hommes moldus portaient des vestes plus courtes et des tissus plus sobres que ceux des sorciers. Les femmes moldues, au contraire, utilisaient volontiers la soie ou le satin et aimaient les couleurs claires. L'idée maîtresse de Draco était de combiner les deux modes d'habillement pour que sorciers et sorcières se sentent à l'aise en toutes circonstances. C'était en soi une petite révolution.

Il avait aussi adapté les tenues décontractées, les jeans, les joggings, les tee-shirts et les pulls aux nouveaux goûts des jeunes gens, habitués depuis peu à certaines émissions de la télévision moldue ou sorcière. Cela faisait un moment déjà que Draco planchait sur ces questions, en fait, depuis que Jonathan s'était révélé sorcier. Il savait que bientôt il rentrerait en Angleterre car il voulait que son fils fasse ses études à Poudlard. Il avait préparé sa reconversion.

Des dessins très élaborés illustraient l'article. Le jeune créateur donnait même en primeur le nom qu'il avait déposé pour sa marque : « Drakkar ». Harry se demanda si cette appellation scandinave du dragon ne cachait pas en fait. leurs deux prénoms réunis. Il apprit par la suite qu'il avait eu raison.

Finalement, perdue au milieu de toutes les autres informations, la mention d'un possible remariage passait presque inaperçue, sauf peut-être des marieuses invétérées, et la phrase le concernant paraissait normale dans le contexte. Harry était extrêmement soulagé. Cela ne semblait pas aussi grave qu'il l'avait cru.

Il s'apprêta à téléphoner à Draco et s'aperçut qu'il avait trois messages de lui sur son répondeur. Les ondes magiques interdisaient toujours l'utilisation des portables moldus dans les maisons enchantées. Chaque fois, son compagnon s'inquiétait de son humeur et l'assurait de son amour. Il ne put y tenir et lui demanda de le rejoindre.

Deux minutes plus tard, Draco apparaissait, un peu fébrile, dans la cheminée du salon. Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassèrent passionnément et se sourirent. L'épreuve se terminait sans trop de dommages.

Ils s'installèrent devant la cheminée rallumée, burent du rosé de Provence bien frais, offert à Harry par Fleur, ils grignotèrent d'exquis canapés préparés par Jessy et Domy et surtout ils discutèrent gaiement jusque tard dans la nuit. Les articles de la Gazette étaient un bon sujet de conversation. A un moment pourtant, entre deux baisers et deux caresses, Harry dit gravement :

« Draco, ta relation avec ton fils est basée sur le mensonge. Il faudra un jour lui dire la vérité … A moins que tu n'envisages sérieusement de te remarier pour dissimuler ta véritable nature ?

-- Jamais de la vie, Harry. C'est toi que j'aime. On trouvera une solution. Peux-tu attendre encore un peu avant de dévoiler notre secret ? Au fait, qu'as-tu dit à ta fille ?

-- Je lui ai expliqué que nous nous aimions et qu'elle ne s'étonne pas si elle voyait encore nos deux noms réunis par les journaux people. Elle croyait que toi et Jonathan, vous alliez venir habiter ici. C'est encore une enfant innocente par de nombreux côtés. »

Ils riaient mais ils sentaient que le chemin serait encore long avant qu'ils puissent s'afficher ensemble au grand jour. Harry proposa à Draco de le rejoindre au moins une fois avant son départ pour l'Amérique la semaine suivante. Ils montèrent sur le toit pour que le sorcier blond puisse visualiser l'endroit où transplaner. Harry lui donna le code magique de la porte pour accéder à l'intérieur de la maison.

Tout paraissait tranquille. Pourtant, juste avant de s'endormir cette nuit-là, ils eurent tous les deux un pincement au cœur. Draco pensa à Jonathan et à son aversion irraisonnée pour les gays et Harry pensa à Draco, si beau, si tentant, si vulnérable face au piège des sentiments. Mais ensuite, leurs rêves furent superbes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ils se revirent une fois discrètement avant les vacances de printemps des enfants. Ce soir-là, voulant rassurer Draco après leur première brouille, Harry prit l'initiative et combla son blond préféré de baisers fous et de caresses brûlantes.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux quand Jonathan et son père se rendirent aux Etats Unis. Draco eut une longue conversation privée avec Donald Spencer et il trouva auprès de lui un soutien inattendu. Le vieux patriarche n'aimait pas Jason Jones. Il avait deviné sa véritable nature et promit de faire passer le message à sa fille.

Cependant, il ne pouvait nier une vérité simple : Le nouveau mari de Mélanie la comblait beaucoup plus que n'avait pu le faire Draco. Il l'aimait vraiment et le corps de la jeune femme s'était épanoui sous ses caresses. En vérité, il lui donnait beaucoup d'amour, il l'entourait d'attentions délicates, il lui était tout dévoué. Il pouvait se montrer odieux envers toute autre personne mais il était parfait avec elle. En fait, il l'adorait.

Il était bien dommage que son esprit soit si borné. Le vieux Donald connaissait sa famille et ils étaient tous intransigeants et rigoristes. « Question d'éducation, » disait le patriarche qui était pourtant issu d'une famille ayant des principes religieux très affirmés.

Mais il avait été en contact dès sa jeunesse avec des gens différents de lui, avec même des sorciers comme Lucius Malfoy. Il s'était forgé une religion personnelle, ouverte sur le monde et non sectaire. Draco et lui s'entendaient bien. Il promit d'inviter Jonathan dans son ranch aux grandes vacances et de veiller sur lui.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rosalba et son père passèrent aussi d'excellents moments ensemble. Quand il n'était pas au Ministère, Harry discutait avec elle. Il la faisait voler sur son propre balai dans des endroits protégés des regards, il l'emmena dans un grand parc d'attractions moldu en lui recommandant bien de ne pas utiliser la magie mais il lui faisait des petites surprises que les autres ne pouvaient pas voir.

Elle lui parla à peine de la Gazette du Sorcier. C'était un journal trop sérieux pour elle. Elle regardait les pages sportives quand son père jouait avec les Chevaliers. Elle avait vu les photos du beau Draco Malfoy, de son château et de ses elfes mais les articles ne l'intéressaient pas.

Clarissa Finch-Fletchley lui avait montré la petite phrase et elle s'était contenté de hausser les épaules. Son père lui avait dit qu'il aimait Draco Malfoy mais cela restait flou pour elle, elle n'associait pas cet amour au mot mariage. Harry avait raison. Rosalba conservait encore un esprit très enfantin.

Evidemment, cela changerait bientôt avec la puberté mais pour le moment, elle jugeait le monde qui l'entourait avec son insouciance naturelle. Wilma Draggardottir avait un peu raison quand elle la traitait d'évaporée. Mais elle s'intéressa beaucoup au voyage de son père en Australie et Harry en profita pour lui parler de la prédiction du mage à propos de son anniversaire.

« Aimerais-tu parler Fourchelangue, Rosalba ? »

L'adolescente le regarda avec étonnement.

« Fourchelangue ? La langue des serpents ? Mais je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas l'apprendre, que c'était un don. Toi, tu le parles à cause de ta cicatrice, non ?

-- Il se pourrait que tu aies ce don aussi, d'après ta date de naissance.

-- Parce que je suis née le 31 décembre ? Alors, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit Jonathan qui ait ce don. Tu sais, moi, j'aime bien les serpents mais je préfère les chats. Si je pouvais parler avec un animal, ce serait plutôt avec Lancelot. J'arrivais à peine à siffler le nom de Ssss Suiz quand il était vivant. Mais je suis sûre que Jon adorerait ça.

-- Le mage indien que j'ai rencontré en Australie pense que certaines personnes ont des dons sans le savoir. Le Fourchelangue en est un et ce n'est plus considéré comme une langue maléfique. J'irai peut-être bientôt à Poudlard pour en parler à tous les élèves.

-- Tu viendrais à Poudlard ? Oh la la ! Ce serait la révolution ! Plusieurs filles de Griffondor m'ont déjà demandé un autographe de toi. Le plus grand attrapeur depuis un siècle ! Tu es une célébrité, tu sais ! »

Harry était à peine surpris. Sa victoire contre Lord Voldemort appartenait pour la jeune génération à un lointain passé. En presque quatorze ans, les blessures s'étaient refermées, le monde sorcier vivait en paix. Il y aurait bien quelques articles en mai pour l'anniversaire de la bataille mais ce serait anodin, presque sans importance. Et c'était tant mieux.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant la deuxième semaine de vacances, Rosalba passa trois jours chez son cousin Xavier car son père rejoignait les Chevaliers de Larquebuz pour un match d'exhibition en Suède. Hermione en profita pour avoir avec elle une « conversation sérieuse ».

Elles étaient seules dans la cuisine et préparaient un gâteau marbré au chocolat et une tarte aux pommes pour le goûter. Tout en s'occupant de la pâte, la jeune femme dit :

« Rosalba, tu deviens grande. Tu arrives à l'âge de la puberté. Je vais te parler comme l'aurait fait ta mère si elle … enfin si elle était vivante. Bientôt, tu vas devenir une jeune fille ce qui signifie que tu auras tous les mois des jours un peu … particuliers.

-- Oh ! Tante Hermione, tu veux parler des ragnagnas ? Plusieurs filles de ma classe les ont déjà eus. Je sais ce que c'est.

-- Les ragnagnas ? … Oui … Bon … On leur donne des noms de toutes sortes et certains sont même … heu … comment dire … peu ragoûtants. Appelons ça les règles si tu veux bien. Donc, prochainement, tu vas avoir tes premières règles.

-- Lucy Diamond les appelle ses « lunes ». Elle dit que quand une femme a ses « lunes », c'est qu'elle n'attend pas de bébé.

-- Oui, elle a raison. Je t'ai expliqué l'histoire de l'ovule avant ton entrée à Poudlard. Je voudrais seulement que tu ne sois pas surprise et surtout pas trop embarrassée le jour de ton premier saignement. J'ai préparé tout ce qui te sera nécessaire pour ce moment-là. Je te montrerai ce soir comment t'en servir. Tout est dans un vanity, tu le mettras dans ta malle. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive la même mésaventure qu'à moi … »

Hermione se mit à rire. Elle versait la pâte dans le moule à gâteau. Elle avait de la farine sur le bout du nez. Rosalba rangeait les quartiers de pommes sur la tarte en tirant la langue.

« Ce ne sont pas des histoires à raconter en faisant la cuisine, reprit Hermione. Mais il n'y a qu'ici que nous sommes seules. Tu sais qu'autrefois, quand elles avaient leurs règles, les femmes ne faisaient pas de confitures ou de conserves, qu'elles rataient soi-disant les sauces ou la mayonnaise et même, dans certains pays, qu'elles ne partageaient pas le même tapis que les autres femmes ? Ah ! Ces superstitions absurdes … Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! mes premières règles …

Je devais être en avance ou ma mère ne m'avait pas vue changer ou c'est arrivé un peu trop brusquement. Toujours est-il que je n'avais rien prévu et que j'ai dû demander de l'aide à une camarade de Maison, Lavande Brown. Elle travaille maintenant au Ministère. Cette idiote, au lieu d'être discrète, s'est mise à crier la nouvelle dans tout le dortoir.

« Miss Je-Sais-Tout a ses règles ! Miss Je-Sais-Tout est une vrai femme ! On ne le dirait pas en la voyant. Mais elle est comme nous ! Elle aura aussi ses « périodes » ! Lalalalalère …»

Enfin, elle s'est un peu moquée de moi et les autres aussi. Bon, d'accord, je ne m'intéressais pas aux garçons comme elles. J'étais toujours fourrée à la bibliothèque. C'était un peu normal et ça n'était pas méchant. L'ennui, c'est que la nouvelle s'est répandue dans toute la Maison Griffondor, puis toutes les filles de l'école en ont parlé en riant et c'est arrivé à l'oreille des Serpentardes.

A l'époque, c'était un peu la guerre entre nos deux Maisons. Millicent Bulstrode, qui a été tuée pendant la grande bataille, l'a annoncé à tous ses camarades, filles et garçons, dans leur salle commune et pendant une bonne semaine, j'ai dû supporter des moqueries continuelles. Mais je ne me suis pas démontée. J'ai laissé passer l'orage.

Je me suis vengée un jour en cours de potions. Millicent a lamentablement ratée sa préparation. Et je lui ai dit assez fort pour que toute la classe entende : « Alors, Bulstrode, on a ses règles ? » J'ai pris ce jour-là ma seule semaine de retenue de toutes mes années d'école et le professeur Snape a enlevé cinquante points d'un coup à Griffondor. Mais personne ne m'en a voulu. Au contraire.

Et ce n'est pas fini ! Ce petit avorton de Colin Crivey, le plus grand fan de ton père, qui est maintenant reporter sportif, a publié un article dans le journal de l'école et il a dit que ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Il paraît que tous les ans, lui et toute une bande de plaisantins fêtaient « l'anniversaire des premières règles d'Hermione Granger », le jour où Poudlard tout entier avait découvert que j'étais une vraie femme et même « que je pouvais avoir des bébés ». Finalement, j'en ai eu trois mais bien plus tard.

Je te dis cela parce que, en même temps que tes premières règles, tes hormones féminines vont se manifester et tu ne verras plus le monde de la même façon. Tu vas t'intéresser aux garçons et eux aussi vont s'intéresser à toi. Ton corps va changer, tu auras de la poitrine. A ce propos, j'ai mis un soutien-gorge première taille dans ton vanity. Tu en auras peut-être besoin.

Ce sera aussi le moment des premières amours, des grandes joies et des petits chagrins. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de changer de statut. N'oublie pas une chose importante : si tu as le moindre souci, le moindre problème, parle-s-en à une adulte, miss Prettygirl, l'infirmière, si tu as des douleurs au ventre, la directrice de ta Maison bien sûr ou une professeur en qui tu as confiance pour toute autre chose et sache que ta grand-mère Molly et moi, nous sommes là pour t'aider et te conseiller.

C'est le devoir des mères d'accueillir leurs filles dans la communauté des femmes et je le fais bien volontiers à la place de Ginny. Vois-tu, certains aspects de notre vie échappent totalement aux hommes. Ils ne raisonnent pas comme nous. Ils ont aussi les hormones qui bouillonnent, ils réagissent selon des codes masculins et ce ne sont pas les mêmes que les nôtres.

Et surtout dis-toi bien que si cette période est difficile pour les filles, elle l'est aussi pour les garçons. Xavier a récemment posé quelques questions à son père … Bon ! Assez parlé. As-tu fini de garnir la tarte avec les pommes ? Mets un peu de sucre vanillé … »

_Ouf ! pensait Hermione, j'espère que je m'en suis bien sortie … Elle ne m'a rien dit à propos de son père et de Draco Malfoy … Dois-je lui en parler ? Non, ne mélangeons pas tout … Une autre fois …_

Les vacances se terminèrent et ce fut le dernier trimestre de l'année scolaire. Harry Potter s'occupa de serpents, Draco Malfoy eut beaucoup d'occasions de se divertir et son fils Jonathan apprit bien des choses …

OoOoOoOoOoO

L'histoire des premières règles de Granger figure dans la superbe fic d'Artoung : « Fan Club Officiel ». C'est BlackNemesis qui en a eu l'idée. J'ai demandé l'autorisation d'en parler ici.

Vous ne connaissez pas encore ce récit délirant et drolatique ? Courez vite le lire. Si un rire égale un bifteck, vous aurez là un bœuf tout entier à déguster. Enjoy !

.


	12. Chapter 12

L'or, l'argent et le cristal.

Auteur : HaniPyanfar.

Tout est à Joanne K. R. sauf deux élèves qui sont à moi et que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère que vous les aimerez aussi.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 12 : Un dernier trimestre mouvementé.

Quand Draco Malfoy revint des Etats Unis, il eut la surprise de découvrir sa corbeille à courrier bien pleine. Benny, l'elfe qui s'occupait de son bureau, lui dit que pendant son absence, des hiboux n'avaient cessé d'apporter de grandes lettres de toutes les couleurs, avec une majorité de roses.

Le jeune sorcier y découvrit de nombreuses cartes d'invitation à des réceptions, à des bals, à des mariages. Ses anciens camarades Serpentards se rappelaient à son bon souvenir. D'autres noms lui étaient inconnus et certaines lettres contenaient même des déclarations d'amour et des propositions de rendez-vous.

C'était bien sûr la conséquence des articles parus dans la Gazette Tout le gratin sorcier avait les yeux fixés sur le beau Malfoy et les journaux people le qualifiaient de cœur à prendre. Draco n'avait pas pensé que sa phrase à propos d'un possible remariage déchaînerait autant le petit monde frivole et cancanier du tout Londres sorcier. Il allait être obligé de faire face à de nouvelles obligations.

Il comprit très vite que cela n'allait pas être de tout repos. Il avait été invité par Théodore Nott à la réception donnée en l'honneur d'une jeune écrivaine, auteur du best seller du moment : « Mon vampire et moi ». Il y avait là beaucoup de dames car c'était d'abord à un public féminin que le livre s'adressait. Des jeunes filles rougissantes venaient en faire dédicacer un exemplaire.

Draco fut presque autant entouré que l'héroïne de la fête. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne tarda pas à s'intéresser beaucoup à lui. C'était une jolie jeune femme rieuse d'une trentaine d'année qui parlait avec esprit et à-propos, une ancienne Serdaigle. Elle signait ses livres Tania Craig et elle se montra tout à fait charmante.

Dès le lendemain, l'Echo des jeunes sorcières, le journal préféré de Laetitia Zabini, publiait une photo animée où on voyait Draco baiser la main de la belle, avec un commentaire parlant de coup de foudre soudain. Il y eut beaucoup de gloussements et de papotages à la table des Pouffsouffles ce matin-là.

Cela continua pendant tout le mois d'avril. Pansy Parkingson, épouse depuis cinq ans d'Edward Warrington, invita son ancien petit ami au mariage d'un jeune cousin et Draco ne manqua pas de partenaires pour le bal. Adrian Pucey ne pouvait fêter son départ des Canons de Chudley sans la présence de l'ancien attrapeur des Serpentards du temps de sa jeunesse. Son épouse Lisbeth avait une ribambelle de cousines de tous âges.

En mai, Draco fut même invité à la réception du Ministère de la Magie le jour anniversaire de la grande bataille et il y croisa Harry qui y faisait une apparition de politesse. Mais le jeune sorcier blond fut tellement accaparé par les belles invitées qu'ils purent à peine échanger un mot. Heureusement, ils avaient rendez-vous le soir car Harry commençait à trouver ce battage médiatique très gênant.

« Nous nous voyons de moins en moins, dit-il avec un peu de tristesse alors qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour avec passion. Tu papillonnes beaucoup, je trouve.

-- Jaloux ? répondit Draco en souriant et en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

-- Pas encore mais ça viendra peut-être un jour. » reprit son jeune amant avec sérieux.

Il se disait que lui aurait fait preuve de plus de courage s'il avait été à la place de Draco. Il n'aurait pas voulu donner le change de cette façon et même sans doute aurait-il affiché sans détours sa nouvelle orientation sexuelle. L'excuse de Jonathan lui semblait de plus en plus difficile à avaler. Plus le temps passait, plus il serait difficile à Draco de faire marche arrière.

Mais Harry était un ex-Griffondor et le beau blond un ancien Serpentard. Ils avaient de la vie deux approches différentes. Le jeune sorcier brun espérait seulement que celui qu'il aimait ne repousserait pas les limites trop loin car un lien, même solide, peut se rompre s'il est trop sollicité.

Le déchaînement de la presse s'intensifia encore quand Sorcière Hebdo se mit de la partie. Simona Replett, en quête d'un scoop retentissant, publia un très beau portrait de Draco où on voyait scintiller ses cheveux d'un blond argenté avec la légende :

« Les Malfoy ont-ils du sang de Velane dans les veines ? »

La popularité de Draco augmenta encore. Les hommes ayant des ancêtres velaas étaient réputés pour leur beauté et aussi pour leurs prouesses sexuelles. Une véritable hystérie collective s'empara des jeunes femmes et surtout des jeunes filles qui se mirent à aduler le superbe dieu blond à l'instar d'une idole de la chanson.

Le chanteur des « Sexy Brothers » s'en montra jaloux et le fit savoir en déchirant en public un exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo. Le scandale menaçait et Draco se rendit compte qu'il était allé trop loin dans sa comédie de sex-symbol hétéro. Il était temps de calmer le jeu.

Pendant tout ce temps, à Poudlard, Jonathan jubilait. Personne n'associait plus le nom de son père à celui de Harry Potter. Au contraire. Chaque photo du beau Draco Malfoy accompagné d'une jolie jeune femme, jamais la même, était commentée avec des gloussements et des soupirs extasiés par les filles des quatre Maisons et les garçons se moquaient entre eux de cette nouvelle mode.

Rosalba riait et elle faisait des remarques parfois peu flatteuses sur les « bécasses » des photos. En passant depuis peu à son état de jeune fille, elle avait manifesté un esprit critique nouveau et s'y entendait pour pointer du doigt les défauts et les petites faiblesses des autres.

On ne la craignait plus seulement pour ses colères mais aussi pour son sens de la répartie moqueuse. Elle était devenue le centre d'une bande de filles délurées et rieuses. Mais si elle se permettait des critiques à la fois drôles et acides sur les « nunuches » des magazines, elle ne disait jamais rien sur le père de Jonathan. Elle savait que son père l'aimait et cela lui suffisait.

Il y avait donc à Poudlard en ce dernier trimestre, d'un côté la bande à Rosalba qui arpentait le château et le parc avec désinvolture et de l'autre les fans de Jon auréolé du succès de son père. D'ailleurs, Desdemone Mulligan lui souriait de plus en plus souvent. Et elle n'était pas la seule.

Xavier les regardait évoluer et grandir chacun de leur côté. Lui aimait toujours autant les livres et son club de « Mangas » avait élu domicile à la bibliothèque. Eleanore Finnigan Lovegood et Romulus Londubat étaient ses amis. Chacun avait trouvé sa place et ses marques. L'année se terminait bien, la vie était belle.

Ce fut en cette fin du mois de mai que la nouvelle filtra du bureau directorial et se propagea à grande vitesse dans les salles communes des Quatre Maisons : Harry Potter, le célèbre attrapeur, allait venir passer quelques jours à l'école pour y faire une série de conférences sur le Fourchelangue.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Depuis son retour d'Australie, Harry n'était pas resté inactif. Il avait pris contact avec Amedeus Connaly, le directeur de Poudlard et celui-ci avait trouvé excellente l'idée de rechercher parmi les étudiants ceux qui avaient le don de parler aux serpents. Cela contribuerait à la renommée déjà très grande de l'école. Il lui donna carte blanche.

Le jeune sorcier avait tout organisé. D'abord, il lui fallait un serpent inoffensif pour tester les élèves. Il avait repensé à la première fois où lui-même avait utilisé le Fourchelangue sans le savoir et il était allé au zoo, visité autrefois avec les Dursley. Mais dans le pavillon des reptiles, il ne revit pas le grand boa constrictor du Brésil. A la place, se trouvait un couple de pythons molures du Bangladesh.

Il demanda au gardien si le boa était mort. Celui-ci lui répondit :

« Non, il est trop vieux pour être exposé devant les visiteurs. Il ne bouge plus du tout. A peine s'il ouvre un œil de temps en temps. Il est dans la réserve. Vous voulez le voir ? »

Il emmena Harry dans une pièce assez sombre où plusieurs animaux dormaient dans des cages de verre et s'en alla, prétextant un travail à faire. En fait, le jeune sorcier avait usé de légilimencie pour qu'il le laisse seul. Il s'approcha de la cage et siffla en Fourchelangue :

« Bonjour. Tu me reconnais ? »

Aussitôt le boa ouvrit les yeux et ondula vers la paroi de verre. Il répondit :

« Oui. Tu es celui qui m'a parlé il y a de cela bien longtemps. Je suis content de te revoir. C'est tellement sinistre ici que je vais bientôt mourir d'ennui .

-- Aimerais-tu finir ta vie dans un endroit plus agréable ?

-- Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ai jamais vécu hors de ce lieu. Je ne sais pas capturer ma nourriture. Ici, on m'apporte de tant en tant un poulet mort tout plumé et je m'en accommode.

-- Un petit coin de forêt tranquille et tout ce qui te ferait plaisir, ça te dirait ? En échange, tu m'aiderais à trouver des gens qui parlent ton langage. Ce ne serait pas trop difficile. »

Harry avait acheté le vieux serpent. Le propriétaire du zoo se frottait les mains, pensant qu'avec cet argent, il pourrait se procurer de nouveaux animaux rares. La nuit suivante, le jeune sorcier avait transporté le boa jusqu'à Poudlard par magie.

Avec l'accord du directeur, il avait installé le nouveau pensionnaire de l'école dans l'ancienne salle de classe où Firenze assurait autrefois ses cours de divination. Cette pièce ressemblait à un petit morceau de la Forêt Interdite, elle avait été conservée en l'état après la guerre, en souvenir du centaure qui avait combattu bravement et avait été tué pendant la dernière bataille.

Le boa sortit de sa caisse de transport et trouva aussitôt l'endroit à son goût. Il s'installa sur une branche basse et siffla à Harry des remerciements émus. Oui, même les serpents sont capables d'émotion quand on s'occupe bien d'eux. Enfin, il vaut mieux ne pas trop s'y fier quand on ne parle pas Fourchelangue. Harry posa une barrière magique infranchissable et verrouilla la porte.

Le lendemain, il apparut dans la Grande Salle à côté des professeurs au moment du petit déjeuner. Quand tous les élèves furent arrivés et découvrirent sa présence, la rumeur des conversations devint assourdissante puis tout se calma d'un coup. Harry annonça alors dans un silence religieux que l'école allait participer à une expérience inédite : parler avec un serpent.

Les réactions furent diverses. Les Serpentards se mirent à applaudir, quelques Poufsouffles dont Laetitia Zabini faillirent s'évanouir, les Serdaigles et les Griffondors se regardèrent d'un air perplexe.

« Sans aucun danger, » précisa le jeune sorcier en souriant. Puis il siffla :

« Comprenez-vous le Fourchelangue ? »

A son immense surprise, une voix répondit : « Oui. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les Serdaigles. Au bout de la table, un élève de septième année rougit brusquement. Il était maintenant le point de mire des professeurs, des élèves et de Harry. Celui-ci répéta d'une voix normale :

« Tu parles la langue des serpents ?

Le jeune homme parut confus.

« Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il. J'ai entendu … quelque chose et le mot est sorti tout seul. Je suis désolé …

-- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, reprit Harry en s'approchant de lui. Tu as peut-être le don. Nous allons faire une petite expérience. »

Il siffla : « Qui es-tu ?

-- Albireo Swan, répondit le jeune Serdaigle d'une voix normale.

-- Bien, tu comprends le Fourchelangue mais le parles-tu ?

-- Je ne sais pas.

-- Ah, c'est vrai, il faut généralement être en présence d'un serpent pour le parler. Viens avec moi, je te conduis auprès de mon boa.

-- Un boa ? » reprit le jeune homme d'un air un peu perdu et il lança un rapide coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentards. Le plus beau jeune homme de l'école, Byron Mc Alistair, le fixait avec des yeux brillants.

De nouveau, la rumeur enfla dans la Grande Salle.

« C'est Swan … Le Serdaigle … Celui qui a un drôle de regard … Des yeux de deux couleurs … Un doré et un bleu … Un Sang Pur … Très intelligent … Le meilleur de sa promotion … Un Fourchelangue ? … Mais je croyais que ça n'existait plus … Je te dis que c'est maléfique … Mais non voyons … C'est une superstition … Mais Lord Voldemort … C'était un Serpentard … Descendant de Salazar … Harry Potter le parle aussi … A cause de sa cicatrice … J'aimerais bien parler Fourchelangue … Hé bien, pas moi … »

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait fait signe au directeur et à Noël Dupont, le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques et il entraîna le jeune homme à sa suite. Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la classe-forêt . Les trois plus âgés restèrent près de la porte. Le jeune Swan, fasciné, s'avança seul jusqu'à la barrière magique.

La pièce était plongée dans un doux clair obscur. La mousse étouffait le bruit des pas. L'énorme boa reposait, à demi enroulé à la branche basse de l'arbre le plus proche. Ses yeux étaient clos. Ses écailles brillaient doucement. Il donnait une impression de beauté intemporelle, de force cachée et d'élégance incomparable. C'était une vision superbe.

Soudain un sifflement s'éleva, musical, étrangement modulé, harmonieux, rompant sans le briser le silence de la petite forêt. Aussitôt, le grand serpent ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête. Il darda sa langue fourchue vers son visiteur et lui répondit. Une conversation s'engagea, faite de sons presque inaudibles pour les spectateurs.

L'air extasié, le jeune Serdaigle avança doucement vers le serpent et il passa sans effort la barrière magique. Très lentement, il tendit la main, toucha la peau froide du bout des doigts et caressa tendrement le superbe animal qui ondula sous le léger attouchement.

Les spectateurs étaient muets de stupeur. Ils ressentaient profondément l'attraction visible entre ces deux êtres si différents, qui s'étaient pourtant reconnus au premier contact. Un lien puissant se créait sous leurs yeux. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de Fourchelangue, mais bel et bien d'amour.

Au bout d'un long moment, le jeune homme parut revenir à la réalité. Il se tourna vers les trois autres, rougit et repassa dans l'autre sens la barrière magique. Il ne savait quoi dire. Harry tendit les mains vers lui en souriant :

« Bienvenue chez les Fourchelangues », dit-il et il serra celles du jeune homme entre les siennes.

« Je suis très heureux de te connaître », reprit le serpent puis il ferma les yeux, reposant sa tête sur la branche.

Ils sortirent et regagnèrent la Grande Salle où tout le monde les attendait avec impatience et curiosité. Très ému, Albireo restait muet et gardait les yeux baissés. Ce fut Harry qui annonça d'une voix joyeuse :

« Je n'espérais pas un succès aussi rapide. Votre camarade a le don. Cependant, ne le harcelez pas de questions. Il faut qu'il s'habitue à ses nouvelles possibilités. D'ailleurs, il n'est peut-être pas le seul. C'est juste le premier. Nous ferons l'expérience avec tous les volontaires. Votre professeur de soins aux créatures magiques a établi un planning. Vous pourrez le consulter à votre tableau d'affichage … »

Et soudain, tous se levèrent, prêts à sortir. Deux élèves regardaient le jeune Serdaigle avec des yeux brillants, deux Serpentards, un septième année avec un sourire joyeux et un première année avec beaucoup d'envie. Jonathan Malfoy aurait tout donné pour être à la place d'Albireo Swan.

Harry resta quelques jours à Poudlard. Il y était déjà revenu pour diverses commémorations et chaque fois il en avait souffert. Mais depuis ses conversations avec le vieux mage indien, il était apaisé. Ce fut avec plaisir qu'il parcourut de nouveau le grand château de sa jeunesse. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait plus de traces visibles de la grande bataille.

Il regretta seulement que Draco ne soit pas là, lui aussi. Son bonheur aurait été complet. Mais son jeune amant avait d'autres occupations … et d'autres plaisirs. Harry sentait souvent son cœur se serrer quand il voyait les articles et les photos dans la presse. Le jeune homme blond avait beau lui dire qu'il jouait la comédie et l'assurer de son amour par des mots et des gestes, lui supportait la situation de plus en plus mal.

Enfin, il avait eu pendant son séjour à Poudlard de grandes satisfactions. D'abord, il avait remarqué les changements survenus en très peu de temps chez sa fille. Rosalba était superbe, très populaire et appréciée aussi bien de ses camarades que des professeurs. Même Wilma Draggardottir avait changé d'avis à son sujet et ne la traitait plus d'évaporée.

Bien sûr, la jeune fille n'avait pas sauté au cou de son père comme elle le faisait à la maison. On a sa dignité devant ses copines. Elle avait juste posé ses lèvres sur sa joue et lui avait présenté son cercle d'amies. On voyait qu'elle était heureuse. Son duel avec le jeune Malfoy n'avait pas laissé de traces.

Jonathan justement … Harry avait secrètement espéré que l'adolescent serait Fourchelangue mais il n'en avait rien été. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression que le jeune garçon lui en voulait, qu'il le rendait presque responsable de cette absence de don.

Quand il était sorti de la classe-forêt avec son groupe de première année, il lui avait jeté un regard noir. Les adolescents ont parfois des réactions étranges. Harry avait soupiré. Ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il deviendrait l'ami du jeune Malfoy.

Par contre, en plus d'Albireo Swan, un Poufsouffle de deuxième année, Justin Turteltaub, s'était révélé très doué. C'était pourtant un garçon timide, il portait des lunettes rondes comme Harry autrefois et il bégayait mais il sifflait la langue des serpents à la perfection. Du coup, il était très envié par ses camarades. Sa date de naissance avait confirmé les dires du vieux swami : il était né un 30 décembre à minuit.

Albireo, lui, avait été déclaré à l'état civil sorcier un premier janvier. Ses parents, un peu mystiques, tenaient à ce qu'il soit le premier partout. En tous cas, il l'était dans ses études. C'était un élève remarquable.

Il était seulement très solitaire. Il n'avait qu'un seul véritable ami : Byron Mc Alistair de Serpentard. Ses yeux vairons lui donnaient un regard étrange et l'isolaient des autres. Et aucune fille ne pouvait prétendre le connaître, il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie.

Harry avait eu tout de même une grande surprise avec Rosalba : elle avait ce qu'elle appelait en riant : « une moitié de don ». Elle comprenait la langue des serpents mais ne la parlait pas. Ses sifflements n'avaient aucun sens pour le boa. Sans doute cette possibilité s'était-elle éveillée avec sa puberté. Elle en était très fière.

Et ce n'était pas tout. Elle avait aussi découvert qu'en plus de comprendre le Fourchelangue, elle percevait la douleur des animaux malades ou blessés. Le jour où elle avait découvert sa « moitié de don », Lancelot, son chat blanc, s'était fait surprendre par l'un des escaliers mobiles du château, il avait voulu sauter mais il était tombé. La jeune fille l'avait trouvé gisant sur les dalles de pierre, assez mal en point.

Elle avait fait preuve d'un sang-froid étonnant. Elle avait envoyé son amie Lucy prévenir le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, elle s'était agenouillée près du pauvre animal et sans le toucher ou le déplacer, elle avait passé une main au-dessus de son corps. Le chat avait miaulé faiblement et elle avait « compris » ce qu'il essayait de lui communiquer.

« Mal … » avait-il « dit » quand la main de sa maîtresse s'était trouvée au-dessus de sa patte arrière. En fait, ce n'étaient pas des « mots » qui s'imprimaient dans l'esprit de la jeune fille mais des « images ».

« Cassée ? » avait-elle demandé.

« Non … déboîtée … muscle … froissé … juste … mal … »

Noël Dupont avait reconnu en elle une guérisseuse. Il lui avait indiqué les sortilèges de soins à pratiquer et elle avait eu le bonheur de guérir elle-même son bel animal. Depuis, elle avait décidé que son métier serait vétérinomage et elle s'occupait avec le professeur de tous les animaux malades ou blessés qu'elle rencontrait.

La petite Potter était devenue une des Reines de l'école et étrangement, comme son don concernait la guérison des animaux, elle n'était pas jalousée par les autres filles. Xavier était ravi pour elle et Jonathan oubliait petit à petit sa rancune. Rosalba était comme ça, une fille particulière. On ne pouvait être fâché avec elle trop longtemps. Mais il ne se rapprocha d'elle que lorsque son père eut quitté Poudlard.

OoOoOoOoOoO

C'était l'été et l'avant-dernier jour d'école. Les examens étaient terminés et Albireo Swan avait obtenu 10 « Optimal » sur les dix épreuves qu'il avait passées. L'après-midi tirait à sa fin, il faisait un temps superbe et tous les élèves étaient dehors, dans le parc ou au bord du lac, à la recherche d'un peu de fraîcheur.

Certains se baignaient et jouaient avec les longs tentacules du calmar géant. Des couples d'amoureux échangeaient baisers et serments avant de rentrer dans leurs familles pour les vacances.

Jonathan, fou de joie, serrait dans sa main un petit morceau de parchemin. Desdemone Mulligan avait posé un baiser sur sa joue et elle lui avait griffonné son adresse et son numéro de téléphone pour qu'ils puissent correspondre pendant l'été. Pour savourer sa joie en paix, il s'était réfugié sous le hêtre tortuosa dont les longues branches noueuses se contorsionnaient jusqu'à terre.

On y était à l'abri des regards et les rameaux feuillus recelaient de nombreuses cachettes. Le jeune garçon savait que cet endroit était réservé d'habitude aux élèves de septième année, en particulier aux amoureux. Mais tous les grands étaient réunis près de l'ancienne chaumière d'Hagrid aujourd'hui déserte. Ils fêtaient leurs A.S.P.I.C.s avec soi-disant de la brioche et du jus de citrouille, en fait de la Bièraubeurre et même pour certains un verre ou deux de Whisky pur feu.

Jonathan avait besoin d'être seul. Depuis les vacances de Pâques, lui aussi avait changé. Ses hormones masculines commençaient à se manifester, son sexe prenait forme et il lui arrivait d'avoir des bouffées de chaleur en regardant les seins et les fesses de grandes filles.

Il était presque fier d'avoir fait la nuit précédente son premier rêve érotique. Tous les garçons de son dortoir étaient passés par là : Dimitrius, le premier, s'était vu courant tout nu dans la boue derrière une Serpentarde de sixième année dont la plantureuse poitrine faisait fantasmer les jeunes hommes des Quatre Maisons.

« Plus je courais, plus ses seins grossissaient, raconta-t-il aux autres ébahis. Et puis ils devenaient si gros qu'elle s'envolait comme un ballon et pour moi, c'était autre chose qui grossissait. J'ai dû aller prendre une douche froide en vitesse … »

Ses camarades rougissaient un peu en imaginant la scène mais quoi ? On était entre garçons, on pouvait raconter des blagues un peu vaseuses et Lee Wong ne s'en privait pas. Lui se retrouvait souvent attaché à un poteau de torture pendant que des déesses peu vêtues faisaient autour de lui une farandole aguichante.

Basileus Nadir, le beau métis, n'était pas en reste. Lui avait raconté comment il avait chevauché une licorne qui avait la tête de sa plus vilaine cousine, celle qui avait des dents de cheval mais une peau douce comme de la soie. Et Aymeric de Lange, un petit blondinet à l'appétit féroce, descendant d'un noble sorcier français émigré en Angleterre après la Révolution Française, se voyait en train de lécher d'énormes seins de glace vanille et chocolat…

Enfin des horreurs pas possibles qu'on ne pouvait évoquer qu'entre garçons qui se connaissaient maintenant depuis plus de six mois, qui dormaient dans un dortoir où les rideaux des baldaquins laissaient filtrer les marmonnements et les gémissements des rêves et où chacun avait eu plus ou moins l'occasion de voir les autres nus ou presque dans la salle de bain commune ou sous la douche. La complicité se crée vite dans ces conditions-là.

Jonathan était donc tout fier de pouvoir raconter aux autres comment des sirènes aux longs cheveux l'avaient capturé sur le lac et essayaient de l'entraîner sous l'eau en agrippant son jean et son tee-shirt, comment il s'était retrouvé en boxer et comment l'eau était devenue chaude tout à coup …

Mais maintenant, pelotonné dans une sorte de nid formé par deux branches du tortuosa, il n'était plus excité comme la nuit précédente. Il était seulement heureux et lisait pour la dixième fois au moins une adresse et des chiffres tracés de l'écriture fine de sa dulcinée. Sa chouette Ludivine allait avoir du travail cet été.

Tout à coup, il entendit des voix et jura intérieurement. Il n'aurait pas dû être là. Au mieux, il allait se faire passer un savon par des grands de septième année, au pire, ça allait être sa fête. Il fit un mouvement pour descendre de l'arbre et se montrer. Il ne voulait pas être accusé d'indiscrétion.

Mais il se figea dans son mouvement. Il avait reconnu une des voix et c'était celle d'Albireo Swan, ce maudit Serdaigle qui parlait Fourchelangue, lui ! Il le vit s'arrêter à quelques pas de lui mais il ne distinguait pas l'autre personne. Elle était cachée par le feuillage. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus, ce furent les mots qu'il entendit.

« Mon amour … » disait la voix et Jonathan eut un hoquet de surprise. Personne n'avait vu Albireo avec une fille. Il allait découvrit la petite amie secrète du Serdaigle. Sa curiosité fut la plus forte. Il ne se montra pas.

« Mon amour, disait le jeune homme, j'en avais plus qu'assez de leur fête débile. Je n'en peux plus de faire semblant. Heureusement, dans deux jours, nous serons libres. Je t'aime tant … »

Un silence suivit Jonathan pensa que les deux amoureux étaient en train de s'embrasser. Mais il ne voyait toujours pas qui était avec Swan. Il glissa un peu sur sa branche, se pencha en se retenant d'une main et ce qu'il vit lui causa un choc. Ce n'était pas une fille que le Serdaigle serrait dans ses bras, c'était un garçon. C'était Byron Mc Alistair.

Ils s'embrassaient. Leurs lèvres étaient jointes. Leurs langues voyageaient. Ils avaient les yeux à demi fermés, les joues roses. Leurs visages resplendissaient. Leurs mains se perdaient dans leurs cheveux. La vision dégageait une telle beauté, une telle aura de sérénité que Jonathan était pétrifié de stupeur. Deux garçons … Deux êtres magnifiques … corps à corps, cœur à cœur, lèvres contre lèvres … Un tel baiser … Le jeune Serpentard n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil.

Le temps s'écoula et il ne pouvait bouger d'un cil. Les deux amoureux se picotaient le visage de petits baisers. Ils se disaient à voix basse des secrets d'amour. Soudain ils s'écartèrent un peu l'un de l'autre tout en restant très proches et Albireo passa doucement la main sur la joue de Byron.

Quelque chose explosa dans la tête de Jonathan. Aux deux jeunes hommes présents sous l'arbre se substituaient deux autres personnes, Harry Potter et son père, devant la cheminée, le jour des anniversaires. La même scène … Le même geste … Les mêmes sourires … La même tendresse …

La main de Jonathan glissa sur la branche. Il se sentit tomber et poussa un cri. Byron et Albireo sursautèrent violemment et une seconde plus tard, ils étaient penchés tous les deux au-dessus de l'intrus, leurs baguettes magiques pointées vers lui, le visage menaçant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, morveux ? dit Albireo d'une voix rien moins qu'aimable.

Son œil doré brillait comme une étoile. Jonathan eut l'impression de voir l'œil d'un serpent venimeux juste avant l'attaque. Instinctivement, il se roula en boule et protégea son visage de son bras relevé en criant :

« Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas vous espionner ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès … »

C'était ce qu'il pensait dire mais sa voix … enfin, un son étrange sortait de sa bouche … une série de sifflements … Un silence suivit. Jonathan écarta un peu son bras. Les deux grands sorciers le regardaient bizarrement. Albireo reprit d'une vois étonnée :

« Tu parles Fourchelangue ?

-- Je … Je ne sais pas … C'est sorti tout seul …

Albireo siffla, Jonathan comprit qu'il lui demandait depuis combien de temps il était là. Il répondit de sa voix normale :

« Je viens juste d'arriver … Je cherchais un endroit tranquille pour … Je n'ai pas osé me montrer … Excusez-moi, je vous en prie. Je jure de ne rien dire à personne …

-- Tu as intérêt, dit le grand Serpentard d'un air furieux. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son compagnon.

-- On devrait lui jeter un sort d'Oubliettes. Si quelqu'un découvre notre secret …

-- Hem … C'est y aller un peu fort, tout de même. Ce n'est pas la peine d'endommager son cerveau. C'est un Serpentard. Il ne trahira pas sa Maison

-- Oui, et c'est un Fourchelangue. Il ne fera pas volontairement du mal à quelqu'un de sa tribu. Mais il peut le faire sans le vouloir.

-- Non, non, je vous le jure, je garderai votre secret, je serai muet comme une tombe, dit Jonathan tout pâle. L'évocation du sort d'Oubliettes lui avait fait très peur.

-- Même les tombes peuvent parler … Attends … Il y a un moyen, reprit le Serdaigle en abaissant sa baguette magique. Asseyons-nous et discutons. »

Le jeune Malfoy, pas encore très rassuré, se redressa et s'assit en tailleur. Les deux grands s'installèrent côte à côte contre le tronc du hêtre. Ils se regardèrent en silence.

_« Ils sont homos, pensait Jonathan. Est-ce que c'est ça, leur secret ? Mais ce n'est pas dégoûtant comme le disait « celui-là ». Au contraire, leur baiser était très beau, on aurait dit qu'il y avait de la lumière autour d'eux. C'est ça, l'amour ? C'est ça, ce qu'il y a peut-être entre mon père et … Non, il sort avec des femmes. Mais si j'avais su avant, je n'aurais pas fait cette scène aux dernières vacances … »_

_« Peut-on lui faire confiance ? Il est bien jeune … Et tant de choses sont en jeu … Si mes parents sont au courant … ils viendront me chercher après-demain … Je ne pourrai pas leur échapper … »_

_« Quelle malchance ! Tout était prêt pour notre bonheur ! Il faut le mettre de notre côté, il faut qu'il soit lié à nous, à nos projets … qu'il lui soit impossible de parler … Il n'y a qu'un moyen : tout lui dire et … »_

Albireo prit la parole :

« Tu es le jeune Malfoy, celui du duel. Tu as montré que tu étais capable de te battre pour une cause, même mauvaise. Cette photo de ton père et de Harry Potter dans Sorcière Hebdo t'a fait réagir, tu refuses l'idée que ton père soit homo. Hé bien, Byron et moi, nous nous aimons et depuis des années. En fait, Byron est mon âme sœur. Mais notre plus grand secret n'est pas celui-là. Dans deux jours, au lieu de rentrer chez nous, lui et moi, nous allons fuguer et nous marier sans le consentement de nos familles.

-- Mon père, Gregor Mc Alistair, oui, le fabricant de whisky écossais, m'a fiancé avec une cousine sous prétexte de réconcilier deux branches de la famille. Elle est très gentille mais il n'est pas question que je l'épouse. Comme je suis Moldu par mes parents, je ne serai majeur qu'à mes 18 ans, au mois d'août. En attendant, il peut me séparer d'Albireo et je l'ai trop attendu pour obéir aux ordres de mon père. Je veux être heureux maintenant.

-- Mes parents sont mystiques, reprit Albireo. Il existe une prophétie chez les Swan. Elle a été faite il y a très longtemps par un ancêtre astronome. Elle parle d'un enfant aux yeux bleu et or qui deviendra le guide spirituel d'un nouveau monde. Bien sûr, dès ma naissance, mes parents ont remarqué mes yeux vairons. Ils m'ont donné le nom d'une étoile de la constellation du Cygne et ils voient en moi le prochain Maître du Monde, une sorte de Lord Voldemort du Bien. Je dois rester sans taches, « Un Sang Pur, un cœur pur, dans un corps pur » comme ils disent. Ce sont des illuminés et je n'ai pas l'intention d'être un nouveau Messie. J'aime Byron et nous allons nous marier dans deux jours à Gretna Green.

-- Gretna Green ?

-- Oui, reprit Byron. C'est un petit village d'Ecosse où on peut se marier très officiellement dès l'âge de 16 ans. Nous ferons deux mariages, un moldu légal auprès de l'officier d'état civil et un sorcier chez le « forgeron ». C'est un mage un peu déjanté parce qu'il abuse souvent des bonnes boissons mais ses cérémonies sont tout à fait valables. Après ces deux mariages, personne ne pourra plus nous séparer, ni mes parents, ni les siens.

-- Maintenant que nous t'avons tout révélé, il n'y a qu'un moyen pour que nous soyons sûrs de ton silence.

-- Lequel ? dit Jonathan d'une voix tremblante.

-- Tu dois devenir notre « Gardien du Secret ».

OoOoOoOoOoO

Jonathan courait dans les couloirs du château. Il cherchait Justin, le Poufsouffle ou bien Rosalba. Il avait hâte de partager avec eux sa merveilleuse découverte : lui aussi était Fourchelangue. Il pensait déjà au serpent qu'il allait acheter dans la boutique d'animaux magiques, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Finalement, il trouva ses deux camarades dans la classe-forêt.

Quand il siffla pour dire bonsoir au grand boa, Rosalba lui sauta au cou. Il rougit pour la deuxième fois de la journée mais la jeune fille ne lui faisait pas le même effet que Desdemone. Il était seulement content d'avoir retrouvé son amitié. Il restèrent un moment avec le grand serpent sans passer la barrière magique, ça, seul Albireo pouvait le faire.

Le vieux boa leur parut très fatigué. Rosalba s'inquiéta et ses camarades demandèrent à l'animal s'il se sentait bien. Il siffla quelque chose à propos de la vieillesse. En fait, il usait ses dernières forces pour parler encore une fois avec les humains. Il se savait en fin de vie.

Le lendemain, on le trouva mort, figé sur la basse branche de l'arbre. Noël Dupont le momifia à l'aide d'un sortilège d'éternité. L'endroit devint un lieu mythique mais son nom évolua. On l'appelait « la classe du centaure ». Elle passa doucement à « la forêt du boa géant ». Les noms, les souvenirs se transforment au gré des gens et des évènements.

Le lendemain, jour des vacances, deux élèves de septième année ne prirent pas le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez eux. Ils transplanèrent dans un tout petit village et prirent leur destin en main. Les pensées de Jonathan, leur Gardien du Secret, les accompagnaient.

Ils s'épousèrent deux fois et disparurent pendant un mois pour leur lune de miel. Quand ils réapparurent, ils portaient chacun à l'annulaire une bague spéciale, fabriquée par des Maîtres Gobelins. Elle était faite de deux fils torsadés ensemble et inséparables, un d'or et un d'argent, avec au centre, dissimulé au regard, un éclat de cristal.

C'était le symbole des âmes sœurs, la marque de ceux qui se sont trouvés au premier regard, et aussi de ceux qui se sont perdus et qui enfin se retrouvent. Ces bagues très rares rendaient leur mariage indestructible.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A la mi juillet, Jonathan partit aux Etats Unis. Il était heureux et sans souci. Son grand-père Donald l'invitait à passer quinze jours dans son ranch, il aurait un cheval pour lui tout seul et il ferait de l'équitation. Il aimait beaucoup ça, il avait hâte de pratiquer ce sport qui comblait son appétit de nature et de plein air.

Et quand ensuite, il irait chez sa mère, il ne craindrait plus les remarques de Jason Jones sur les homos. Il en connaissait deux qui s'aimaient vraiment et cet amour partagé lui paraissait magnifique. De toutes façons, lui préférait les filles. Ah ! Desdemone !

Draco Malfoy resta seul au château. Totalement seul si on exceptait les elfes de maison tout dévoués à leur maître.

Il avait rompu son projet de coopération avec Isadora Flint.

Et Harry l'avait quitté.


	13. Chapter 13

L'or, l'argent et le cristal.

Auteur :haniPyanfar.

Les personnages dont vous connaissez les noms par cœur, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy par exemple, sont toujours à la Grande Madame J.K.Rowling. Je les ai encore empruntés pour un lemon, on ne se refait pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 13 : Retour en arrière.

Harry n'avait jamais pensé que travailler au Ministère de la Magie serait aussi ennuyeux. Quand on lui avait proposé ce poste de consultant au Service des Sports et Jeux Magiques, Département du Quidditch, il avait été content. Sa carrière professionnelle chez les Chevaliers de Larquebuz touchait à sa fin.

Son remplaçant au poste d'attrapeur était parfait. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à avoir entamé sa reconversion. Le gardien allait passer entraîneur, l'un des batteurs avait acheté la boutique d'accessoires pour balais du Chemin de Traverse. L'un des poursuiveurs avait été blessé lors du dernier match contre les Tornades de Tutshill. Il ne comptait pas reprendre son poste après sa rééducation. Il fallait faire place aux jeunes.

Harry se disait qu'il aurait plus de temps à consacrer à Rosalba pendant les vacances. Mais il se rendait compte que bientôt, la jeune fille n'aurait plus guère besoin de lui et qu'elle se rapprocherait plus d'Hermione, de Molly ou des autres femmes de la famille Weasley. Sa fille l'aimait tendrement mais elle n'était plus une gamine. Elle avait besoin de compagnie féminine.

Une idée lui était venue alors qu'il revenait de son séjour en Australie. Il voulait faire un grand voyage en compagnie de Draco. Or, il n'y avait pas dans le monde sorcier d'agences qui s'occupaient de ce genre de choses. Il y en avait seulement dans le monde moldu.

Un année, après une saison de Quidditch épuisante, il avait fait une croisière en Mer Rouge pour apprendre à faire de la plongée sous-marine. C'était à cette occasion que Sorcière Hebdo avait fait croire à sa disparition : naufrage, attaque de pirates, enlèvement, tout y était passé. Et s'il était réapparu vivant, c'était uniquement parce c'était un très puissant sorcier. C'en était ridicule de niaiserie, mais cela plaisait aux lectrices !

Harry se disait qu'il serait agréable d'aller d'un pays à l'autre en transplanant ou à l'aide d'un portoloin, de trouver sur place un hébergement sorcier et de visiter des lieux magiques ou moldus en compagnie de guides sympathiques et compétents. Cette idée avait trouvé un écho quand il était allé en Suède pour le match d'exhibition des Chevaliers, probablement son dernier match professionnel.

Il y avait rencontré Olaf Petersson, un ancien sportif de 45 ans environ, très blond, très beau, très amusant et gay jusqu'au bout des ongles. L'homme avait deviné l'orientation sexuelle de Harry et lui avait fait de discrètes avances. Mais le jeune sorcier lui avait fait comprendre que son cœur était déjà pris.

Ils avaient ensuite bavardé cordialement et Olaf avait expliqué qu'il essayait d'organiser un circuit d'une quinzaine de jours dans plusieurs endroits remarquables de Finlande, de Norvège et de Suède, aussi bien magiques que moldus. Exactement le genre de séjour que Harry rêvait de faire en compagnie de Draco.

Le blond sorcier avait proposé à Harry de s'associer avec lui. Il rêvait de groupes d'une dizaine de personnes, voyageant par portoloins, séjournant dans des auberges de charme, chassant, pêchant, faisant de l'escalade ou du rafting, explorant des lieux sauvages.

Il avait déjà des contacts avec deux sœurs françaises qui prospectaient leur pays pour lui Plus tard, Harry pourrait organiser aussi des voyages en Angleterre, en Ecosse, en Irlande. Les lieux magiques ignorés des Moldus ne manquaient pas. La proposition était tentante mais le jeune sorcier ne voulait pas trop s'éloigner de Draco. Son bel amant lui devenait indispensable.

Cependant, la nouvelle façon de vivre du jeune Serpentard lui déplaisait. Toutes ces réceptions, toutes ces fêtes, tous ces bals où lui n'allait pas … toutes ces femmes avec qui il s'affichait, tout cela lui pesait. Il voyait bien que Draco y prenait plaisir. Il avait toujours aimé parader. Et puis il était si beau, si élégant que cette vie frivole lui convenait sans doute mieux que l'existence paisible au château Malfoy.

Mais les choses allaient plutôt bien tout de même. Harry ne pouvait demander à Draco de mener la même vie tranquille que lui tant qu'ils n'avaient pas révélé leur attirance mutuelle. Tout se gâta après le séjour de Harry à Poudlard, lors d'une réception chez Blaise Zabini.

OoOoOoOoOoO

L'ancien camarade de Draco avait épousé Daphné Greengrass peu après avoir quitté Poudlard. Les deux jeunes gens avaient gardé leur idylle secrète car la mère de Blaise ne voyait pas le mariage de son fils d'un bon œil. Elle devrait alors lui verser la part d'héritage qui lui venait de son père. Mais les deux amoureux avaient tenu bon et leur fille Laetitia était née deux ans après.

Blaise et Daphné étaient tous les deux Serpentards de Sang Pur. Cependant, lorsque Laetitia était entrée à Poudlard, elle avait été envoyée à Pouffsouffle au grand désespoir de ses parents. Il faut dire qu'elle avait peur de tout, enfin elle le prétendait. C'était son excuse préférée quand on lui demandait de faire un effort ou de montrer un peu de courage.

Blaise était heureux de revoir son camarade d'école et il lui avait présenté une femme superbe, Isadora Flint, la veuve de Marcus Flint, lui aussi ancien Serpentard. Seulement Marcus avait choisi le camp de Lord Voldemort et il avait été tué par les Aurors au cours d'une embuscade.

Sa femme, une sorcière italienne, n'avait pas été inquiétée. Elle ne portait pas la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle avait même réussi à récupérer une partie de la fortune de son mari. Depuis, elle l'avait fait fructifier, elle était riche, belle, seule et elle cherchait un nouveau mari plus respectable que l'ancien. Elle avait jeté son dévolu sur Draco.

Dès lors, il ne se passa pas de semaine sans que le jeune homme ne la rencontre quelque part, à une fête, sur le Chemin de Traverse, au restaurant. Elle apparaissait comme par hasard mais elle ne se montrait pas enjôleuse. Loin de là ! Sa technique était au contraire de se faire désirer.

Elle était toujours accompagnée de beaux jeunes hommes, rarement deux fois le même et après l'avoir gracieusement salué, elle ignorait complètement Draco. Une ou deux fois pourtant, elle se rapprocha de lui pour échanger quelques mots et coïncidence heureuse, il y avait toujours dans les parages un photographe ou un journaliste people.

Elle avait mal choisi sa cible. Draco ne pensait qu'à Harry et s'amusait un peu des ruses féminines de la belle Italienne. Mais il y eut de nouveau plusieurs articles dans Sorcière Hebdo et dans l'Echo des jeunes sorcières, assez pour que les noms de Malfoy et de Flint soient associés à plusieurs reprises.

Quand Isadora s'aperçut que ses tentatives de séduction étaient vaines, elle chercha une autre façon d'approcher sa proie. Elle la trouva quand elle sut au début de juin que Draco cherchait un atelier de couture pour réaliser son projet « Drakkar » et confectionner en série les vêtements qu'il créait.

Cela tombait bien, les Flint avait fait leur fortune dans l'habillement des sorciers. Cet atelier, elle l'avait, c'était même ce qui assurait le plus gros de ses revenus. Dès lors, elle se mua en femme d'affaires. Son secrétaire, Fabio Inversini, un cousin italien d'un certain âge, prit contact avec le bureau de Draco.

Celui-ci avait recruté plusieurs jeunes sorciers pour finaliser son projet. Christo, ex Griffondor, était chargé des achats de matériel, des tissus en particulier. Il n'avait pas son pareil pour dénicher des velours et des soies d'excellente qualité. Martinius, ancien Serdaigle, expert comptable, s'occupait du côté financier de l'affaire.

Alban, Serpentard dans l'âme, prospectait déjà les magasins branchés et les boutiques à la mode, il y présentait les collections sur catalogue et en assurait la pré-vente. Michelle, Poufsouffle par excellence, faisait la liaison entre tous. C'était une secrétaire de direction parfaitement efficace, autoritaire et diplomate à la fois, capable d'utiliser aussi bien les parchemins et plumes enchantées que les ordinateurs moldus version sorcier.

Tous avaient entre 25 et 30 ans et formaient une équipe homogène autour de leur patron, Draco Malfoy. Ils avaient reconnu en lui à la fois un créateur inspiré et un chef d'entreprise ambitieux et efficace. Ils se faisaient mutuellement confiance. Aussi, quand Fabio Inversini proposa l'atelier de Isadora Flint pour la confection des vêtements, il trouva en face de lui une équipe compétente.

Il y eut plusieurs entrevues entre les deux parties auxquelles Isadora Flint ne participa pas. L'affaire semblait sérieuse. L'atelier employait une trentaine d'elfes de maison et les finitions étaient assurées par un groupe de cinq sorciers aux doigts de fée. Il travaillait déjà pour plusieurs fabricants anglais et étrangers et donnait toute satisfaction.

Les pourparlers étaient bien avancés. Il fut décidé que les deux parties se rencontreraient un vendredi soir au château Malfoy pour mettre au point un projet de coopération. Isadora serait présente.

On était fin juin, les vacances scolaires approchaient. Jonathan devait rester chez son père jusqu'au 15 juillet puis il partirait en Amérique chez sa mère et son grand-père. Ce fut alors que la mésentente entre les deux jeunes amants commença.

Ce vendredi soir-là, Harry était d'humeur chagrine. Cela faisait dix jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Draco et il était littéralement en manque. Il décida sur un coup de tête de se rendre au manoir Malfoy mais par crainte des journalistes, il se dissimula sous sa cape d'invisibilité et transplana depuis la terrasse de sa maison.

Quand il arriva devant la grille, il eut la surprise de voir le rez-de-chaussée illuminé. La porte était grande ouverte et un elfe en costume de majordome semblait attendre des invités. Il y avait donc une réception au château.

Harry resta invisible sous sa cape et tout à coup, il vit deux personnes atterrir par transplanage à quelques mètres de lui. Il reconnut aussitôt la femme superbe dans sa longue robe de soirée. C'était Isadora Flint. Elle était accompagnée d'un homme assez âgé. Harry l'entendit dire à la jeune femme :

« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire ? Tu dois réussir. C'est important.

-- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle. Personne ne peut résister à mon charme. Ce soir, Draco succombera comme les autres. Je gagne toujours, tu le sais. »

Ils franchirent la grille et se dirigèrent vers le perron. Harry, immobile sous sa cape, sentit son cœur s'emballer. De quoi parlaient ces deux-là ? Que mijotaient-ils ? Que voulait cette horrible femme à Draco ? Essayait-elle de se faire … épouser ? Et lui, était-il prêt à … succomber ?

Soudain, il fut submergé par un violent sentiment de jalousie. Son cœur se serra, sa gorge s'assécha et une chaleur intense le brûla .intérieurement. En un éclair, il comprit ce que Ginny ressentait lorsqu'elle croyait qu'il la trompait.

C'était totalement irraisonné, il savait que Draco l'aimait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter et d'avoir peur, une peur terrible qui lui tordait le ventre et le faisait trembler de tous ses membres … Draco … Et s'il se laissait embobiner par cette redoutable enchanteresse …

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour retrouver un peu de calme. Il transplana vers sa maison et faillit rater l'aire d'atterrissage sur la terrasse tant il était perturbé. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit.

Pourtant, il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir. C'était juste une réunion de travail. Tout le staff de « Drakkar » était là. Les discussions durèrent une grande partie de la soirée. Draco voulait voir l'atelier avant de se décider. L'Italienne renâclait et parlait de secret professionnel.

Mais le jeune patron insista. Obscurément, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière ce refus, il ne savait pas quoi et cela lui déplaisait. Finalement, il eut gain de cause. Le contrat de coopération définitif serait signé le jour même de la visite, prévue pour la deuxième semaine de juillet. Les elfes pourraient ainsi se mettre immédiatement au travail pour la collection d'automne.

Mais tout cela, Harry l'ignorait. Et sa jalousie se renforçait de jour en jour. Un soir pourtant, juste avant le retour de Rosalba et de Jonathan chez leur père respectif, Draco vint rejoindre Harry et il se montra si passionné et si tendre à la fois que le jeune homme brun sentit fondre ses doutes.

Ce fut une nuit délicieuse. L'ancien Serpentard combla son jeune amant de baisers, de caresses, de mots d'amour et de promesses. Dès que son fils reviendrait des Etats Unis, il lui parlerait et il pourrait enfin afficher ses sentiments pour Harry. Mais quand il partit au matin sans dire quand il reviendrait, la jalousie revint au galop dans le cœur de l'ancien Griffondor.

Draco ne lui avait rien dit à propos de la belle Italienne et Harry le soupçonna de jouer un double jeu. De nouveau, là où une explication franche aurait suffi à tout éclaircir, la peur de déplaire à l'autre brouilla les cartes.

Harry ne pouvait avouer qu'il avait vu l'arrivée d'Isadora au château et qu'il avait surpris ses paroles et Draco ne voulait pas parler de son travail pendant les bienheureux moments qu'il passait près de Harry. Entre eux, le fossé se creusait insidieusement.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les enfants rentrèrent chez eux, très contents de leur première année d'études à Poudlard. Jonathan était fou de joie depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il parlait Fourchelangue. Il aurait voulu se précipiter dans le magasin d'animaux magiques du Chemin de Traverse mais il savait qu'il lui fallait attendre de revenir d'Amérique. Il allait faire de l'équitation chez son grand-père Donald et les chevaux n'aiment pas les serpents.

Il gardait précieusement le Secret de Byron et d'Albireo, tout ému que les deux amoureux lui aient demandé d'être leur Gardien. Qui pouvait soupçonner qu'un tel secret était protégé par un si jeune garçon ? Et tant qu'il ne parlerait pas, ses nouveaux amis seraient tranquilles. Rien ne pourrait les empêcher d'être heureux.

Rosalba, fière d'être une jeune fille aimée de ses camarades et heureuse d'avoir découvert son don d'écoute des animaux, se montrait beaucoup plus posée et raisonnable tout en restant rieuse et agréable. Elle était de plus en plus jolie et Valerius Flitwick lui avait demandé s'il pouvait lui écrire pendant les vacances.

Elle devait passer la deuxième semaine de juillet chez ses grands parents Weasley en compagnie de Xavier et de Lyane, la fille de Bill et de Fleur, qui était plus âgée qu'eux de deux ans et qui fréquentait Beauxbâtons en France. Elle avait bien remarqué que son père paraissait préoccupé mais à ses questions, il répondait toujours que tout allait bien.

Et ce fut le 10 juillet … Et la tempête se déchaîna sans que rien ne la laisse prévoir. Il suffit d'un rien pour que le vent se lève et ce rien, ce fut une chaîne et un petit objet doré, trouvés au fond du tiroir secret d'une coiffeuse, dans la chambre de Narcissa Malfoy.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Comme prévu, Draco se rendit à Liverpool, là où se trouvait l'atelier magique de confection des Flint. C'était un lieu assez sauvage pas très loin de la ville, une zone broussailleuse où se dressaient les murs à demi écroulés d'anciennes fabriques et de maisons en ruines. C'était du moins ce que voyaient les Moldus.

Draco, lui, aperçut un long bâtiment gris et sans fenêtres. Un sorcier massif au visage dur l'attendait à la porte. C'était un parent de Marcus Flint, il était le surveillant et le contremaître de l'atelier.

Il grommela qu'il n'aimait pas les étrangers et Draco comprit qu'il était ivre. Isadora l'avait accompagné jusque là mais elle ne pénétra pas dans le bâtiment avec eux. Elle attendrait le jeune sorcier à son domicile pour signer le contrat de coopération.

Seuls les deux sorciers entrèrent et quand la porte se referma, Draco eut une drôle de sensation entre les épaules. Il regretta de ne pas avoir emmené avec lui un de ses collaborateurs mais l'Italienne s'y était fermement opposée. Pourtant, tout semblait normal.

Après un hall d'entrée simple et propre où s'ouvrait la loge du contremaître, on entrait dans une première pièce où cinq sorciers d'un certains âge, assis en tailleur sur des estrades basses, cousaient des agrafes et des boutons, posaient des galons et des ganses ou brodaient avec des fils d'or des vêtements déjà presque terminés.

Puis on passait dans une longue pièce où travaillaient les elfes. Installés devant des tables à leur taille, ils coupaient, assemblaient, cousaient des vêtements de toutes formes et de toutes couleurs.

Leurs gros yeux étaient fixés sur leur ouvrage, ils oeuvraient vite et bien, leurs mains aux doigts longs et agiles semblaient voler sur le tissu. Il y avait des elfes mâles et femelles et quelques enfants. Ils portaient tous une sorte de toge faite d'un morceau de drap vert noué sur une épaule.

« Venez voir leur réfectoire et leurs dortoirs, dit le contremaître. Et il ajouta dans sa barbe : Plus vite j'en aurai fini, plus vite je serai tranquille. Je déteste les visiteurs. Il faut toujours faire semblant … »

Draco n'avait pas dit grand chose jusque là. Il ne voyait rien d'anormal. Il avait déjà visité des ateliers de confection dans différents pays, ils étaient à peu près semblables à celui-ci, sauf que les ouvriers se servaient de machines perfectionnées. On ne travaillait plus à la main chez les Moldus.

Là-bas par contre, les gens se déplaçaient et parlaient. Il y avait des rires et des plaisanteries et chez les brodeuses, souvent les filles chantaient. Il comprit alors ce qui le gênait ici : c'était le silence. Tous travaillaient sans bruit, sans paroles, sans gestes inutiles. Même les enfants se taisaient.

Soudain, il devina qu'un sort de dissimulation couvrait l'atelier tout entier. On ne voyait pas la réalité mais une illusion provoquée par un enchantement puissant. Il saisit dans sa poche sa baguette magique et pensa fortement le contre sortilège : « Revelatum ». Il faillit pousser un cri.

Dans la longue salle sans fenêtres, les elfes paraissaient à bout de forces. Leurs yeux larmoyaient, leurs vêtements étaient en guenilles. Plusieurs femelles étaient enceintes et les enfants, beaucoup plus nombreux qu'auparavant, travaillaient autant que les adultes.

Les plus petits enfilaient les aiguilles ou ramassaient les fils ou les épingles tombés à terre. Plusieurs elfes mâles étaient enchaînés à leur table et tous avaient un air maladif et épouvanté. Ce n'étaient pas des ouvriers que Draco avait sous les yeux mais de pauvres esclaves.

Il voyait ce que la belle Italienne voulait dissimuler aux yeux de tous et comprenait d'un coup l'origine de sa richesse. Ses ouvriers ne lui coûtaient presque rien, pourtant, elle demandait cher pour leur travail.

Partout où Draco posait les yeux, il ne voyait que souffrance et misère Dans un coin, plusieurs bébés elfes dormaient pèle-mêle sur un lit de chiffons, surveillés par une très vieille elfe à qui il manquait une main.

Les dortoirs n'étaient que des couchettes superposées au matelas de paille. Le grand chaudron qui bouillonnait dans la cheminée ne contenait qu'une sorte de soupe épaisse où surnageaient quelques petits morceaux de viande.

On se serait cru au Moyen Age ou pire, au temps où Voldemort faisait régner la terreur sur le peuple des elfes, tuant, torturant, soumettant les petits êtres aux pires cruautés, les exploitant jusqu'à l'épuisement et à la mort.

Draco sentait son cœur se serrer devant tant de souffrances. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était seul en terrain hostile. Flint ne devait pas s'apercevoir de sa découverte. Ivre comme il l'était, il était capable d'un mauvais coup.

Heureusement, le jeune sorcier blond était un pur Malfoy. Il savait parfaitement se dominer et garder en toutes circonstances un visage impassible. Il ne broncha pas non plus en repassant dans la première pièce où les cinq sorciers portaient au cou un collier de fer relié au mur par une chaîne.

Il salua à peine le sorcier tortionnaire et transplana directement devant chez Isadora Flint. Il était blanc de colère et ne mâcha pas ses mots à la belle Italienne qui s'avançait vers lui, sourire aux lèvres. Elle eut beau jurer qu'elle n'était au courant de rien, ses protestations sonnaient faux.

Bien sûr, il ne fut pas question de coopération. Draco préférait retarder la sortie de ses modèles plutôt que de confier le travail aux pauvres petits esclaves. Il cherchait déjà comment les aider à sortir de cet enfer. Il tremblait encore de rage quand il rentra au château Malfoy.

Jonathan le regarda avec surprise tourner dans le salon comme un lion en cage. Son père était toujours maître de lui d'habitude. Ce fut après le dîner que Draco ressentit le besoin urgent de voir Harry, de trouver auprès de lui le repos de l'âme et du cœur, de l'aimer de toutes ses forces pour oublier qu'il existait de par le monde des êtres aussi abjects que les Flint et consorts.

Son fils jouait au salon avec un jeu électronique moldu offert par sa mère. Draco entra dans la chambre de Narcissa, ouvrit le tiroir secret comme il l'avait vu faire par elle cent fois et prit la chaîne et son pendentif. Puis il sortit de la maison et transplana.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry était installé devant sa cheminée. Il avait allumé un feu magique rien que pour le plaisir de voir danser les flammes. Domy et Jessy lui avaient servi un verre de whisky Pur Feu avant de regagner la maisonnette de bois où ils logeaient et où tout le mobilier était à leur taille.

Le jeune homme feuilletait des catalogues de voyages moldus et repensait à la proposition d'Olaf Petersson. Ce travail lui aurait plu. Il se voyait bien dirigeant une agence et organisant des déplacements et des séjours dans tout le Royaume Uni. Il y avait tant de lieux magiques à visiter.

Il rêvait à Stonehenge quand il entendit frapper à la porte qui donnait sur l'escalier de la terrasse. Il libéra le code d'un geste de la main et vit avec surprise et bonheur entrer Draco. Il se précipita vers lui et le reçut dans ses bras.

Ils échangèrent un premier baiser passionné mais Harry remarqua aussitôt quelque chose d'inhabituel. Draco avait l'air stressé, il ne souriait pas et le serrait très fort contre lui, comme s'il avait peur de le perdre ou comme si quelque chose de grave se passait. Il s'écarta un peu et le jeune homme blond chuchota d'un air anxieux :

« Rosalba est là ?

-- Non, elle est chez Arthur et Molly. Pourquoi ? »

Mais Draco ne répondit pas. Il l'attira à lui de nouveau et couvrit son visage de baisers, descendant dans le cou, écartant le col pour atteindre le creux de la clavicule. Ses mains impatientes passaient déjà sous le pull et la chemise et caressaient le dos des épaules à la taille, s'insinuaient sous la ceinture pour atteindre les fesses rondes.

Il ne s'était jamais montré aussi hâtif, aussi pressé de sentir le corps de Harry vibrer sous ses mains. Tout en continuant baisers et caresses, il le poussa dans le salon jusqu'au tapis de laine devant la cheminée, il s'agenouilla, entraînant avec lui son partenaire ravi et entreprit de le débarrasser des vêtements superflus.

En quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent nus, allongés devant le feu, s'embrassant follement, haletants, terriblement excités, leurs sexes gonflés se frottant l'un à l'autre, leurs mains palpant, pétrissant, pinçant parfois la chair offerte.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes, les yeux verts se reflétant dans les yeux gris. Harry eut juste le temps de remarquer que Draco restait tendu, qu'il avait un air affamé comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser une question. Son tendre supplice recommença et il ne put que gémir et se tordre sous les caresses.

La bouche de Draco était partout à la fois, Elle parcourait sa poitrine et son ventre, la langue léchait, laissant derrière elle un sillon brûlant, les dents mordillaient les épaules, marquant leur passage de traces rouges, les lèvres aspiraient et suçotaient les tétons dressés. Draco était déchaîné et Harry subissait ses assauts avec délices.

Il était à peine en état de penser et se demanda fugitivement pourquoi son bel amant lui donnait autant de plaisir tout en gardant un air … un air tourmenté, …presque … désespéré, … comme si ce qu'il faisait était … urgent, … comme si le temps lui manquait, … comme si c'était la dernière fois …

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement mais cette impression d'incertitude s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Le bonheur était trop grand, les sensations trop intenses et quand son partenaire prit en bouche sa virilité dressée, il ne put retenir un puissant cri de joie.

Draco donnait du plaisir presque avec rage. Il sentait les mains de Harry dans ses cheveux, sur ses épaules mais il voulait avant tout combler son jeune amant pour oublier dans ses bras sa désespérante journée. Il se positionna entre ses cuisses et remonta ses jambes à sa taille, veillant ainsi à son confort. Il avait une terrible envie de lui mais il voulait que tout soit parfait.

Les mains de Harry étaient agrippées à ses épaules et quand après l'avoir préparé rapidement, il entra en lui d'un coup, ils crièrent en même temps le nom de l'autre. Puis, les yeux dans les yeux, ils accordèrent les mouvements de leurs corps. Très vite, ils échappèrent à la réalité.

C'était brûlant, c'était étourdissant et puis cela devint sauvage, violent, éblouissant. Leurs cœurs battaient si fort qu'ils croyaient entendre le son saccadé des tam-tams. Leurs yeux chaviraient et se remplissaient d'un incroyable tourbillon de couleurs. Leur peau, leur chair s'incendiaient. La sueur coulait le long de leurs dos et sur leurs visages. Le feu leur donnait des reflets roses et dorés.

Une main de Draco suivait le rythme sur le sexe de Harry, les deux mains de Harry accompagnaient les ondulations de leurs hanches, leurs souffles mêlés éclataient en gémissements rauques et en appels informulés. Ils n'existaient plus, ils n'étaient que plaisir.

Harry se libéra le premier et son anneau de chair se resserra sur la verge de Draco qui explosa à son tour. Ils retombèrent mollement, totalement épuisés, le souffle court, les yeux clos, les cheveux collés par la sueur. Ils se séparèrent à regret, deux corps nus, splendides, abandonnés dans une pose alanguie, le front de l'un sur une épaule accueillante, la main de l'autre posée sur une taille fine.

Harry était bien, merveilleusement bien. Tout doucement, il plongea dans l'inconscience et fut pris d'un bref moment de sommeil profond. Quand il se réveilla, il était seul sur le tapis, un plaid le recouvrait, Draco, debout, était en train de se rhabiller.

« Tu pars ? dit-il avec surprise.

-- Oui … je … »

Mais le jeune sorcier blond ne put en dire davantage. Harry s'était dressé d'un bond et montrait du doigt le petit pendentif que Draco venait de passer à son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu as un RETOURNEUR DE TEMPS ? »

Ses yeux se foncèrent. Il rougit violemment. Il attira à lui d'un geste ses vêtements et fut habillé en une seconde. Une colère dévastatrice et violente le prenait au ventre. Il dit d'une voix sifflante :

« Un Retourneur de Temps ! … Ainsi tu es venu chez moi juste pour ça … juste pour un peu de distraction … juste pour baiser … juste pour … Et maintenant, tu vas tranquillement effacer cette heure de ta vie … Mais je ne suis pas une pute qu'on prend et qu'on laisse ! …

-- Harry ! Attends ! … Ce n'est pas ça du tout …

-- C'est quoi alors ? Tu arrives sans prévenir comme si j'étais à ton service ! … Tu me prends sur le tapis sans explication ! … Tu me fais jouir si fort que c'est à en mourir de bonheur … Et tu t'en vas … comme ça … sans explication … Si je m'étais réveillé un peu plus tard, j'aurais pu croire que j'avais rêvé …

-- Non ! Harry ! …Laisse-moi parler … »

Mais l'ancien Griffondor était hors de lui. Il ne se maîtrisait plus et aussi soudainement que la fureur l'avait saisi, la jalousie le dévasta. Il reprit d'une voix basse, presque menaçante :

« Tu es venu chez moi parce que ta belle Italienne t'a fait faux bond ! … C'est ça, hein ? Elle a réussi son coup, tu as succombé à son charme ! C'est ce qu'elle promettait à son vieux mec l'autre soir, quand ils t'ont rendu visite. Oh ! Tu avais bien fait les choses ! Château illuminé ! Elfe en costume de cérémonie à la porte ! Tu avais décoré ta chambre aussi ?

-- TU M'ESPIONNES ? claqua la voix polaire de l'ancien Malfoy.

-- NON ! C'est le hasard et il a bien fait les choses ! Tu joues sur les deux tableaux ! Un coup c'est moi, un coup c'est elle ! Tu comptes l'épouser bientôt, hétéro à la manque ?

-- C'est une bonne idée, Potter, ça m'évitera des scènes pénibles, dit le beau blond, totalement rhabillé, impeccable, l'air hautain comme autrefois mais le visage d'un blanc de craie … Adieu, je m'en voudrais de rester plus longtemps en ta compagnie, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-- Si tu sors d'ici, tu n'y entreras plus jamais, Malfoy ! »

Mais Draco était orgueilleux et la colère l'avait pris, lui aussi. Il quitta la pièce sans se retourner, sans même claquer la porte et monta sur la terrasse. L'air plus frais le ramena à la réalité. Il venait de vivre des moments d'amour magnifiques et un quart d'heure après, il quittait sans un regard celui qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Il redescendit les escaliers en vitesse et tambourina à la porte en criant : « Harry ! Harry ! » Mais seul le silence lui répondit. On n'entendait même pas les coups qu'il frappait contre le bois dur. Harry avait dû jeter un sortilège de Collaporta doublé d'un Silencio. La porte était close et muette.

Draco remonta lentement sur la terrasse et transplana. Il était si bouleversé qu'il faillit heurter la grille. Il manœuvra le Retourneur de temps et se retrouva une heure auparavant, à peu près au moment de son départ. Mais contrairement à ce que pensait Harry, les instants magiques qu'il venait de vivre ne s'étaient pas effacés de son esprit, au contraire.

Il remonta l'allée, le cœur lourd. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il se trouva face à Jonathan :

« Papa ? Je te cherche depuis cinq minutes. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai réussi le niveau 2 du jeu vidéo sur ma console. C'est la première fois … Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es malade ? Tu es tout pâle.

-- Ce n'est rien, Jonathan, je suis allé me promener dans le parc et j'ai croisé un vol de chauves-souris vampires. Je sais qu'elles sont inoffensives mais je n'aime pas ces bestioles … »

Tout en débitant son mensonge à son fils, Draco pensait :

_« Quand donc me déciderai-je à lui dire enfin la vérité ? Enfin, ce ne sera peut-être plus nécessaire si Harry me rejette … Non, c'est impossible … Nous nous aimons … Notre amour ne peut pas se terminer aussi bêtement … Demain, je … Mais pourquoi moi ? Nous avons autant de torts l'un que l'autre … Il ne m'a même pas laissé lui expliquer … Maudite tête brûlée de Griffondor ! … »_

Draco, vexé, laissa passer un jour … deux … trois … Le quatrième, il craqua. Mais quand il voulut aller chez Harry après son travail, il s'aperçut que l'ère de transplanage avait été désactivée. La cheminée était interdite, elle aussi. Alarmé, il se fit conduire devant la maison par un taxi moldu.

Le portillon de la cour resta obstinément fermé. Il sonna plusieurs fois avant que Jessy n'apparaisse sous sa forme humaine. En tortillant un coin de son tablier, elle expliqua que monsieur Harry et Mademoiselle Rosalba n'étaient pas là … qu'ils étaient partis la veille en voyage … non, elle ne savait pas où … en vacances, c'est ça … et non elle ne savait pas quand ils seraient de retour … elle était désolée … oui, au revoir Monsieur Malfoy …

Harry avait bel et bien disparu.

Quelques jours passèrent. Draco espérait avoir des nouvelles, un hibou, une carte postale, un coup de téléphone mais rien … Il essaya lui-même d'envoyer un courrier par Ludivine, la chouette des neiges de son fils, que celui-ci n'avait pas emmené en Amérique. Mais la pauvre bête revint, épuisée, la lettre toujours accrochée à sa patte, preuve qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé le destinataire.

Draco s'inquiétait de plus en plus. En même temps, il devait résoudre les problèmes qui se posaient au travail. L'atelier Flint étant définitivement exclu, il fallait trouver rapidement autre chose. Ses quatre collaborateurs, mis au courant de la situation ,cherchaient des solutions de leur côté. Mais ce n'était pas facile et le jeune sorcier, encore ému du sort des pauvres elfes et des prisonniers, voulait leur venir en aide.

Juillet se termina sur toutes ces questions non résolues, Harry restait invisible et Draco se désespérait.

.


	14. Chapter 14

L'or, l'argent et le cristal.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Voici le dernier chapitre. Il y aura juste un petit épilogue à la manière de J.K.R. à qui bien sûr, tout appartient ou presque.

Et si vous en profitiez pour envoyer une petite review … quelques mots … juste pour dire si ça vous a plu jusqu'au bout … Merci d'avance …

OoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 14 : Gay, gay, marions-les …

Le mois d'août fut riche en évènements divers. D'abord, le problème de l'atelier de couture trouva une solution. Michelle, la secrétaire de direction de « Drakkar » était d'origine galloise. Elle avait entendu parler d'une curieuse famille, les Llywelin, qui étaient les spécialistes de la cape sorcière sous toutes ses formes.

Cela allait de la cape de bébé en soie légère et dentelle à la lourde cape de laine feutrée des membres du Magenmagot. Leur slogan était : « Une cape Llywelin pour l'éternité ». C'était vrai : dans les familles sorcières riches, les capes faisaient partie de l'héritage et cela donnait lieu parfois à des disputes entre héritiers.

Michelle se rendit dans l'île d'Anglesey, è Llanfairpwll …, .un village au nom imprononçable, l'un des plus longs du monde avec ses 58 caractères. A l'écart des habitations moldues, elle découvrit la grande maison Llywelin et ses joyeux habitants. Il y avait le père, la mère, les quatre fils et leurs épouses, de nombreux enfants et accessoirement pour le travail, sept cousins et trois cousines.

La mère, Bryna , était une maîtresse femme, une matriarche qui menait son monde avec fermeté et bonne humeur. Trois des garçons, Orwain, Barry et Gethin avaient épousé des sorcières. Le dernier, Gwynfor était marié à une Moldue nommée Sirwin. Elle était belle, elle chantait bien et elle avait apporté en dot une antique machine à coudre à pédale qui faisait la joie de la maisonnée. Cela avait suffi à Bryna pour l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

Ils travaillaient en famille, chacun ayant sa spécialité. Et ils égayaient leurs journées de labeur par des chants et des plaisanteries. Quand Michelle arriva à la porte de l'atelier, ils se tordaient de rire car Orwain venait de ressortir une de leurs vannes favorites :

« Barry, quelle est la différence entre toi et un miroir ? »

A quoi l'intéressé avait répondu comme c'était la coutume :

« Moi, je pense, un miroir normal réfléchit et le miroir du Rised te montre avec un poireau planté dans chaque oreille. »

Une parmi leur stock de mille plaisanteries, peu compréhensible si on n'était pas du coin et qu'on ignorait que le poireau était l'emblème du Pays de Galles. La place des poireaux changeait selon l'humeur de chacun mais l'effet comique restait le même. En l'entendant, Michelle se mit à rire de bon cœur avec les autres. Du coup, ils l'accueillirent chaleureusement et Bryna écouta sa demande avec bienveillance.

« L'atelier Llywelin pouvait-il faire autre chose que des capes, c'est à dire réaliser les modèles originaux d'un jeune créateur nommé Draco Malfoy ?

-- Draco ? Le Dragon Rouge figure sur notre drapeau. Est-il Gallois ? demanda Rhys, l'époux de Bryna.

-- Hélas non, répondit Michelle. Il est du Wiltshire … Mais il mériterait de l'être. »

La glace était rompue et finalement, après bien des discussions, Bryna décida que l'atelier pouvait réaliser les modèles masculins de la collection. Michelle but la bière brune sortie pour l'occasion, chanta une ballade en gallois avec les autres et repartit avec la promesse de revenir avec son patron.

Quand Draco arriva, portant une cape Llywelin héritée de son père Lucius, la matriarche le serra sur son cœur et l'embrassa sur les deux joues, les garçons lui donnèrent des claques dans le dos et les filles lui sourirent de toutes leurs dents. L'affaire fut conclue dans l'heure.

Bryna promit que les modèles seraient prêts pour l'automne et elle lui confia que les coutures seraient enchantées, permettant d'ajuster d'un coup de baguette magique les vêtements aux mesures de l'acheteur. C'était un peu plus cher mais c'était tellement pratique !

Christo apporta les rouleaux de tissus déjà choisis On but, on chanta et le travail se répartit entre les membres de la famille. Pour les modèles féminins, on verrait l'année prochaine. Ce succès n'empêcha pas Draco de penser à la libération des elfes de l'atelier Flint. Il se renseignait justement sur les nouvelles lois protégeant les diverses créatures magiques.

Si seulement sa recherche de Harry se déroulait aussi bien ! … Mais il n'avait aucune nouvelle et pour une fois, les journaux people ne savaient rien non plus. Sorcière Hebdo le disait à Paris. ON l'avait vu au premier étage de la Tour Eiffel. L'Echo prétendait qu'ON l'avait aperçu en Egypte au pied des Pyramides. Mais c'étaient les élucubrations habituelles, aucune photo n'accompagnait les entrefilets et les lecteurs commençaient à se lasser.

Draco s'étourdissait dans le travail mais le soir et la nuit, il se sentait très seul. Il buvait parfois un peu trop de Whisky Pur Feu et rêvait de Harry, de ses baisers, de son corps, de son sourire. Il se réveillait alors avec la bouche amère et le sexe dur et une douche froide lui remettait tout juste les idées en place.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Et ce fut le milieu du mois d'août, Jonathan revint des Etats Unis en pleine forme, enchanté de son séjour. Il avait adoré monter sur un vrai cheval et non plus sur un poney comme autrefois, quand il était petit.

Son instructeur était un vieux cow-boy plus ou moins sorcier, un chuchoteur qui savait « parler à l'oreille des chevaux ». Découvrant que Jonathan était sorcier lui aussi, il l'avait initié à quelques secrets bien gardés.

Du coup, l'adolescent demanda à son père s'il pourrait avoir un cheval au château. Il y avait des écuries vides au fond du parc. Il était tout excité et Draco, qui faisait aussi de l'équitation en Amérique, dit qu'il y réfléchirait pour ses quinze ans … s'il avait de bons résultats à Poudlard. Jonathan ronchonna que les parents étaient tous des rabat-joie mais en fait, il jubilait

Ce n'était pas sa seule cause de contentement. Il avait écrit plusieurs fois à Desdemone et avait reçu deux cartes d'elle. Il les avait montrées à sa mère. Jason Jones et Marty étaient présents et Jonathan en avait profité pour demander innocemment au jeune garçon si lui aussi avait une petite copine.

Marty avait rougi, il n'avait rien dit mais dans le dos de son père, il avait fait un sourire et un clin d'œil à Jonathan. Ainsi, il se libérait un peu de l'influence paternelle et c'était tant mieux. Jason Jones n'avait pas osé critiquer Draco devant son fils et c'était tant mieux aussi. Le jeune garçon était prêt à lui répondre vertement de se mêler de ses affaires.

Il avait aussi eu une conversation privée avec sa mère et lui avait demandé de lui dire franchement ce qui les avait séparés, son père et elle. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette incompatibilité de sentiments entre eux ?

Mélanie avait compris que son fils avait mûri et pour une fois, elle avait parlé sans détours. Elle lui avait expliqué que Draco aimait les femmes mais qu'il était aussi attiré par les hommes … non, par un type d'hommes, les jeunes gens bruns et minces, portant des lunettes.

Elle raconta que Draco avait été son premier amour, un amour romantique comme on pouvait en avoir à 18 ans Elle avait été très heureuse avec lui, surtout quand lui, Jonathan, était né mais elle avait compris que son mari ne lui avait pas complètement donné son cœur. Il gardait en lui un sentiment secret, une attirance pour quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais oublié. Avait-il retrouvé en Angleterre un ami de jeunesse ?

Jonathan avait immédiatement pensé à Harry Potter mais il n'avait rien dit. Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec son père quand l'occasion se présenterait. Et l'occasion se présenta le dimanche suivant son retour. Deux jeunes gens vinrent sonner à la grille et le jeune garçon reconnut avec joie Byron et Albireo, rayonnants de bonheur.

Ils venaient délier Jonathan de son serment de Gardien du Secret. Byron était majeur selon la loi moldue, son père ne pouvait plus rien contre lui. Les parents d'Albireo l'avaient renié : étant marié, il ne pouvait plus être le pur Messie attendu. Pour le moment, le jeune homme s'en moquait. Il était bien trop heureux avec Byron pour penser à mal et il se disait sagement que le temps ferait son œuvre de réconciliation.

Il fallut raconter toute l'histoire à Draco tout en prenant le thé et quand celui-ci apprit que les deux beaux jeunes gens s'étaient mariés en secret, il regarda son fils avec surprise. Jonathan avait, semblait-il, accepté leur homosexualité sans problème. Il en parla avec lui quand les visiteurs eurent pris congé. Jonathan baissa les yeux et dit :

« Père, je regrette de t'avoir fait cette scène après le duel. J'ai compris depuis ce temps-là qu'il ne faut pas croire aveuglément ce que les autres disent. On doit se faire une opinion par soi-même. C'était si beau l'amour entre Byron et Albireo ! Comment ai-je pu me laisser influencer par Jones ! Maintenant, je trouve cela incroyable !

-- D'après ce que j'ai vu, toi aussi tu t'es fait des relations à Poudlard. De qui est cette carte que Ludivine t'a apportée ce matin ?

-- Oh ! répondit Jonathan en rougissant un peu, c'est un petit mot de Desdemone en réponse à ma lettre. Desdemone, tu sais ? ma petite copine, je t'en ai déjà parlé.

-- Oui, tu commences tôt, mon fils. Attention ! Premier amour de jeunesse, premier chagrin ! Mais tu as raison, mieux vaut trop d'amour que pas assez. »

Jonathan remarqua que son père avait l'air triste. Il hasarda une question :

« Et toi, père, aimes-tu quelqu'un en ce moment ? »

Draco soupira et laissa passer un moment de silence. Devait-il parler de Harry alors que celui-ci le laissait sans nouvelles depuis plus d'un mois et qu'il avait même carrément disparu ? Il répondit :

« Oui, Jonathan, j'aime quelqu'un, et il ajouta d'une voix si basse qu'on l'entendait à peine, mais je ne sais pas s'il m'aime aussi. »

Jonathan n'osa pas aller plus loin. Son père était très secret sur ses sentiments sauf vis à vis de lui Mais il y repensa le soir dans sa chambre. Qui son père aimait-il ? L'adolescent n'était plus sûr de rien. Il ne l'avait vu de ses propres yeux avec personne sauf avec Harry Potter, le soir des anniversaires. Le reste, toutes ces histoires de femmes, c'étaient des ragots de journaux ou des suppositions.

Il eut la réponse le lendemain soir. Il avait oublié sa baguette magique au salon et il en avait besoin pour terminer ses devoirs de vacances. La rentrée était proche, la lettre de Poudlard concernant les livres et le matériel était arrivée le matin même et Jonathan se réjouissait. Son père lui avait promis de lui acheter enfin un serpent dans la boutique des animaux magiques.

Il descendit sans bruit et vit Draco de dos devant la cheminée. Il tenait quelque chose à la main et en avançant un peu, Jonathan reconnut le vieux numéro de Sorcière Hebdo avec la photo de son père et de Harry Potter, tous les deux souriants et très proches. Et avait-il la berlue ? il lui sembla voir une larme glisser rapidement sur la joue de son père.

_« Non, ce n'est pas possible, j'ai mal vu, pensa-t-il en remontant discrètement dans sa chambre. Un Malfoy ne pleure pas. »_

Pourtant, les pièces du puzzle se mettait tout à coup en place. Sa mère avait parlé d'un ami de jeunesse. Son père avait conservé le journal au lieu de le jeter. Il avait dit : « s'IL m'aime aussi » en parlant de son amour. Maintenant Jonathan en était sûr. Son père aimait un homme et cet homme était Harry Potter.

Il s'interrogea sur ses sentiments à lui. Etait-il fâché de cet état de choses ? Etait-il surpris ? Dégoûté ? Jaloux ? Non, il trouvait cela normal, inhabituel peut-être mais normal. Et s'il voyait son père embrasser Harry Potter comme le faisait Byron et Albireo ?

Il frissonna un peu mais s'habitua à cette vision mentale. Son père avait besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie, quelqu'un qu'il aimerait, une femme, un homme, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Le tout était de savoir si cet amour était réciproque. Lui était à Poudlard maintenant et il y était bien. Bon, la rentrée était pour bientôt, Rosalba serait sûrement accompagnée par son père sur le quai de la gare. Il verrait par lui-même à ce moment-là.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ce fut trois jours avant la rentrée que le scandale éclata. Les employés du Département des Créatures Magiques au Ministère avaient procédé à une inspection de routine dans l'atelier de confection Flint qui employait des elfes de maison. Jusqu'à ce jour, ils n'avaient rien remarqué d'anormal mais un jeune sorcier avait … par hasard … usé d'un sortilège de révélation et avait découvert l'horreur.

L'atelier était un bagne où toutes les lois établies après la guerre en faveur des êtres magiques, Gobelins, Elfes, Centaures, Sirènes et autres, étaient bafouées et où les pauvres petits esclaves n'avaient d'autres droits que de se taire, de travailler dur et de mourir.

La Gazette du Sorcier expliquait que les elfes ne finissaient jamais complètement un vêtement. Une robe à laquelle il manquait une boutonnière ne pouvait être utilisée pour se libérer. Ceux qui avaient essayé étaient enchaînés et il leur était impossible de transplaner car un enchantement puissant, datant de la grande guerre, les en empêchait. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Marcus Flint avait été Mangemort.

Sorcière Hebdo donnait des détails horribles sur le travail forcé des enfants et rappelait que d'après les nouvelles lois, tous les bébés naissaient libres et qu'ils avaient les mêmes droits que les enfants sorciers. Ils devaient fréquenter une école elfique pendant trois ans au moins et choisir librement le métier qu'ils voulaient exercer.

L'Echo des jeunes sorcières eut un scoop concernant les cinq sorciers enchaînés qui terminaient l'ouvrage des elfes. Eux aussi étaient là depuis la guerre contre Voldemort. Ils avaient été recrutés à l'étranger avec la promesse d'un bel avenir et ils s'étaient retrouvés prisonniers, privés de leurs pouvoirs magiques, obligés de travailler sans relâche pour survivre. Pour une fois, l'Echo disait la vérité.

Bien sûr, cette inspection n'était pas arrivée par hasard. Draco avait fait part de sa découverte à la sorcière qui avait enregistré la libération des elfes Malfoy. Elle avait fait le nécessaire auprès de ses collègues sans citer de nom.

Ainsi, seules quelques personnes connaissaient l'histoire véritable et parmi elles, Hermione Weasley-Granger, toujours à la tête du Front de Libération des Etres Magiques Opprimés, la FLEMO.

Les elfes et les prisonniers furent libérés et un administrateur fut nommé pour les assister. Curieusement, ils voulurent terminer le travail en cours mais à leur rythme et en étant mieux nourris et logés confortablement.

Malgré tous les mauvais traitements, ils avaient le sens du travail bien fait et ne voulaient pas pénaliser les commanditaires. L'argent récolté servit à l'amélioration de leurs conditions de vie et les Flint se retrouvèrent à Azkaban avant d'être jugés et sans doute sévèrement condamnés.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Et le premier septembre arriva. Le temps était médiocre, une pluie fine tombait par intermittence et les jeunes sorciers se dépêchaient de monter dans le Poudlard Express sans s'attarder trop longtemps sur le quai.

Draco et Jonathan étaient arrivés de bonne heure. Le père portait sa cape Llywelin imperméable au vent et à la pluie. L'adolescent, ravi, tenait dans ses bras un panier rond contenant son nouveau serpent, une inoffensive couleuvre des rochers aux couleurs vives, d'environ cinquante centimètres de long, répondant en Fourchelangue au doux nom de Sérénissime Sérénité.

Les parents et les enfants arrivaient les uns après les autres sur le quai 9 ¾. Dimitrius et les jumeaux Wong cherchaient déjà un compartiment vide. Et Rosalba n'arrivait pas. Il était onze heures moins cinq quand elle apparut mais Harry Potter n'était pas là. Elle était avec Xavier et les Weasley.

Jonathan vit son père changer de couleur. Il se précipita hors du train et lui sauta au cou. Il lui souffla :

« Il va revenir, tu le reverras. »

Draco, surpris, le regarda dans les yeux et comprit que son fils avait deviné son secret. Mais c'était l'heure du départ. Il le serra contre lui en chuchotant :

« Je l'espère. Au revoir, mon fils. »

Lorsque le train s'éloigna, Draco se dirigea vers les Weasley. Hermione semblait l'attendre.

« C'est formidable, ce que tu as fait pour les elfes des Flint. Je te félicite …»

Mais Draco abrégea les compliments. Il demanda à brûle-pourpoint, sans se soucier des conséquences :

« Où est Harry ?

-- Oh ! fit la jeune femme en rougissant un peu, il est en voyage, nous n'avons pas son adresse.

-- Ne mens pas, Hermione, reprit-il Je le cherche depuis presque deux mois. Je dois le voir. Et il ajouta d'un ton résolu : Je l'aime, Hermione. Aide-moi. »

Ce fut Ron qui répondit d'un air à la fois gêné et furieux :

« Nous lui avons promis de ne rien dire. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Il est très malheureux.

-- Nous avons chacun nos torts, Weasley, répondit le sorcier blond d'un ton hautain qui rappelait l'ancien Malfoy

-- Ne nous énervons pas, reprit la jeune femme tout en rattrapant par la manche sa fille qui s'éloignait. Ecoute, un serment est un serment. Mais écris-lui. Je ferai suivre ta lettre. C'est vrai qu'il voyage beaucoup pour son nouveau travail mais je sais comment le joindre. Seulement, ne lui fais pas de mal. Il a déjà tellement souffert.

-- Bien sûr que non ! Merci Hermione … Weasley » ajouta-t--il d'un ton froid avec juste un petit signe de tête en s'éloignant. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais. L'animosité entre Ron et Draco en était une.

Le père de Jonathan transplana immédiatement au château et écrivit à Harry une longue missive qu'il fit parvenir à Hermione mais il n'eut pas à attendre la réponse. Le lendemain, Ludivine lui apportait une lettre de son fils et elle contenait une bonne nouvelle.

La veille dans le train, le jeune sorcier n'avait pas pu discuter avec Rosalba. Le compartiment était bondé. Tout le monde parlait des vacances, riait, plaisantait. Le chariot de friandises avait été dévalisé. Eleanore, Clarissa et Romulus étaient passés. C'étaient d'agréables retrouvailles.

Ils étaient en deuxième année d'études. Il était loin le temps de leur premier voyage, l'appréhension avait été remplacée par une assurance de bon aloi. Ils regardaient passer les petits de première année un peu désorientés et riaient, laissant Xavier, toujours serviable, les renseigner à l'occasion.

Mais le lendemain matin, avant le petit déjeuner, Jonathan avait attrapé Rosalba au vol et sous prétexte de lui faire examiner Sssss Sssss, il l'avait entraînée à l'écart.

« Rosal, où est ton père ?

-- En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

-- Mon père voudrait le voir.

-- Ecoute, j'ai juré de ne rien dire.

-- Mais c'est important ! Tu sais qu'ils sont très amis. Tu te rappelles Sorcière Hebdo et notre duel ? Hé bien, c'était vrai. Mon père aime le tien. Est-ce que ça te déplaît ?

-- Oh non ! Je m'en doutais un peu. Mais j'ai promis … Et puis toi, tu n'étais pas contre les homos ?

-- Ce n'est plus le cas. J'ai compris bien des choses. Allez, Rosal ! On ne va pas les laisser se ronger les sangs chacun de leur côté. Si ton père ne veut plus voir le mien, au moins qu'ils aient l'occasion de s'expliquer. Vous avez disparu tout l'été. Où étiez-vous ?

-- En voyage … C'est vrai, je t'assure ! Mon père veut changer de travail. Il a pris une année de congé sabbatique au Ministère. Il reprendra du service pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Mais jusque là, il veut faire autre chose.

-- Comment ça se fait que Sorcière Hebdo et l'autre torchon n'aient pas publié des photos de lui pendant les vacances ?

-- Ah ça ! C'était mon idée. Nous avions changé de nom. Comme ça, nous étions tranquilles. … Non, je ne peux pas te le dire …

-- Allez, Rosal, sois gentille, fais quelque chose. Tu sais que j'ai vu mon père pleurer, la photo de ton père à la main ? »

Jonathan s'avançait un peu, il n'était sûr de rien. Mais les filles sont, paraît-il, sensibles à ces choses-là … D'où lui venait ce savoir tout à coup ? …Ah oui ! les hormones … Basileus, le beau métis de son dortoir, en avait parlé … Rien de tel qu'un belle histoire triste pour faire craquer les demoiselles … Elles sont tellement sentimentales … La ruse marcha à moitié.

« Ecoute, je ne peux rien dire sur mon père. J'ai promis. Mais si ton père veut des renseignements, qu'il s'adresse à … »

OoOoOoOoOoO

Draco lisait la lettre écrite en hâte par son fils. L'encre avait un peu bavé et il y avait trois ratures.

« Cher papa.

Ma rentrée s'est bien passée. Nous commençons cette année les cours de langues étrangères et anciennes. J'ai choisi le latin et le français. Dimitrius a pris les mêmes options que moi, comme ça, nous pourrons copier … le mot avait été barré et remplacé par : nous aider mutuellement.

Mon serpent est très content de sa nouvelle demeure. Les jumeaux Wong ont chacun un nouvel animal de compagnie, un crapaud sonneur à ventre de feu. Les deux horribles … mot barré …bestioles ont coassé une bonne partie de la nuit. Aymeric de Lange, lui, a un lézard des dunes. Il ressemble à un petit dragon mais il ne crache pas de feu. Il est marrant … mot barré … amusant.

Rosalba m'a raconté ses vacances en Suède. Son père va travailler pour une agence de voyages sorcière, la « Viking ». Elle a son siège à Stockholm, son patron s'appelle Olaf Petersson, il est très gentil et lui a fait cadeau d'un petit troll en résine avec des cheveux violets.

Cher papa, j'espère que tu vas bien. Dis à Mimsy, l'elfe de la cuisine, que j'ai beaucoup aimé le gâteau qu'elle avait mis dans ma valise. Je t'embrasse. Jonathan. »

OoOoOoOoOoO

Debout devant la grille d'une grande villa, Draco regardait les deux noms inscrits au-dessus de la sonnette, à côté d'une plaque de cuivre marquée « VIKING's Travel. Package Tour ».

Après avoir reçu une lettre de son fils, il avait donné quelques coups de téléphone, il était passé par le Chemin de Traverse puis il avait transplané jusqu'au principal terrain d'atterrissage de la Suède. Là, un taxi ensorcelé l'avait pris en charge et l'avait conduit en douceur, sans paraître se soucier des feux de signalisation, jusqu'à cette maison dans la banlieue verte de Stockholm.

Elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle villa du coin mais dès que la grille s'ouvrit à son coup de sonnette, il remarqua ce que les Moldus ne pouvaient voir : la maison était enchantée et là vivait un sorcier sans doute assez fortuné. Cela se voyait à quelques détails, la cheminée d'où s'échappait une fumée verte, des massifs de fleurs perpétuelles et une elfe de maison en robe rouge et tablier blanc.

Elle conduisit le visiteur jusqu'à un petit salon et partit chercher son maître, Monsieur Petersson. Draco se demandait qui était ce Liam Jamesson dont le nom avait été ajouté en petit à la grille d'entrée.

Quand le bel homme blond entra dans la pièce, le jeune sorcier eut un léger coup au cœur. Le propriétaire des lieux était superbe, il avait un sourire éblouissant et il était gay sans aucun doute possible. Se pourrait-il que Harry … Draco salua et se présenta, espérant que son interlocuteur parle anglais :

« Bonjour, Monsieur Petersson. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy et je suis à la recherche de Harry Potter. On m'a dit que vous pourriez m'indiquer où il se trouve. »

Le sourire s'effaça sur le beau visage. L'homme répondit en anglais avec froideur :

« Que lui voulez-vous ?

-- C'est personnel.

-- Mais encore ?

-- Je viens juste prendre de ses nouvelles.

-- Bien. Suivez-moi, mais si vous lui faites le moindre mal, vous aurez affaire à moi. »

Un peu démonté par le ton sec de Petersson, Draco le suivit au bout d'un couloir jusqu'à une porte de verre. Derrière se trouvait une pièce très claire avec un bureau couvert de liasses de documents et de photographies et derrière le bureau, il y avait … Harry. Le cœur de Draco fit un bond dans sa poitrine mais rien ne transparut sur son visage.

« Liam, tu as un visiteur, dit le grand homme blond d'un ton aimable. Je vous laisse, ajouta-t-il en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer le visiteur en question. A tout à l'heure, Liam. »

Harry avait levé les yeux et il était resté immobile, muet et pétrifié. Draco … avec le même air hautain et ironique qu'autrefois … Draco … si beau, si élégant, si … lui … Il se força à prendre le même air froid que son visiteur. Il y eut un silence, la porte se referma sur un Olaf Petersson qui maintenant dissimulait derrière sa main un sourire réjoui.

« Bonjour, Potter, commença le blond.

-- Bonjour, Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-- Oh ! Je passais dans le coin, j'ai vu ton nom sur la porte et je suis entré prendre de tes nouvelles.

-- Que me veux-tu ?

-- Mais rien !. Je suis à Stockholm pour mes affaires. Belle maison, ajouta-t-il d'un air connaisseur. Bel homme aussi. C'est ton amant ?

-- NON ! … Bien sûr que non, reprit Harry plus doucement. C'est mon patron. Je travaille pour son agence.

-- Pourquoi t'appelle-t-il Liam ?

-- J'ai changé de nom pour être tranquille.

-- J'ai vu ça à la porte. C'est réussi. Même Sorcière Hebdo ne t'a pas retrouvé. En quoi consiste ce nouveau travail ? Je te croyais voué au Quidditch.

-- Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, Malfoy. En fait, je voyage. J'ai toujours aimé ça. Bon, je suis occupé, là. Veux-tu autre chose ?

-- Mais non, Potter, je t'assure … Ah si ! j'allais oublier. Toi … Je te veux , toi.

-- QUOI ? Tu es fou !

-- Pas du tout, Potter. Je te veux, toi.

-- C'est ça ! Et pour combien de temps me veux-tu avant d'aller voir ailleurs ?

-- Je te veux pour toujours, Potter. Je veux t'épouser.

-- Ne plaisante pas avec ça, Malfoy, » dit Harry d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Il se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers la grande baie donnant sur une terrasse, tournant ainsi le dos à Draco. Il le sentit se rapprocher et son cœur s'emballa. La voix était moins froide quand elle murmura à son oreille :

« Je ne plaisante pas, Potter. Je te veux vraiment. Je veux vivre avec toi. Je veux vraiment t'épouser. Deuxième chance, comme tu dis.

-- Et si moi je ne veux pas ? » reprit Harry en se retournant.

Draco était tout près mais ne le touchait pas. Il tremblait intérieurement mais ses yeux gris ardoise ne révélait rien de son angoisse. Les yeux verts, eux, les émeraudes qu'il aimait tant, laissaient voir une grande souffrance.

« Si tu ne veux pas, je partirai et je te débarrasserai pour toujours de ma présence. »

Le silence se prolongea. Draco était sur des charbons ardents. Harry, lui, n'osait y croire. Son bel amour lui avait-il réellement demandé de l'épouser ou était-ce une dernière plaisanterie assassine ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Draco s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la porte de verre.

_« S'il ne dit rien, je ne le reverrai jamais_ _… »_

Il tendait la main vers la poignée quand un cri résonna derrière lui.

« MALFOY ! … Draco … »

Il se retourna vivement. Harry était juste derrière lui. Il avait rougi et ses yeux brillaient étrangement.

« Tu me veux vraiment ? … Pour toujours ? … Tu veux m'épouser ? … Alors viens ! »

Et sans laisser à Draco le temps de répondre, il le prit par la main, sortit en courant sur la terrasse voisine, l'entoura étroitement de ses bras et transplana.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ils tourbillonnaient dans l'air frais et Draco, serré contre Harry, revivait. Le corps chaud contre le sien, les cheveux légers lui chatouillant le nez, la joue de Harry contre la sienne, l'odeur enivrante de Harry … Il rêvait tout éveillé .mais il gardait les yeux fermés pour mieux savourer son bonheur.

Quoi que Harry ait décidé de faire, le blond sorcier s'en moquait pourvu que son beau brun soit là, collé à lui, le tenant dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur de le perdre … Ils atterrirent en douceur, l'étreinte se relâcha, une main caressa sa joue. Draco ouvrit les yeux et son regard étonné se posa sur une lande déserte.

Au loin, un lac luisait doucement et devant eux, s'élevait un dolmen à demi enfoui sous la terre. Une ouverture sombre se trouvait entre les deux rocs dressés, qui soutenaient la lourde pierre plate du toit, en partie recouverte d'herbe et de mousse. Le vénérable monument devait être là depuis des milliers d'année.

« C'est la demeure de Niels le Tomte, un lutin qui autrefois, distribuait les cadeaux de Noël aux enfants suédois. Mais il est au chômage depuis que le Père Noël finlandais a pris sa place. Alors, pour se reconvertir, il est devenu accordeur, marieur si tu préfères. Les amoureux du pays viennent le voir avant leur mariage officiel pour savoir s'ils sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Il peut nous accorder, nous marier si tu en as vraiment envie.

-- Entrons », dit sans ambages le blond sorcier, tirant Harry derrière lui.

Courbés en deux, ils s'engagèrent sous la grosse pierre plate et à la grande surprise de Draco, ils arrivèrent dans une grotte éclairée par un feu vif brûlant sans fumée dans une cheminée rustique. Il y avait un lit garni d'un oreiller blanc et d'un gros édredon rouge, un buffet bas en bois foncé, une commode, une table et quatre chaises.

Dans un coin, se dressant sur ses quatre pattes raides, se trouvait une chèvre de paille et près de l'entrée, un drôle d'arbre tout nu portait, accroché à ses branches recourbées, des boules blanches scintillantes. On aurait dit un sapin de Noël sans aiguilles.

Un étrange personnage assis près de la table, reprisait une chaussette à la lueur vacillante d'une lampe à huile. Il était habillé comme un paysan d'autrefois d'une salopette bleue, d'une chemise à carreaux rouges et blancs et d'un chapeau de paille élimé au bord. Ses sabots touchaient à peine terre.

A la vue de Harry, il sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à parler à toute vitesse en suédois. Draco ne comprit rien sauf le nom du brun sorcier répété à plusieurs reprises par le lutin qui semblait ravi. Il leur arrivait à la taille et levait la tête pour leur parler.

« Niels, dit Harry, voici mon ami Draco. Peux-tu nous accorder ? »

Il répété sa phrase dans un suédois correct mais hésitant. Le lutin les regarda l'un après l'autre plusieurs fois d'un air étonné avant de répondre par une courte phrase interrogative.

« C'est la première fois qu'il accorde deux hommes, reprit Harry. Il demande si c'est bien ce que tu veux.

-- Comment dit-on « oui » en suédois, répondit Draco en saisissant sa main.

-- Ja, dit Harry, son regard vert se perdant dans deux prunelles grises.

C'était comme s'il répondait par avance à la question que le Tomte lui poserait pour les accordailles. Le lutin parut encore plus ravi et se mit à faire des préparatifs à toute vitesse. En un instant, il avait recouvert la table d'une nappe rouge brodée d'or. Deux chandeliers de bois apparurent, garnis de courtes bougies blanches déjà allumées.

Il fit signe à Harry et à Draco de s'asseoir sur deux chaises magiquement posées d'un côté de la table. Il resta debout de l'autre côté. Il était ainsi à la même hauteur que ses hôtes. Un long parchemin, un encrier et des plumes d'oie se posèrent gracieusement devant eux. Il éclaircit sa voix d'un sonore toussotement et commença la cérémonie. Harry traduisait de son mieux pour son compagnon.

« Il demande ton nom, chuchota-t-il.

-- Draco Malfoy, D.R.A.C.O M.A.L.F.O.Y. » énonça son voisin.

Une plume s'éleva toute seule et écrivit en haut du parchemin :

Harry Potter + Draco Malfoy

« Pourquoi mon nom n'est-il pas en premier ? souffla le blond. Tu es plus jeune que moi et je suis avant toi dans l'ordre alphabétique. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. Toujours le même ! Il fit faire le changement et le lutin se lança dans un discours qui s'écrivait tout seul au fur et à mesure.

« Il nous rappelle les lois du mariage, les droits et les devoirs des époux. Les connais-tu ?

-- Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, nous nous aimons, ça te va ?

Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Sa cicatrice, d'habitude presque invisible, ressortit soudain en un éclair blanc. Draco faisait rarement ce genre de déclarations. Puis le lutin leur posa les questions fatidiques auxquelles ils répondirent chacun par un « Ja » ému et la plume écrivit de nouveau leurs deux noms côte à côte.

Le Tomte posa alors une nouvelle question et Harry eut l'air affolé.

« Il demande si nous voulons échanger des anneaux ou autre chose. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

-- Moi si, Griffondor de mon cœur, » dit Draco d'un ton taquin.

Et il sortit de sa poche un petit écrin de cuir. Le couvercle soulevé révéla deux cercles d'or posés sur une soie blanche. Il en prit un et le glissa au doigt de Harry en murmurant :

« Par cet anneau, je t'épouse. »

Harry le regarda, les yeux brillants, il prit le second anneau, le glissa au doigt de Draco et répéta la phrase. Puis il ajouta à voix basse :

« Tu y avais pensé … Qu'aurais-tu fait si j'avais dit non ?

-- J'aurais jeté l'écrin à la mer et je m'y serais jeté aussi.

-- Tu sais nager !

-- Avec une pierre au cou, précisa le sorcier blond avec un sérieux impressionnant, laissant Harry stupéfait.

Plaisantait-il ? Un regard sur son visage le persuada que non. Les yeux de Harry brillèrent un peu plus fort. Le lutin leur tendit la plume d'oie et Draco signa le premier. Quand Harry voulut signer à son tour, il s'aperçut que son voisin avait écrit :

Draco Malfoy-Potter

Il écrivit à son tour :

Harry Potter-Malfoy.

Cette fois, une larme brillante roula sur sa joue, stoppée dans sa course par deux lèvres douces. Draco l'avait pris dans ses bras, le serrait sur son cœur et dévorait son visage de baisers. De nouveau le Tomte toussota. Les deux amoureux se séparèrent. Il leur apparut alors que la cérémonie n'était pas terminée.

« Il va maintenant nous dire si notre « mariage » est voué au succès ou à l'échec, traduisit Harry. Il nous demande de cueillir chacun une boule blanche sur l'arbre d'avenir près de la porte. »

C'étaient en fait des sortes de bulles transparentes renfermant une brume laiteuse. Elles n'étaient pas en verre comme ils l'avaient cru de prime abord mais en cristal scintillant. Ils revinrent s'asseoir, tenant chacun à deux mains une boule si légère qu'elle semblait prête à s'envoler.

Au contact de leur peau, le cristal devenait tiède et par un orifice situé en haut, la brume commença à s'échapper, à monter lentement en tournant sur elle-même. Il y eut ainsi deux spirales qui paraissaient danser. Elles se rapprochaient, s'éloignaient, se croisaient, s'éloignaient à nouveau. Mais toujours elles revenaient l'une vers l'autre, comme deux aimants qui s'attirent.

Tout à coup, elles se séparèrent tout à fait, firent chacune de leur côté le tour complet de la grotte et quand elles se retrouvèrent face à face, elles se précipitèrent l'une vers l'autre et se fondirent en une seule. La brume devint brillante. Elle rayonnait. Elle resta immobile devant les deux sorciers charmés.

Le Tomte dit un mot et fit un geste mais le petit nuage lumineux ne bougea pas. Niels recommença en parlant plus fort, la brume s'agita mais resta sur place. Le lutin avait l'air surpris et même un peu fâché.

« Je crois que les deux brumes refusent d'être séparées, traduisit Harry. Elles veulent rester ensemble dans la même boule. Niels dit que c'est la première fois que ça lui arrive.

-- Qu'à cela ne tienne, « dit Draco.

Il sortit sa baguette magique. Le Tomte fit un bond en arrière. Comme tous les petits êtres magiques, il n'avait pas le droit d'en avoir une et elle lui faisait peur. Mais Draco se contenta de toucher les deux boules de cristal et de murmurer : « Unitas ». Elles se fondirent en une seule et le petit nuage lumineux se précipita dedans. Il brilla encore un peu puis la brume redevint laiteuse et s'éteignit.

Le Tomte attendit que Draco range sa baguette pour revenir vers eux. Puis d'un air excité, il expliqua que leur avenir serait très heureux. Après une longue séparation, ils s'étaient retrouvés et maintenant, ils ne se quitteraient plus jamais. Il leur offrait la boule de cristal en gage de bonheur.

« Tack, merci, dit Harry et Draco répéta joyeusement après lui : Tack, Niels. »

Le lutin tout sourire roula le parchemin et le donna à Harry puis il tendit sa main ouverte vers Draco. C'était l'usage. Le marié devait récompenser le célébrant et Niels avait décidé que c'était au beau blond de payer son écot. Draco sortit sa bourse et en versa le contenu dans la main tendue.

Il y avait des gallions, des mornilles et des noises. Mais le Tomte ne prit qu'une mornille d'argent et rendit de force le reste à Draco. Le payement était symbolique et la pièce brillante lui plaisait. Il la fit sauter en l'air puis la lança d'un geste précis dans un pot de terre posé sur la cheminée. Elle tinta parmi quelques autres. Niels ne serait jamais riche.

Les accordailles étaient terminées. Les deux sorciers sortirent après les salutations d'usage et se retrouvèrent au soleil, leurs yeux papillotant un peu. Après un court moment de silence étonné, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se serrant à s'étouffer.

_« Mariés ! Nous sommes mariés ! C'est merveilleux ! Je n'y crois pas ! Si ! Il est là, contre moi, je ne rêve pas ! J'entends battre son cœur près du mien ! Quel bonheur, Merlin, quel bonheur ! »_

_« Je l'ai enfin retrouvé ! Quelle bonne idée, ce mariage impromptu ! Je te tiens, mon beau Griffondor ! Tu ne m'échapperas plus !_ _Fini de disparaître à la moindre dispute ! Nous allons être heureux, je te le promets ! _

Ils se séparèrent , se regardèrent comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus, leurs lèvres s'approchèrent, se frôlèrent, se cueillirent, se soudèrent pour un joli french kiss de mariage. Il n'y avait pas plus heureux qu'eux au monde.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ils étaient assis au bord du lac. Ils se tenaient par la taille, la tête de Harry posée sur l'épaule de Draco. En face d'eux, le soleil se couchait dans le pourpre et l'or. Ils savouraient leurs retrouvailles.

« Harry, stupide Griffondor, pourquoi es-tu parti, pourquoi as-tu disparu en me laissant sans nouvelles de toi ? J'ai cru devenir fou.

-- J'ai eu … peur.

-- Peur ? Toi, le vainqueur du Lord Noir, tu as eu peur ? Et de quoi ?

-- Peur de toi. Peur de te perdre. Peur que tu me quittes. Peur que tu te lasses de moi et que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai perdu tant de monde, tellement de gens que j'aimais ! J'ai eu peur de souffrir, Draco. Je n'aurais pas supporter de perdre quelqu'un une fois de plus.

-- Mais tu aurais pu attendre un peu avant de couper pareillement les ponts !

-- J'ai attendu. Trois jours. Trois longs jours à me désespérer. Rosalba est revenue de chez les Weasley. Alors nous sommes partis. C'est elle qui a eu l'idée de changer notre nom pour que nous soyons tranquilles.

-- Aussi stupide que son père ! Moi, j'ai attendu quatre jours. Un de trop. Mais je suis Draco Malfoy, tout de même ! Tu m'avais gravement offensé en me soupçonnant de te tromper. Quand j'ai voulu te revoir, ta maison était bouclée et il n'y avait plus que tes elfes.

-- Alors … Cette horrible femme …

-- C'était pour mon travail, Harry, pour « Drakkar », ma collection de vêtements. Dire que j'avais choisi ce nom en pensant à toi ! Et si ça peut te contenter, elle est en prison, l'horrible femme.. L'atelier de confection des Flint était pire qu'un bagne. Mais pourquoi es-tu venu ici, en Suède ? Cet Olaf Petersson …

-- Il m'avait proposé de travailler avec lui dans l'agence de voyages qu'il venait de créer pour les sorciers. Ma fille et moi, nous avons été les premiers à tester son périple. C'est comme ça que j'ai fait la connaissance de Niels le Tomte. Olaf veut lancer le concept : mariage original et voyage de noces.

-- Olaf … Hm … Il t'a fait des avances ?

-- Oui, bien sûr ! On ne résiste pas à Harry Potter, le célèbre attrapeur de Quidditch. Mais c'est un gentleman. Il n'a pas insisté et il a vite compris que j'aimais quelqu'un qui me faisait souffrir.

-- C'est de ta faute ! Je t'ai cherché partout. Je suis même allé à ton bureau du Ministère. Tes collaborateurs m'ont regardé d'une drôle de façon. Ils devaient croire que je préparais un mauvais coup. Les réputations ont la vie dure.

-- Et … qu'allons-nous faire en rentrant au pays ? Tu n'as peut-être pas envie de t'afficher avec moi. Je t'ai forcé la main …

-- Je suis déjà content que tu envisages de rentrer. Oui ou non, t'ai-je demandé de m'épouser ? Oui ? Bon. C'est réglé !

-- Mais ce mariage n'est peut-être pas valable. Le Tomte n'est pas un personnage officiel, ce ne sont que des accordailles … Et puis il n'y avait pas de témoins …

-- Tu veux déjà divorcer ? C'est hors de question ! Je te tiens, je te garde !

-- Vil Serpentard ! Tu as bien mérité ta réputation ! Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? Me séquestrer dans les sombres cachots du château Malfoy ?

-- Pire que ça, Griffondor de mon cœur. Nous ferons paraître un faire-part de mariage dans la page mondaine de la Gazette du Sorcier. Un très bon scoop pour remercier son directeur qui a fait de moi son Sorcier du mois. « Draco Malfoy a enfin trouvé sa châtelaine ! » … Non ! Attends ! Je plaisantais ! … Aïe ! Arrête ! Tu m'arraches les cheveux ! … »

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le matin. Une chambre douillette dans une auberge moldue pas très loin d'un lac. Le soleil tarde à se montrer. Les nuits sont longues en Suède en cette fin d'été. Un lit. Deux oreillers moelleux, une couette légère mais chaude. Deux visages au yeux clos, deux anges endormis, un blond aux cheveux dénoués, un brun au front marqué d'une fine cicatrice.

C'est lui qui s'éveille le premier. Un léger bruit l'a sorti du sommeil. Pourtant il est si bien dans les bras qui encerclent sa taille. Tap tap tap, quelque chose frappe contre la vitre de la fenêtre.

« _Arrête ! Tu vas LE réveiller ! Quoi ? Une chouette ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? » _

Le brun se lève. Il est nu comme au jour de sa naissance. Il est mince, bronzé, terriblement séduisant, cuisses longues, fesses rondes, hanches étroites, taille fine, dos large, bras aux muscles déliés, un sportif sans doute, jeune, en pleine forme.

_« Superbe ! » pensent les nymphes de la tapisserie._

Il ouvre la fenêtre et frissonne. Il fait meilleur dans son lit. C'est bien une chouette. Il la reconnaît, c'est Eurydice, l'oiseau des Weasley. Il détache la lettre attachée à sa patte . Elle lui mordille les doigts et s'envole aussitôt. Il file se remettre au chaud, sans réveiller son compagnon qui dort comme un bienheureux.

Il reconnaît l'écriture élégante d'Hermione. Dans l'enveloppe, une lettre et une autre enveloppe. C'est la jeune femme qui se charge de lui faire parvenir son courrier. Il allume la petite lampe de chevet et lit. :

« Mon cher Harry.

Xavier et Rosalba sont bien arrivés à Poudlard, j'ai déjà eu des nouvelles par Démosthène. Tout va bien. Tu trouveras ci-joint une autre lettre. Lis-la, je t'en prie c'est important. Elle est de Draco Malfoy. Il espérait te rencontrer sur le quai 9 ¾ . Il était terriblement déçu de ne pas te voir. Il … »

Harry a lâché la lettre d'Hermione. Une lettre de Draco … Mais pourquoi … Il est là, à côté de lui … Il est venu le chercher hier … Oh ! La nuit qu'ils ont passé … Trop d'amour … NON ! … Jamais trop d'amour ! … C'est si bon !

Harry déchire l'enveloppe dans sa hâte de lire . Les mots lui sautent aux yeux :

« Mon cher amour.

Je t'en supplie, lis cette lettre jusqu'au bout. Elle te dira combien je t'aime et combien tu me manques.

La vie est si vide sans toi. Il ne se passe pas une heure du jour sans que je ne pense à toi. Et la nuit, tu peuples mes rêves.

Tu es partout avec moi et pourtant tu n'es pas là. Ton absence est une brûlure perpétuelle, la brûlure d'un froid mortel.

Je t'aime au delà de tout ce que je croyais possible. Mon cœur se déchire quand je t'imagine loin de moi.

Où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? Pourquoi ce silence ? M'as-tu oublié ? Y a-il quelqu'un d'autre qui te comble de baisers et de caresses ?

Je n'en peux plus, mon cher amour. Je voudrais te voir, t'expliquer, te dire et te redire mille fois qu'il n'y a que toi dans ma vie,

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, il n'y a jamais eu que toi. Même pendant les longues années que j'ai passées là-bas.

Même à Poudlard quand je croyais que je te haïssais, c'était déjà de l'amour. Même pendant cette dernière année où je savais déjà que je t'aimais.

Toi, tu es ma chaleur et ma force, mon été en hiver et le bleu de mon ciel. Toi, tu m'es indispensable pour vivre.

Je sais maintenant pourquoi je suis rentré l'an dernier en Angleterre. J'avais besoin d'un retour aux sources, j'avais surtout besoin de toi.

Quelque chose de puissant, d'irrésistible me poussait à revenir. Si j'attendais encore un peu, il serait trop tard.

Trop tard pour exister à nouveau. Trop tard pour tout recommencer. Je serais devenu une machine, un semblant d'homme qui fait semblant de vivre.

Je l'ai ressenti dès mon arrivée à Londres. Ici, l'air est meilleur parce que tu le respires. Le monde magique est plus beau parce que tu l'as sauvé.

Ici, je suis chez moi parce que c'est aussi chez toi.

Et quand je suis allé chez Ollivander, inconsciemment, j'ai choisi la même baguette que celle de Severus parce qu'elle est le symbole de ceux qui se retrouvent après s'être perdus.

Je ne t'avais pas encore revu et pourtant, mon cœur te cherchait déjà.

J'ai compris tout cela quand tout à coup, tu as disparu de mon horizon, de mon entourage, de la portée de ma main.

Qui de nous deux a eu tort ce soir-là ?

Toi un peu sans doute. Tu es très beau quand tu es en colère. Moi beaucoup parce que j'ai beaucoup menti.

Pas à toi. Toi, tu le sais que je t'aime comme un fou. C'est une vérité vraie, ma vérité, ta croyance jusqu'à ce soir-là.

Mais cette vérité, je la dissimulais aux yeux du monde et tu en souffrais. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire souffrir après tout ce que tu as déjà eu à supporter.

J'ai encore planté en moi le souvenir de ce matin-la, quand du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, tu contemplais avec désespoir ce qui allait devenir un horrible champ de bataille.

Je t'avais vu errer dans les sombres couloirs. Je t'avais suivi. Je mourais d'amour pour toi. Ce jour-la, je t'ai donné le peu que j'avais à offrir: de la chaleur et un baiser.

Rappelle-toi, je t'ai dit : « On se revoit après la bataille. » La bataille est finie. Notre bataille. Si tu veux, maintenant, demain, quand tu voudras, on peut se revoir.

Je te dirai. Je t'expliquerai. Je t'aimerai. Enfin, si toi tu m'aimes encore. Réponds-moi, je t'en prie. Je meurs de t'attendre.

Par l'enfer, Griffondor ! Ne me fais pas languir ! Draco Malfoy. »

Des larmes rondes roulent sur ses joues. Un baiser léger se pose sur son épaule. Des dents mordillent tendrement le lobe de son oreille. Une voix ensommeillée murmure dans son cou :

« Déjà réveillé, amour ? Qu'est-ce que … ? »

Harry se retourne et voit le visage de Draco rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. C'est si inattendu qu'il sourit à travers ses larmes. Son bel amant regrette-il d'avoir ainsi dévoilé son cœur ? La voix reprend, mi amusée, mi anxieuse, un tout petit rien sarcastique :

« Une réponse, Potter ? »

Il a la plus délicieuse qui soit. Un grand brun aux yeux brillants le renverse sur l'oreiller. Des lèvres au goût un peu salé se posent sur les siennes. Un baiser. Des baisers, entrecoupés de petits mots chuchotés.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime … »

Le beau brun a moins de facilité que le blond ravi quand il s'agit d'exprimer ses sentiments. Mais si les mots lui manquent, ses gestes sont éloquents. Sa bouche et ses mains parlent pour lui.

Les feuilles blanches couvertes d'une écriture régulière s'éparpillent sur le plancher ciré. Le Griffondor n'a pas fait languir son Serpentard préféré. Et les gémissements qui commencent à retentir viennent du plaisir, pas de la peine

Les nymphes de la tapisserie se cachent les yeux en gloussant silencieusement. Puis elles écartent un peu les doigts et ce qu'elles voient est si réjouissant qu'elles se mettent en quête d'un berger, d'un faune, d'un demi-dieu quelconque pour faire la même chose.

Le soleil s'est enfin levé. Deux corps apaisés reposent. Deux regards voilés se croisent. La même pensée :

_« … Se jeter à la mer… avec une pierre au cou … _

… _Oh que non ! … _

… _S' embrasser, s'aimer, se sourire … Oui …_

… _Vivre …_

… _avec ses bras …_

… _noués …_

… _pour toujours …_

… _à ma taille …_

… _ou autour de mon cou … »._


	15. Chapter 15

L'or, l'argent et le cristal.

Auteur :haniPyanfar

Tout ce que Madame J.K.Rowling, à qui presque tout ici appartient, ne vous a pas dit sur la rentrée de 2017, dix-neuf ans après la bataille finale.

Vous qui avez mis cette fic dans vos favorites ou dans vos alertes, pensez à reviewer si l'histoire vous a plu jusqu'à la fin. Trois mots, un seul même, ça fait tellement plaisir à l'auteur ! Merci d'avance et merci aussi à toutes les « anonymes » qui l'ont déjà fait et à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement.

Mes respectueuses salutations à Hayao Miyazaki et à son Calcifer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Epilogue : 1ier septembre 2017.

C'était la septième rentrée pour Rosalba, Xavier, Jonathan et leurs amis. Le Poudlard Express était à quai, lâchant ses panaches de vapeur blanche. Parents et enfants apparaissaient à intervalles réguliers, transportant des malles, des valises, des cages où s'égosillaient hiboux, chouettes, crapauds et autres bestioles.

Il faisait très chaud. C'était le troisième été consécutif de canicule. Mais Météo sorcière annonçait enfin l'arrivée des orages qui apporteraient avec eux une pluie bienvenue et une température plus clémente. Le réchauffement climatique n'était pas un vain mot et toute l'Europe en souffrait.

Le désert remontait vers le Sud de l'Espagne et de l'Italie. Les incendies dévastaient des forêts entières. La Grèce devenait étouffoir. Les vacanciers délaissaient les rives de la Méditerranée et remontaient vers les plages du Nord et les pays scandinaves. Les fjords norvégiens voyaient arriver de plus en plus de touristes en croisière.

Les régions tropicales formaient en Afrique et en Amérique du Sud deux véritables ceintures de feu. Fleuves et lacs s'asséchaient, Les cultures étaient abandonnées et les troupeaux avaient disparu depuis longtemps. La forêt amazonienne surexploitée disparaissait peu à peu. Le poumon vert de la planète s'amenuisait.

Une famine sans précédent ravageait des pays entiers. L'exode décimait les derniers survivants. Les pays en révolte mouraient de faim, de soif et de maladie. Et comme il fallait trouver des responsables à ces catastrophes, certains dirigeants peu scrupuleux accusaient … les sorciers. C'était le nouveau Moyen-Age !

Paradoxalement, l'Inde, la Chine et la plupart des pays asiatiques étaient épargnées car la mousson restait régulière et l'océan Pacifique régulait mieux les climats. Les greniers à riz étaient pleins et ces pays autrefois pauvres étaient en plein essor. La Gazette du Sorcier publiait régulièrement des articles sur toutes ces évolutions et l'émotion était grande dans les pays encore peu touchés par les grands bouleversements.

La chasse aux sorciers et aux sorcières avait déclenché un grand élan de solidarité. Cette année, Poudlard accueillerait un groupe de jeunes Africains dont l'école avait été incendiée par des manifestants en colère. Ils étaient là, sur le quai, sept garçons de onze ans environ, accompagnés d'un de leurs anciens professeurs, un grand homme très vieux et très droit dans sa longue robe blanche.

Les jeunes Anglais les regardaient, leur souriaient timidement mais leurs parents leur avaient bien recommandé de ne pas les prendre en pitié. Ces enfants déracinés s'adapteraient très vite à leur nouvelle vie. D'ailleurs ils n'avaient pas l'air malheureux, ils riaient entre eux et regardaient partout avec curiosité.

L'un d'eux tenait dans ses bras un agneau qui semblait blessé. Sa patte arrière remuait bizarrement. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Rosalba s'approche et se mette à discuter avec lui. Le vieux professeur la regarda avec surprise passer la main au-dessus de la pauvre bête et prononcer les incantations de guérison. Il n'avait pas ce don magique, il enseignait l'arabe et c'était un enchanteur de livres.

Le jeune garçon remercia la guérisseuse avec émotion. Il venait du Soudan et parlait anglais comme tous ses camarades. C'était son école à Khartoum qui avait brûlé. Beaucoup de sorciers du pays avaient été massacrés. Il avait perdu toute sa famille. Il ne lui restait plus que Zour, le rescapé de son troupeau.

Chacun des enfants exilés avait heureusement pu emporter avec lui un souvenir de son pays natal. Jonathan, qui avait suivi Rosalba, remarqua que l'un des garçons tenait à la main une batte de Quidditch. Il lui demanda s'il faisait partie d'une équipe.

« Non, répondit le jeune Africain, cette batte appartenait à mon père. Mais j'espère bien être aussi fort que lui. C'était le meilleur batteur de mon pays»

D'autres élèves s'approchèrent et la conversation devint générale. Les parents observaient la scène d'un air amusé. Harry et Draco étaient côte à côte. Ils regardaient leurs enfants respectifs avec fierté : deux jeunes gens superbes, agréables, brillants, deux excellents représentants des Maisons Griffondor et Serpentard.

Soudain la famille Weasley passa la barrière magique et les rejoignit. Ron avait l'air énervé.

« Vous vous rendez compte ! Nous avons failli arriver en retard à cause d'un embouteillage ! Il y avait une manifestation de cyclistes ! Ils veulent que la plupart des rues de Londres leur soient réservées et que les automobiles ne circulent que sur les grandes avenues. Je sais qu'elles sont beaucoup moins nombreuses depuis que le baril de pétrole a dépassé les cinq cents dollars mais ce n'est pas une raison pour bloquer toute la circulation ! Même notre voiture magique ne passait pas et les autobus bloquaient l'entrée de la gare ! »

La construction automobile était en pleine récession. A cause des lobbies pétroliers, la recherche de carburants alternatifs avait été longtemps freinée. On en payait maintenant le prix. Les voyages en avion étaient inabordables pour les bourses moyennes et les sorciers étaient bien contents de pouvoir transplaner ou utiliser un portoloin. Du coup, l'agence de voyages de Harry, la « London's Viking » marchait bien.

C'était la première rentrée de Bérénice, la benjamine de la famille Weasley. Elle s'inquiétait de savoir dans quelle Maison elle allait être envoyée. Xavier était à Serdaigle, il était d'ailleurs préfet en chef. Philippe était à Griffondor et la petite dernière hésitait encore.

« C'est le Choipeau qui te dira où aller, lui dit sa mère, mais il tiendra compte de tes préférences et de tes aptitudes. Ne t'en fais pas. Tiens, voilà Eleanore Finnigan-Lovegood et sa petite sœur Elisabeth. Tu seras peut-être dans la même classe qu'elle, Griffondor ou Serdaigle.

-- Oh ! fit la gamine rieuse. Je crois que Xavier rougit. Lui et Eleanore se sont beaucoup écrit cet été. Démosthène a eu bien de travail. Elle est mignonne, pas vrai ?

-- Et c'est la meilleure élève de sa classe, reprit Xavier en souriant. Tu es bien taquine, petite sœur. Un peu de respect pour tes aînés ou tu vas écoper d'une retenue avant même d'arriver à Poudlard. J'ai hâte d'y être, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers ses parents. Le climat y est bien meilleur qu'à Londres et au moins, la-bas, il n'y a pas de restrictions d'eau. »

Après l'or noir, l'or bleu était devenu rare et cher. Dans les villes, l'eau potable était rationnée et dans les campagnes, on n'arrosait plus les cultures que la nuit et selon un quota très précis. Dans le monde magique, les sourciers étaient très recherchés et comme pour le Fourchelangue, des dons se révélaient tout à coup.

Draco et Harry s'étaient essayés à la détection des puits et des sources comme tout le monde. Le parc du château Malfoy avait besoin d'eau pour rester beau. Ils avaient découvert avec bonheur que, si Harry avait les mains vertes et réussissait toutes ses plantations, Draco était sourcier.

Tenant la baguette de coudrier sur la paume de ses mains, il avait repéré dans le parc pas moins de trois endroits où il était possible de forer un puits. Aidés des elfes, ils avaient creusé la terre sur quatre mètres à peine avant d'atteindre la nappe phréatique. L'eau était pure et abondante mais ils ne la gaspillaient pas. Ils avaient installé un goutte à goutte magique et dans le parc, la verdure et les fleurs étaient magnifiques.

Après avoir salué Ron, Hermione, Harry et Draco, Eleanore leur annonça la grande nouvelle :

« Mes parents vont se marier ! Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Maman dit que, puisque Elisabeth rentre à Poudlard, elle va pouvoir se concentrer sur sa recherche de l'Enormus à Babille et du Ronflack Cornu. Papa est d'accord pour l'accompagner à condition qu'ils soient mariés. Il compte sur vous, Monsieur Potter, pour leur organiser un voyage en Russie.

-- Pourquoi en Russie, dit Xavier d'un air étonné.

-- C'est là, dans le Nord de la Sibérie, qu'on trouve des restes de mammouths parce que la terre y est toujours gelée. Mais le permafrost fond à cause de la chaleur. Alors maman poursuit son rêve. Elle ne sait pas qu'en fait, papa veut lui offrir le voyage de noces qu'ils n'ont pas pu faire autrefois. Saint Petersbourg … Moscou … les rives de la Volga … Il y a plein de villages sorciers par là. Tiens, je vois mes parents qui s'approchent … Ayez l'air étonné, je n'ai rien dit. »

Seamus portait des lunettes et Luna tressait maintenant ses cheveux qu'elle laissait libres autrefois. Elle avait toujours son air un peu rêveur mais ceux qui la connaissaient bien savaient qu'en fait, c'était une excellente mère et une compagne adorable pour son mari.

Avant de mourir, son père lui avait fait jurer de continuer ses recherches et elle le faisait en souvenir de lui. Elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'espoir de découvrir des animaux fabuleux mais c'était comme un jeu entre elle et Seamus. Elle avait besoin de rêver et lui l'aimait trop pour la contrarier. Depuis des années, ils jouaient à faire semblant. Ils étaient merveilleusement heureux.

« Toujours aussi beaux, vous deux, dit Luna avec sa franchise habituelle en s'adressant à Harry et Draco. Je vous soupçonne d'avoir inventé un élixir d'éternelle jeunesse et de le garder pour vous tout seuls. C'est mal ! Vous devriez en faire profiter les autres. Regardez Neville là-bas, il commence à perdre ses cheveux, non ?

-- Il a bien du souci avec les élèves depuis qu'il est professeur de botanique à Poudlard, reprit Seamus. Les jeunes sont beaucoup moins respectueux que nous. Les « septième année » l'appellent quelquefois par son prénom. Je l'ai interdit à Eleanore et ça a bien fait rire son frère Dorian. Il ne pense qu'à faire des farces, celui-la. Il me fait penser à tes frères, les jumeaux, Ron. Que deviennent Fred-et-Georges ?

-- Oh ! Ils vont bien ! Ils exportent leurs produits dans toute l'Europe et en Amérique. Mais ils doivent faire face à la concurrence des produits sud-asiatiques. Enfin, leurs farces et attrapes sont de meilleure qualité que les produits d'importation. Il y a eu des accidents avec des baguettes rieuses. Ceux qui les utilisaient ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter de glousser. Il a fallu les transporter à Sainte Mangouste.

-- La douane magique a confisqué un container entier de Bulles Baveuses, de Souris Mordeuses et de Chapeaux Etrangleurs très dangereux continua Hermione. Le contre sortilège était en chinois, non traduit en anglais et donc impossible à lire. C'est contraire à la loi. Heureusement la livraison a été stoppée à temps. Imaginez des enfants aux prises avec un Chapeau Etrangleur ! C'est affreux ! »

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Ils se voyaient régulièrement aux fêtes et aux cérémonies diverses. D'ailleurs, Seamus en profita pour les inviter à son mariage avec Luna. Ils firent tous comme s'ils ne savaient rien. Les enfants montaient dans le Poudlard Express. La petite aiguille de l'horloge était presque sur le onze.

Théodore et Padma, Justin et Parvati, Neville et Hannah, Blaise et Daphné, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle qui avaient adopté un petit Brésilien orphelin, Colin Crivey et sa compagne Rose Zeller, Pansy, Lavande et d'autres … Ils étaient tous là, comme autrefois, les yeux un peu mouillés parfois. Pour certains, c'était la dernière fois qu'ils accompagnaient leurs enfants à King's Cross. Une époque se terminait. Ils sortirent de la gare les uns après les autres, accablés à la fois par la chaleur et par le poids des ans sur leurs épaules.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Draco et Harry marchaient lentement dans le parc verdoyant du château Malfoy. Le temps n'avait pas eu de prise sur eux. Ils avaient toujours l'air aussi jeunes qu'autrefois. Ils se tenaient par la taille, épaule contre épaule, hanche contre hanche. Ils savouraient leur tranquillité retrouvée. Non pas que leurs deux enfants les dérangent, mais ils aimaient leur solitude à deux.

Après leurs retrouvailles en Suède et leur mariage surprise, ils avaient repris leur vie ancienne pour quelque temps. Draco s'occupait activement de « Drakkar ». Il fallait que tout soit prêt pour l'automne tout proche. Les Llywelin terminaient en chantant et en plaisantant les modèles « homme » de la collection. Tout allait pour le mieux, surtout depuis que le « patron », comme disaient les collaborateurs de Draco, était revenu de son voyage impromptu avec un air heureux et une bague au doigt.

Harry terminait son stage d'apprentissage avant d'ouvrir à Londres une succursale de la « Viking ». Olaf Petersson avait tout de suite compris ce qui s'était passé entre le jeune sorcier brun et son visiteur en voyant son air béat et cette alliance d'or à son doigt. Il l'avait chaleureusement félicité, tout en sachant qu'il allait bientôt partir pour rejoindre celui qu'il aimait. Il était content pour lui, il l'avait vu beaucoup souffrir pendant cet été-là, même quand il testait les voyages en compagnie de sa fille.

Les deux amoureux avaient eu une surprise de taille en se retrouvant à Londres. La maison de Harry avait obstinément refusé de laisser entrer Draco malgré tous les contre-sortilèges prononcés par son propriétaire. Du coup, le jeune homme brun s'était installé au château mais Draco et lui avaient fait une sorte de pacte.

Ils avaient partagé la maison en deux. Draco conservait l'aile gauche où se trouvaient son bureau, sa chambre et celle de Jonathan et Harry avait emménagé dans l'aile droite, où il avait fait transporté par magie les meubles et les objets qui lui plaisaient ainsi que la totalité de la chambre de Rosalba pour qu'elle ne soit pas dépaysée aux vacances.

Dans la partie centrale de la maison, le salon et la salle à manger étaient communs et au premier étage, la grande chambre d'apparat les accueillait pour des nuits d'amour sans fin. Les elfes de Harry l'avaient suivi dans sa nouvelle demeure et la maison de Londres avait été mise en sommeil. Rosalba en hériterait à sa majorité.

C'était un arrangement parfait. Ainsi, les deux amants étaient proches tout en se sentant libres. Ils craignaient un peu au début que leur cohabitation ne soit difficile. Ils avaient vécu seuls pendant longtemps et leurs caractères étaient opposés. Mais l'amour fait des miracles et tout s'était très bien passé.

Draco était souvent à Londres pour son travail et y restait parfois plusieurs jours sans revenir au château. Harry s'absentait aussi régulièrement pour tester les nouveaux voyages, trouver des lieux de résidence, sorciers de préférence, et des terrains d' atterrissage pratiques pour les transplanages ou les portoloins. Il prenait son travail très à cœur et son agence de voyages eut vite une réputation de sérieux et de compétence.

Quand, après quelques jours d'absence, les amoureux se retrouvaient, ils étaient encore plus heureux que s'ils s'étaient vus tous les jours. La grande chambre d'apparat résonnait alors de leurs rires et de leurs soupirs de plaisir. Ils n'auraient pas cru qu'ils s'entendraient aussi bien, qu'ils seraient si parfaitement complices. Draco disait à Harry :

« C'est ton côté Serpentard qui ressort. »

A quoi le Griffondor répliquait :

« Pas du tout ! Je déteins sur toi, voilà tout ! »

Ils se chamaillaient par plaisir, pour des petits riens, le temps que Draco passait le matin dans la salle de bain, les goûts bizarres de Harry en matière de cuisine et particulièrement pour les desserts …

«Draco ! Dépêche-toi ! Je t'attends depuis une demi-heure pour t'embrasser avant de partir en Ecosse. Le monstre du Loch Ness ne m'attendra pas, lui …Mmmm … Tu sens bon …. J'ai bien fait d'attendre … »

« Harry ! Les tomates cerises, c'est pour accompagner le canard. Les cerises au marasquin, c'est pour parfumer le gâteau au chocolat. Non ! Ne rajoute pas de miel sur la crème anglaise ! C'est assez sucré comme ça ! Et ne lèche pas tes doigts après avoir mangé ta glace ! … Mmmm … Ne me regarde pas comme ça … Je vais craquer, là … »

Ils s'étaient découvert une passion commune pour le jardinage. Draco, bien sûr, ne touchait à aucun outil mais c'était un paysagiste né. Il n'avait pas son pareil pour harmoniser les plantes selon leurs tailles, leurs couleurs, leurs espèces. Il avait créé un jardin d'eau, une serre pour les plantes exotiques et les orchidées, une roseraie en rotonde et un labyrinthe avec au centre une gloriette et un banc pour prendre un peu de repos à deux avant de chercher la sortie en jouant à cache-cache.

Harry aimait les iris. Il en avait planté lui-même toute une collection, des plus hâtifs aux tardifs et aux remontants de fin de saison, des blancs bleutés aux cuivrés et aux presque noirs, des iris nains qu'on regroupait en massifs colorés aux géants bicolores dont les pétales recourbés semblaient couverts de velours.

Toutes les personnes qui venaient en visite au château étaient en admiration devant leur jardin fleuri. Bryna Llywelin elle-même félicita les deux artistes et leur affirma qu'ils auraient pu être Gallois. Le Pays de Galles est renommé pour la beauté et la diversité de ses jardins.

Les elfes s'occupaient du potager et d'un petit verger. Domy et Jessy récoltaient les plus beaux légumes du monde et Mimsy ensorcelait ses conserves de fruits pour les utiliser en hiver sur des tartes ou en sorbets. Les points d'eau découverts par Draco étaient les bienvenus. Beaucoup d'oiseaux venaient s'y désaltérer. L'air se remplissait de trilles mélodieuses et la nuit, les rossignols chantaient pour les amoureux enlacés.

En souvenir de son père qui les aimait beaucoup, Draco avait acheté deux couples de paons blancs. Et il y avait maintenant deux chevaux dans les écuries autrefois vides. L'un était le cadeau de Jonathan pour son quinzième anniversaire. Son père le montait quand le jeune garçon était à Poudlard. Harry montait l'autre, une jument douce et docile. Draco l'avait converti aux joies de l'équitation. Ils avaient ainsi l'occasion de se promener ensemble dans la campagne environnante.

Ce fut à l'occasion d'une de ces balades qu'ils ressentirent pour la première fois chez un Moldu une animosité nouvelle envers les personnes différentes des autres, les homosexuels vivant en couple par exemple et les sourciers à défaut de les nommer sorciers.

Ils chevauchaient tranquillement dans la campagne hors du parc Malfoy. Ils aperçurent un paysan de la région s'essayant comme tout le monde à la recherche de l'eau. Le pauvre n'était vraiment pas doué. Il serrait sa baguette de coudrier entre ses mains au lieu de la poser au milieu des paumes et il la pointait directement vers le sol sans lui laisser la liberté de bouger. Il marmonnait et avait l'air très en colère.

Harry avait arrêté son cheval à côté de lui et lui avait demandé ce qu'il cherchait.

« Une source ou une fontaine, voilà ce que je cherche. Elle est là, je sais qu'elle est là. Je l'ai vue quand j'étais petit, elle formait un petit bassin entouré de grosses pierres … Quelle idée d'avoir remembré les terres ! Les labourages ont effacé son emplacement … Un point d'eau perdu alors que les bêtes de mon troupeau meurent de soif … »

Harry avait regardé Draco. Celui-ci n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'aider le paysan peu aimable mais il était sourcier, c'était son devoir de le faire. Il avait emprunté la baguette de coudrier, l'avait tenue correctement et avait commencé la recherche en décrivant une spirale de plus en plus large sur le champ labouré et le pré tout proche.

Il lui avait fallu presque une heure pour trouver le bon endroit . Mais le paysan avait juste dit un vague merci sans l'inviter à venir boire quelque chose à la ferme pour lui offrir un poulet, un panier de légumes ou une douzaine d'œufs comme c'était la coutume. Une source est un bien précieux, en découvrir une se récompensait au moins par le verre de l'amitié.

Mais l'homme n'avait rien fait de tout cela. Au contraire, Harry et Draco l'avait entendu grommeler des paroles désagréables contre « ces hommes qui vivent ensemble … dégoûtant … » et aussi « ces soi-disant sourciers qui se prenaient pour des sorciers parce qu'ils avaient eu de la chance … »

Les deux cavaliers s'étaient regardés en silence. Ainsi, dès que quelque chose allait mal, les gens voulaient des responsables, des coupables même. Peu importait sur qui tombait leur animosité, ils en voulaient à celui-ci parce que … ou à celui-la pour n'importe quelle autre détestable raison.

Le ministère de la Magie avait d'ailleurs mis le monde magique en garde. Il recommandait la prudence et la discrétion vis-à-vis des Moldus. Bientôt, la pollution, le trou dans la couche d'ozone ou les caprices de El Niño ne suffiraient plus à expliquer les catastrophes. La chasse aux sorciers et aux sorcières avait déjà commencé dans certains pays. Si les Moldus en venaient à croire que le monde magique était privilégié, il y aurait de la jalousie, du ressentiment, de l'envie et ensuite de la colère.

Harry et Draco rentrèrent ce jour-là au château avec l'amertume au cœur mais il n'y avait rien à faire contre la bêtise humaine.

OoOoOoOoOoO

C'était le soir de la rentrée. Les deux amoureux avaient pique-niqué au salon car c'était le jour de congé des elfes. Mimsy leur avait préparé un délicieux repas froid. Ils regardaient une émission de la télévision sorcière sur l'écran géant accroché à l'un des murs. C'était la nouveauté de l'année, le même écran plat pour la télévision sorcière avec la possibilité de regarder aussi de multiples chaînes moldues, pour l'ordinateur et MagiqInternet et pour les films du Home Cinéma ou du Blu-Ray abonnement. Un must !

MagicTV n'émettait que quelques heures par jour et c'était largement suffisant quand on voyait ce qu'était devenue la télévision moldue. Elle débitait 24 heures sur 24 des feuilletons ultra violents ou profondément débiles, de la télé réalité qui faisait la part belle au sexe ou à l'humiliation des participants, des chansons sans originalité écrites à la chaîne pour valoriser le temps d'un clip quelques belles filles ou des garçons qui se ressemblaient tous, sans compter une publicité agressive et omniprésente, une télévision qui en plus diffusait des « news » de moins en moins crédibles.

La course à l'audience et la multiplication des chaînes avaient fait des ravages et les téléspectateurs, habitués à zapper, étaient de moins en moins nombreux et peu fidèles aux émissions proposées. Il y avait bien sûr quelques exceptions mais elles étaient rares et souvent reléguées sur des chaînes confidentielles ou en fin de soirée. En quelques années, la télévision, ce média merveilleux ouvert à tous, avait perdu son âme.

Heureusement, la télévision sorcière, instruite par le déclin de l'autre, diffusait peu mais bien : des dessins animés originaux pour les petits et même pour les grands car Hayao Miyazaki, sorcier japonais émérite, trésor national vivant, y avait autorisé la diffusion de ses films, une série très drôle avec pour personnages les étudiants d'une école de sorcellerie assez farfelus, des téléfilms où les sorciers étaient enfin montrés sous leur vrai jour et non pas en caricatures grossières.

Il y avait aussi ce court feuilleton intitulé : « Chez nos voisins les Moldus » qui passait juste avant les « news » . C'était à la fois très amusant et très instructif. On y apprenait comment faire si par hasard on avait besoin de passer de l'autre côté du Chaudron Baveur, comment se servir d'une allumette ou d'un briquet, payer en euros et non en gallions, prendre le bus, le métro ou même le « vélolibre », utiliser les appareils électriques, se comporter en société sans révéler sa qualité de sorcier. Les enfants adoraient cette petite leçon de moldu quotidienne.

Ce soir-là, les « news » avaient montré un bref reportage sur le départ du Poudlard Express sans même s'attarder sur Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy car leur couple était admis comme tel depuis l'annonce de leur mariage dans la Gazette du Sorcier. La surprise avait été de taille et les journaux people s'étaient précipités sur ce scoop. Mais ils en furent pour leurs frais. Les intéressés ne donnèrent aucun détail et les journalistes se lassèrent. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs rien à dire sauf que les deux époux semblaient parfaitement heureux alors ça n'intéressait plus personne.

Blotti contre son beau blond, Harry avait commencé une série de baisers et de caresses. La liberté retrouvée lui donnait des envies folâtres, des désirs de peau nue et de bouches gourmandes, un besoin subit d'amour délirant et d'ivresse joyeuse. Le beau blond paraissait tout à fait d'accord. En quelques instants, ils se retrouvèrent nus et souriants sur le lit d'apparat aux tentures vertes et argent, les couleurs de Serpentard.

Harry avait bien essayé de les modifier mais aucun sortilège n'avait fonctionné. Le château était Malfoy comme la maison de Londres était Potter. Rien à faire pour leur faire changer d'avis. Mais quelle importance cela pouvait-il bien avoir pour deux amants qui se cherchaient, qui se trouvaient, qui avaient décidé de s'aimer sans entraves. Il y avait mille façons de se prouver qu'on était tout l'un pour l'autre. Et ces mille façons, ils avaient eu le temps de les essayer et de les adopter avec délices depuis leur mariage improvisé.

La boule de cristal emplie de brume laiteuse trônait sur leur commode. Il lui arrivait de s'illuminer quand ils faisaient l'amour. Une lumière tantôt dorée, tantôt argentée, dansait à l'intérieur et teintait de rose les corps enlacés. Niels le Tomte avait raison. Ils étaient unis totalement, pour toujours et à jamais et même quand ils étaient séparés pour quelques jours, des liens invisibles se tissaient entre eux.

Il leur suffisait de fermer les yeux et ils savaient où était l'autre et ce qu'il faisait. Souvent, leurs pensées s'évadaient ensemble et ils avaient vraiment l'impression de se retrouver face à face. Ils souriaient. C'était magnifique ! Jamais Harry n'avait été aussi heureux. Au début, il avait même eu peur devant tant de chance, peur de perdre encore une fois quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Mais ses craintes avaient disparu et il avait pris l'habitude du bonheur.

Si certains soirs les deux amants se contentaient de bavarder, de rire et de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, aujourd'hui, c'était autre chose. Ils allaient s'aimer, se le dire, se le prouver. Ils allaient faire l'amour, renouveler leurs serments, se donner totalement l'un à l'autre.. S'unir comme si c'était la première fois.

Draco contemplait avec tendresse le visage de Harry, allongé tout contre lui, la tête posée sur l'oreiller blanc. Il s'en rassasiait, ne pouvant détourner son regard des yeux verts étincelants, des roues rosies par le désir, des lèvres entr'ouvertes, si rouges, si gonflées qu'elles appelaient les baisers.

Il se pencha et cueillit la bouche offerte, mordillant doucement, effleurant du bout de la langue, picorant à petits coups légers. Il avait le temps, rien ne pressait, il aimait prolonger les préliminaires. Harry se laissait faire, simplement heureux de vivre, d'être là, aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait et qui lui prouvait son amour d'une aussi agréable façon. Il sourit sous l'avalanche de baisers et Draco se redressa, appuyé sur un coude.

Son regard s'attarda sur le visage radieux et son cœur bondit. Ce sourire … Il se damnerait pour ce sourire … Ce n'étaient pas seulement ses lèvres qui souriaient. Ses yeux s'étiraient et le coin des paupières se plissait. Une faible aura de lumière semblait sourdre de sa peau dorée. Un sourire de Harry, c'était à chaque fois un miracle.

Harry … Il l'aimait tant … Il l'avait toujours aimé … Il en était fou … Il avait toujours gardé son image dans un repli de son cœur … Quand il l'avait aperçu sur le quai de King's Cross, sept ans auparavant, il n'avait gardé son sang-froid que grâce à son éducation Malfoyenne. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le revoir et quand ils s'étaient rencontrés dans l'ascenseur du Ministère, il n'avait pas laissé passer sa chance.

Harry n'avait pas osé. Lui si. Il l'aurait attendu des heures dans le salon de thé du premier étage. Il aurait parcouru l'Angleterre, l'Ecosse et l'Irlande en prime pour assister à cette compétition de Quidditch, pour renouer des liens avec lui. C'était si bon, ces rendez-vous secrets dans les auberges moldues … Et ces retrouvailles dans le Palazzo en Italie … Cette première fois où enfin il avait pu fusionner avec lui et partager ses plaisirs …

Dire qu'il l'avait fait souffrir en niant son attirance pour lui, en se faisant passer pour un homme à femmes ! Pourtant, Harry était son soleil, sa lumière, son Elu … Pourquoi, mais pourquoi s'était-il laissé entraîner dans une dispute à cause d'un stupide Retourneur de Temps ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il tant tardé pour aller le retrouver ? Il avait payé cette erreur bien cher ! Tous ces jours sans lui …

Mais quelle délicieuse surprise, ce mariage impromptu ! C'était bien une idée de Griffondor, ça … Foncer sans s'occuper des conséquences ! Finalement, il avait été publié dans la Gazette, ce faire-part officiel de mariage ! Quel remue-ménage autour d'eux ! Leurs proches étaient au courant mais la révélation de leur homosexualité et de leur amour réciproque avait quand même surpris, voire choqué le monde sorcier.

Et puis, les gens s'étaient habitués à les voir en couple. Finalement, ils allaient bien ensemble, ils s'accordaient à merveille. Il n'y avait autour d'eux aucun tapage médiatique, aucun scandale. Ils étaient heureux avec discrétion et ne provoquaient donc ni jalousie, ni envie, ni rejet. Et s'il y avait encore quelques murmures sur leur passage, c'était plutôt pour louer leur éternelle jeunesse, leur beauté et leur charme.

Quand Harry était revenu de Suède, qu'il s'était installé au château, que Draco avait pu profiter de sa présence, de sa compagnie, de ses sourires, le jeune sorcier blond avait découvert le vrai sens du mot « Paradis ». Il avait aimé son beau brun, il l'avait câliné, comblé de mots d'amour et de caresses. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour le rassurer. Harry était si fragile ! Il avait perdu tellement de ses proches qu'il lui avait avoué sa peur de le perdre aussi, d'être de nouveau seul, abandonné, le cœur brisé.

Mais maintenant, il était là, confiant, souriant, heureux par avance de tout cet amour qu'ils allaient de nouveau partager. Les mains et les lèvres de Draco commençaient à voyager sur le corps dévoilé. Les yeux de Harry se fermaient à demi, des gémissements assourdis gonflaient sa gorge. Le feu de la passion montait en lui.

Bientôt, il voudrait lui aussi couvrir de baisers la poitrine, les épaules, le ventre de son partenaire. Il le renverserait à son tour sur les draps déjà froissés. Ce serait au tour de chacun de donner du bonheur à l'autre. Ils perdraient ensemble la notion du temps et de l'espace. La tension serait à son comble. Et puis …

Et puis, le moment serait venu … Draco entrerait en Harry. Son sexe durci comblerait l'étroite caverne moelleuse. Il le ferait gémir, crier, appeler. Il le ferait jouir et il jouirait en même temps. Ils ne formeraient plus qu'un seul et même corps, une entité magique si forte que quelquefois, autour d'eux, les rideaux du baldaquin ondulaient, les fenêtres vibraient et la boule de cristal s'illuminait.

Ils entreraient dans ce septième ciel inaccessible à beaucoup d'autres et d'où il est quelquefois difficile de redescendre. Mais pas pour eux car ils savaient que ce Paradis leur était toujours ouvert. Il suffisait d'un rien, une caresse aventureuse, des dents qui mordillent, des mots susurrés, un regard qui pétille, un sourire en coin et tout recommencerait … encore … encore …

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rafraîchis par une douche commune, vêtus d'un pyjama de soie, allongés face à face dans le lit aux draps de toile fine, ils se caressaient du bout des doigts en devisant !

« Dis-moi, Draco …

-- Oui, mon cœur.

-- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-- Non, mon cœur.

-- Très drôle ! Ta nouvelle collection est prête ?

-- Oui. Mélissa, ma nouvelle collaboratrice est formidable. Elle a tout organisé.

-- Mmmm … Jolie ?

-- Serdaigle. Et toi, vas-tu préparer le voyage de noces des Finnigan-Lovegood ?

-- Non. J'ai embauché un nouvel assistant, Gaël Callaghan. Il se débrouille très bien.

-- Mmmm … Beau garçon ?

-- Hétéro. Alors, dis-moi, mon bel amour …

-- Arg ! Ces petits mots sont niais !

-- Oui, amour de ma vie… Aïe ! …Je disais donc … Es-tu libre pour quelque temps ?

-- Aussi libre que peut l'être un père célibataire ayant casé son fils dans un collège pour une toute dernière année. Pourquoi ?

-- J'ai bien envie de …

-- Non ! Ne me dis rien ! Tu veux redécorer le salon. Tu sais que les murs n'acceptent que le vert et l'argent.

-- Non. Le salon me plaît bien, surtout le canapé qui est très confortable pour les câlins devant la télé.

-- Alors, tu tiens à cette idée de piscine bien que tu nages comme un troll des montagnes …

-- Non. Mais à la place, je verrais bien un jardin de pierres. C'est très tendance avec la canicule. Un jardin zen, sable et rochers ou un jardin mexicain avec des cactées de toutes sortes. Je laisse le choix à ton imagination de paysagiste et tu n'auras même pas besoin de rechercher un point d'eau, sourcier de mon cœur …

-- Je suis libre comme l'air et tu veux me faire TRAVAILLER ? Esclavagiste ! Et d'abord, un nouveau jardin se prépare au printemps.

-- Bon, tant pis. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire alors ? Moi aussi, je suis libre. En bon père célibataire, j'ai casé ma fille pour une toute dernière année dans un collège très réputé, le même que celui de ton fils, il me semble ?

-- Mmmm ! … Et si on testait un de tes nouveaux voyages à thèmes ? Les fantômes d'Ecosse ! Ils vous feront mourir de peur ! Les lutins de Cornouailles ! Ils vous feront mourir de rire ! Rendez visite aux volcans d'Islande et à leurs petits Calcifers ! Le monstre du Loch Ness, tous les mardis et les jeudis ! Sauf imprévu ! Les fées vertes de l'île de Man et leurs chats mystérieux … »

Harry fit taire Draco de la plus simple façon qui soit : par un baiser. Quelques instants plus tard.

« Donc, tu ne serais pas contre un petit voyage ?

-- Avec toi ? J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde !

-- Disons, un peu plus près. La France, ça te conviendrait ? Les sœurs Mirepoix ont imaginé un circuit romantique : le Mont Saint Michel, les Châteaux de la Loire, la route des vins en Alsace, une halte dans un chalet des Alpes au pied du mont Blanc, une semaine dans un palace de la Côte d'azur, face à la mer Méditerranée et pour finir, Paris ! Voyage en portoloin et assistant sorcier à chaque étape, le grand luxe ! Et si on partait demain, mon bel époux ?

-- Et si on restait, mon cœur ? Pour vivre heureux, vivons caché et cultivons notre jardin ! Un jardin zen, c'est une bonne idée !

-- Oh ! Serpentard ! Pantouflard !

-- Griffondor ! Tu perds le Nord ! … Aïe ! … Non ! … Arrête ! … Je me rends ! On va en France ! J'ai les billets !

-- Quoi ? … Oh ! Les sœurs Mirepoix ! Quelles cachottières ! Elles ne m'avaient rien dit ! Je voulais te faire une surprise !

-- Moi aussi, mais j'hésitais sur la destination. Je crois bien qu'elles nous avaient envoyé le même dépliant à tous les deux. Je n'ai pas résisté au mot : romantique ! Alors, homme libre, père sans cœur, mon époux adoré, prêt pour le grand départ ? »

Il y eut un bruit de baiser mouillé … Mmmm … Une réponse délicieuse … silencieuse … mais affirmative …

FIN

…


End file.
